Sinch In Time Español
by Laura Hatake
Summary: Seis años pasan.Jiraiya y Naruto se fueron de la hoja.Sasuke y Kakashi también.Sakura está con Tsunade.Los caminos se cruzan,como los chicos vuelven.Y de alguna forma viajan veinte años en el tiempo.Historia traducida de Redwind Blade.Resumen dentro.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Soy Laura Hatake. Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade. Escribe genial, por eso voy a traducir su historia Sinch In Time escrita en inglés, para que todos aquellos que disfrutan del Kakasaku (Kakashi x Sakura) como los que no la han leído nunca, pasen un buen rato haciendo lo que seguro que mas os gusta, leer.

La historia consta de 68 capítulos, muy buenos por cierto. Iré subiendo capítulos cuando pueda. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme y si no la sé responder me pondré en contacto con su autor. Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias de nuevo a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>_Han pasado seis años desde el examen Chuunin y todo el mundo ha crecido, por supuesto, un poco. __Sasuke superó sus temores y nunca dejó la aldea. Nunca recibió el sello maldito.__Naruto se fue de viaje con Jiraiya para poder prepararse para los Akatsuki. __Sasuke se queda con Kakashi para perfeccionar sus habilidades y prepararse para la lucha contra su hermano._

_Al mismo tiempo, Sakura se ha quedado sola con Tsunade para estudiar y convertirse en una gran ninja médico como su Shishou. __A pesar de que no la ha superado en habilidad, Tsunade le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.__En la actualidad, Sakura trabaja junto a Shizune como codirectora en el hospital._

_Los caminos Kakashi y Jiraiya se han cruzado y Sasuke y Naruto han trabado juntos para encontrar información sobre Itachi y Akatsuki. __Ellos vuelven de regreso a Konoha para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo, que dejaron atrás y, finalmente, lograr la tranquilidad que los tres necesitan para seguir adelante con sus vidas._

_En su camino de regreso a casa algo...__raro ocurre en Konoha.__Una gran cantidad de energía de color azul y negro se manifiesta en el Valle de final. __Tsunade ha enviado a Shikamaru y Temari para explorar y determinar qué es exactamente. __La pregunta sigue siendo...__ ¿en __qué afectará esto a nuestros tres héroes?__¿Y qué tiene que ver con los cambios de tiempo?_

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo uno ..<strong>

**.**

**..**

**...**

_Hartdegen: Mi pregunta es ¿por qué no se puede cambiar el pasado?_

_Vox: Porque uno no puede viajar al pasado._

_La máquina del tiempo (2002)_

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Su mano se aferraba a él, ella lloró, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. __Podía sentir al enemigo venir. __Sonidos eléctricos inundaban el aire.__Los olores mataban sus sentidos.__La sangre se mezaclaba con sudor, el sudor se mezclaba con lágrimas. __Había aprendido mucho ese día. __Y fue a partir de la fuente menos probable, al más doloroso de los sacrificios._

_Ellos iban a perder a Obito._

_Él parpadeó un par de veces, cada vez más acostumbrado a la vista que contemplaba. __Un regalo...__ le fue dado__, de un compañero digno, de uno de los hombres más grandes que conocía. __No eran más que niños. __Él solamente tenía doce años y todavía está tratando de salvar su vida sobre esta masa de sangre y destrucción sin sentido._

_"Obito..."-__Rin susurró, su mente emborronándose._

_Si sólo hubiera pensado en esto, si él sólo hubiera llegado antes, entonces la mitad del cuerpo de su mejor amigo no estaría aplastado por una roca.__Ni siquiera podía ver la otra mitad de su rostro. __Tanta sangre...__ ¿__cuánto habría perdido bajo ella?_

_Él los sintió llegar y sabía que su tiempo era limitado. __Por la apertura de la cueva creada por el ninja de la Roca alargó la mano hacia Rin.__"¡Rin!"_

_Ella no quería moverse, se dio cuenta__y Obito finalmente la llamó diciéndole que se acercara para coger su mano. __Lo último que recordaba era luchar por su vida con el Sharingan y arrojar el kunai que su sensei le dio para atacar al enemigo ..._

_..._

Kakashi se despertó con un sobresalto, empapado en sudor. Su único ojo bueno no estaba cubierto por la banda. El aire nocturno toca sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de que había sido sólo un sueño.

Miró el campo de su alrededor, visualizando tres cuerpos dormidos, y exhaló lentamente donde estaba sentado. Puso una mano detrás suya y extendió sus dedos sobre el suelo junto a su saco de dormir. Su otra mano se dirigió al lugar de la banda donde se cubre el Sharingan. Su otro ojo se veía con pereza y con dolor.

Recuerdos... eso es todo lo que eran. Pesadillas incesantes que habían existido desde hace años. Él sólo había tenido doce años. Obito y Rin trece. Tras la Tercera Gran Guerra hubo muchas bajas, pero, ninguno fue nunca para él, tan grave como una en especial.

Cerró sus ojos y se tumbó, cubriendo su cuerpo con el saco de dormir. El fuego, o lo que queda de él, seguía en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Si sólo hubiera sido más fuerte, más inteligente, más sabio. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Obito y hubiera creado un plan antes de que el jóven Uchiha se escapara por su descuido en la noche.

Su vida estaba en torno a los remordimientos y eso era así. Nada iba a cambiar eso. No se podía cambiar el pasado. Era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo.

Después de la muerte de su compañero de equipo, Rin se había ido para convertirse en una ANBU. Ella estaba fuera de su alcance y ya no podía reclamarla para cuidar de ella como Obito deseaba. Si ella quería alejarse de Kakashi, quería escapar de su enloquecedor dolor o simplemente no podía manejar el triángulo amoroso del que ella había estado ciega... él no sabía.

Él sabía que ella una vez le había amado. Y por eso ella nunca se había fijado en Obito. Nunca habían quedado, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una carga, así lo había llamado. Herramientas, dijo que todos ellos eran. Y para él, en ese momento, Rin era un propósito, una buena herramienta para mantenerlo. ¿Cuántas veces habían caído al suelo, ensangrentados golpeados y cortados? ¿Y cuántas veces ella con sus suaves manos los había curado?

¿Por qué nunca le han agradecido por ello?

El se recordó eso muchas veces. ¿Qué le diría a ella si alguna vez, por casualidad, llega a verla? Las palabras le venían fácilmente cuando pensaba. Él se disculparía y le diría que nunca fue una carga, nunca. Tenía que darle las gracias. Y luego, a pesar de que nunca se resolvería, le pediría disculpas por no hacerlo bien a la primera.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se la encontrara por el pueblo, conociendo su olor, incluso detrás de la máscara, él sólo seguiría adelante. Pero se armaría de valor ese día de su vida, el de la muerte de su buen amigo, para invitarla a salir a tomar unas bebidas, hablar de él... recordarle... olvidar las palabras y seguir su largo camino hacia su apartamento.

Ella siempre estaba en casa por las noches. Lo sabía porque siempre hacía lo mismo que ella ese día. Primero, comprar una botella de sake. En segundo lugar, tratar de convencerse a sí mismo a tocar su puerta. Tercero, quedarse de pie frente a su puerta durante una hora. Cuarto, saltar por fin a un árbol delante de su ventana permanecer bajo las sombras. En quinto lugar... ahogarse en los recuerdos bebiendo, mientras la miraba llorar hasta que se quedaba dormida...

Él era lamentable...

¿Cómo podía esperar que ella le diera la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? ¿Después de lo que hizo? Tenía que echarle la culpa. Una parte de él no tenía miedo de tocar su puerta, preguntarle o hablar con ella. Lo que de verdad teme es su mirada. Él sabía que ella nunca se lo diría a la cara. Sin embargo, verla sin esa máscara... y mirando a sus ojos llenos de dolor a causa de haberla fallado... le aplasta por completo. Sería la última piedra que le pisaría completamente, echándole la culpa por lo que él podía hacer, por lo que había fallado en hacer.

Proteger a Obito.

ooo

"Pensé que te dije que cuidaras mejor de ti mismo. Esperaba este tipo de comportamiento de los chicos. ¿Pero de tí, Tenten? Ven." Ella quitó el apretado vendaje, haciendo que la joven mujer sentada en la cama del hospital frente a ella se contuviera en una mueca de dolor. Se había quitado la ropa de arriba y, por tanto, se quedó en sujetador, con pantalones y las sandalias ninja.

La herida en el abdomen era profunda. Sin embargo, con un poco de curación de chakra y algunas vendas de cinta adhesiva, estaría bien para irse por la mañana.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Neji me dice constantemente que me exijo demasiado." Murmuraba su voz, mientras miraba a un lado, sus oscuros ojos vagaban por sus brazos cruzados.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. "Él es como tú sin embargo. Siempre tan terco y tan dispuesto a luchar dándolo todo." Terminó de vendar con un esparadrapo blanco.

"Dímelo a mí. ¿Cómo tienes energía para hacerlo, Sakura?" Su cara tenía una mezcla de diversión e irritación.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Oh, no sé," dio un paso atrás como dijo esto y levantó el portapapeles. Tomó unas notas acerca de la herida y su tratamiento. "Creo que tenemos tanta energía como ellos. Sólo que nosotras somos buenas en ocultarlo. Estoy seguro de que ellos dicen lo mismo de nosotros a los demás."

Tenten se rió. "Creo que es una forma de ver las cosas." Ella saltó del colchón y agarró su camisa. "Ya he terminado, ¿verdad?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba el portapapeles en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación. "Sí, puedes ponerte la camisa de nuevo." Cogió un recipiente de píldoras y otro pequeño pero vacío. Las diminutas píldoras blancas las colocó en el más pequeño. Le entregó el recipiente a Tenten. "Toma, esto debe aliviarte el dolor y ayudan al proceso curativo. Tómalas todas hasta mañana por la tarde, sé que puede asustar, pero esto te ayudará."

Tomó la botella y asintió con la cabeza después de abotonar su camisa. "Está bien. ¿Tienen efectos secundarios de los que deba ser consciente, oh sabia y poderosa Sakura?"

La peli rosada ninja médico se rió entre dientes. "He notado que aumenta mi ego. Y sí, sólo unos pocos de mínima importancia. Te entrará sueño por lo que te recomiendo que tomes un buen descanso después de ingerir el medicamento. No puedes beber alcohol hasta pasado mañana". Ella intensificó levantando un dedo.

Tenten se rió. "Sí, mamá. Me mantendré alejada de los entrenamientos."

Sakura medio sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que a Neji no le importará hacerte compañía."

"Hm", se ruborizó ligeramente, "Si supieras".

"Hablando de Neji, ¿cómo le va a Hinata? Hiashi me contó que ha estado muy deprimida últimamente." Su padre estaba un poco preocupado por ella. Cada vez que él venía a chequearse mensualmente hablaba de Hinata. Se ha convertido en una especie de costumbre en los últimos años. Las pocas veces que habló fue muy poco y siempre de manera formal. Pero con el tiempo pasó a convertirse en su "terapia" como ella haría con cualquier otro paciente que viera.

Era curioso ver cómo todos lo hicieron. Y ellos sabían que Sakura nunca diría una palabra acerca de los detalles.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza, su expresión mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. "Todos lo estamos."

"¿Qué le tiene a ella tan enojada?"

"¿Usted no lo sabes?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Supuse que no lo sabrías." Ella suspiró. "Aunque me imaginé que estarías de la misma manera después de que Sasuke se fuera."

"¿De qué manera?" ¿En qué estaba hablando.

"Sí. Tú estás enamorada de él ¿no?" Tenten parpadeó. Luego meneó la cabeza. "No importa. Acerca de Hinata. Ella no ha visto a Naruto en seis años desde que se fuera con Jiraiya-sama. Es natural que esté preocupada, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos."

"Oh..." Sakura finalmente entendió. Supuso que ella estaría igual. Pero ella no era la médico de cabecera de Hinata. Y con Hinata estaba tan... distante, Sakura está muy ocupada y el tiempo pasa, rara era la vez que la veía.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. "Ella está tan mal. ¿Y quién sabe cuándo volverá? Lo mismo con Sasuke y Kakashi. Seis años son suficientes para hacer lo que sea que intentan hacer allí. ¿No estás preocupada? Son tus compañeros de equipo. "

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Lo estoy. Los quiero como si fueran mis propios hermanos. Pasé toda mi carrera de Genin asegurándome de que no se maten los unos a los otros."

"¿Hermanos?" Tenten sonrió. "¿Eso es Sasuke para tí ahora?"

Sakura empujó suavemente a Tenten con una media sonrisa. "Eres muy graciosa. Sí, hermanos. Tú espera seis años a un hombre y ya verás durante cuánto tiempo tu corazón se aferra a él ¿Hm?"

Tenten arqueó una ceja. "Eso es un poco..."

"¿Realistas?"

"No, yo iba a decir pesimista." Fruñe el ceño. "Tú dijiste que siempre amarías a Sasuke."

Sakura suspiró. "Sí, bueno, los tiempos cambian, con los años se desvanece. Yo siempre lo amaré, por lo que somos el uno para el otro. Pero soy una mujer joven ahora. Tengo dieciocho años, Tenten. He estado en numerosas citas con muchos hombres del pueblo. Y he descubierto que no voy a esperar a Sasuke Uchiha nunca más. "

Tenten se encogió de hombros. "No es que yo vaya a discutir con su sentido de la lógica o sentimientos... pero en realidad no puedes hacerle responsable de haberse ido durante tanto tiempo. Usted tenía cosas que atender aquí con Tsunade y él tenía cosas que atender con Kakashi. "

"Ya lo sé..."

"Así que ¿qué ha cambiado, Sakura? ¿Cómo uno puede despertar un día y no amar a alguien más? A mí me encanta Neji y siempre me encantará."

Sakura suspiró y se sentó. Dejó que su codo se apoyara en la parte superior de la mesa como con su mano frota su frente. "No tengo ni idea... yo no lo amo de esa manera. He crecido. Me tomó tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca lo amé." Ella suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer su mano mientras miraba a la mujer enfrente suya, amante de las armas. "Supongo que me di cuenta de que no quiero a un niño en mi vida. Sasuke es demasiado metido en sus propios ideales que en verme a mí. No me odia, ni yo a él. Sin embargo, nos entendemos... Y no te ofendas, pero tiene suficientes fans que esperan por él sin que su compañera de equipo entre en el número. No, gracias. Estoy feliz siendo solo su amiga. Estoy seguro de que el sentimiento es mutuo para él. Ya lo verás. Volverá y cuando lo haga, alguien de algún lugar, será bueno para él. Pero esa no seré yo."

"Si tú lo dices." Tenten se encogió de hombros. "Me voy y me tomaré estas píldoras. Necesito una siesta de todos modos." Se dirigió a la puerta.

"Saluda a Neji de mi parte. Y recuerdale que todavía necesita hacerse una revisión después de esa misión. Tsunade quiere el informe".

"De acuerdo, jefe." Ella le saludó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Sakura se relajó en su asiento y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación. Fuera, las aves estaban volando, bailando en el aire de forma coqueta. Era primavera en Konoha. Después de un largo invierno, cambiar de temporada era muy bienvenido. El rocío de la nieve era persistente, colgado en las puntas de las hojas y todavía hacía aire fresco en el exterior. Para el próximo par de semanas, la gente abrirá sus casas para permitir que la nueva brisa descongestione el invierno. Ella estaría haciendo lo mismo mañana en su día libre. Y esta vez lo tomaría. Nadie la llamará para el servicio a menos que estalle la guerra o Tsunade la llamara ella mima junto con un ANBU.

Sus dedos tocaron sus labios mientras continuaba observando a las aves.

Seis años... seis felices años pero carentes de ellos, porque ellos habían estado ausentes. Durante ese tiempo había superado al resto y se hizo Jounin. Su maestra estaba orgullosa y su familia, a pesar de ser civiles, estaban aún más orgullosos. La fiesta había sido muy divertida. Ella había bebido con la generación que se graduó años anteriores, en el bar de costumbre. Los únicos que no habían bebido eran Neji y Lee. Neji porque todo el mundo, secretamente, sabía que iba a perder el conocimiento después de la primera copa y Lee... bueno, era la casa de alimentación con sangre en estado de ebriedad. En la actualidad sólo toman alcohol en situaciones extremas durante las misiones.

Y a pesar de haberse divertido tanto... había hechado una cosa en falta, tres si quería ser precisa... los miembros de su equipo. Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. Tenten estaba en lo cierto. ¿Seis años? ¿Realmente se uno mismo toma tanto tiempo para perfeccionarse a las afueras del pueblo? ¿Sasuke ya había matado a su hermano? No, eso no podría haber pasado. Si eso fuera cierto, ella ya habría recibido una carta enviada junto a un halcón. Él le dijo que lo llevaría antes de irse. Había tomado el mejor halcón de vuelo para asegurarse de que ella conseguiría el mensaje tan pronto como fuera posible.

¿Y Naruto? ¿Cuánto habría mejorado desde su última reunión? Había superado a Sasuke? ¿Estaba listo para tomar el papel de Hokage de parte de Tsunade? Él tenía dieciocho años también, después de todo. Tenía la edad suficiente para que cualquier joven asumiera el papel. Y Tsunade más de una vez se había quejado de que estaba harta de esperar al niño y así poder retirarse con una buena botella de sake y con Jiraiya a su lado. Por supuesto ella había estado borracha cuando le reveló a la Hoja lo de Jiraiya. Pero Sakura siempre había sabido que había algo entre los dos. Y el año pasado su desliz se convirtió en una confesión completa.

Todas las amenazas y los golpes que el viejo pervertido tuvo eran por amor. Se sentía mal por su Shishou. ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a un hombre después de seis años sin contacto alguno?

Sakura suspiró y se levantó. Ella no podía sentarse aquí y recordar los buenos viejos tiempos. Tarde o temprano volverían. Eran demasiado obstinados para morir y también tenían un buen corazón como para no volver jamás. Y ,de todos modos, su sensei de joven, nunca le dejaría que lo hiciera. No creía que existiera un ninja que podría acabar con el gran ninja copia Kakashi.

Ella se ruborizó un poco al recordar el momento en que trataron de ver su rostro. Ayame se quedó ruborizada cuando ella le había visto en el momento en que comía ramen. ¿Tenía realmente tan buen aspecto?

_Few, contrólate, Haruno,_ ella se regañó. Él tenía catorce años más que ella. Y siendo una mujer adulta o no, no había ninguna razón para andar tontamente detrás de él, incluso con pensamientos tan lujuriosos que ella tenía por Sasuke de una manera desesperada.

Él era tan parecido a Sasuke, a veces demasiado. Incluso es peor con sus respuestas crípticas y medias respuestas acerca de la vida. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía no tenía idea de por qué este hombre llegaba siempre tan tarde a todo. Sexy o no, ella no tenía por qué estar pensando en él o su compañero de equipo de esa manera. Habían demasiadas cosas que no entendía de Kakashi. Demasiadas. Todo lo que sabía era que le gustaba estar solo y leyendo porno en vez de morir de aburrimiento por algo que no era de su interés.

Ella se preocupa por él como lo hacía siempre. Como amigo y como ex alumno.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que van a seguir esta serie. Quería daros un feliz año nuevo y por eso comencé con esta fantástica historia, ¿qué mejor bienvenida a un año nuevo que con esto?

En cada capítulo que suba intentaré resolver todas las dudas que tengáis y si por casualidad veis que alguna frase o algo está mal escrito o está raro en cuanto se refiere a la expresión, por favor, hacedmelo saber. Yo sólo quiero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago ^^

**Mou-Chan**: Me alegra de que te guste :) No tienes de qué preocuparte, claro que la terminaré. Lo único que pasa es que no tengo un día claro todas las semanas para saber cuándo subir el capítulo. En cambio con el Sanna que estoy escribiendo lo publico todos los domingos. Te Prometo que lo terminaré ^^

**Arashi Shinomori**: ¡De verdad que muchísimas gracias! Con comentarios como el que me has dejado me pongo más contenta que si me tocara la lotería =) Vas muy bien encaminada en tu resumen y eso que no he dado nada de información con todo lo que respecta a la estupenda serie en capítulos posteriores jaja eso todavía me lo guardo hasta que llegue su debido momento. Seriamente, tienes buena capacidad para averiguar lo que va a pasar, los primeros capítulos son para empezar a meternos en el papel de los personajes. Hasta el capítulo 4 no empiezan su viaje al pasado, pero eso no tiene por qué disgustar, al contrario, en esos capítulos se nos da información valiosa para el final. No te preocupes, los chicos vuelven, en este capitulo se les ve solo a ellos y cuentan un poco su parte en la historia. No hay prácticamente nada de Tsunade y Jiraya a lo largo de Sinch In Time. Estoy segura que te encantará el fic, ¡ya lo verás! Un saludo! ^^

* * *

><p>Me han alegrado mucho los comentarios que me habéis dejado. Eso me anima a subir más rápido los capítulos y así intento sacar de mi poco tiempo lo suficiente como para actualizar y haceros pasar un bien rato con Sinch In Time.<p>

Responderé a todos los reviews, me comprometo ^^ ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo II ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Dos chicos jóvenes y dos hombres más mayores comienzan a dejar sus mochilas en el frío suelo. Este era uno de los días que pasaron juntos tras haber cruzado sus caminos hacía ya un mes. Quedaba una semana más hasta que llegaran a la hoja. Unas noches más y finalmente estarían en casa. Seis años era tiempo suficiente, después de todo.

"Naruto", murmuró Sasuke, echándole una barrita nutritiva.

El rubio la agarró con facilidad, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar. Él estaba de espaldas a su compañero de equipo, mientras él buscaba en su mochila con una mano. Echó un vistazo a la barra durante unos instantes. "¿Mantequilla de cacahuete? Qué demonios, ¿Sasuke? No te queda chocolate, ¿teme?"

Sasuke le miró a los ojos duramente y sacó su saco de dormir. Lo puso en el suelo junto a él y echó. Sacó dos barras más y se las dio a Jiraiya y a Kakashi. "No, dobe, te comiste la última la otra noche. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Naruto murmuró algo, que sonó claramente como "teme" en voz baja mientras sacaba su propio saco de dormir.

"¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?"

"Yo dije que seguramente tienes un palo bien metido en el culo, lo que hace que sea muy probable que mueras a su causa de daños en el cerebro, bastardo". Se dio la vuelta para dormir boca arriba y se quedaron allí, mientras que Kakashi y Jiraiya comenzaron a hacer el fuego.

"Al menos mi cerebro no está dañado, tonto." Él se sentó también. Un segundo más tarde, un gran halcón se posó en su hombro derecho, donde tenía algunas tiras de cuero gruesas. Ese material agarrado por su pecho evitaba que el ave desgarrara su hombro.

"Hombre, deshazte de ese pájaro espeluznante. Me odia." Él hizo una mueca a la criatura como si fuera aún un niño. El animal le respondió con un chirrido.

"Eres un idiota. Si lo recuerdas Stalker te ha salvado en más de una ocasión. Si no hubiera sido por sus advertencias los ninjas renegados de la aldea de la Niebla te hubieran matado". Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"Eso es mentira. Yo lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que él llegó y trató de enfadarlos." Terminó.

"Lo que sea, dobe. Por lo menos debes admitir que necesitaste ayuda. Por otra parte tú fuiste el que sacó el tema. No está en tu vocabulario saber cuándo retirarse."

"¡Ja! ¡Ni en el tuyo tampoco!"

"Sí, pero normalmente completo mis misiones con facilidad. Esa es la diferencia."

"Teme".

"Dobe".

"Imbécil".

"Idiota".

"Masoquista!"

Pausa...

"¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?" Sasuke se le quedó mirando. "¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?"

Naruto resopló en broma. "No soy un completo idiota, teme. Sí, sé lo que significa."

"¿Y?" Esperó con curiosidad, sin hacer nada excepto cepillar las plumas de Stalker con una mano.

"¿Y qué?" Naruto dijo antes de comer un trozo de su barrita. "¿Qué quieres la definición o quieres saber por qué te he llamado eso?"

"Ambos". Él sonrió.

"Mira, yo solo te figuro como la figura que tiras por descuido en la mierda, como un kamikaze porque te gusta el dolor. Y el significado es más o menos lo que se resume en esa frase, si me permites decirlo." Naruto dijo presumidamente en esta ronda.

"Feh", murmuró Sasuke, "realmente eres idiota."

Jiraiya y Kakashi no intervinieron. Era una conversación, bromista, los que esos dos solían tener. Al menos, por ahora, lo más grave fueron los insultos. Los combates solo los tenían para atacar ninjas enemigos o hacer los ejercicios de entrenamiento.

"Si habéis terminado", dijo Kakashi arrastrando palabras: "Me gustaría repasar toda la información que hemos reunido".

Naruto arqueó una ceja entre bocado y bocado. "¿Estás seguro de que aquí es seguro hablar?"

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza. "Estamos lo suficientemente lejos del País del Fuego como para no tener que preocuparnos demasiado acerca de si los enemigos nos oyen."

"Está bien", añdió Sasuke.

Kakashi sacó un libro de su mochila, un diario de todo lo que él y Sasuke habían reunido, mientras que se fueron esos últimos años. Todo lo que pudieron encontrar sobre Itachi y los Akatsuki. Vio cómo Jiraiya sacó un rollo con la misma intención.

"Voy a dejaros empezar", Kakashi ofreció, "ya que prefiero no repetir ninguna información que hayamos reunido de Itachi".

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar. "Hasta ahora sabemos que hay nueve miembros. Solían ser diez, pero Orochimaru se fue poco después de unirse." Se encogió de hombros."Nadie con quién he hablado sabe el por qué. Y desde entonces nadie ha tomado su lugar como el décimo miembro. Te podría dar información detallada sobre cada uno de ellos, pero eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo. Sin embargo puedes leer los archivos cuando quieras." Siguió desenrollando el pergamino y continuó explicando. "El hombre que organiza el grupo es conocido como Leader. Sin embargo, tengo la sospecha de que no es el que lo lleva a cabo en absoluto. ¿Quién es? No tengo ni idea, de verdad. Y, por supuesto todos ya sabemos que están tras los bijus, las bestias de hasta nueve colas. Parece que han capturado a varios de ellos ya." Cerró el pergamino con cuidado." Por lo menos tenemos los expedientes detallados de los miembros. Ese era el objetivo principal para cuando finalmente nos enfrentemos."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, nada que yo no supiera. Ahora", comenzó como hojeó el libro "por lo que he reunido, y esto puede sonar extraño... las acciones de Itachi en los últimos años indican que no está exactamente bajo las órdenes directas de Akatsuki ".

"¿Qué significa eso?" Se escucha a Naruto y mete la envoltura vacía de la barra de chocolate en su mochila.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no está actuando normal. No como lo hemos previsto. Algunas de sus acciones casi me hacen pensar que tiene otro objetivo en mente." Pasó una página y la estudia. "Cuando se encontró por primera vez con Naruto y Sasuke era, obviamente, por el Kyuubi de nueve colas. Pero desde entonces no ha estado tratando de atrapar otra bestia. Él no ha ido tras una. Todo lo que ha estado haciendo nos lleva a perseguirle de un lado a otro por todo el mundo. Cada vez que lo encontramos desaparece de nuevo. Yo sé que está buscando algo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué." Cerró el libro.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron.

"Así que, básicamente, sabemos casi tanto como lo hacíamos cuando comenzamos este viaje" Naruto murmuró.

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "No, hemos reunido una gran cantidad de información sobre el grupo. Y todo lo que Kakashi haya reunido de Itachi y Kisame se añadirá a mis archivos cuando se lo entregue a Tsunade."

Naruto sonrió. "¡Una semana más, Sasuke! ¡Y veremos a Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke solo sonrió y rascó el cuello de Stalker.

"Ramen" Naruto cantó con júbilo.

Kakashi y Jiraiya se rieron entre dientes.

"Sí, ramen. Yo te voy a comprar tu primer tazón, Naruto", ofrece Kakashi antes de volver a su ¡Icha! ¡Icha!

"¡Genial!"

Sasuke miró a Kakashi, con cara un poco seria. "¿Qué hacemos después de ver a Sakura?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en dejar de leer. Nunca nadie supo realmente si estaba al pendiente de todo o fingía leer. "Todo depende de lo que diga Tsunade. Personalmente, me gustaría tomar una semana de descanso. Hemos estado ausente durante mucho tiempo. Hay gente a la que me gustaría ver."

"Lo mismo digo", murmuró Jiraiya estando de acuerdo.

Naruto se rió del Sanin de pelo blanco. "Lo que quiere es ver a la abuela." Él se rió.

Sasuke soltó un bufido. "Pervertido".

Naruto puso los ojos. "Pasa seis años con un sabio siempre caliente y a ver si no sales afectado".

"Hn, ¿qué crees que es Kakashi, teme? Lee los libros del viejo como si fuera su propia religión."

Naruto parpadeó al igual que Kakashi, el cual dijo "¡hey!". "Touche".

"Gracias".

Jiraiya se rió de Kakashi que avivaba el fuego. Y así pasó la noche. De las tranquilas bromas se volvía a la discusión, hasta que los bostezos se hicieron presentes para hacer dormir a los dos jóvenes. Todos se dijeron las buenas noches y, Kakashi y Jiraiya, se quedaron hasta mucho después de que la flameante llama murió y mucho después de que los chicos se quedaran dormidos.

"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo", dijo Jiraiya de brazos cruzados después del reconfortante silencio.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y puso su libro a un lado. "Sí".

Hubo una pausa aún más larga. La noche haciéndose presente, alerta a Stalker, sólo lo suficiente para que sus plumas volaran ligeramente cerca de su amo. Los grillos cantaban y en algún lugar distante, se escuchaba el aullido de los animales.

"Te oí levantarte ayer por la noche", murmuró el viejo sapo Sanín.

Kakashi no dijo nada durante un momento. Su mirada se detuvo en el halcón. "¿En serio?"

"Mm..." fue su respuesta metiendo un palo en para mover el fuego.

"¿Qué has oído?" Sabía que esto iba.

Jiraiya no se molestó en mirarle. "Tú estabas gritando su nombre otra vez." Pausa. Empuja las brasas. Pausa. "¿Una pesadilla?"

Otra pausa. Otra mirada distante. "Sí".

"Mm..." Dio un bostezo, porque no quería profundizar mucho en el tema. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Dieciocho años, nueve meses, tres días, cinco horas y cinco minutos... seis minutos." Dijo sin perder el ritmo.

Los ojos de Jiraiya de repente fueron a la cara de Kakashi. Se quedó un rato largo observando. Y luego, como si se diera cuenta de su propia expresión, bajó la mirada solemnemente a las brasas. "Entiendo".

"¿De veras?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Trato de no pensar en cuánto tiempo..."

"Pero tú sabe exactamente lo que pasó." Su voz era suave, pero firme mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante en su saco de dormir, doblando las piernas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

"Lo sé".

Pausa. Sigue empujando las brasas y mirando dormir al pájaro.

"Minato-sensei fue un gran hombre."

"Él fue mi mejor alumno", coincidió Jiraiya. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la banda de pelo de Naruto que estaba fuera del saco de dormir. "Le echamos mucho de menos."

Otro largo silencio reconfortante que parecía arrastrarse entre los dos hombres. Recuerdos volvían a surgir; y muchos lamentos. Un hombre que sufrió una gran cantidad de dolor en su vida a medida que envejecía. Una gran cantidad de promesas rotas e ideales medio ensangrentados. A medida que entra en el mundo shinobi, la vida parecía deformar su mente. Era difícil para un hombre honorable seguir así. Era fácil para hombres que sucumben a su propia oscuridad.

"Naruto se parece mucho a los dos", Kakashi sonrió ligeramente por debajo de su máscara. "Por lo menos a Obito. No estoy seguro acerca de Minato..."

Jiraiya se rió entre dientes. "Naruto se parece más a su madre en el área de la personalidad."

"Nunca la conocí", admitió.

Jiraiya sonrió con tristeza. "Ella era una mujer maravillosa..."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez se irá?"

Jiraiya miró de nuevo, mira a través de la luz que regulan las brasas y mira la brillante luz de la luna. Había algo en los ojos del otro hombre y, saber exactamente lo que le molestaba, hizo que a Jiraiya le corriera la sangre fría. Él conocía muy bien ese aspecto.

"¿El arrepentimiento o el dolor?"

"Ambos", dijo Kakashi.

"¿Quieres una respuesta sincera o una respuesta honesta?" Él no quiso darlo a entender como una broma.

"La respuesta honesta".

Otra pausa... pero ésta fue más larga. Parecía durar unos minutos hasta que Jiraiya vuelve a reavivar las llamas. "No."

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi no hizo más que asentir y darse la vuelta. Se cubrió con el saco y trató de ir a dormir.

Conforme pasaban las horas y el sueño finalmente se impuso a Kakashi que se encontró una vez más, soñando con un niño de pelo negro y los ojos de Sharingan. Se encontró una vez más viendo a una joven de un pelo color púrpura-marrón llorando mientras sostenía la mano del muchacho. Y esta vez se puso peor, cuando se imaginó Minato-sensei muriendo durante la lucha contra el Kyuubi.

Los años se habían llevado todo de él y en ese tiempo perdió más y más gente. Los únicos que nunca había conseguido perder, y que ahora se llamaban "el nuevo equipo Kakashi", eran Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Él siempre se consideró a sí mismo afortunado. Él siempre rezó para que cuando ellos murieran no fuera él que quedaba en pie.

La gente dice que los padres nunca deben dejar a sus hijos, pero algunos también dicen que... los maestros nunca deben dejar a sus estudiantes. Y en el caso de Kakashi, más que las otras dos frases... nunca quiso dejar a sus propios compañeros de equipo.

El cuerpo de Obito nunca fue recuperado. Se alegró por ello. No creía que hubiera sido capaz de haber y tener el estómago o la oportunidad de ver qué aspecto tenía después de ese día. Verlo aplastado por una roca era más que suficiente. Ver que Rin trasplantaba el ojo de su buen amigo, su hermano, era suficiente.

Había habido muchas bajas durante la Tercera Gran Guerra. Muchas pérdidas y muchas muertes. Kakashi estaba feliz que la gente ya no tuviera que morir sin pudor por la querra ya que las cosas han cambiado. Se alegró de que sus compañeros vivieran en un mundo donde las posibilidades de verlos al día siguiente eran mayores. Incluso con Akatsuki, de las más grandes amenazas que eran, el mundo todavía era relativamente seguro en comparación con lo que habían sido más de diecinueve años.

Los sueños lo atormentaban durante horas. Jiraiya le había escuchado toda la noche. Y cuando finalmente llegó la mañana, fue cuando se le daba un respiro.

* * *

><p>En el próximo capítulo, el equipo siete por fin se reencuentra, pero ¿qué pasará con nuestros dos protagonistas principales?<p>

Después de subir este cap, comenzaré a traducir el siguiente... Me he llevado casi toda la tarde para este, el número 2, así que déjenme ducharme y comer un ratito ¿vale? jaja Saludos


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**, estoy realmente contenta... aunque también admito que prefiero que me comenten qué les ha parecido o hacer debates acerca de lo que podría pasar ^^

**Nicole-Luz de Luna**: gracias! he visto tu fic y me encantó, solo que vi a kakashi un poco distinto a como me gustaría, pero bueno, no está mal algo nuevo ^^

**Arashi Shinomori**: te lo juro, ¡me encantan tus comentarios! me alegro de que te hayas puesto contenta por acertar xdd pero es que en serio que no vas nada mal, aunque esta vez si fallaste porque Kakashi sí tendrá Sharingan (vamos, ¡que sigue igual de guapo! jaja) y sí sigue siendo por supuesto el ninja copia, aunque solo se menciona muy adelante :) No creo que te vayas a encontrar nada raro en la historia, te va a encantar y lo mejor de todo es que todo lo que leas tendrá sentido en algún momento u en otro... todo se llega a enlazar en perfecta armonía. Por cierto, a mí también me caía muy mal Sasuke, pero gracias a historias como esta me encanta (tampoco es que le adore, pero ahora por lo menos me decidí a hacer un dibujo de él con Naruto... por supuesto que de quien tengo más es de Kakashi) ^^ También quería decirte que el motivo por el que se cambia el pasado no es exactamente por Kakashi (aunque en parte sí)... no es que sea un dios en la serie (que para mí lo es [se me cae la baba *O*]) En cuanto a la traducción de "Sinch In Time" creo que es algo como Aferrarse al tiempo... de todas formas si consigo saber su significado exacto te lo diré ^^ ¡Qué alegría que alguien se interese tanto por esta serie! Así que ahí va el capítulo :)

**NicoCKF**: jaja gracias por el consejo pero es que esta serie me encanta, y también me encanta que a vosotros os lo parezca... Me animan también mucho vuestros reviews para traducir cuánto antes ^^ Espero que la disfrutes

* * *

><p>Tengo que deciros que este capítulo es el más largo publicado hasta entonces ^^ Por eso me ha llevado dos días poderlo subir... Ya sabéis que también tengo mucho que estudiar.<p>

Pido también un **favor**. Agradecería que os tomarais un poco, sólo unos segundos, de tiempo para comentar qué os ha parecido o preguntar dudas... Sé que a muchos os gusta esta **historia** porque la habéis puesto a vuestra lista de favoritos o de seguimiento... Por eso os lo agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Un saludo!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo III ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Una semana más había pasado y Sakura estaba cuidadosamente disfrutando de una bebida, un café dulce, en la tienda de café local que recientemente se inauguró hace dos semanas cuando se presentó a ANBU. Ella supuso que había tenido suerte la semana pasada. El domingo había abierto su casa, para comenzar con la limpieza del polvo y guardar la ropa de invierno. Había cambiado las sábanas de su cama por algo más brillante, más alegre, y lo tenía limpio casi todas las telas que decoran su casa, como las cortinas. Sakura no era una mujer a la que le gustaba estar a la moda. Le gustaban las cosas buenas y prefería la casa limpia. Sin embargo, la cantidad de tiempo que tiene que dedicar a esas cosas era mínima. Había tenido suerte de la semana pasada.

Por lo tanto, uno se puede imaginar por qué se quedó sentada allí, mirando deliciosamente su café helado como ella dijo, "¿Qué quieres?"

"No puedo desvelar los detalles, Haruno-sama. Es confidencial. Por favor, informe en la torre."

Ella se quejó y se puso de pie. Quería disfrutar de su tiempo libre también. Quería tener una vida. Se supone que ella no debería ser demasiado pesimista. Después de todo, sólo podían llamarla para preguntarle acerca de algo. Las cosas habían estado tranquilas fuera del hospital últimamente. Las posibilidades de que su presencia se requiriera desesperadamente eran escasas.

"Muy bien, voy a estar allí a tiempo."

El ANBU parecía tenso con esto. No es que alguien pudiera decirlo. Ya que llevaba puesta la máscara puesta.

Sakura se le quedó mirando en su silencio persistente. "Yo no voy a perder el tiempo. Yo solamente no soy de las que va corriendo feliz de que me llamen a su despacho porque me llamen de un momento a otro".

Contento con eso, al menos, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de su vista.

Sakura suspiró y se dirigió hacia la torre mientras bebía su café. Dos o tres años atrás, habría corrido a la oficina de su Shishou. Hoy en día ella tenía tan mal humor como la mujer que le había entrenado. Y con eso, vino la manera más fácil ir, simple y llanamente, siendo lo suficiente testaruda para hacerle frente. Segura de que estaba tomandose su tiempo, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Ella quería disfrutar de su bebida. ¡Demonios!, ¡ese era su día libre!

Sus pasos fueron cuidadosos y suaves, el ruido sordo de las sandalias negras ninjas contra el suelo sonaban como pisaba la tierra blanda. Ella se consoló con los sonidos familiares de la aldea. Los niños reían, padres regañaban a hijos, mujeres cotilleando y otros todavía tratando de regatear para conseguir un buen precio con los proveedores locales.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras se acercaba al edificio rojo de la fatalidad. Al menos eso lo que representaba en su mente ahora. El destino... condenaba a su día de diversión y relajación. Ella habría estado casi a la perfección, con tomarse ese café por lo menos durante una o dos horas y leer un libro.

Su mano se apoya empujando una de las puertas dobles y entra en el edificio abarrotado de gente. Estaba vagando de un lado a otro. Algunos informaban de las misiones y otros se informaban para conseguir otras nuevas. Ignoró todo. Ella se había acostumbrado a esto suficientes veces, como para no verlo como algo más que un día normal en Konoha. Su mano estaba la barandilla, mientras subía las escaleras de madera. Y muy pronto se encontró frente a puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

Levantó un puño confianza y golpeó tres veces. Se escuchaban voces murmurar y el sonido de los papeles sobre un escritorio. Después de un minuto, justo cuando iba a llamar de nuevo, escuchó que le daban permiso para entrar.

Cogió el pomo de la puerta tocando el frío metal. La puerta de madera se abrió y ella entró en el despacho.

"Cierra la puerta, Sakura".

Ella asintió con la cabeza a la Hokage y así lo hizo. Cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que tanto Temari como Shikamaru se encontraban en la habitación. Ella asintió con la cabeza en ellos en forma de saludo. "Me alegro de veros. Temari, Shikamaru."

Se limitaron a asentir de nuevo como respuesta. En esto, Sakura observó la pesada y extraña sensación de la atmósfera que inundaba la habitación. Los tres estaban siendo educados. Pero nadie decía realmente nada. Así que, ella comenzó la conversación. "¿Usted me llamó, Shishou?"

"Sí, lo hice. Tenemos un problema en el valle del fin."

Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras tiró la copa vacía en la papelera de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Un problema?"

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza desde su asiento. "Sí, y no estamos seguros de cómo manejarlo. Sin razón aparente una gran bola de energía ha aparecido. Un agujero, pero no parece estar haciendo daño a nadie o al medio ambiente, sin embargo no me gusta la idea de simplemente dejarlo ahí. "

"¿Bola... un agujero?" Ahora ella estaba confundida.

Tsunade se volvió a Shikamaru. "Explícaselo".

Él asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso adelante. "No lo notamos hasta el domingo pasado. Algunos ANBU se encontraron con él mientras volvían de una misión. Informaron a Tsunade-sama acerca de la situación de inmediato. Tanto yo como Temari fuimos llamados para echar un vistazo."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, todavía no estando segura. Eso tenía sentido. Si fuera la Hokage le habría llamado para verlo también. Este tipo era un genio en el pueblo. Perezoso, pero un genio. Si alguien podía entender qué hacía una gran bola de energía mediante sólo la observación, ese es Shikamaru. "Está bien. ¿Y?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Es molesto, pero a lo mejor que puedo llegar a deducir es que se trata de un agujero de gusano".

"¿Un agujero de gusano?" Ahora estaba más confundida.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, y nunca lo vas a creer. He oído hablar de algunas cosas extrañas. Sin embargo, esto supera a todo lo anterior."

"Por lo tanto, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime". Ahora ella estaba agobiando al joven Jounin para saber más.

Suspiró, pero era evidente, a pesar de la preocupación en su voz, que tenía emoción en sus ojos. "Es un agujero en el tiempo. Yo no sé a dónde y a cuando lleva".

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Un agujero de gusano en el tiempo? Esto era el tipo de cosas que sólo ocurrían en cuentos, novelas, mangas. No en la vida real."Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Me gustaría estarlo."

Sakura se dirigió a Tsunade mientras ella le hablaba. "Es muy grave, Sakura. Por eso lo he mantenido en extremo secreto. Toda la zona está bajo la guardia de los ANBU y sellado por completo."

"Está… bien" Por lo tanto, había una burbuja gigante, o agujero de gusano más bien dicho, en el País del Fuego. Sonaba ridículo, pero sabía que su maestra no era una mentirosa. No cuando llevó a los agentes ANBU. Sus apuestas y chistes podrían llegar a veces lejos. Pero, no tan lejos.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí, entonces?"

"Ya tengo a Temari trabajando con él, como respaldo, en caso de que algo vaya mal. No sabemos a qué esperar. Sin embargo, necesito que vayas con ellos, en caso de que seas médicamente necesaria. La forma de ejecución de los planes de Shikamaru hacen que algunas pruebas le obliguen a entrar en contacto con el agujero de gusano. Así que, como medida de precaución, tú estarás allí."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba la idea de que uno de sus amigos tocara alguna bola rara, pero ella iba con él. La palabra de Tsunade era la ley, y esto era una misión. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

"Ahora. Ya que no está demasiado lejos de la aldea y sólo os llevará un par de horas, por lo que no tendréis que llevar nada", respondió ella con rapidez. "Sólo ten cuidado y recuerda que esto es una misión confidencial. ¿Entendido?"

Los tres ninjas dieron un murmullo de aprobación.

"Muy bien, podéis marchar".

ooo

Estaban casi en casa. En la distancia las puertas estaban a la vista. Naruto sonrió como un niño en una tienda de dulces. O en su caso, una tienda de ramen. Todo en lo que podía pensar era volver a ver a su compañera de equipo de pelo rosa y a un gran tazón de sopa caliente.

Seis años. Seis años caminando, corriendo, luchando y entrenando. Y después de todo eso estaba _por fin_ en casa. Se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado Sakura. En esos largos años desde su ausencia, había pasado de una chaqueta naranja a una de color negro y naranja. Kakashi y Jiraiya no habían cambiado en absoluto, podía decirse. Sin embargo, Sasuke había crecido un poco. Más bien, él fue el que más creció.

Pero su ropa había cambiado también. Atrás quedó la camisa azul y el pantalón blanco. En su lugar tenía pantalones largos de ninja negros, con su bolsa estándar envolviendo la pierna para guardar los kunais. La pierna envuelta al igual que los tobillos y espinillas superiores de Kakashi, pero escondido debajo de la banda de los pantalones. Las sandalias shinobi negras estaban en sus pies.

Sobre el pecho había una azul y oscura tela de cuello alto. La túnica caía dividida en cuatro formas. Delante, detrás y a los lados. Y envuelto alrededor de su pecho estaba un protector de cuero negro para que se apoyara en el hombro Stalker. La única arma que llevaba a la vista era una katana atada a la cintura con una cuerda de seda.

Naruto hundió las manos en los bolsillos cuando se acercaron a las puertas. Tal vez otros cinco minutos más y él estallaría allí. Pero ¿por qué esperar? Miró a Sasuke. "Oye, Teme."

"¿Hn?" Los ojos de color carbón se encontraron con los azules del rubio.

Sonrió con picardía. "Una carrera." Y antes de darle al Uchiha de pelo azabache la oportunidad de responder, partió como una liebre. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él sintió su presencia alcanarle. Oyó el chillido de un halcón. Lo más probable es que el ave se hubiera dado a la fuga del hombre, después de que su amo se desplazara de forma inesperada. Se habría ido del hombro por la fuerza de la inercia, por parte de Sasuke.

Naruto se echó a reír, sintiendo un gran placer en ese pensamiento humorístico. Y un momento después se podía ver al animal de gran tamaño volando por encima de él, así como Sasuke le iba a ganar ventaja.

Detrás de ellos, todavía caminando, Kakashi y Jiraiya suspiraron.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian", murmuró el joven de pelo plata.

"Algunas cosas nunca deberían", dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Vieron que los dos muchachos se acercaron a las puertas. No les tomaría mucho tiempo para ponerse al día con ellos.

"Soy demasiado viejo para esto ¿no te parece?" Kakashi reflexionó.

"Nah... ¿Por qué dejar que ellos tengan toda la diversión?"

Y antes de que cualquiera de ellos lo supieran que estaban corriendo en ayuno y ya estaban en funcionamiento. No en una carrera, sino para alcanzar al menos a sus estudiantes mientras volaban por las puertas.

ooo

Sakura estaba caminando con la cabeza baja mientras miraba el camino sucio. Su mente estaba en una profunda reflexión acerca de, nada en particular. Las cosas tontas que uno piensa cuando uno no tiene nada más importante en qué pensar. Sus turnos en el hospital, sus pacientes, los que necesitaban medicación y, el hecho de que había dejado sin fregar algunos platos en casa y lo necesario para comprar hasta esta noche.

Y así fue una gran sorpresa cuando nunca escuchó el grito de Temari y Shikamaru a su lado porque dos personas iban en plena carrera explosiva hacia ella. Y no fue gran sorpresa que estuvieran tan metidos en la "carrera" que no la vieran. La colisión era inminente.

"¡Mierda!" Sasuke gritó.

"¡Mierda!" De parte de Naruto.

Ambos hombres cayeron justo encima de ella y cayeron al suelo en una enorme pila de tres cuerpos. Sakura estaba aturdida. Su mente daba vueltas mientras trataba de recuperar sus sentidos. Hasta ahora, su día no iba nada bien. Y decidió darles la reprimenda de sus vidas a aquellos que corrían.

"¿Cuál mierda es vuestro problema? ¿No sabéis ver a dónde vais? ¿Quién coño viene corriendo a través de las puertas de Konoha a todo trapo, de todos modos?" Ella estaba aún debajo de los dos cuerpos masculinos y no estaba muy feliz.

"Bueno, ¡tal vez tú deberías ver a dónde vas!" Una voz de hombre gritó cerca de su oído. No podía ver su rostro, porque su pelo negro le estaba cubriendo.

Ella gruñó y empujó a los dos fuera de ella. Se incorporó y sacudió la suciedad de su cuerpo. Y cuando les miró, la sorpresa y la alegría la llenó por observar a esos dos hombres. "¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!"

"¿Sakura?" Ambos hombres dijeron a la vez.

"¡Sakura!" Naruto gritó mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba en un abrazo gigante.

Sasuke gruñó, sonrió y se levantó. Él también, como ella, se sacudió el polvo.

"Oh, Naruto, no puedo respirar..." Ella abrió la boca con una sonrisa como él la levantó y la giró dando vueltas en cículos.

"Para ya, déjala en el suelo", ordenó Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa traviesa la dejó en libertad. "Lo siento, Sakura-chan." Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.

"Está bien. Me alegra que estéis de vuelta. ¿Dónde está Kakashi y Jiraiya? ¿Por qué no enviasteis una carta?" Ella miró detrás de los dos hombres. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudieran responder, los dos pervertidos se vieron corriendo por las puertas.

Kakashi ligeramente arqueó un ojo de modo sonriente. "Hola, Sakura".

Jiraiya se limitó a sonreír, con las manos en sus caderas. "Tanto tiempo sin verte, flor".

Sakura sonrió, resistiendo el impulso de ruborizarse con las payasadas del viejo Sanin. Ella era una mujer adulta. Se había convertido en una mujer madura durante sus ausencias. Y algunas palabras bonitas no iban a volver su antiguo yo. "Meloso como siempre, Jiraiya-sama."

"Ya me conoces."

Fue entonces cuando el halcón hizo su aparición y aterrizó en el hombro de Sasuke lleno de algunas de cuero solapas. Sakura sonrió. "¿Ese es el pájaro mensajero que te llevaste de la aldea hace seis años?"

"El mismo", respondió mientras le daba un poco de atención a la criatura.

"Bueno, ciertamente no es el mismo pequeño que recuerdo de hace años." Con esta declaración, no podía dejar de mirar a los dos chicos convertidos en hombres. Naruto había crecido muy bien. El nuevo uniforme le sentaba muy bien. No había perdido esa forma de niño y hay algo que le hacía parecer tan guapo como siempre. Su pelo era más largo. Y por alguna razón la ninja de pelo rosa pensó que se parecía mucho a alguien, alguien a quién había visto antes... ¿en un libro? ¿Una foto? Ella no estaba muy segura. Pero la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros le daba un aire de madurez.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho también. Los seis años le habían sentado muy bien al hombre. A los dieciocho años había llegado mucho más alto y más firme. Y la ropa que había adquirido le sentaba muy bien. Fácilmente tomó nota del símbolo rojo y blanco de abanico de los Uchiha en los brazos de la vestimenta.

"Todos tienen un buen aspecto, por lo que parece."

Shikamaru bostezó. "Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y charlar, todavía tenemos una misión que cumplir antes de que finalice el día."

"¿De rango D?" Kakashi le preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Había pocas misiones de rango B o superiores que requieran tan sólo un día.

Temari negó con la cabeza. "De rango ANBU. No podemos revelar los detalles. Órdenes de Tsunade."

"Hm..." Jiraiya comentó, pero nada más mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

"Tienen razón. Me tengo que ir. Pero, después de que termine el informe ¿quedamos para tomar unas bebidas en Yin?" Sakura sonrió. "Yo pago la primera ronda. ¿Esta noche a las nueve?"

"Suena bien", comentó Sasuke y Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

"Yo nunca rechazo una bebida gratis", dijo Jiraiya moviendo las cejas.

Kakashi sólo se rió de las payasadas de su equipo. "Allí estaré."

"¡Genial! ¡Adiós!" Con eso los tres Jounin fueron alejándose más allá de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el Valle de final con un ritmo rápido.

Cuatro hombres se encontraban en dirección a la torre con paso lento.

"Sakura ha cambiado, ¿eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Yo la veo igual, dobe."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No, ella se ve diferente."

Sasuke resopló y le golpeó detrás de su cabeza a la ligera, juguetonamente. "Por supuesto, que ella se ve diferente, idiota. Han pasado seis años. ¿Qué esperabas?"

Naruto se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza y frunció los labios. "Ya lo sé. Mm. Yo solo lo estaba comentando. No es necesario ser un sádico".

"¿Y lo quién eres con tú con esas palabras? Yo no soy un sádico o masoquista de mierda, imbécil." Stalker gritó como si fuera a explotar.

Naruto se echó a reír por el borde al que había llegado la conversación. "Tú no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva Sasuke. Yo sólo estaba bromeando." Él sonrió. "Con esa expresión podría pensarse que herí tus sentimientos". Rió fuertemente y se tapó, con su mano, la boca. "¡Qué vergüenza! ¿He herido emocionalmente al gran Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Naruto se echó a reír.

"Sigue diciendo tonterías, dobe. Tú lo pagarás caro más tarde, durante el entrenamiento. Sólo espera."

El rubio se fue sonriendo, satisfecho que había alterado los ánimos del bastardo. En poco tiempo se encontraron en la torre y entregando el informe en el escritorio de Tsunade.

"Me alegro de veros a todos en casa, sanos y salvos. Supongo que tienen información para mí" Tsunade dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos hombres mayores asintieron con la cabeza y le entregaron su libro y pergamino. Ella los tomó y brevemente los estudió. "Bueno, voy a leerlos más detalladamente esta noche y volverán más tarde. Mientras tanto... tengo una cuestión más importante para discutir con vosotros."

Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí, cada uno en silencio preguntándose qué podría ser más urgente que los Akatsuki, Itachi y Orochimaru.

"¿Más importante?" Kakashi le preguntó con una mano en el bolsillo.

El Hokage asintió con la cabeza. "Sí". Fue entonces cuando les explicó la situación en el Valle del fin. No les llevó demasiado tiempo, ya que no tenían mucha información por el momento.

"Así que por eso Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari tenían prisa, ¿eh?" Naruto parpadeó. "Eso es raro..."

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. "Extraño y preocupante. Yo simplemente no puedo sacar a la luz algo como esto. Y para ello quiero que el equipo de Kakashi mientras tanto esté en espera. Quiero que mis mejores ninjas, en este en caso, vosotros, se ocupen si es necesario. Así que por ahora sólo quedaos al tanto hasta que haya algunas noticias más. Y no vayan a hablar de esto con nadie, ¿entendido? "

Todos asintieron.

"Ya podéis iros, disfrutad del tiempo libre." Ella los despidió con la mano haciendo un signo que indicaba que se fueran. Pero al salir, Jiraiya y Kakashi se quedaron allí. Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Te preocupa esto, ¿eh?" Jiraiya se adelantó y se inclinó sobre el borde de su escritorio, medio sentado en él.

Tsunade ojos se estrecharon. "Por supuesto que sí. Un gigantesco agujero en el tiempo ha aparecido en el País del Fuego. No sabemos por qué está ahí o cómo deshacernos de él. No se sabe qué tipo de consecuencias podrían acontecer si la persona equivocada llegara a pasar través de él." Y era cierto, todo lo que dijo. Si eso realmente se trataba de lo que Nara dijo que era, entonces podría dar serios problemas si no se llegara a eliminar rápidamente.

"Lo que quiero saber", comenzó a Kakashi, "Es por qué eso está ahí para empezar."

"¿Crees que hay alguna razón?" El sabio sapo arqueó una ceja.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como Tsunade estaba consideradolo una vez más. "Por mi experiencia, las cosas suceden por una razón. Por lo menos las cosas extrañas suelen tenerla. Y esto es definitivamente extraño. ¿Algo como esto sucedió en el pasado?"

Tsunade negó con la cabeza y se recostó en su silla con un suspiro de preocupación. "No, ya he puesto a Shizune a revisar todos los registros. Ha sucedido ahora completamente al azar, por lo que ven mis ojos. No es genjutsu. Al principio pensamos que podía ser eso. No creo que alguien puediera hacerlo. Shikamaru dijo que no tiene una firma de chakra. "

Jiraiya suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "No lo sabremos hasta que haya más información, ¿eh?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar los resultados e ir allí", respondió.

Tsunade se frotó la mandíbula mientras giraba la silla giratoria de un lado a otro, de forma reflexiva. No lo hizo por preocupación, sino que simplemente lo hacía por costumbre. Por ejemplo, también cómo cuando se golpea con los dedos o se da palmadas en el muslo para pensar.

"Está pensando en enviar a un equipo para que entre en el agujero" No era una pregunta de Kakashi.

Tsunade parpadeó. "Kami, espero que no lleguemos a eso."

"Pero es por eso por lo puso a mi equipo en modo de espera."

Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con los ojos medio cerrados. "Tengo que mirar todas las posibilidades. Si no podemos encontrar una manera de deshacernos de él, y considéralo seguro, no voy a tener otra opción. No podemos dejarlo ahí. Un agujero de gusano abierto para viajar por el tiempo es demasiado peligroso, es como un arma en las manos equivocadas. Imagínate qué podrían nuestros enemigos hacer, ¿eh? "

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "No estoy discutiéndolo con usted. Yo sólo quiero estar preparado."

"Buen punto", murmuró. "Ahora, si me hacen el favor de salir de mi oficina. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder con dos pervertidos."

Kakashi se rió y se despidió. Él ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Jiraiya. Se podría decir, por la mirada en los ojos del anciano, que no iba a ninguna parte. Seis años era un demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de la mujer que amaba.

ooo

Llegó la noche rápidamente a Konoha, como amante de los besos de buenas noches. La gente llegaba a sus casas y los niños se quedaban ya dentro. Sin embargo, el único y solitario de los bares del pueblo se llenó de mucha gente.

Y era esta noche en la que Kakashi se encontraba en el bar, disfrutando de una cerveza y de la música detrás de él, junto con el zumbido de una máquina de discos antigua. El ambiente era el habitual. Nunca cambió, no importaba en qué bar o pub local te encontraras, Yin llegó a tener la más antigua aún en pie en Konoha. Se jactó de su existencia, desde que se construyeron las paredes de la villa de la hoja. Había servido al primer, segundo, tercero, cuarto y, por razones obvias, si que la conocía, la Quinta Hokage.

Su mente estaba pensando, obviamente, del agujero en el tiempo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Como Tsunade dijo, nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto. No tenía firma de chakra por lo que ninguno de sus enemigos, conocidos, lo creó. No era genjutsu. Shikamaru se había quitado ya esa idea del sombrero.

Así que... ¿Cuál fue el truco?

Él no creía en los cuentos de hadas. La idea de que alguna fuerza mística lo había colocado en un lugar, más que en conflicto, no estaba dentro de su línea de pensamiento. Pero era extraño de todos modos. ¿Fue un experimento fallido? ¿Era posible que alguien fuera lo suficientemente avanzada en cuanto a ciencias de la electrónica existiera en este mundo para hacer algo así? No era magia. Kakashi no iba a creerse de eso ni un ápice.

Él agarró su cerveza con la mano derecha y tomó un trago. El sabor del licor de malta se sentía bien deslizándose por su garganta. Él terminó con bastante rapidez y pronto se encontró con otra en su lugar. Cuando se volvió para ver quién lo había hecho se encontró a Sakura en el taburete junto a él.

Él arqueó una ceja.

Ella sonrió. "Puedo acompañarte con una, ¿verdad? Voy a pagarte ésta, ya que ninguno te esperaba."

No podía dejarse permitir que sus labios se contraigan en respuesta, pero una sonrisa, poco a poco, se vio detrás de los pliegues de su máscara azul. "¿No eres un poco joven para beber?" Vio cómo ella pidió un whisky.

No podía dejar de preguntarse, por un breve momento, si la mujer sentada a su lado seguía siendo la misma que había entrenado años atrás. Cuando había llegado a casa ella le había mirado, brevemente, con una sonrisa. No se había quedado el tiempo suficiente debido a la misión y él estaba cansado. Viajando los últimos días constantemente, había reducido su tiempo para dormir. Y los días que conseguían dormir un rato... apenas consiguió les llenaba.

Él tenía la oportunidad de verla ahora. Sus únicos y bellos ojos le llevaron a fijarse tan sólo en su visión periférica. El pelo, que siempre lo ha mantenido corto, ahora no lo es tanto, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente corto para que se pareciese casi al de Naruto. En la cara tenía unos mechones que colgaban hasta la barbilla y adornaban sus rasgos y sus ojos. Era... agradable.

Su ropa era una mezcla de rosas, el chaleco verde de los Jounins y negro. La falda verde era corta y tenía un corte en la cadera a ambos lados. Dos muñequeras y rodilleras atadas firmemente. Medias de rejilla negras abrazaban sus piernas. Su cintura estaba desnuda justo por debajo de las costillas. Parecía que llevaba un chaleco verde de mangas hasta los hombros, de un color negro más oscuro… dejándose caer un poco hasta el centro de sus pechos.

Él parpadeó un par de veces para evitar con sus propios pensamientos acerca de _eso._

La parte delantera del chaleco abrochado estaba justo por debajo de la caída de sus pechos. Las mangas del chaleco alcanzaban la mitad superior de sus brazos, y estaban pintadas en los lados con el remolino rojo del País del Fuego.

No llevaba los guantes en sus manos, pero tenía las muñequeras de cuero negras y las placas de metal protectoras de la hoja.

Él estaba tan ensimismado observándola, que casi no la oyó. "¿Hm?"

"Yo te estaba respondiendo, Kakashi. Te pregunté, ¿qué te parece?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Acerca de…?"

Ella se rió en voz baja, sonaba maravillosamente para él y le profundizó a través de sus sentidos. Cuando habló, lo hizo medio en broma. "¿De verdad crees que soy demasiado joven para beber, Kakashi?" Su expresión era atractiva, con los ojos medio cerrados, ya que sólo lo miraba de reojo. "Dieciséis es la edad legal."

Si él fuera unos diez años más joven y fuera otra persona, podría haber sospechado o creía que sus palabras y tono de voz eran como el que tenía una mujer... coqueteando.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa en esto. Tenía que pensar en ello. ¿Era ella? ¿O era simplemente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada? No, él estaba siendo el tonto. Sakura era así con todos. Ella nunca habría hecho lo contrario antes. Pero sabía que una joven se convertía en una mujer con tendencia a probar las aguas, sus habilidades, cerca de un hombre bien formado para que se sintieran seguros tanto uno como el otro. Y por supuesto él estaba a salvo mirando en sus ojos. Ella tenía que saber que él nunca actuaría en tal cosa.

Aún así... No estaría de más tener un poco de diversión, ¿verdad?

"Error mío", su voz salió a la luz. "¿No es sensei nunca más?" El título honorífico se fue notablemente y tenía que preguntar.

Ella se rió en voz baja, alcanzándole con la mano para tocarle el brazo ligeramente. A cualquiera que hubiera tocado, podría haberle parecido un gesto amable, de un buen amigo a otro. Sin embargo, en su ojo, podría verse algo más. Por supuesto. "No has sido mi sensei durante seis años, Kakashi." Como si esa fuera la razón. "Somos ahora iguales ¿no?" Ella le soltó el brazo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Iguales?" Le dijo antes de beber un poco de cerveza. "Sí, supongo que lo somos." Él la miró y metía todo el líquido dentro del estómago. "¿Cómo te las has arreglado todos estos años sin mí?", bromeó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, fue horrible al principio, para que lo sepas. Yo solía permanecer despierta toda la noche y pensaba para mis adentros,"¿cómo voy a seguir a delante sin Kakashi?" Quiero decir, todavía no he visto esa cara tuya tan hermosa, ya lo sabes. "Ella sonrió y le dio vueltas a su copa. "Ayame aún se ruboriza. Me pregunto cuál es el trato que tienes con ella para dejarle ver."

Fue en ese momento, cuando decidió seguir jugando con ella o, simplemente, porque le gustaba su atención, hacerle una broma. Así que se inclinó cerca de su oído, con la tela de su máscara, que se encontraba sobre sus labios, hasta rozar su piel y le susurró: "Hay muchas otras maneras para llegar a saberlo, Sakura".

Él esperó al rubor que estaba seguramente por venir, un comentario mordaz, una palmada en el brazo y, tal vez, incluso una risa tímida mientras ella se escabullía de la broma que había hecho al que sería formalmente su maestro. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas suposiciones llegó. En su lugar, volvió un poco la cabeza, sus labios acercándose a su oído mientras ella le susurró la respuesta.

"No tientes, Kakashi. No des ideas así a una mujer."

Parpadeó, se echó hacia atrás y la miró. La expresión de su rostro casi se podría describir con un cierto aire de satisfacción. No hubo ningún rubor o una bofetada con la mano. Y aunque su rostro parecía casi inexpresivo, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de risa. Tenían verbalizados "¡Te tengo! ¡Te pillé!".

El comentario no era ni siquiera... sexual, en lo más mínimo. Pero ella lo tomó bien y respondió con perfecta madurez. Casi quería preguntarle acerca de ¿algo como qué?, ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

Pero como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ella cambió de tema. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue el viaje? Si me dejas preguntar, ¿verdad?" Después de la pregunta, rompió la atención hacia el camarero y pidió otra copa, esta vez una cerveza.

Eso le dio tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. "Largo", habló y puso la botella vacía lejos de él. Él asintió con la cabeza al camarero para tomar otra.

"¿Fue tan bien como querías que fuera?" Ella lo miró y se apoyó en la barra con sus antebrazos y bebió.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que sí. La razón principal era que Sasuke estuviera listo para el futuro".

"Hm..." Comentó mientras miraba a su botella. "Para que así pueda enfrentarse a Itachi." Parecía como si estuviera hablando más para sí misma que para él. Y luego se encogió de hombros, se colocó mejor en su asiento. "Él no parece ya tan inquieto. O enfadado."

"Seis años pueden cambiar mucho a una persona."

Ella medio sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo, fijando la vista en la barra. Sus palabras la consternaron un poco. Ella casi se atrevió a preguntar si estaban hablando sólo de Sasuke o de alguien más. "Oh, no sé, tú no pareces haber cambiado demasiado."

Él rió entre dientes. "Ya he tenido suficientes cambios en mi vida, gracias."

Y luego ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Y de alguna manera, todavía te las arreglas para beber y comer sin que nadie pueda echar un vistazo en tu cara." Su tono era acusatorio pero, no obstante, juguetón. "Sin embargo", sonrió, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Sus ojos se volvieron a mirar hacia atrás de él, en el centro de la barra, donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban haciendo algo con un grupo de amigos. "A todos ustedes."

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, como la niebla en la noche. La luz comenzó a apagarse, la gente se iba, y Naruto tuvo que arreglárselas yendo a casa de Sasuke, ya que ambos estaban demasiado borrachos para otra cosa. Sakura había pensado en ayudarlos… pero se dio cuenta de que eran hombres maduros, que se las podían arreglar borrachos o no.

Ella estaba pagando la cuenta una media hora más tarde y comenzó a salir del bar.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Hm?" Se dio la vuelta cerca de la puerta y arqueó una ceja a su ex sensei.

"Te acompaño a casa."

Ella sonrió y puso sus manos en las caderas. "Yo puedo manejarlo muy bien, Kakashi. No soy una niña. Soy la aprendiz de la Hokage."

Se encogió de hombros y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con ella. "Compláceme. Tal vez quiero sentir que soy necesario."

Ella se rió suavemente mientras colocaba su brazo en el suyo. "Siempre vas a ser necesario, Kakashi. Pero lo que realmente importa es si tu quieres".

Meditó las palabras en su cabeza. "¿Si yo quiero?" No podía dejar de preguntar.

"Por supuesto". Su expresión era suave, mantuvo su brazo enredado con el suyo más firmemente. "¿Por qué incluso preguntas?" Ella se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

Se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué le preguntó. Había pasado muchos años de su vida tratando de hacer algo para sí mismo, algo mejor. Por Obito, por Rin. Y, finalmente, lo logró con su nuevo equipo. Bueno, más reciente. Seis años quitaban un poco el brillo.

Sus palabras le recordó todas las veces que había intentado de reunir el coraje suficiente para hablar con Rin, para pedirle disculpas al menos. Él sabía que años atrás, ella había necesitado. Lo necesitaba para ayudarse a superar el dolor inicial de la muerte de Obito. Pero... ¿ella todavía lo quiere en su vida? ¿Como un amigo? Como alguien que entiende su dolor porque era el mismo para él.

Sakura le echó un vistazo, tratando de no ser demasiado obvia mientras miraba. Él no se habría dado cuenta de todos modos, ella se percató. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre. Tenía la tentación de preguntar. Pero, conociendo a Kakashi sólo se encogería de hombros y/o bien, haría una broma o le diría que no se sentía del todo bien. Su capacidad para mantener las cosas bajo llave era admirable, pero un poco triste para ella.

Por lo tanto, se conformó con simplemente avisarlo para parar. "Ya estamos aquí".

Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de su apartamento. "Aquí estamos".

"Gracias traerme hasta casa." Ella le soltó el brazo y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Lo observó por un tiempo, con las manos en la espalda.

Empezó a responder, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Realmente el tiempo no lo cura todo, no importa lo que digan, Kakashi."

No sabía de dónde venían sus palabras. Pero a él le gustó el abrazo que le dio, eso sí, tratando de ignorar la suave curva de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era más alta que antes, señaló. Y el olor de jazmín del pelo era reconfortante. Notó brevemente los labios de ella en su mejilla, incluso a través de su máscara azul.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. "Buenas noches". Y luego se giró y entró en su apartamento, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella haciendo clic.

Se quedó allí por un largo tiempo, con las manos siempre en los bolsillos, igual cómo cuando se puso de pie ante la puerta de Rin años atrás. Esta vez era por razones diferentes. No estaba seguro de si se debía a los pensamientos que tuvo en el bar, a sus misteriosas palabras y a la vez profundas, o a su propia confusión frente a todas sus acciones de esta noche.

"No... no es eso," se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo sus comentarios anteriores antes de alejarse en la noche, con el calor de su beso aún en su piel.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado la interacción de Kakashi con Sakura tanto como a mí?<p>

En el siguiente capítulo comienza el viaje al pasado... ¿Qué o a quién se encontrarán dentro del agujero de gusano?

Comenten opiniones o suposiciones por favor. ^^ Gracias por vuestra atención.


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! No se cuándo podré subir el siguiente pero no será más tarde del lunes o martes que viene... ya sabéis uno por semana ahora que estoy de exámenes... pero cuando pueda adelantar esto, lo haré. ^^

**Youko**: me alegra verte de nuevo por aqui ^^ Si te ha gustado la interacción que tiene Kakashi y Sakura en el capítulo tres, creo que te gustará aún más unos capítulos más adelate =) Pero este capítulo es diferente. A ver si te gusta ^^

**Arashi Shinomori**: ¡hola de nuevo! vaya si te gusta la historia ^^ me encanta ese entusiasmo. Siento decirte otra vez que has fallado en tu hipótesis con quién tiene la culpa... en realidad es... ¡ya lo sabras en este capítulo! jaja. Pero yo no lo llamaría culpa, sino más bien opurtunidad o un posible cambio de vista hacia el futuro =)  
>De abusadora nada, que solo te responderé (como ahora y en anteriores capítulos he hecho) las dudas que más abajo en el capítulo, tú sola puedes comprobar xD (es que en lo que sí que aciertas siempre es en qué capítulo haces la pregunta que vas a leer jaja). Bueno que me lío yo sola... pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante de tu comentario ^^...<br>Sí, lo del agujero de gusano también me gusta mucho pero en este fic no se habla nada de mecánica cuántica... solo podríamos decir que lo comenta para no liar mucho a aquellos que no saben acerca de ello y capten únicamente la idea, para así no salirse de la historia.  
>Lo que no entiendas al traducirlo dímelo porque muchísimas veces me he visto un poco liada con ciertas frases; bien porque al escribir él en inglés (y rápido) lo hace mal con faltas de ortografía y tengo que deducirlo; o porque simplemente no tiene mucho sentido... pero siempre intento que no se me escape algún detalle por mínimo que sea para vuestro disfrute ^^.<br>A mí también me hubiera gustado tener una cámara a mano, o por lo menos un sharingan para acordarme y reirme todos los días jajaja  
>La interacción entre Sakura y Kakashi va bien... hasta este capítulo... no te preocupes, ya lo entenderás no es nada malo te lo aseguro, simplemente pasa algo jaja te voy a dejar con la intriga hasta dentro de unos minutos xD<br>Rin, de todas las historias que he leído sale más pero no puedo decirte nada, solo que tampoco juegue un muy importante papel, démonos cuenta que tan sólo es la amiga de uno de los protagonistas.  
>Con lo de si entra o no Kakashi, también esta duda se te resolverá abajo. Bueno no te entretengo más para que leas, que tengo muchos deberes estas dos semanas (exámenes de Universidad) jaja pero intentaré subir cuando pueda. Un beso y cuídate ^^ espero impaciente tu review... me alegran el día xDDD<p>

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Cuatro ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Tsunade se sentó esperando en su oficina, con sake en la mano. La botella estaba a un lado. Todos los papeles se habían retirado de encima de su escritorio. Firmados o no, ella no necesitaba que nada estuviera distrayéndola con algo en su escritorio cuando, finalmente, le diera la noticia el equipo siete. Sólo había un archivo frente a ella. Un informe de Shikamaru. No le tomó al chico mucho tiempo obtener información, por lo que parecía.

Ella ya lo había mirado y no estaba con ganas de leer sus propias órdenes. No, en absoluto. Era demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo no tuvo otra opción. Esa rareza no se iba. Shikamaru Nara no tenía ni idea de cómo deshacerse de él. Lo único que sabía de la energía, es uqe emite una corriente de flujo energético. Si bien, es positivo, no ha crecido todavía, pero si por otra parte no fuera bueno, no desfallecía tampoco.

No podía dejarlo ahí. Y no le apetecía dejar una niñera hasta que se fuera. Otros núcleos de población se darían cuenta con el tiempo. E independientemente de la cantidad de atención que tuviera que mantener para que fuera de carácter confidencial. El riesgo era demasiado alto.

Sakura y el experto de pelo negro (Shikamaru) lo habían considerado seguro. Entrar y volver no debería ser un problema. Él había asegurado que el agujero de gusano era como una puerta. Y como cualquier puerta tenía que haber una salida. La misma salida puede utilizarse para volver. Esto lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Y si algo salía mal después de haber entrado, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enviar una sobrecarga masiva de chakra de su cuerpo. El agujero de gusano se alteraría lo suficiente como para que "les escupan", como él decía.

Todo el asunto la había incomodado... y odiaba ser puesto entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, si alguien puede salir de esta misión con éxito, sería el equipo Kakashi.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

"Adelante".

Los cuatro compañeros del equipo entraron en su oficina con un aspecto mixto. Ninguno de ellos había sido informado previamente de lo que puede haberle hecho a Kakashi aceptar esta misión. Ella observó cómo los cuatro se colocaban de pie ante ella.

"Todos ustedes conocen de qué se trata".

Ellos asintieron.

Ella suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio. "Tengo una misión complicada para vosotros. Está por encima de cualquier rango. Ni siquiera lo llamaría de clase ANBU." Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de prepararse para esto. Cuando dejó caer su mano de los ojos, estos se volvieron hacia todos ellos.

"Equipo Kakashi," ella se dirigió a ellos con voz de mando, "Vuestra misión es ir a El Valle del Fin y enfrentaros al agujero. Vosotros entraréis en él y trataréis de encontrar la manera de eliminar su presencia." Hizo una pausa, tratando de medir sus reacciones. Sin embargo, ellos estaban tan sorprendidos de sus órdenes que ni siquiera respondieron para hablar… eso o no tenían ningún problema con esto. "Vosotros podéis llevar cualquier elemento que consideréis necesario con vosotros. Pero sólo lo necesario." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No creo que sea necesario impresionar a cualquiera con la delicadeza de esta misión. Estamos hablando del tiempo aquí. Y no tenemos idea de qué esperar."

"¿Cómo ... ¿cómo volveremos a casa?" Naruto balbuceó, evidentemente preocupado. Ella no se sorprendió. El suplicio estaba fuera de lo común.

"Después de encontrar la manera de deshacernos de él…"

"Shikamaru me ha informado de que una gran explosión de chakra emitido del cuerpo, os enviará de vuelta. Esto es sólo, si os quedáis atascados." Ella se volvió a mirar a Kakashi. "En el otro lado del agujero habrá una salida igual que la entrada. Si no tenéis problemas, vais a terminar donde quiera que se abra para el otro lado."

"¿Y después de eso?" Sasuke le preguntó.

"Sí", coincidió Sakura ", Ni siquiera sabemos lo que está en el otro lado. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos deshacernos de él?" Todo esto sonaba como una mala idea. "¿No crees que deberíamos esperar hasta que tengamos más información?"

Tsunade negó con la cabeza y se bebió su propio sake. "Me encantaría. Pero me temo que no tengo ese lujo. Shikamaru me ha dicho que para obtener más información desde fuera de este objeto, tomaría años de estudio. Años, Sakura. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto dijo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. "Esto significa que nuestros enemigos tendrán tiempo para encontrar información sobre él."

"Itachi", murmuró Sasuke con veneno en su voz.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza. "Entended, no me gusta enviaros a esta difícil tarea. Pero sé que no confiaría en nadie más que con vosotros. Estamos hablando de una puerta de enlace a través del tiempo. Nuestro tiempo. No tenemos ni idea a cuándo conduce ni a dónde. Confío que todos seáis cautelosos y os confiéis lo suficiente como para deshaceros del agujero. ¿De acuerdo? "

"Sí", respondieron los tres. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Tened cuidado". Ella les dio buena suerte y les echó un largo vistazo. Como si tratara de memorizar sus características. "Podéis marcharos".

ooo

Las cuatro figuras solitarias se movían a través del bosque. Un halcón se encontraba en cabeza se ellos, volando. Ese chillido fuerte significaba que estaban cerca. Sasuke dio un guiño a todo el mundo y le asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta. Sus pisadas en las ramas de los árboles eran en silencio y apenas dejaban rastros visibles de que ellos pasaran.

Sasuke miró hacia el destello de color de rosa entre el de color verde oscuro y profundo. Vio la explosión de chakra de su bota, dejar un pequeño rastro de lesión en la corteza. Él sonrió como los hilos de ébano caían.

Sakura había crecido un poco. Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Ella había cambiado. Se sentía feliz por ello. Y aunque perdió la fan ruborizada del pasado, la mujer nueva, que le dio un abrazo de bienvenida, era completamente fraternal. Había pensado en ella los años que pasó fuera. Hasta pensó en salir con ella un tiempo cuando él volviera. Después ocuparse con todo lo relacionado con Itachi, se encargaría de empezar a cuidar de sus responsabilidades. Uno de ellos incluye la búsqueda de una esposa y tener hijos. Se necesitan herederos para revivir el clan Uchiha. Y aunque sus habilidades sociales han mejorado en los últimos años con la orientación de Kakashi, aún estaba nervioso por la perspectiva.

Su infancia no fue fácil, al menos antes de la muerte de su familia. Su padre había estado siempre con él con una disciplina autoritaria. Su madre pasaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Y su hermano... bueno, era la parte confusa. Sasuke, a pesar de pasar todos sus años de vida metido en el odio y el remordimiento, todavía no tenía el estómago para lo que Itachi había hecho. Nunca había sido una persona fácil de leer. Pero nunca había mostrado nada más, excepto amor, en lo que respecta a Sasuke.

Entonces por qué... se encontró preguntándose, y no por primera vez, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Todo su carácter se sostenía en lo contrario. De matar a su mejor amigo para matar a sus padres. Y años más tarde, cuando Kakashi había abordado el tema, Sasuke admitió que vio que algo traicionaban a los ojos de su hermano esa noche. Se había tomado un tiempo para pensar en ello entonces, como ahora.

Y Sasuke sabía que no era un mal juez de carácter. Kakashi había comentado en más de una vez en lo que respecta a Stalker. El halcón al hombro rojo ayudó a guiarlo en ese sentido más profundamente que antes de salir de la hoja.

Fue chistoso ahora que lo pensaba. Originalmente se había llevado el halcón con él para retransmitir mensajes a Konoha durante su viaje. Pero a medida que pasaban los años se había acercado cada vez más, a la criatura con plumas. Se había convertido en un activo y valioso animal en la recopilación de información. También fue un buen amigo. Cuánto más tiempo pasaba con Stalker más se alineaba su chakra con el suyo, por lo que era más fácil entenderlo. Finalmente entendió por qué Kiba se mantenía tan cerca de Akamaru.

Stalker soltó otro chillido agudo. Sasuke les avisó. "Estamos ahí, Kakashi."

El hombre alto, de pelo plateado, ex agente de ANBU, mantuvo su mirada por delante. "Está bien." Una vez que llegaron al claro, los cuatro miembros se detuvieron y aterrizaron sin problemas en la superficie de piedra. El agua corría por el borde de las dos figuras solitarias. Kakashi miró y miró.

"Kakashi, allí." Sakura señaló.

Se volvió hacia dónde apuntaba su dedo. Allí, en el centro del agua, justo en la base de las cataratas, estaba el fenómeno que Tsunade les contó. Se arremolinaba hacia el interior. La energía azul y negra se mezclaba con lo que parecían ser manchas blancas, que recuerdan las estrellas. La electricidad rebotaba alrededor de los bordes.

"Extraño..." murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos como Stalker se posó en su hombro, aleteando para ponerse en su lugar. "Hn... Kakashi."

"¿Sí?"

Señaló a las dos grandes estatuas. "¿Quiénes son?"

"¿No lo no sabes?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

"¿En serio?" Sakura le preguntó con sorpresa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, con una mano en la cadera. "¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?"

Sakura frunció los labios. "Ahora que lo pienso, estuvisteis ausentes de la Academia el día en que repasamos la historia de este lugar en clase."

"No recuerdo." Naruto parpadeó.

Sakura sonrió. "No, estoy seguro de que no lo harías." Ella suspiró y miró a los dos personajes históricos congelados en el tiempo. Una suave brisa se acercó a ellos y movía sus cabellos. "Pero yo había pensado que un descendiente Uchiha conocería la historia. Muy bien", sonrió y señaló la figura de la izquierda. "Ese es el hombre conocido como Madara Uchiha, uno de los más conocidos miembros del clan Uchiha. Y el otro es el primer Hokage".

Sasuke y Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo reconozco ahora que lo mencionas," murmuró Naruto mirando hacia arriba.

"Hn... nos contaron acerca de Madara en el clan de niños. No obstante, nunca he visto su rostro." Hizo una pausa, siguió mirando. "Mató a su hermano, ¿verdad?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, la razón de por qué lo hizo se pierde en la historia sin embargo. O eso, o es demasiado confidencial para que se vuelva a repetir. De todos modos, se produjo una gran batalla entre los dos aquí. Madara quería ser el primer Hokage. Se sintió ofendido cuando el pueblo eligió a Hashirama en lugar de a él. Para que lo sepas, fue uno de los primeros en traer la aldea de la hoja a la existencia. "

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es. Y una gran batalla se desató. Madara utilizó su Sharingan para llamar a Kyuubi a la batalla. Algunos incluso especulan que fue quién lo trajo a la hoja unos años más tarde."

"¿Puede controlarse un bijuu con el Sharingan?" Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que me han dicho. Sin embargo, nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo desde entonces."

Sasuke miró a Naruto. Tampoco dijo nada.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante," Sakura dijo de pronto.

"Sigamos". Kakashi miró a sus tres compañeros de equipo. "¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis?"

Ellos asintieron.

"Muy bien. Voy a repasar una vez más todo con vosotros antes de irnos. Prestad mucha atención." Hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos se posaron en ellos. "Esta es una misión delicada. Tsunade ha confiado en nosotros para su completa realización. Tenemos que entrar en el agujero de gusano, encontrar cuál es la causa y borrar su existencia. Nada más." Se detuvo de nuevo, asegurándose de que estaban escuchando todavía, asegurándose de que entienden la gravedad de la misión. "No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo. Correr en otro tiempo, el pasado, puede tener graves repercusiones en el futuro. Incluso sólo estar allí es una mala idea. Vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido posible. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, Kakashi."

"Sí, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sí, sensei".

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y les asintió una sola vez antes de que pasaran por la espiral de color negro y azul. "Vosotros tres vais de una sola vez. Yo os voy a seguir después para guardaros las espaldas. ¿De acuerdo? Adelante."

En un paso rápido por parte de los tres miembros, se fueron por delante de él. No pasó mucho tiempo, para ver a cada uno de ellos desaparecer en un destello de luz, más allá de las oscuras sombras del agujero de gusano. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la falta de vacilación. Ya no eran los mismos chicos que habían luchado por dos csacabeles de plata. E incluso después de todos los años que habían pasado, estaban operando como un equipo.

Como él saltó hacia adelante para adentrarse en la oscuridad, esperando volar a través de un vacío, se encontró con molestia en el pecho. Segundos más tarde se vio envuelto en agua fría. Miró hacia arriba, tosió y vio agua caer de la cascada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. El miedo le cortó a través de su intestino. Ellos estaban allí, solos y sólo Dios sabe a dónde y cuándo fueron. Sin su guía. A Kakashi, por alguna razón le había sido...

Negada la entrada.

ooo

Lo primero que Sakura vio fue oscuridad. Una sala sin fin de oscuridad. Parecía que se prolongaba durante kilómetros. Ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Ella se miró las manos, tratando de ajustar sus ojos. Apenas, a duras penas, pudo ver la pálida piel de sus manos.

¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿En una cueva? Ella no sentía una superficie de piedra o grava bajo sus pies. Dio un paso atrás, chocando con alguien. Se volvió rápidamente y unas manos le agarraron los brazos.

"¿Sakura?"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sasuke".

Desde atrás alguien le tocó el hombro. "¿Naruto?"

"Sí. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera perdido allí. A los dos. ¿Dónde demonios estamos?"

Sakura trató de mirar a su alrededor con sus ojos entrecerrados. Todavía no podía ver nada, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo. "No tengo ni idea. ¿Alguien trajo una linterna?" Su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para ella. Quería golpearle a los dos. Sin embargo, ella no se había traído una tampoco.

"Sasuke, a ver si puedes ver alguna cosa en la oscuridad con tu Sharingan." Sonaba más como una orden que una petición. "Tenemos que encontrar a Kakashi."

Él la soltó y en su lugar le tomó de la mano. "Está bien. Naruto, toma la otra mano. Tenemos que estar juntos aquí".

Sakura sintió una mano cálida en su otra mano y sonrió ligeramente mientras esperaba que Sasuke use la técnica de clan. Después de que pasara un momento. "¿Y bien?"

"Hm..." Cerró los ojos y disipó la técnica. "Nada. No hay nada más que oscuridad sin fin." Se volvió a Stalker que dio un chillido. Comprendió de inmediato. "Por supuesto", murmuró sintiéndose como un idiota.

"ŻQué dice, cerebro de aves?" Se escuchó a Naruto.

Gruñó frente al apodo grosero, pero respondió de todos modos. La situación era demasiado grave para iniciar una discusión. "Sus ojos son casi cien veces mejor que el ojo humano en la oscuridad. Y aún así, él dice que no puede ver una mierda".

"Eso es un problema", murmuró Sakura. "¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Si no puede ver quiere decir, que esta oscuridad no es una oscuridad normal. Todavía debemos estar en el agujero de gusano".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no nos movemos?" Naruto le preguntó.

"¿Tal vez tenemos que encontrar la salida nosotros mismos?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Una buena respuesta, ninjas de la hoja. Una buena conjetura, de hecho. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas es correcta del todo." Una voz resonó a su alrededor.

Los tres miembros del equipo de Kakashi se pusieron tensos. Sus ojos se movían a su alrededor, pero nada se hacía visible. Nada.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exigió, con la mano libre empuñando un kunai.

"¿Te refieres al hijo de El Colmillo Blanco?" La voz respondió. "Por lo menos eso es lo que mi mente puede recordar... Qué irritante." Sonaba como si se quejara de sí mismo.

"Por favor", dijo a Sakura, "hemos venido aquí por una misión relacionada con el agujero de gusano. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes dónde está Kakashi?"

Hubo un largo silencio y Sakura sintió tenso a Sasuke junto a ella. Tenía la mano que la agarraba fuertemente apretada. Y entonces la voz volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"Hm, tendrás que perdonarme. Llegas a unos pocos milenios de existencia y tu mente tiende a empañarse. Permítanme arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación, ¿eh?"

Por encima de ellos una luz brillante brilló de repente. Los tres miraron hacia arriba y Sakura se soltó de las manos. Ella las preparó para cubrirse sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras trataba de ver por encima de ella. Justo en ese momento, delante de ellos, otra luz se encendió pero de un foco más corto.

Ella parpadeó.

Allí, bajo la luz blanca de quién sabe dónde, había un anciano de aspecto débil. Su cabeza era calva, salvo por el pelo largo de alrededor de las sienes, que corría por la espalda y los hombros. Estaba cubierto de ropas blancas. En el centro de esta, había un símbolo de plata cosido.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Era el símbolo de la hoja y sin embargo... no lo era. Alrededor del símbolo había, lo que parecía un reloj de arena.

Su cara estaba plagada de arrugas le parecía a la ojiverde. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros con un toque de azul. Su nariz era tan redonda como sus mejillas y sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de los elfos.

Cuando él hablaba, lo hacía con una voz suave y amable. Era casi femenina, y no había nada de eco como anteriormente.

Su vista descansaba en Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, el demonio rojo de Konoha." Luego se volvió hacia el otro lado en la fila. "Haruno Sakura, también conocido como la maestra de un millón de flores. Y Sasuke Uchiha", dijo por último, volviendo sus ojos al hombre de pelo ébano, "aprendiz del Ninja copia Kakashi. Me conoceréis por un solo nombre. Revelador de los secretos. "

Él les sonrió y se dirigió a ellos, con las manos extendidas. "Os doy la bienvenida a todos, a las puertas del tiempo".

* * *

><p>¿Que tal ha estado? A mi me encanta pero ¿qué pasará después de conocer a ese anciano?<p>

¿Por qué Kakashi se queda atrás?

¿Cómo conocerán a Obito, Kakashi y Rin?

¿Qué será de los familiares de nuestros protagonistas en el pasado?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y comenten todo lo que quieran ^^ Me encantan sus reviews.

Gracias por su atención y su tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola! Lamento la espera... es que no he tenido tiempo de coger el ordenador... esta semana y la que viene es solo de exámenes universitarios y estoy casi sin dormir, todo el dia estudiando las asignaturas... es una lata.

Realmente siento de verdad no haberla podido subir antes... y eso que la tenía casi toda traducida, pero es que además de todo lo que os he dicho antes, este capítulo es el más largo publicado hasta ahora.

Espero que me perdonéis =( A ver si por lo menos os gusta este capítulo, que yo lo veo muy interesante pues es el principio de su aventura en la época de su sensei ^^

* * *

><p><strong>NigksTsuDeva<strong>: Muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic ^^ si todo lo escrito en capitulos anteriores te ha resultado interesante, no te imaginas cuánto lo son los próximos. Gracias por tu review ^^ Si tienes dudas, opiniones o algo que quieras decirme, solo tienes que escribirme que con mucho gusto te escribiré =)

**antu2309**: jajaja pues no, Kakashi no puede pasar por el agujero porque no puede encontrarse con su "yo" del pasado... eso crearía un caos espacio-tiempo. En este capítulo empiezan a conocer a uno de los personajes de su pasado. No te preocupes que no pienso dejar de traducir esta historia por nada del mundo ^^ A lo de tu pregunta acerca de Minato, de si es o no el Hokage actual, se responde abajo en el fic. Sí puedo decirte que todavía faltan unos años para la aparición del Kyuubi, pero no te diré si ellos están o no allí para ayudar ^^ ¡qué mala soy! Solo decirte, que te encantará ete y el próximo capitulo. Saludos! ^^

**Arashi Shinomori**: ¡Hola Arashi! ^^ Me alegra volver a hablar contigo... no he tenido tiempo de estar con el ordenador, de verdad. Sabes que si hubiera podido, hubiera subido la historia antes. Gracias por apoyarme en todos los capítulos ^^ Me alegra cuando veo los correos que me llegan y los voy leyendo en el tren camino de la Universidad. Me hacen un poquito más feliz el día ^^. Bueno comencemos: ¡Te lo dije! jajaja Era Eón el del agujero... esto te lo digo porque es imposible que otra persona lo haya hecho para que puedan viajar al pasado, pero las causas del por qué intentar arreglarlo están aún bajo llave xD. Esta vez si la estás achuntando más porque date cuenta de que esta historia es de Romance entre Kakashi y Sakura ^^ Lo que no te digo es si se enamora en esta época o en la suya propia, o incluso si ya están enamorados... la verdad, es algo difícil de explicar, porque cuando estás terminando el fic, te das cuenta de que todo he sido perfectamente encauzado y cobra sentido ^^ Cuando se dice PuertaS no lo dice en el sentido que tú has entendido, sino que habla de que con ese poder se puede viajar no sólo a ese tiempo, es decir, Eón tiene el poder de viajar a cualquier época y lugar que desee. Espero que te guste este capítulo... estoy segura de que te hará hacerte muchas preguntas =) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que siento decirte que también será algo tarde... lo más pronto que podré será la semana que viene =( Un saludo!

Este e el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^ Reviews

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Cinco ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

La declaración final se arremolinaba en la mente de Sakura. Se alegró de la luz por fin apareciera, se alegró de ponerle cara a esa voz, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía alguna idea de dónde estaba Kakashi. El anciano se quedó allí, sonriendo como un tonto con sus manos a la espalda, como si él estuviera contento de su discurso y lo aclarara todo. No estaba exactamente enfadada. Pero la paciencia no siempre fue su rasgo principal. Naruto se caracteriza por ser totalmente impaciente. Sasuke sólo era impaciente con aquellas cosas con las que tenía conexiones de alta carga emocional. Sakura, por lo general, se sitúa en medio de los dos.

"Vosotros os estáis preguntando qué está pasando, lo sé" dijo él con una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia como para cerrar casi los ojos. "Pero primero permitidme haceros saber que vuestro maestro está muy bien. Se le negó la entrada, sólo podéis pasar ustedes tres."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú?" Naruto exige, sin soltar de la mano el kunai.

El anciano se echó a reír divertido. "Cálmate, Naruto. Todo será revelado a su debido tiempo. Pero, por favor, guarda el arma. No la necesitas aquí. Por ahora estás a salvo."

"¿Hn... por ahora? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" La voz de Sasuke era baja, ni una vez revelando cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, esta vez se pudo notar un toque de arrogancia.

Sakura quería preguntar también. Por ejemlo, sobre los apodos con los que les había llamado. Ella nunca había oído hablar de tales nombres. ¿Demonio? ¿Revelador? ¿Maestra de flores? ¿Y por qué no le estaba a Kakashi permitido venir con ellos?

"Me temo que no tengo tiempo de responder a todas sus preguntas. Sólo tengo el suficiente para explicar lo que está pasando." Suspiró. "Vosotros debéis saber que he perdido el suficiente esperándoos."

"¿Esperándonos? ¿A nosotros?" Sakura le preguntó con incredulidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Eon. Soy el Guardián de la Puerta del Tiempo. Y vosotros tres sóis los que he elegido como mi Trinidad. Uno de los pilares, si se queréis llamarlo así, de tres seres, cuyas acciones afectan en gran medida a la línea del tiempo. "

"¿Por qué nosotros?" Naruto le preguntó. "¿Y por qué no está Kakashi con nosotros?"

"Kakashi no está aquí porque vais a su época."

"¿Vamos a ir a su época? ¿En serio?" Naruto parpadeó.

"Cierra la boca, dobe." Sasuke gruñó. "¿No ves que está tratando de explicárnoslo? Las preguntas que tengas guárdatelas. Él tiene poco tiempo para explicar, según ha dicho."

Sakura miró a Sasuke. "¿Confías en él?"

"¿Crees que tenemos opción? Nuestra misión era venir aquí y encontrar una manera de deshacernos del agujero de gusano. ¿No?"

"Y el agujero de gusano va a desaparecer", el anciano les aseguró. "Por ahora ya se ha ido de su lado, para evitar más problemas de interferencia con otras villas o de la hoja. Pero una vez que haya completado lo que necesito de vosotros aquí, todo se ajustará a la normalidad. Oslo prometo."

"¿Se irá? ¿Hablas en serio?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos y parecía a punto de dar un paso adelante. Pero Sasuke estuvo a su lado en un instante, deteniéndolo con una mano en el hombro. Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero suavemente, sin aire amenazador.

"Cálmate, Naruto." Miró a Stalker en el hombro y luego volvió a mirarle a él. "Stalker dice que él está diciendo la verdad. Y tú y yo sabemos lo bueno que es leyendo a las personas. Así que, por ahora, vamos a escucharle, ¿de acuerdo?"

A regañadientes, asintió con la cabeza. "Sabes que no me gusta que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, no importa cómo sea de agradable o no, de escucharlo."

"Lo sé." Sasuke se volvió hacia Eón. "Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Nuestra misión era la de deshacernos del agujero de gusano. Ya se ha hecho eso. Así que dime por qué tenemos que quedarnos."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo vuestra falta de confianza. Debéis quedaros por una buena razón, una de gran importancia, y otra de esa razón es que habéis sido elegidos para esta tarea." Dio otro suspiro. Su cara se veía de repente cansada. Como si la edad le hubiera alcanzado finalmente en ese instante. "Mi deber es asegurarme de que el flujo del tiempo es virgen y no contaminado por nadie. La Trinidad sólo es llamada cuando ocurre algo grave. Sobre todo, porque uno nunca sabe cuando "El Guardián" va a nacer. Y nueve de cada diez veces para arreglar algon en el tiempo, se llega demasiado tarde. En este caso, por suerte, todavía puedo hacer algo para cambiar lo que se ha hecho mal. "

Cerró los ojos un momento y luego movió su mano hacia un lado. Otra luz apareció. Casi no sirvió de nada, la figura se que mostró estaba envuelta en la oscuridad. Él o ella era alto, pero estaba oculto bajo una capa. Los tres ninjas volvieron sus ojos de la sombra a Eón cuando comenzó a explicarlo.

"Este hombre es la razón de mi agujero de gusano y su presencia la tenéis aquí. Su identidad es desconocida para mí." Él frunció el ceño. "Es decir, debido a su intervención se me ha nublado un poco mi mente con los agujeros. Mis recuerdos son, en efecto nublosos, pero, si es necesario, puedo recordar casi cualquier recuerdo con una claridad asombrosa". Volvió sus ojos de nuevo a ellos como la sombra desapareció.

"Mi petición es muy sencilla. Id a dónde yo os envíe y completad una serie de tareas para que este enemigo en la historia cambie. Vosotros debéis corregirlo y aseguraos de que su plan, el que sea, nunca llega a su fin."

Los tres estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

Sakura se frotó la mandíbula, los ojos se le entornaron pareciendo que ella estuviera en una profunda reflexión. Todo esto sonaba como una gran mentira. Un genjutsu, llevado a un nivel completamente nuevo. Pero, Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto que el viejo no estaba mintiendo. Y ella sabía que no era genjutsu.

Miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto. "Bueno, ¿debemos confiar en él?"

Naruto levantó las cejas. "¿Tú qué crees Sasuke?"

Suspiró. "Sigo siendo un Genin y tú también, dobe. Si alguien que pueda ser el líder del equipo aquí y tenga la suficiente sensatez para tomar una decisión, es Sakura." Sus ojos se posaron en ella. "¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Sakura?"

"¿Yo?" Ella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida de que pensara tan bien de ella.

"Tú eres la Jounin", afirmó como si fuera la razón más obvia.

"Sí, pero..."

Naruto sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro, apoyó su cuerpo un poco con una mano en la cadera. "Sí, Sakura-chan. Además, tú eres la que tiene mayor capacidad para tomar decisiones. Eso y que nos mantienes a mí y a este bastardo sin pelearnos, ¿eh?"

"Naruto..." su voz era suave. Sus ojos miraban de uno al otro chico. No los había visto en años. En muchos sentidos ellos habían cambiado, al igual que ella. Antes, Sasuke habría simplemente dicho que él tomaría la iniciativa. Naruto le respondería y volverían a la constante lucha. Pero ahora, se dio cuenta, Sasuke la había nombrado su jefe de equipo, no sólo porque él confiaba en ella con su vida... lo cual, dicho sea de paso –wow-… sino para evitar una discusión con Naruto. Fue un equilibrio neutral para los dos. Y él debe haber sabido que Naruto estaría de acuerdo por la forma en que siempre la había tratado.

"Eso no es ninguna sorpresa", dijo el hombre del tiempo. "Tú eres el centro de la Trinidad. Y el punto central es el equilibrio en cada piedra angular." Él sonrió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien". Ella les dio a los dos hombres de ambos lados, un vistazo más largo antes de pasar a observar a "El Guardián". "Estos eventos de los que hablaste, los que han cambiado, ¿qué afectan realmente al tiempo tan gravemente?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "No puedo darte los detalles. No porque yo no quiera. Sino porque no los puedo recordar. Yo sé tanto como vosotros en este momento. Lo que sí sé es que, si no ayudan a arreglar lo que se ha hecho mal, el mundo que vendrá, dejará de parecerse al lugar que todos hemos conocemos. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo... admito que no me gusta esto. Sé que mis compañeros de equipo tampoco. Sin embargo, con todos los indicios, con todas las pruebas, algo me dice que estás diciendo la verdad. Y si esto es realmente tan malo como cuentas, voy hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por ayudar. ¿Qué debemos hacer? "

Él pareció aliviado de repente. "Gracias. Fácilmente podría haberos forzado, pero es mucho más fácil con vuestra voluntad de cooperación". Se rió de sus expresiones sorprendidas y saludó con la mano una vez más, haciéndoles ver en una línea de dirección coincidente con su mano. Una ventana de neblina apareció, y en esa escena aparece un joven con problemas.

Sakura abrió la boca y dio un paso hacia la ventana. El chico de la imagen estaba medio aplastado debajo de una roca. Ya su mente estaba pensando en las posibilidades sobre la forma de salvarlo como una máquina meticulosa. ¿Qué procedimiento sería el mejor y cómo podría ejecutarlo?.

"Este joven es el primer desafío de una gran lista. Y, por desgracia sólo tenéis una oportunidad. No puedo pagar hacer que aparezcan en el mismo lugar dos veces si esto sale mal. Él tiene que sobrevivir."

"¡Eso es una locura!" Naruto gritó. "Su brazo derecho, pierna y posiblemente la mitad de su cuerpo está aplastado por una roca sólida. ¿Qué esperas que hagamos?"

El anciano arqueó las cejas, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y se volvió brevemente a Naruto antes de posar sus ojos en Sakura con una media sonrisa. "Ya lo has calculado todo¿no?"

Ella parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la imagen una vez que se dio cuenta de que Eón estaba hablando con ella. Poniendo en su expresión profesional asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo he visto hacerlo una vez. Es muy posible reconstruir un cuerpo que ha sido reducida a trozos, o en este caso aplastado". Ella frunció el ceño, mirando al chico de la "ventana". "Sin embargo, lo he visto usar en personas que ya están muertas, para saber la identidad de éstas. He estado trabajando en un método para usarlo en personas vivas un par de años... pero..." suspiró. "La tarea es imposible, ya que requiere un enlace de chakra de al menos veinte personas para mantener vivo al paciente el tiempo suficiente para que sane. Y eso es sólo una teoría".

"Pero ya tienes todo el chakra que necesitas."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Naruto dio un paso adelante. "Él se refiere a mí, Sakura". Sus ojos pasaron de ella a Eón. "El Kyuubi, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Entre tú y Sasuke, Sakura debe tener tiempo suficiente para salvar a este chico. A partir de ahí no te puedo decir nada más. Todo se revelará a su debido tiempo después de que él se haya salvado."

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Sasuke le preguntó, obviamente, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha. Cuanto antes lo hicieran antes podría ir a casa, y así él y su equipo podrían ir matar a Itachi.

Él sonrió. "Es curioso que tú preguntes eso." Hizo un gesto con la mano y una extraña energía estelar comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. "Buena suerte y no os sorprendáis demasiado por la alteración de vuestra edad."

"¿Qué?" Sakura gritó en el momento en el que la oscuridad y la figura de Eón desaparecieron de la vista. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Pero era demasiado tarde para preguntar por lo que parecía. Porque lo único que podía ver era oscuridad y el remolino estelar. Una tormenta se azotó sobre su rostro, haciendo que su cabello la abofeteara molestamente, dolorosamente, casi.

Ella gritó los para llamar a sus compañeros de equipo. Ella esperó y creyó oír una respuesta, pero era demasiado débil. Sus voces interferían con el viento. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sólo obtuvo el mismo resultado cada vez que lo hacía. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, cuando por fin el remolino de color negro y azul sin fin, empezaba a disminuir delante de sus ojos.

Tan pronto como empezó a preguntarse si podría continuar así para siempre, de repente sintió una firmeza debajo de sus pies. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y las manos en frente de su cara. Casi pierde el equilibrio con el cambio repentino de gravedad.

Parpadeó lentamente mientras alguien la sostuvo. Sus ojos se encontraron con Sasuke, y una vez más dio un suspiro de alivio. El día estuvo lleno de sorpresas. Sus ojos le miraron un poco más y ella parpadeó. Se quedó boquiabierta. "¡Sasuke! ¡Eres... eres…!"

"Lo sé...", murmuró, como tensó la mandíbula. Obviamente, él ya lo sabía y no le gustó ni un pelo. "A todos nos han cambiado, incluso a Stalker". Señaló al halcón que estaba todavía en su hombro.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y se puso a mirarse, para encontrar las características de la edad que podría tener, con la placa de metal que tenía en su muñeca. Sus ojos se abrieron. "Tengo trece años otra vez", susurró medio en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo sabes la edad exacta?" Le preguntó. Esa deducción les hace a él y Naruto tener trece años también.

Señaló una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de su mandíbula. Se veía fresca y estaba recientemente comenzando a sanar. "Porque la tuve durante mi decimotercer cumpleaños, cuando Ino accidentalmente me golpeó con una bandeja de comida. El filo de la bandeja me cogió en medio de la colisión. Fue poco después de que Naruto y tú os fuerais."

"Bueno, la ropa no ha cambiado."

"No... eso es verdad..."

"¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Daos prisa!"

Ambos adolescentes miraron en la dirección de donde se escuchó la voz de Naruto. A través de la pequeña ventana de la que el guardián les había dejado y por la que les había dicho que fueran. Y Naruto estaba arrodillado al lado del niño que estaba aplastado por la mitad. Se volvió hacia ellos. "Tenemos que darnos prisa, ha perdido mucha sangre."

Sakura y Sasuke corrieron a su lado y la shinobi pelirosa actuó con rapidez. Cuidadosamente coloca las manos en posición para pelear, es decir, con sus puños cerrados, mientras se preparaba para mover con su chakra la roca.

"No esperarás seriamente mover esa cosa tú sola, ¿verdad?" Sasuke le preguntó. "Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso".

"Hn," murmuró. "Mi Shishou es Tsunade-sama, Sasuke. Su conocimiento acerca de la medicina no es lo único que me ha enseñado durante su tiempo libre." Sin esperar que le respondiera, puso un brillo azul-verde en sus manos y empujó a un lado con audacia y gran precisión la roca teniendo mucho cuidado. No hacía falta empeorar sus heridas.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, se arrodilló al lado del chico al que anteriormente cubrió esa piedra. Vio detenidamente el daño que le había causado. Afortunadamente, sólo tuvo un brazo y una pierna atrapados debajo. Estaban formando una especie de sucia mezcla formada de sangre y tejidos, probablemente era la peor herida que jamás había encontrado en un paciente vivo, pero no era algo que no pudiera curarse. Eso sí, si él todavía estaba vivo.

Alargó la mano y le tomó el pulso. Era lento, a la deriva y constante, pero pudo detectar débilmente el latido del corazón. "Todavía está vivo. Tenemos que actuar con rapidez".

"¿Qué hacemos, Sakura?" Sasuke le preguntó.

"Pon tus manos justo encima de su pecho, Sasuke. Naruto," volvió su atención al rubio, " haz lo mismo, pero a los lados de la cabeza. Por ahora voy a hacer un análisis rápido de su cuerpo por si hay cualquier otra lesión. No hagáis nada hasta que yo lo diga".

Ellos asintieron.

Sus manos se acercaron a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, lo que permite que su chakra viaje de su cuerpo al suyo. Como lo inundó de chakra, viajando a través de su sistema y volviendo a ella, estaba contenta de encontrar que no tenía otros problemas que amenazaran su vida. No fue una exploración amplia, pero fue suficiente para que ella comenzara a trabajar.

Oyó un gruñido así que se detuvo y el chico abrió los ojos. Unos ojos color carbón que los saludaron cuando se volvió para mirarla. "¿Rin?" Él con voz áspera. "Te dije que te fueras. No deberías estar aquí... el ninja de la roca debe estar ahí..." Tosió. "Kakashi..."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron. Quería preguntarle más. Sin embargo, en primer lugar, necesitaba atención médica. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar. "Shh... No soy Rin. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. Sólo relájate." Ella miró a Naruto. "Necesito que liberes un flujo constante de chakra hacia su cerebro. El flujo mantenga vivo y activo el cerebro." Cuando él asintió con la cabeza miró a Sasuke. "Tú tienes un trabajo más exigente. Tu flujo de chakra debe ser exacto y no debe cambiar más que el de Naruto. Hay que mantener los pulmones quietos pero deben tener movimiento su flujo de chakra. Un solo error y podríamos perdelo. Voy a tu ayuda mientras que reconstruyo su brazo y pierna. Pero sobre todo, te haré cargo de él. "Hizo una pausa. "¿Puede controlar esto?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, aún teniendo preocupación en sus ojos, pero no vacilar. "Mi control de chakra ha mejorado. Puedo manejarlo, Sakura".

"Bien". Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar antes de volverse hacia el muchacho. "Necesito que te quedes despierto, chico. Necesito que sigas hablando. ¿De acuerdo?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible."

"Está bien". Volvió su atención a su brazo y pierna. Ambos tendrían que ser tratados al mismo tiempo, si tenía alguna intención de salvarlo. De lo contrario, la pérdida de sangre sería demasiado grande. "Sasuke, que la sangre fluya fuera de sus heridas, a menos que mi chakra comience a tirar de esa manera. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí".

Sus manos se cernían sobre las extremidades a cada lado de ella. Cuando comenzó a expandir chakra de sus manos mientras hablaba. "En sus marcas, ¿listos?". Ella esperó hasta que los vio mirándola fijamente, a la espera de sus órdenes. "¡Ya!". Comenzó con un flujo lento pero constante. Su mente se encontraba pasando por venas dañadas, tejidos musculares y óseos. En circunstancias normales le habría recomendado eliminar las extremidades por completo. Tsunade lo habría hecho. Pero... si este procedimiento funciona... podría salvar cientos de shinobis de perder una parte de su cuerpo, tal vez incluso sus vidas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó al chico de pelo negro. Tenía que seguir hablando.

"Obito", jadeó, con la voz quebrada, pero poco a poco cada vez más clara. "Obito Uchiha." Su rostro empañado por el dolor.

Ella sintió los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella y levantó la vista, observándole sólo por un breve momento. Su rostro se redujo ligeramente. "¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó, rompiendo poco a poco la mirada de Sasuke. Podríamos preguntarle más tarde. Curarle a él primero era la prioridad.

"Rin", susurró, "Tuvimos que salvarla. Los dos ninjas de la villa de la roca nos atacaron y la secuestraron." Se estremeció de nuevo. "Le dije a Kakashi que teníamos que salvarla. Él no quería escucharme, es un terco. Dijo que necesitábamos completar primero la misión."

Sakura se quedó mirando. ¿Estaba hablando del mismo Kakashi que ella conocía? "¿Hatake Kakashi?"

"¿Lo conoces?"

Sus labios temblaban ligeramente. "Podría decirse..."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo lo dejé y fui en busca de Rin. Todo lo que le dije le hizo cambiar de opinión, porque se me unió en el último momento. Salvamos a Rin de los ninjas de la roca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde." Él se estremeció de nuevo, el dolor que le causaba la curación llegó a ser casi insoportable. Se sentía cada vena, cada músculo y cada lágrima derramada cuando su carne se volvía a su sitio. La lesión en sí no era tan dolorosa como la curación de la misma.

"Tratamos de escapar de los ninjas cuandonos atacaron. Corrimos por nuestras vidas. Pero, Kakashi no podía ver bien. Le habían herido en su ojo izquierdo y ahora tenía un corte. Su visión estaba penosa y no se dio cuenta de que una roca caía justo encima suya con el propósito de aplastarle. Entré en escena y lo empujé a un lado.

"Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, estaba como me has encontrado. Rin estaba llorando y Kakashi estaba allí sentado. Yo sabía que no había manera de salvarme. Les dije que se fueran. Y como regalo de despedida le di a Kakashi uno de mis ojos. "

"¿El Sharingan?" Ella abrió la boca sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de no poner una mueca por el dolor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose como una idiota. Esto era el pasado, obviamente. Y ella tenía que medir sus palabras. "Tú eres un Uchiha. ¿Y aún así le das algo como eso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo satisfecho con la respuesta. "Rin le ayudó a implantarselo. Después, les dije que se fueran. Sentí la firma de chakra de Minato-sensei antes. He de suponer que los salvó de los ninjas de la roca... y mi firma, lo más probable, es que fuera demasiado débil para que él se diese cuenta..." Hizo una mueca cuando otro dolor azotó su cuerpo.

"Sigue hablando. Si dejas de hablar será mucho más difícil de lograr curarte, Obito-kun".

"¿De qué voy a hablar, Sakura-chan?" Él sonrió ligeramente. "Espero que sepas cuánto dolor me estás causando."

No podía dejar de enseñar la sonrisa que pasó por su cara. Ahora, se supone, que estaba obligada a hablar con él para mantenerlo despierto. Sasuke y Naruto tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya que estaban concentrados en la tarea. Después de todo, no eran ninjas médicos, ni pasaron por el entrenamiento intenso que ella tuvo. Ella podía hablar y trabajar con un cuerpo, al mismo tiempo. Incluso uno que tuviera esta dificultad.

"Entonces es mucho mejor dejarte aquí o quitarte las extremidades. Sólo podría causar problemas."

Parecía que de repente el miedo le pasó por la cabeza… pero solo por un momento. "No hablas en serio ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Rin sería tan cruel."

Ella sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. "No, Obito-kun. Eso fue abolido hace muchos años, en el momento en que los ninjas médicos dominaron el jutsu para sanar".

Su ceño se volvió a fruncir y asintió. Su único ojo bueno se detuvo en su protector de frente. Se quedó mirando allí y estrechó los ojos. "¿Eres de la hoja?."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Lo soy".

"¿Te he visto antes? Yo sé que hay un montón de ninjas que por esta guerra están fuera de la villa... pero nunca he visto tu cara antes. Te ves de la misma edad que yo... ¿Te graduaste en la Academia antes? "

Ohh... no quería mentir. Pero tendría que hacerlo por lo que parece. Decirle la verdad podría tener graves repercusiones. "¿Cuando te graduaste?"

"Hace seis años..."

"¿Qué edad tienes ahora?"

"Trece... ¿por qué?" Empezó a hacer cuentas en su cabeza y rápidamente se le ocurrió una mentira. "Tenía ocho años cuando mi equipo se graduó".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo lo hice un año después." Tosió con suavidad. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí? El lugar está vallado".

Las preguntas venían una tras otra. Ella tenía que cambiar de tema rápidamente. Afortunadamente, su trabajo estaba casi terminado. Otros diez minutos más o menos y su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad. Bueno, lo más normal que podría ser en estos momentos. Él no sería capaz de utilizar, adecuadamente, el brazo izquierdo y la pierna en un tiempo. No sin terapia física.

"Hemos encontrado una zona abierta. No puedo recordar todos los detalles ahora." Ella echó un rápido vistazo a Naruto y Sasuke. A Naruto le parecía estar yendo bastante bien. Su tarea era sencilla. Pero Sasuke ya estaba sudando. A pesar de su buen control de chakra, su cuerpo, finalmente, estaba comenzando a cansarse después de casi una hora de trabajo sin pausa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el equipo de Kakashi, Obito-kun?"

"Desde que me gradué." Cerró los ojos, tratando de eliminar el dolor. "Kakashi ya estaba trabajando con Minato-sensei cuando Rin y yo nos unimos al equipo." Él sonrió con suavidad. "Me pregunto... si sobrevivo a esto... si alguna vez llegaremos a ver a ese idiota de nuevo."

Sakura se burlaba. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te atreves a dudar de mis capacidades?"

Se rió entre dientes. "No, por supuesto que no. Para graduarte tan joven como lo hiciste, debes ser una ninja médico muy competente. Tal vez incluso una tan grande como Tsunade." Sus ojos se quedaron abiertos y fijos en ella. "¿La conoces?"

"He oído hablar de ella, pero nunca me he encontrado con ella." Hubo una pausa. "Me han dicho que está muy ocupada con la guerra."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco la he visto, pero me han dicho lo mismo." Parecía triste. "Ella perdió a su hermano en este derramamiento de sangre ya sabes... y a su novio también..."

"Lo sé..." Su voz era un susurro. Ella estuvo un minuto en silencio para reflexionar sobre su Shishou. Había sido hace dos años cuando su maestra le había contado la historia, la muerte de su hermano. Así como el de la pérdida de Dan. Ambas muertes la habían herido mucho durante años. Y su trabajo como ninja médico se detuvo cuando comenzó a tener miedo a la sangre. Tras eso le habían dicho que su trabajo se había limitado a misiones de recopilación de información. La orden había venido del Tercer Hokage. Y después de que terminó la guerra, ella se fue del pueblo, con su bendición. Ella le había dicho que probablemente quería darse tiempo para sanar y desaparecer puede ayudarla.

No fue hasta que Naruto y Jiraiya la habían encontrado, cuando volvó en sí después de que el rubio le desafiara. El miedo a la sangre se fue durante la lucha contra Kabuto, por el riesgo de perder a Naruto. Ella le dijo a Sakura, que en ese momento, vio la viva imagen de su hermano pequeño en Naruto.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?"

"Sí", asintió. "Estoy bien, Obito-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hizo una pausa por un tiempo largo. Ella miró hacia abajo, teniendo en cuenta que, aparte de algunos rasguños por el brazo y la pierna, él estaba sanado completamente. "Trata de mover los dedos." Ella mantuvo su mirada en la mano, llena de sangre y de jirones de tela de su camisa y de la chaqueta por su alrededor. Débilmente, vio moverse a un dígito.

"Tengo un poco de sensibilidad... pero me costó todas mis fuerzas hacer eso."

"Tal y como lo imaginaba. Va a tomarte tiempo volver a recuperar la completa restauración de ellos. Una gran cantidad de terapia física." Era una mierda, pero ella sabía que así sería cuando empezó con todo esto. "Muy bien Sasuke, Naruto. Podéis parar ya. Hemos terminado."

Ambos chicos dieron un largo suspiro en el momento en que dejaron de mover su chakra. Sasuke gruñó y con una mueca de dolor se agarró el pecho para descansar. Naruto tuvo que sostenerlo mientras él respiraba pesadamente también.

"¿Estás bien, teme?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, agarrando su pecho. "Sólo estoy cansado. Eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba."

"Gracias a ambos. Hubiera sido imposible sin vosotros". Sakura sonrió. Ella vio como Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron tímidamente.

"¿Sakura-chan?"

Ella miró a Obito. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes echarle un vistazo a mis ojos? Sé que has trabajado duro... no estoy seguro de si te queda algo de energía... pero..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Probablemente tenga lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo a tu ojo perdido." Ella cogió su brazo y le ayudó junto con Naruto, a levantarlo en una posición sentada. "Ábrelo" Así lo hizo, su párpado tembló mientras revelaba la oscuridad que lo inundaba. Sus ojos se estrecharon pensando, mientras ella lo examinaba. "Hm... todo parece estar bien. Puedo ver que esa chica, Rin, selló las heridas. ¿Te duele?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Probablemente porque todavía está fresco. Te daría una pastilla para el dolor... pero tenemos que empezar a movernos. Y si te duermes lo tendremos más difícil." Si la guerra todavía estaba en marcha, no podían arriesgarse a ser encontrados por el enemigo. La Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi quitaba muchas vidas. Y ella no tenía ni idea de en qué punto exacto de ese momento estaban. Sabía que estaba cerca de su final... basándose en su conocimiento sobre la historia... pero aún así, ella estaba un poco pérdida.

Después de todo, Kakashi nunca le había hablado de su equipo. Ella nunca había oído hablar de Rin u Obito hasta ahora.

Obito asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo necesito ayuda para ponerme de pie. Si alguien me estabiliza el lado izquierdo, creo que puedo arreglármelas."

Sakura miró a Naruto. "Tanto Sasuke como yo estamos bastante drenados de energías. Naruto. ¿Crees que le puedes llevar un tiempo?"

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa entusiasta. "¡Sí!"

Ella sonrió. "Buen. Voy a buscar un punto débil en la pared. Trata de conseguir que se ponga de pie y moveos mientras yo trabajo. Sasuke, tú te quedas aquí conmigo."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y el joven de cabellos color ébano se levantó lentamente, mientras Naruto se fue a ayudar a Obito. Hizo caso omiso de la conversación detrás de él, mientras se unió a Sakura, imitando sus movimientos de buscar por la pared. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ni Naruto ni Obito les prestaban atención, comenzó a hablar con ella.

Su voz le dijo en un susurro. "Esto explica mucho acerca de Kakashi."

Su mano corría a lo largo de las grietas y baches de la gran piedra, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. "No mucho, en mi opinión. ¿En todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera con él te dijo alguna vez algo acerca de su equipo?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le echó otro vistazo por encima de su hombro a los dos chicos. "No. Él odiaba hablar de ello. Lo más importante que mencionó alguna vez, fue que aprendió una valiosa lección a causa de la muerte de un buen amigo."

"Hm..." se quedó pensándolo, "sólo puedo adivinar que quería referirse a Obito..." sus labios se fruncieron cuando se detuvo por un momento. "Pero... ¿por qué Eon quiere que lo salvemos? Yo creo que la pérdida tuvo un papel muy importante en Kakashi… para así convertirse en el hombre que conocemos."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente tienes razón, pero lo yo veo de esta manera... Kakashi ya piensa que está muerto, por contrario, alguien además de nosotros estuvo aquí para salvarlo. Dijo que era su sensei, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Crees que esto se supone que debe suceder? Pero tal vez ¿se supone que alguien lo salvaría al final? ¿Y así hacerle seguir pensando a Kakashi que estaba muerto?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Eso creo yo. De esa manera todavía habría aprendido una valiosa lección acerca de su equipo."

Ella pasó sus dedos por la pared. "Pero, ¿quién lo habría salvado?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea. ¿Quién sabe? Nosotros estamos aquí y él está bien ahora. Esa es la parte importante. La pregunta es, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

Ella sonrió. "¿Todavía sigues con que yo sea la líder del equipo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Tú eres la que tiene el más alto rango de nosotros tres. Y hasta ahora, tus decisiones han sido buenas. No veo ninguna razón para cambiarlo."

"Muy bien. Puede ser un gran riesgo, pero tenemos que volver a la hoja. Obito necesita atención médica. Y tengo la sensación de que lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer es allí." Ella se detuvo, con la mano quieta en una grieta.

Los ojos de Sasuke se acercaron a su mano. "¿Estabas buscando algo así?"

"Así es. Hazte a un lado."

Él saltó unos pasos detrás de ella, encontrándose junto a Naruto y Obito. Un momento después la mano inflamada de chakra de Sakura atravesó la pared, rompiendo todo en rocas y polvo a su paso. La nube se disipó lentamente y les reveló su posición causándole a ella una gran sonrisa.

"Vamos a seguir adelante. Rápido. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo aguantará esta apertura. Y tenemos todavía mucho camino por recorrer esta noche." Saltó afuera, era de noche. Poco después, cuando ella corrió hacia los árboles llenos de hongos sintió tres firmas de chakra detrás de ella. Ella sabía que Sasuke estaba cansado. Tan cansado como ella lo estaba. Sin embargo, podrían descansar tan pronto como llegaran a Konoha. Estaban en territorio enemigo, según lo que ella sabía. Y el riesgo de dormir de noche en este lugar, era impensable para ella.

Mientras avanzaba, su mente se quedó en otro lugar. Sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Kakashi y hacia la conversación que había tenido con él esa noche en el bar Yin. Ella no tenía la intención de ser tan... tímida con él. Pero era tan evidente, por la expresión de su rostro, que estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios, con más fervor que nunca.

Tal vez cuando era una niña, había estado muy enamorada de Sasuke para darse cuenta. Tal vez, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de evitar que los chicos se mataran en sus continuas peleas. Había una larga serie de posibilidades. Pero ahora, estaba anclada en el pasado, en un mundo que había leído sólo en la historia. Ella podría dejar de preguntarse acerca de su ex sensei. Porque, al parecer, no importa lo que pasara, iba a averiguar por qué evitó contar su pasado, con tanto empeño como ella lo hacía para evitar una pelea.

Y a pesar de los peligros, que posiblemente persistían a su alrededor mientras se desplazaban por la noche, la idea de descubrir lo que el chico herido les había contado, lo cual hizo que el dolor en sus ojos fuera cada vez más real cuando lo veía, la hizo estar más decidida.

Tal vez salvar a Obito fue el primer paso de muchos, en este viaje que aún les quedaba por delante.

¿Quién sabía lo que el viejo, el Guardián como él mismo se llamaba, tenía en mente? Él dijo que no tenía ni idea de cuál sería su próxima tarea. ¿Vendría a decirles cuándo sería el momento adecuado? ¿Involucraría a Kakashi? Tenía que preguntarle. Muchas cosas acerca de su sensei, obviamente, les iban a ser reveladas, mientras continuaba con su misión.

¿Cómo era él ahora? ¿Seguiría siendo cómo siempre, tal como lo conoció en su propio presente? ¿O era dulce y amable en su juventud? ¿Había vuelto ya a la villa de la hoja? Ella podría jurar que estaban en la frontera del País del Fuego. Había tomado este camino antes, muchas veces con otros equipos, siendo la ninja médico del grupo. No les debe llevar más de unos días de viaje, incluso con Obito ralentizándolos. ¿Hasta qué punto estaban detrás del equipo de Obito? ¿A unas pocas horas? ¿A unos pocos de días? ¿Sería necesario utilizar el teletransporte para volver? Esas cosas salían caras y eran difíciles de pagar, puesto que algunos eran jutsus complicados Principalmente sólo se utilizna cuando las lesiones de un compañero de equipo, eran demasiado graves para sanar en ese instante.

Sakura haría uso de su propio chakra si fuera necesario... pero este era un momento del tiempo diferente. ¿Funcionaría el mismo jutsu aquí? El alcance que tenía era de unos quince kilómetros hasta la hoja. Incluso si lo hiciera, todavía tendrían que recorrer un buen camino. Por lo menos dos días y medio.

Ella comenzó a disminuir la velocidad tan pronto como sentió a Naruto y Sasuke pararse. Ella se volvió y tomó nota de que su propio cuerpo estaba cada vez más cansado. Ella saltó a tierra y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Su respiración era irregular, se secó la frente. Se dio cuenta de que la luz del día, empezaba a disminuir pasando sobre el horizonte. No era tan temprano como ella había pensado.

"Muy bien, vamos a acampar aquí".

"¿Estás seguro, Sakura?" Esto vino de Sasuke, que estaba jadeando.

Ella asintió y dio un paso adelante. "Si nos esforzamos mucho más después de todo lo que ha pasado, no va a ser bueno para ninguno de nosotros." Ella se quitó su mochila y la dejó en el pequeño claro en el que se situaban y comenzó a sacar su saco de dormir. "Naruto, siéntalo en mi saco".

"Si él se queda con tu cama, puedes quedarte la mía", le dijo Sasuke.

Ella arqueó una ceja como Naruto. "No tienes que ser tan caballeroso. Voy a estar bien."

"Toma la mía entonces," que ofrece Naruto. "No estoy tan cansado como el resto de ustedes. Voy a tomar el primer turno y después me cambio con Sasuke en un par de horas."

Pensó en discutir, pero se dio cuenta de su lógica. El Kyuubi podía continuar un par de horas más. La lógica y el sentido común se impusieron a su carácter obstinado y entonces asintió. "Muy bien, dejadlo allí hay que ir a recoger leña para el fuego."

Momentos más tarde Naruto se había ido y Sasuke sacó su propio saco. Estaba tan cansado, que el sueño rápidamente se lo llevó y Stalker optó por posarse en una rama baja del árbol, finalmente sucumbiendo, al igual que su amo, al mundo de los sueños.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y sacó una barrita de energía. Miró a Obito. "Debes dormir un poco. Tenemos un largo camino por delante."

Él la miró, con la ceja arqueada situada encima de su ojo bueno. No dijo nada. Con el tiempo, él sólo volvió a mirar en el cielo, su rostro carecía de expresividad. Sakura lo miró fijamente durante un rato. Ella sabía que él estaba cansado. Tenía que estarlo. Sin embargo, se imaginaba que tenía un montón de cosas en mente. Se supone, que si ella estuviera en su lugar, le sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Los largos años, que había pasado como una ninja médico, tratando las heridas y cicatrices, además de las emocionales de la gente, le había enseñado a hablar después de una lesión traumática como ayuda. ¿Él necesitará eso? En cierto modo, le recordaba a Naruto cuando aún era un niño. Naruto siempre necesitaba un buen oído. Antes de irse, ella había sido el hombro en el que se apoyaba.

"¿Quieres hablar de algo?" Preguntó decidiendo por fin lo que había estado pensado.

Él no la miró. Su vista parecía perdida en mitad de sus pensamientos. No estaba segura de si él la escuchó siquiera.

"¿Obito-kun?"

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Te he oído. Sólo estoy pensando."

"¿Acerca de…?"

"Mi equipo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sacó otra barra de energía de su mochila, mientras se sentaba junto a él en la hierba. "Pensé que era algo más... ¿quiénes son?" No quería admitirlo, pero sentía curiosidad acerca de Kakashi, el niño que sería ahora.

"¿Por dónde empiezo?" Él dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. "Bueno, supongo que podría comenzar con Minato-sensei..."

Ella ya había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre... pero no sabía si se refería al Cuarto Hokage o no. Sería muy sorprendente saber que Kakashi había sido entrenado por el flash amarillo de Konoha.

Él sonrió con suavidad. "Es un gran hombre, ¿sabes? Lo llaman El Flash Amarillo". Se rió entre dientes. "Cuando va hacia ti, nunca lo ves, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es el único que ha dominado este jutsu de teletranspotación instantáneo. Bueno, hasta donde yo sé. De todos modos... Jiraiya-sama fue quién lo entrenó. Uno de los grandes Sanin". Su ojo bueno se volvió a mirarla. "Estoy seguro de que sabes algo de él."

_Si tú supieras…_ piensa para sí misma, pero asintió con la cabeza, no obstante.

Su mirada se volvió hacia los cielos. "Entonces está Rin. Ella es una ninja médico como tú. Sin embargo, sus habilidades no se acercan a las de tu nivel, puedo asegurártelo." Un ligero rubor bailaba en sus mejillas. "Sin embargo, sigue siendo la persona más perfecta y maravillosa que heconocido." Suspiró.

Ella sonrió un poco. Sí, en muchos aspectos era igual que Naruto. Ella conocía esa mirada muy bien. Era la misma, tonta, derrotada que Naruto solía poner cuando ella le rechazaba sus citas. "¿Estás enamorado de ella?"

Hizo una pausa... pero luego asintió con la cabeza. "Desde el primer día en que la vi." Él frunció el ceño. "Pero... ella está enamorada de Kakashi. Nunca lo ha dicho. Pero puedo decirlo por la manera en que actúa en torno a él."

Sí, muy parecido a Naruto. Fue un inusual giro del destino, pensó. Como ella había estado en su equipo enamorada de Sasuke, y Naruto estaba enamorado de ella al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno era correspondido. Tal vez ocurrió lo mismo con Kakashi. Tal vez esa es la razón del por qué había actuado de esa forma, siempre que estaba con ellos de jovenes. Porque les recordaba a su antiguo equipo.

Entonces... si Obito estaba "muerto" en su época… ¿Qué le había pasado a Rin? ¿Por qué nunca le conoció antes?

Él volvió a hablar. "Kakashi es difícil de leer..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunta de manera indiferente.

Se encogió de hombros. "Kakashi siempre ha sido tan rígido como una tabla. Romper las reglas, nunca aparece en su vocabulario. Cada vez que me presentaba tarde en el entrenamiento o en una misión, él peleaba conmigo. Por lo general, era Rin la que nos separaba."

Wow... las similitudes entre Naruto y Sasuke, y Obito y Kakashi como niños era idéntica. Pero ella seguía en silencio, sin hablar, para escuchar el resto de su historia.

"Nunca lo entendí. No fue hasta que Minato-sensei me habló de su pasado..." Su rostro parecía roto, emocionalmente.

No había duda de que era Minato. El maestro de Kakashi, El Flash Amarillo, es el Cuarto Hokage. ¿Era el Hokage ahora? No, no podía serlo. Si esto fuera cierto, se estaba acercando la hora en que terminaba la guerra... y entonces Minato-sama no se convertiría en Hokage hasta dentro de uno o dos años... ¿no?

"El padre de Kakashi era el Colmillo Blanco. Fue venerado por todos sus compañeros." Él suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Sin embargo, en una misión que tenía que escoger entre salvar a su equipo y completar la misión, optó por salvar a su equipo, en lugar de acabar la misión. Al final, la gente lo odió. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo, a los que salvó, lo despreciaron. Como resultado de ello... cometió su propio suicidio, a causa de su vergüenza."

Sakura parpadeó. Había oído la historia antes... sí... hace años. Pero ella no tenía ni idea que ese hombre era el padre de Kakashi, hasta que Eón lo había mencionado. Y no había recordado todos los detalles, hasta Obito se lo contó en ese momento. "Eso es... terrible."

Él asintió con la cabeza y la miró. "Así es. Estoy de acuerdo. Y cuando él no quería ir por Rin, le dije que su padre fue un héroe. Un gran hombre". Su sonrisa era triste y su ojo, en la deriva del cielo, dejó de mirarla. "Le dije que los ninjas que no siguen las reglas son escoria".

Sakura tuvo que mantener el aliento, esa era la frase que había oído de Kakashi.

"Yo se lo dije... me acuerdo... pero también le dije que los ninjas que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que la escoria."

"¿Tú dijiste eso?" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Imposible. Era Obito el que le había dicho eso a Kakashi. Y Kakashi había estado tan, al parecer, profundamente conmovido por sus palabras, por su muerte, que había hecho de eso su lema. Esas mismas palabras, que hicieron de su antiguo maestro lo que hoy conoce de él, le han afectado más de lo que jamás podría comprender. Sin ellos, nunca se habría convertido en el gran shinobi que era hoy. Si Obito supiera... cuántas vidas… se habían salvado con sus palabras.

"Sí, lo dije... y creo que ayudaron. Salvó a Rin después de todo." Se rió entre dientes. "Apuesto a que él sigue siendo el mismo terco, lo sé. Me molestaría si hubiera cambiado demasiado."

Sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Quería decirle que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por eso, pero entonces le preguntaría cómo lo sabía. Y no era una explicación en la que quisiera entrar.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a casa?"

"En realidad, quería preguntarte sobre eso", respondió ella, hurgando en su bolso.

"¿A mí?" Pareció sorprendido. "Tú eres la médico. Debes ser capaz de resumir la cantidad de tiempo que tuvimos hoy que avanzar y el camino hacia la hoja habiendo calculado mi ritmo".

"Lo sé, espera." Cavó un poco más, tirando a un lado las cosas de su bolso. "¡Ajá!" Ella sonrió y sacó el pergamino de teletransportación. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a él. "Tengo esto desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, el comerciante no me dio mucha información, dime, ¿puedo usarla?"

"¿No puedes averiguarlo tú misma?" Él pareció sorprendido. Después de todo, ella era, evidentemente, muy competente como líder del equipo. Sin duda, algo tan simple como decir si un pergamino era defectuoso o no sería una tarea sencilla.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. "Ah... bueno... estoy bastante segura de que es seguro. Pero la escritura es diferente a la habitual."

Él asintió con la cabeza, parecía satisfecho y contempló el pergamino. "Pues bien, el kanji es diferente. Hm… es raro... pero parece más eficaz que cualquiera de los que haya visto. Debemos ser capaces de utilizarlo, eso sí, una vez que estemos a mitad de camino."

Sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, mira la marca de ahí." Señaló.

Miró. Había confundido el kanji. O eso, o lo confundió el comerciante que se lo vendió la semana en la hoja. Estaba en lo cierto. El número de millas estaba escrito justo ahí. "Eso es genial. Esto significa que debemos estar allí mañana por la tarde, tal vez por la noche."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Tan pronto?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Naruto es rápido. Va a ser mucho más rápido después de descansar un poco. Llevarte no será ningún problema en absoluto. Sólo debemos reducir la velocidad un poco. Para entonces, tu equipo debe estar de regreso en Konoha, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, es muy probable, ahora que lo pienso. La técnica de Minato-sensei es muy competente."

"Bueno, lo comprobaremos cuando regresemos. Mientras tanto, descansa un poco." Ella le dio una suave palmadita en su muslo. Naruto regresó a través de la maleza del bosque, con fuego para la leña. Obito dio un bostezo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan... no sé donde estaría sin ti..." Su ojo se cerró.

"Tú no eres el único," le sonrió Naruto como el joven Uchiha se quedó dormido. Miró a Sakura. "Descansa un poco también. Yo despertaré a Sasuke en un rato. Entonces, podremos seguir adelante."

Ella dio un bostezo. La barra de energía le ha ayudado lo suficiente para mantenerse despierta hasta que Naruto volvió para encender el fuego. Sin embargo, ahora el sueño, finalmente, comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Se levantó y se acercó a su saco de dormir. Como se quitó las botas y se acurrucó debajo del saco, miró a Naruto y le preguntó: "¿Sabías que Jiraiya entrenó al Cuarto?"

Para su gran sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza golpeando dos rocas entre sí. Sasuke probablemente habría hecho el fuego con un jutsu, pero él era el más cansado de todos ellos y necesitaba dormir.

"Sí, lo sabía. ¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que el Cuarto entrenó a Kakashi."

"¿Él lo hizo?" Encendió las llamas con un palo.

"No pareces sorprendido." Ella tiró del saco más cerca de su cara mientras sus párpados obligaban a los ojos cerrarse.

"No lo estoy... En realidad no. El cuarto fue un gran hombre. Y Kakashi es un hombre igualmente de grande. Me alegro de haber tenido dos profesores que han trabajado con él." El fuego tomó rápidamente forma y puso el palo a un lado. Cuando no escuchó la respuesta de Sakura se volvió para mirarla. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando la vio dormida.

Ella podría ser muy terca. Pero a la hora del sueño, finalmente llegaba a ser mejor que cualquier ninja. Sus increíbles habilidades de curación y fuerza, le habían dejado estupefacto antes. Sin embargo, todos habían cambiado por lo que parece. Todos ellos eran más fuerte.

Con esta reflexión final se le acercó y tiró del saco de dormir con más firmeza a su alrededor. "Buenas noches, Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Uy uy uy! como va avanzando la cosa! Obito ya se está haciendo amigo de nuestros intrepidantes shinobis, y además les está contando cosas acerca del pasado y, lo más importante, de Kakashi.<p>

Vaya cuando Sakura se enteró de quién le dijo ese lema a Kakashi... ya me imagino su cara de desconcierto xD

Pero... ¿cuándo llegarán a Konoha para encontrarse a los demás?

¿Cómo se tomará Kakashi la "vuelta a la vida" de su ahora mejor amigo? ¿Afectará algo de su futuro? ¿Y Rin?

¿Kakashi agradecerá eternamente a Sakura y a los chicos el haber salvado a Obito? ¿O simplemtente dirá "jum"?

Jaja esas y otras preguntas serán resueltas en el siguiente capítulo ^^ Dejen sus reviews para comentar lo que sea ^^ Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, no sabéis cuánto siento el retraso.

Me hace muy feliz poder escribiría esta historia, porque sé que os llena de ilusión tanto como me hace a mí.

Como os conté en el capítulo anterior estaba liada con los exámenes. He tenido casi uno cada día, y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo. Pero bueno, ya se han acabado y espero de verdad, poder aprobarlos.

Así que, ahora tengo más tiempo para dedicarme a vosotros y escribiría más a menudo. Sacaré tiempo para recompensados lo que hemos perdido... Mirad que no quería retrasarme, realmente lo siento mucho. Espero que no vuelva a suceder, o por lo menos hasta junio que volveremos con exámenes finales... También tengo parciales ehhhh jaja

Gomenasai gozaimasu!

Bueno pues dicho esto, toca como ya sabéis responder a vuestros maravillosos reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Kuran<strong>: gracias por tu espléndido review :) a mi también me encanta la historia. Ya verás que bien se relaciona todo en un futuro, además en este capítulo ya sale Kakashi. Intentaré traducir lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo, ahora tengo más tiempo y estaré casi continuamente traduciendo para vosotros ^^ lo prometo. No se me ocurre qué más decirte del review... Simplemente estoy de acuerda en todo lo que me dijiste... Asi que no perdamos más tiempo y te entrego la historia ^^ de veras que lo siento mucho. Me alegró el día tu comentario, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y te aseguro, que tendré respuestas para tí lo suficientemente largas por tus maravillosos reviews. Un saludo

**Nicole-Luz de** **Luna**: gracias por tomarte tú y todos los demás el tiempo de pasaros por aquí... En el próximo capítulo se sabrá lo que pasa con esos dos (Kakashi y Obito), no lo ha salvado Sakura para nada. Vas por un genial camino de deducción jajaja de verdad ^^ Ahhh y por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, Kakashi será el mismo de siempre en el futuro pero su estado de ánimo no se deberá a Obito... Es por otra cosa, nada malo para como finaliza esta romántica historia. Espero que te guste ^^

**Arashi** **Shinomori**: hola! Siento no poder escribirte tanto esta vez, pero tengo el tiempo encima... De momento solo sé que he aprobado dos asignaturas, me faltan otros dos por saber pero soy optimista para una de ellas ^^ siento tardar tantoo joooooo mira que me gusta subir el capitulo para sobre todo hablar con alguno de vosotros y sobre todo contigo jaja por fin la achuntaste con Eón xD me alegra que te emocione todo lo de la historia... Si que es difícil de achuntar, porque cada vez que piensas algo, es lo contrario o algo que ni podrías haberte imaginado. Te aseguro por cierto que Sasuke te caerá bien en este fic. La verdad, toda la confusión en cuanto a Obito se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo. En este se relata la llegada del equipo a la aldea, y como va todo al ver al tercer hokague... Tambien como va la villa y Kakashi. Volviste a equivocarte, por cierto, en realidad eso es bueno por lo que te acabo de decir antes ^^ Kakashi, sí verá a Obito en el capítulo de hoy, pero lo vermos bien en el siguiente... Intriga hasta el ultimo momento. Lo de Obito y Sakura que no entendías era, que el pergamino era muy antiguo, y como Obito pertenecía al pasado, de seguro que él sí lo reconocía :) No, el otro tiempo no se verá hasta que ellos vuelvan, lo sé, es muy intrigante, pero yo piensao que como la línea temporal cambia, ese futuro, ni siquiera existe. Gracias por alegrarme todos los capítulos jajaja ahí va el fic Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Realmente siento de verdad no haberla podido subir antes... y eso que la tenía casi toda traducida, pero es que además de todo lo que os he dicho antes, este capítulo es el más largo publicado hasta ahora.<p>

Espero que me perdonéis =( A ver si por lo menos os gusta este capítulo, que yo lo veo muy interesante.

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Seis ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Una brisa corrió a través del follaje de los grandes robles que habían estado allí durante tanto tiempo. Algunos de ellos no eran tan viejos, vinieron al mundo cuando el primer y el segundo Hokage ayudaron a crear Konoha. El pueblo parecía vivo con tanta gente. Era un espectáculo deprimente y alegre a la vez. Habían personas llorando y llenas de dolor, ya que descubrieron que sus seres queridos no regresarían nunca más a casa. Algunos hombres, mujeres y niños se caían de rodillas, cuando les daban la terrible noticia. Otros todavía, los más afortunados, podrían encontrar consuelo con sus seres queridos al volver a casa.

La guerra había terminado.

Después de que se perdieron las vidas de tantos hombres, mujeres y niños, las cinco aldeas habían acordado un alto el fuego. Un contrato escrito sobre un examen de cómo iban las aldeas, que se produciría cada año. Uno que, a partir de entonces, resolvería los problemas de la guerra. Un contrato que permita a los países estar satisfechos sin derramar sangre o perder demasiada gente.

Nadie había oído hablar mucho de eso todavía. Los rumores habían estado bailando, circulando, entre susurrantes labios y oídos. En realidad, nadie pensó que era mala idea. Todo lo que ayudara a mantener la paz no podía ser tan horrible, ¿verdad?

En este lío de lágrimas, la alegría y los rumores era acerca de un muchacho joven. Un niño que, en muchos, muchos aspectos, se había convertido en un hombre. La guerra hizo que tuviera una mente joven. Algunos Genin habían sido enviados fuera de la Academia muy jóvenes y no estaban listos para que la guerra se colara en sus mentes. Los que no habían estado preparados, tuvieron que pasar por un serio tratamiento. Y los que lograron mantenerse, sólo celebraron no pasar por todo el dolor, todas las pérdidas y todas las lágrimas que nunca derramaron.

Él también era un niño.

A los cinco años se había graduado en la Academia, como el más superior de todos los de su clase. Un año más tarde fue nombrado Chuunin. Y ahora, una semana después de que se hiciera Jounin... a los doce años... sentía que casi no merecía ese rango.

No era normal para un niño tan joven de esa edad, convertirse en un Jounin. No era difícil imaginar que otra persona de su edad pudiera serlo también. La guerra que estalló le hizo eso a ese joven. Y las aldeas tuvieron que hacer apresuradas promociones académicas para que hubiera gente en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, la guerra ya había terminado. Los ninjas volvieron a casa con una sonrisa y con dolor en sus ojos, por aquellos a los que perdieron y por los que sobrevivieron junto con ellos.

Y cierto peliplata, un hombre que ahora tenía un regalo, el ojo de un amigo muerto, sentía que era una amarga derrota. No porque alguien hubiera ganado exactamente, sino porque sentía como una absoluta pérdida. Una pérdida total y completa, debido a la nueva amiga que había ganado y al gran amigo que había perdido... Todo en tan sólo un día.

Obito le había enseñado una valiosa lección. Iba a mantenerla y nunca la olvidaría. Se lo debía. Si alguna vez se convertía en maestro, a sus alumnos les enseñaría el valor del trabajo en equipo, no sólo el de ayudar, sino también el de proteger a los demás. Él se cortaría el brazo, antes de perder a otro compañero de equipo...

Suspiró, metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue cabizbajo en una posición que tendría plenamente hasta que fuera mucho mayor.

¿Quién iba a sustituir a Obito en su equipo? ¿Quién podría? Nadie. Nadie puede sustituir a ese gritón y, notoriamente tarde, llorón que él llamaba ahora amigo. Su muerte tenía un precio, una lección de la cual, Kakashi deseaba no haber llegado hasta su muerte para darse cuenta de la gravedad del mensaje.

¿Y qué hay de Rin?

Él no la había visto desde que llegó a Konoha. Su sensei le había llevado a su casa y se aseguró de que ella terminara de la misma forma, después de rescatarle a él y curar sus heridas. Él le dijo, sin ordenar, que Kakashi descansara. Estaba seguro de que todo el mundo tomaría un permiso de descanso, desde el momento en el que el Tercero había puesto fin a la guerra. Todos necesitan tiempo con sus seres queridos. Y todo el mundo sabía que las misiones de la lista se reducirían a misiones de rango D, puestos de trabajo locales, hasta que el pueblo se recuperara de sus pérdidas. Podría llevar meses antes de que llegaran a algo bueno, hasta que algo difícil apareciera. Él no se iba a quejar. La muerte de Obito le había llevado a la necesidad de no luchar por un tiempo. Ver cuanto antes un campo de batalla, sería terrible, demasiado pronto para procesarlo en su mente. Él daría la bienvenida a puestos de trabajo, asignación de tareas fáciles de mano de obra... durante un tiempo. Recoger las malas hierbas y la basura en los ríos locales parecía oro, frente a ver a sus amigos morir como moscas.

Levantó su ojo perezoso del suelo para echar un vistazo a la trayectoria que tenía por delante suya. Estaba caminando por la avenida principal. Trató de hacer caso omiso de los lamentos a su alrededor. Era como estar en el infierno y el cielo al mismo tiempo. Purgatorio, parece la palabra adecuada para describirlo. Sí, purgatorio. El punto a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte, donde todo el mundo estaba contento de ir o con miedo. Una de las dos salidas se abriría para ellos al final.

¿Donde le dejaría a él? ¿En el infierno? Había perdido un amigo, días atrás. Lo había dejado bajo esos escombros, porque no podía hacer nada más. Estaba demasiado débil para salvar a Obito a causa de sus propias acciones negligentes, como la pérdida de su ojo izquierdo. Y Rin... tenía que ayudarla. Obito quería eso. Y no había estado en condiciones de negárselo. Ellos habrían muerto allí si no hubiera tratado de salvarlos. Y sabía que Rin no era lo suficientemente buena, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como médico para curarlo. Él había estado más allá de cualquier curación y ninguno de ellos pudo haber remediar eso. Había perdido su pierna y brazo derecho.

¿A dónde iba? ¿Tenía sentido?

En realidad, no...

Se rascó en un lado de la cabeza, donde su banda para la cabeza, cubría su Sharingan recién adquirido. Una espada rota era la que se apoyaba sobre su espalda, presionando su columna vertebral mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Todavía había que repararla. Probablemente nunca la utilizaría de nuevo... pero por ahora, iba a llevarla a todas partes. Si no fuera por su padre... por Obito, el muchacho nunca habría cambiado su visión de la vida. Era la última pieza de homenaje que tenía para el chico con gafas. Y tenía la intención de llevarla a la tumba de mañana durante el funeral.

No estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para ello. Sabía que Rin y su sensei estarían allí. ¿Lloraría? ¿Llorarían? Lo suponía. Pero las lágrimas serían algo pequeño e insignificante para darle, a cambio de la vida, su vida, la que Obito había salvado. Les había salvado a todos. Sólo por ser él mismo. Él sólo podía aspirar a convertirse algún día en la mitad de hombre de lo que era el Uchiha. E incluso entonces seguiría siendo una causa perdida.

Su ojo perezoso se desvió justo cuando se topó con la espalda de alguien. Murmuró una disculpa y se volvió para seguir caminando, pensando que sería mejor si prestara más atención a su alrededor.

"¿Kakashi?"

Hizo una pausa y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando escuchó una voz conocida. "Rin", murmuró suavemente en reconocimiento. Sus ojos estaban como mirando a la deriva y parecían cansados. Las bolsas de sus ojos oscurecían aún más las rayas pintadas por su cara, de color violeta. Tenía la cara hinchada, de lo que él supuso, que era a causa de unos días cubierta de lágrimas. Se veía rota, pero su sonrisa nunca se desvanecía. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado antes. Más fuerte que él. No podía siquiera fingir una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo... cómo has estado?" Su voz era suave y en sus manos llevaba una cesta. Era obvio que había llegado al mercado para comprar algunos bienes. Su ojo se posó abajo en la cesta No... no eran para llevar bienes... sino flores. Eran las más brillantes, de color amarillo, que había visto en algún girasol.

Sin molestarse en contestar a su pregunta, porque se había distraído por el paquete, le preguntó: "¿Para el funeral?"

Sus ojos se agitaron y su expresión volvió de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se movieron hacia abajo y se cerraron con el tiempo. "Sí... es mañana a las diez... ¿Irás?" Sus ojos tristes volvieron a mirar a su único bueno.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, voy a ir".

El silencio se hizo eco entre ellos. Se hizo un eco fuerte, haciendo de ellos rodajas como si de un cuchillo se tratase. El cambio del destino era cruel. El recuerdo de un compañero de equipo causó más daño que cualquiera de lo que ellos se hubieran imaginado. ¿Quién esperaría que tal cosa ocurríria, incluso en la guerra? Le han dicho cientos de veces en la Academia que estuviera preparado para ello. Pero, no importa lo difícil, o con qué frecuencia, lo inculcaran para que estuviera en su mente... nada, absolutamente nada, le preparaba para afrontar tal sufrimiento.

Aún podía verle ensangrentado y fuertemete decidido, en el momento en que él le pidió que tomara su ojo. Cerca de la muerte tomó su último aliento y le pidió con voz ronca que cuidara de Rin. La misma imagen en su cabeza era suficiente para darle ganas de vomitar, lo suficiente como para que él quisiera haber muerto en su lugar. Quería tomar su lugar. Debía ser Obito el que estuviera aquí para calmar a Rin por su muerte, no a la inversa. Kakashi debería haber sido el primero en morir ese día. No Obito, no él.

"Yo..." Rin comenzó con labios temblorosos "... yo..." suspiró y miró hacia abajo, su control sobre la cesta se endureció. Los temblores se agolpaban en su cuerpo.

Kakashi apartó la mirada de ella, no queriendo ver el dolor en sus ojos. Él sabía lo que quería decir. Era lo mismo que ella había tratado de decirle cuando le dijo que saliera corriendo. Esas palabras... no las merecía. Su amor debía dárselo mejor a otra persona. Alguien que la amara tanto como Obito la amaba. Ese no era él. No ese hombre que ni siquiera notó su fuerza hasta que había fracasado como comandante, como líder... como hombre.

"No lo digas", le susurró con voz ronca, con las manos apretando los puños en los bolsillos.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban, los ojos plagados de lágrimas lo admiraban, estaban abiertos y lleno de emociones. "Pero..."

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía sin mirarla. "Él te amó, Rin. Yo no. Él lo dio todo por ti. Su vida. Yo no... yo no merezco eso. Quería dejarte atrás..."

Silencio.

"No es fácil y lo sabes," dijo en voz baja, sus ojos una vez más estaban abatidos mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. "Yo también lo quería... yo simplemente no me dí cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería ..." Se le quebró la voz. "¿De cuánto lo quería hasta que él se fue... y ahora..." Dejó escapar un suspiro débil cuando su primera lágrima tocó la tierra. "Te amo, Kakashi... siempre lo he hecho. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro." Ella comenzó a secarse los ojos. "Tenemos que salir de esto juntos. ¿No te das cuenta?"

Él podría ayudarla. Y deseaba tanto aceptar su oferta. Él quería profundamente ceder y abrazarla, calmarla a ella, calmarse a sí mismo y así se permitirán aliviar su dolor. Pero él no se merecía eso. Él debe obligarse a revolcarse en sus propios crímenes. Por no haberlos salvado a los dos completamente. Él ni siquiera había sido capaz de salvar a Rin. Minato-sensei tuvo que venir al final, para limpiar su desorden, de nuevo. Le podría haber quitado el título de comandante, Jounin, de su pecho si él fuera capaz.

Se volvió hacia ella, extendiendo la mano, ahuecando la mejilla y enjugó una lágrima con el pulgar. Cuando habló, su voz era suave. "Rin... yo no estoy hecho para ti. En absoluto. Te he fallado yo, no Obito ese día. Yo fallé como comandante y como líder Jounin... Yo no soy un hombre digno de tu amor. Yo nunca podría serlo. " Dejó caer la mano, metiéndola de nuevo en su bolsillo cuando apartó la mirada de ella. "En este momento, no soy nada más que basura. Y lo seré hasta que me demuestren lo contrario..."

"No voy a esperar por ti, ¿lo sabes?," susurró ella dolorosamente.

Él no se inmutó. No porque no le dolió, sino porque no quería que ella lo esperara. "Lo sé. Y no deberías."

Hubo una larga pausa... un silencio doloroso. Su mente seguía dispuesta a ir lejos. En silencio, decidió darse la vuelta y así alejarse de allí. Y justo cuando oyó pasos, pisando la tierra y se detuvieron, dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Hatake Kakashi? ¿Inuzuka Rin?"

Se dio la vuelta, de pie justo detrás de ella había un Jounin alto, cuyo nombre no conocía, pero que se dirigió a ellos dos.

"¿Sí?" Kakashi preguntó.

Rin parpadeó. "Soy Rin. ¿Qué necesitas?"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. "El Hokage quiere veros en su oficina por un asunto urgente. Debéis abandonar todo lo que estéis haciendo e ir a informaros allí de inmediato."

"¿Una citación?" Rin susurró, frunciendo el ceño. "Qué raro..."

"Puedo asumir que saldréis hacia allí inmediatamente?"

"Sí, por supuesto", respondió ella. "Usted puede irse. Gracias."

Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Kakashi dio un paso al lado de ella. Sus ojos siguieron al hombre. "¿Qué crees que está pasando?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y le miró a él brevemente. "No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo".

Él asintió con la cabeza y ambos partieron hacia la torre.

ooo

Aburrido.

Aburrido.

Aburrido.

Así era como estaba. Hagane Kotetsu se aburría. Estaba aburrido y cansado, esperando a gente, llenando informes y haciéndo frente a toda la mierda monótona, estúpida por la que nunca firmó. La guerra había terminado. ¡Genial! ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Dónde le dejaba eso a él? ¿Hm? Atrapado aquí con su amigo desde los doce años, Kamizuki Izumo, vigilando las puertas de Konoha.

¿Y sabes qué significa? ¿Hn? Papeleo. Página tras página de formularios para firmar, confirmar y llevarlos a la torre mediante un Genin Mensajero cada hora o cuando la caja estuviera llena. Todos los ninfas que regresaban tenía registrarse y firmar. Cualquier persona que se diera por muerto y no se encontrara, tenía que aparecer en los libros como que había salido de la villa. Cualquier persona que había desaparecido en acción tenía que tenerse muy en cuenta.

Él se quejó, descansando las mejillas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras tenía los ojos medio cerrados, con la boca medio abierta y un haciendo un puchero, exhaló una bocanada de aire que casi sonó como un rugido. "Esto es una mierda", murmuró.

Era la viva imagen de la molestia, con tres trozos de color blanco de cinta en las mejillas y dos en la barbilla. Su pelo era un desastre, de color negro y puntiagudo por encima de su banda de la hoja, una camisa azul cielo con cuello alto le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo. Tenía las piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones azules propios de los shinobis. Y en la espalda habían por último, dos kunais de gran tamaño.

Miró a Izumo, frunciendo el ceño por su sonrisa. Parecía un gato recién despertado. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz? ¿Estaban haciendo un trabajo de Genin! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ellos eran Chuunin! ¡No era su deber estar trabajando con papeleo! Se quejó y se le acercó, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho se cayó hacia delante y se golpeó la frente sobre el mostrador.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios, Kotetsu?" Se frotó la frente mientras se quejaba.

"Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, idiota! ¡Este es un trabajo tedioso y lo sabes! ¿Quieres estar atrapado aquí el resto de tu vida? ¿Hm?"

Izumo puso mala cara, con el labio inferior ligeramente sobresaliendo. "No..." murmuró. "No, aunque tampoco está tan mal..."

"¿No está tan mal? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué tipo de medicamentos estás tomando?" Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras le golpeaba con un puño.

Izumo le puso mala cara. A los doce años, él servía para algo más que ser usado como un saco de combate por su mejor amigo, para combatir contra su estupidez y enfado. Todo lo que quería hacer era sentarse y descansar, disfrutar así por resto de sus días.

Él también llevaba la misma camisa azul que su amigo y los mismos pantalones azules de shinobi. Su protector frontal le cubría por completo la parte superior de la cabeza, con el símbolo de la hoja estampada en la placa de metal. Llevaba una camisa, de cuello alto, de justo debajo. Le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

"Yo no tomo ningún medicamento, imbécil. Sólo estoy tratando de sacar el mejor partido de una situación tan aburrida. Soñar despierto. ¿Has oído hablar de ello?" Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, con el codo apoyado en el mostrador.

"Ah... Pero esto sigue siendo tan aburrido como el infierno. Quiero irme a mi casa y comer. También quiero por completo. El hecho de que hemos tenido que quedarnos en Konoha mientras que los héroes de la guerra se iban a la batalla, no significa que este trabajo sea una mierda." Él se volvió a quejar un poco más. "Es una lástima que no podamos alejarnos un rato de aquí."

"Sí, Hokage-sama nos freiría," estuvo de acuerdo Izumo.

"Hm... Ni siquiera ha venido nadie por las puertas durante al menos treinta minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?"

Izumo se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que nuestros relevos lleguen. Lo de siempre."

Kotetsu estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, cuando una nube de humo apareció de repente a una distancia de alrededor de cinco pies de ellos, a la entrada de las puertas. Él parpadeó y buscó un kunai. Izumo, se dio cuenta de ello e hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras esperaban a que el humo se aclarara. Cuatro pares de piernas comenzaron a hacerse visibles y escucharon tos. La mano de alguien espantó humo.

"Naruto", una voz femenina tosía "¡Suéltame! ¿No has hecho un jutsu de teletransporte antes?" Le dio un empujón y luego se oyeron dos voces masculinas gritando al unísono.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

Se oyó un gruñido y, a continuación, "Ambos me estáis poniendo de los nervios, estéis heridos o no, no me contendré si seguís así."

Por último, la nube blanca fue despejada por la brisa. Ante ellos habían cuatro personas de pie y otras sentadas en el suelo. Una mujer tenía las manos en las caderas, mirando a un hombre rubio, con traje de color naranja y negro, y un muchacho de pelo negro con un traje negro hecho jirones. Otro hombre, un poco más alto que ella, tenía un halcón en el hombro.

"Eres un pesado, Naruto. ¡Te dije que esperaras!"

Naruto hizo un puchero. "¡No fue mi culpa! Se sentía raro..."

"Abandono", murmuró Sasuke, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Levántate y ayúdame a levantar Obito. Todavía tiene problemas para caminar."

Al escuchar ese nombre, los dos guardias saltaron al unísono. "¿Cómo dijiste?" Kotetsu les dijo. "¿Has dicho Obito? ¿Estás hablando de Obito Uchiha?"

Sakura se dirigió a los dos hombres de la puerta. Ella sonrió cálidamente, reconociendolos de inmediato. Ella quería saludarlos por su nombre, pero se detuvo en seco, hacerlo en este momento, hacerles saber que ella los conocía, les llevaría a un sin fin de preguntas extrañas que no podían responder.

Obito miró como Naruto le ayudó. Se inclinó sobre el chico una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, estoy aquí. Eh... ¿Pasa algo?"

Ambos hombres parpadearon. "Estás muerto", dijo Kotetsu estúpidamente.

"Ah... no... estoy aquí."

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus ojos, las manos firmemente apretadas en sus kunai. Izumo habló en esta ocasión. "De todos modos, tenemos que tener cuidado. Y no reconocemos a ninguno de los chicos que están contigo. Incluso si tienen las bandas frontales de la hoja... aún podría ser un genjutsu."

Naruto parpadeó. "Wow... no cambian mucho de aquí en un futuro", murmuró.

"Eh..." murmuró Sasuke. "Es triste la forma en que se toman ahora su trabajo muy en serio, ¿eh?"

Sakura trató de contener la risa. Y trató de evitar la mirada extraña que Obito le estaba dando. Oh... maldición. Ellos necesitaban realmente vigilar sus bocas. Incluso a su alrededor. Volvió su atención a los guardias. "Si queréis, con mucho gusto os permitimos disipar el jutsu. Os aseguro que somos quienes decimos ser".

Ambos hombres se miraron con recelo el uno al otro y luego al grupo de delante de ellos.

"Muy bien", asintió con la cabeza Kotetsu. Levantó dos dedos y le susurró: "Kai". La imagen no se iba. Esas cuatro personas estaban todavía allí y aún estaban como se presentaron.

"Bien", se rió entre dientes Izumo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza: "Creo que es verdad. Vais a tener que disculparnos, pero las órdenes son órdenes. Tenéis que llenar algunos formularios. Tan pronto como lo hagáis os iréis a la oficina del Hokage. "

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke le preguntó.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros. "Órdenes. Todos los ninjas que son marcados como muertos en combate, tienen que ver en primer lugar al Hokage. Vosotros tres necesitáis ir con Obito, porque nunca os he visto personalmente en Konoha antes. ¿Quienes sois?" Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Tenéis las bandas para la cabeza de la hoja... y", señaló a Sasuke "tú llevas el símbolo de los en tu ropa".

Sasuke ahogó un gemido mientras los ojos de Obito se abrían con asombro al comprobarlo en su ropa. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Sasuke miró a Obito porque el chico de pelo negro le observaba a él con curiosidad. "Te lo explicaré más tarde." ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para olvidarlo y que, Obito nunca se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba más allá de todo pensamiento. Tal vez los últimos días habían sido demasiado estresantes para preocuparse por otras cosas, lo más importante era llegar a casa.

"Soy la líder del equipo", dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. "Soy Sakura, los otros dos son Sasuke y Naruto. Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber por ahora. Estábamos en una misión especial asignada por el Hokage." Eso, al menos, no era una mentira. "Y estamos bajo órdenes estrictas de no hablarlo con nadie."

Izumo subió las cejas. "Bien, bien." Él soltó un gruñido. "Vosotros debéis de ser ANBU. Tenéis ese aire. Exigentes y firmes ante los pedidos". Sacó unas cuantas hojas de papel. "Muy bien, llenad estas hojas y alguien os acompañará junto a Sarutobi-sama."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le pidieron. Fue bastante simple. Ella podría quedarse con sus nombres... pero ¿Y los apellidos...? Eso podría causarles un problema. A medida que acababa con el último papel lo firmó y mantiene una voz dura y uniforme. "Yo preferiría que nadie nos acompañara. Podemos encontrar el camino hasta la oficina del Hokage muy bien."

Kotetsu parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero Izumo puso una mano sobre su brazo mientras se dirigía a la chica de cabello rosa. "Está bien. Obito está con vosotros de todos modos. Será escolta suficiente. Basta con que llevéis estos papeles encima para dárselos al Tercero". Él sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se le dio la mano. "Gracias".

"Sois bienvenidos, Sakura-san."

Ella se despidió finalmente antes de acercarse a su equipo y caminar junto con ellos hacia la torre del Hokage. El silencio no les duró mucho sin embargo. Obito se dirigió a Sasuke.

"No puedo creer que no lo viera antes. Eres un Uchiha, ¿no?"

Sasuke no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Obito se estrecharon. "¿Y bien?"

Sasuke suspiró y posó su mirada en el muchacho, como él siempre lo hacía, con una mirada profunda. Y por un breve momento, cambiaron, mostrándole el Sharingan. Fue sólo un instante. "¿Esto es suficiente para ti? No podemos hablar aquí. ¿Entiendes? Hay demasiados oídos, Obito".

Después de que se le pasara la conmoción, se limitó a asentir.

"Ya es bastante malo que tenga que usar un genjutsu para esconder fans", murmuró.

"Sólo dejad de hablar de eso hasta que hablemos con el tercer Hokage,?" Sakura murmuró. "Las calles son cada vez más grandes y concurridas por segundos."

Los tres hombres asintieron. Nadie dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la torre. No dijeron nada hasta que ella les llevó, subiendo las escaleras, hasta la entrada de la oficina del Hokage. Y los tres - Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke - trataron de mantener el dolor aparte y mostrar alegría al ver al anciano sano y salvo. Durante muchos años había sido la piedra angular de Konoha. La fuerza de la aldea, hasta su muerte a manos de Orochimaru, siendo Tusnade la que tomó su lugar.

Él parpadeó, las cejas curvadas hacia arriba. "¿Puedo ayudaros? Parece como si hubierais visto un fantasma."

Naruto sonrió suavemente desde detrás de Sakura. Sus ojos azules brillaban cuando se dirigió al hombre que, una vez fue, en muchos sentidos, un abuelo para él.

"En cierta forma, Hokage-sama, se podría decir que sí".

ooo

El reloj seguía sonando en la esquina de la habitación tras de la explicación de los jóvenes muchachos. La presencia de Obito había sorprendido al viejo Hokage. Obito había sido enviado, hacía ya una hora antes de recibir por completo la noticia, a una revisión médica. Sarutobi estaba feliz de que el chico estuviera vivo... Sin embargo, la explicación que le había contado como secreto, lo tenía en shock. Era difícil de creer. Imposible. Y sin embargo, los tres pares de ojos se veían totalmente serios.

"Esto es..."

"¿Inusual? ¿Extraño? ¿Imposible? Francamente, si yo estuviera en su lugar me sería muy difícil de creer también", dijo Sakura. "Afortunadamente, tengo pruebas de que decimos la verdad acerca de quienes somos."

Sarutobi parpadeó. "¿Las tienes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sacó un rollo sellado de su mochila. Lo puso sobre su escritorio. "Se trata de un contrato de amnistía de nuestra Hokage. Se nos concede la libertad en Konoha, sin importar en qué momento de la historia sea."

Él entrecerró los ojos mirando el rollo. "Este sello sería de la Quinta Hokage..."

"Sí..." Sasuke respondió débilmente. "Lo sabemos."

"Hm... No importa, no quiero saber. Nunca debe saberse demasiado acerca del propio futuro."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, respirando con gran alivio cuando abrió el libro y lo leyó.

"Esto está firmado por Tsunade. Reconozco su letra en cualquier lugar", dijo con un tono de incredulidad y miró a Sakura. "¿Ella es la quinta?"

Naruto dio un paso adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Sí... la abuela se hizo cargo por usted." Mintió con una sonrisa falsa. "Alguien tenía que hacerlo con el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Él parpadeó. "¿Ella superó su miedo a la sangre?"

"Se podría decir que sí," sonrió Sakura. "Ella es una gran mujer. Usted debe saber que lleva poco en nuestro tiempo. Pero defiende sus ideales profundamente."

Él sonrió suavemente y colocó el rollo sobre la mesa. "Muy bien. Esta es prueba suficiente para mí. No sé qué hacer con vosotros. Estoy seguro de que habéis oído que la guerra ha terminado por ahora. Lo que significa que el trabajo durante el próximo par de semanas, si no en meses, se reducirá a misiones de rango D. Todo el mundo, incluso fuera de los pueblos, todavía se están recuperando de las pérdidas y será así durante las próximas semanas. Meses. Nuestros hospitales están llenos de ninjas heridos que necesitan ayuda. "

Sakura se animó a eso. "Yo puedo ayudar en ese sentido, si quiere."

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Eres una médico ninja?."

Naruto sonrió. "Sakura-chan es la mejor médico del mundo. La abuela la entrenó personalmente."

Él arqueó las cejas en ella. "¿De verdad?"

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente. Su tono implicaba admiración y asombro. "Yo fui su aprendiz, sí."

Él sonrió, obviamente feliz. "Entonces eres más que bienvenida para ayudarnos en el hospital. ¿Cuándo crees que puedes empezar?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Pasado mañana está bien? Vamos a necesitar tiempo para encontrar sitio para quedarnos... entre otras cosas... No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí. Y aún tenemos que crearnos una coartada . Nadie sabe quién somos. Es decir, podemos usar nuestros nombres. Sin embargo, ¿ y nuestros apellidos? Demonios, ¿cómo se supone que Sasuke ocultará el hecho de que es un Uchiha? " La idea era imposible. Absolutamente imposible. ¿Cómo Eón podría mandarlos allí para pasear por la hoja y no afectar de esa manera el tiempo?

"Puedo ocuparme de esas cosas. En cuanto a los Uchiha... bueno..." Suspiró. "Vamos a decir que os mandamos de misión a otra villa. Terminasteis aquí la Academia y os fuisteis poco después de la graduación. Vuestros padres murieron en la guerra. Vosotros tres estabais con ellos y durante vuestro viaje de regreso fue cuando os encontrasteis con Obito".

"Me parece bien..." Sakura respondió desde su asiento. "Pero ¿el clan Uchiha no se preguntará por qué nunca conocieron a los padres de Sasuke?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No, si son familiares que dejaron hace años la aldea, bajo órdenes confidenciales dadas por mí. Entonces nadie sabría quiénes eran. Y hay un montón de archivos que pueden tirar de registros para que sea todo más real."

"Gracias..." Sasuke pronunció en voz baja.

"Podéis darme las gracias asegurandome que vuestra compañera de equipo estará en mi hospital en una semana a partir de hoy." Él sonrió.

Sakura parpadeó. "¿Una semana? No, yo puedo empezar-"

"No, no lo harás. Necesitáis tiempo para adaptaros a la vida de aquí. Este puede ser el mismo pueblo, pero no el mismo tiempo. La gente está triste y deprimida. Sólo están felices, porque la guerra ha terminado. Les va a tomar tiempo que las viejas heridas sanen." Se movió en su asiento y juntó sus papeles. "Además, me va a tomar una semana conseguir sus documentos, y sin la certificación de ninjas no podrán trabajar en ningún lugar. Mientras tanto, os voy a dar un lugar para quedaros." Sacó otro papel de la pila y lo miró cuidadosamente. "¿Está bien la casa Uchiha para vosotros tres?"

Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente. Él no quería que sus viejos fantasmas le estuvieran mirando a la cara, pero el viejo no podía saber eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Sakura le ganó en rapidez.

"¿Hay otro sitio? No quiero ser grosero... es que..."

Sarutobi agitó la mano ociosamente. "No, no te preocupes en absoluto. Asumí que él quería estar cerca de Obito... vamos a ver..." Echó un vistazo a unas pocas líneas más y pasó una página. "¡Ah, aquí está!. Una casa de tres habitaciones está disponible. Sin embargo hay un inconveniente..."

"¿Cuál?" Naruto finalmente habló.

"Está cerca de las áreas de formación... De la manera en que esta guerra ha afectado a los propietarios no quieren estar cerca de sonidos de combates. Me imagino que tiene que ver con una situación traumática. Sólo tengo que arrendarosla hoy."

"La tomamos", dijo Sasuke rápidamente. Lo que les diera, sería mejor que la casa Uchiha.

Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó el papel. "Muy bien. Ahora, eso está arreglado-"

Un golpe seco llamó a la puerta. Los tres miembros dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta, con cejas levantadas. El Hokage les dejó entrar. Obito entró con una sonrisa y con muletas, sirviendo para mantener en pie su cuerpo. Tenía un parche negro sobre su ojo izquierdo. Había cambiado de ropa también. Un nuevo traje negro, como el último. Éste estaba limpio gracias a Dios.

"¡Tengo un certificado de buena salud!"

Sakura sonrió. "Me alegro".

"Sí, dímelo a mí. Las enfermeras siguen tratando de averiguar cómo lo hiciste." Él sonrió. "Yo casi no pude salir de ese lugar sin que ellas desearan preguntarme más. Me daban ganas de vomitar un poco más."

Justo en ese momento, alguien con el que estaba seguro de que tendría que responder algunas preguntas más, la puerta se abrió de par en par y golpeó contra la pared. Allí, había tratando de mantenerse un hombre de pelo plateado y atrás de él había un rubio alto con un chaleco verde de Jounin. "¡Kakashi! ¡Para!".

"¡No!" Él le dio un empujón, mientras gritaba en voz alta. "¡Ni siquiera es gracioso ese tipo de bromas, sensei! ¡Obito murió! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Su cuerpo era irreparable!" Él estaba lleno de ira y odio, incluso debajo de la máscara y en otra la habitación, podía verse eso. Sus manos tensas como puños. "Esos idiotas no tienen idea de lo que hablaban. ¡Demonios!"

"¡Kakashi, por favor!" Una chica de detrás de él intentó someterlo.

Se volvió a mirarla: "¡Cállate, Rin. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Minato-sensei debería haber dicho algo!"

Su labio inferior temblaba. "Estoy de acuerdo, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?"

"Um... ¿chicos?" Obito saludó. "Disculpad, ¿podríais darme un poco de atención solo un momento? Sí, bueno, estoy bien. Sólo quería haceroslo saber. Podéis volver a discutir ahora."

Los tres se quedaron mirandole con expresiones de confusión, conmoción, asombro y... tristeza.

"¿Obito...?" Tanto Kakashi como Rin dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ja, ja... ¿Hola?"

Kakashi de repente entrecerró los ojos mirándole. "¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!"

* * *

><p>Uy uy uy ¿Qué pasará con Kakashi y Obito?<p>

¿Cómo reaccionará el equipo 7?

¿Y Rin al ver a Obito?

En el próximo capítulo habrá interacción de Kakashi y Sakura.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**, estoy realmente contenta... aunque también admito que prefiero que me comenten qué les ha parecido o hacer debates acerca de lo que podría pasar ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole-Luz de Luna<strong>: siento el suspense, pero es que la historia es tan genial y emocionante que te deja totalmente intrigado... ESTE CAPITULO PROMETE ^^ espero que te haya ido genial la exposición, de seguro que si. Obito tendrá un parche, pero creo que es mejor eso a estar muerto, asi que tampoco debe quejarse mucho xD ahh y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Obito no muere... No va a morir mucha gente... Que recuerde ahora mismo, creo y digo creo, que muere uno, pon a lo mucho dos personas, pero era algo de esperar. Te va a encantar este capitulo y el siguiente... El 9 creo que es mas dulce ^^ un saludo

**Arashi Shinomori**: si... Siento tantos retrasos... Estoy haciendo ya el siguiente capitulo... Creo que me estoy oxidando xD este nuevo cap, te dejará más enganchada que el anterior, y el siguiente más aún... Nuestra querida pareja de Kakashi y Sakura, se conocen aquí, y empezarán realmente a congeniar en el de después ^^ por más veces que he leído la historia, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo linda que es... Bueno y ellos también son lindos ^^ Por lo del espacio tiempo (y Eón) no te preocupes demasiado que en unos cuantos (bastantes) caps no será muy importancia esta física cuántica que tanto nos gusta xD no hace falta que te leas el manga... Poco a poco todo se va a aclarar, y a mi también me encanto ver al tercero ^^ por todo lo demas en cuanto al equipo siete, sí harán misiones y muchas otras cositas allí... No saben lo que les espera en un futuro (de esa época, claro) y lo que tendrán que vivir al regresar (serán más felices, o al menos todos en su mayor parte... El final es de romance así que siempre piensa en positivo, todo saldrá bien... No, mejor dicho, excelente, después de tantas dificultades) bueno no me enrollo más, te lo dejo aquí calentito calentito ahhhh y por cierto, lo dicho, esta semana publicare también el domingo, y quien sabe, si me da tiempo un tercero... Pero sin ilusiones ehhh nos leemos! ^^ como siempre, me encantan tus extensos reviews cargados de preguntas ;)

**Nami**: gracias por pasarte por aqui, me hace muy feliz, no solo que la leáis (ya que sé que hay muchos que la siguen) sino que también comentéis. Como podrás comprobar con mi respuesta al review anterior, siempre respondo todo lo que me pregunta y no hay nadie a quien no le haya respondido al dejar ese review. Espero que te guste el capitulo de esta semana. ^^ cuento contigo como lectora... Ahh, no se si lo sabes pero por si acaso, abajo puedes darle a seguir la historia para que te avise de cuando se suben los capis nuevos (alert story), o añadirlas a favoritos ^^ saludos nami (a mi yambien me encanta One Piece)

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Siete ..<p>

..

.

..

Namikaze Minato; ¿edad? Veintitrés. ¿Altura? ciento setenta y nueve con dos centímetros. ¿Peso? Sesenta y seis con un kilogramos. Todos son hechos innegables. Pero todos cambiantes con el tiempo. Acerca de Minato, hay una amplia gama de cosas que podrían ser fácilmente reconocibles, por cualquier persona. Su maestro era una de esas personas. Jiraiya hablaba a menudo de su genial pupilo. Las decisiones que Minato tomaba eran precisas y ejecutadas de una forma casi perfecta. Siempre estaba tranquilo; especialmente cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo en el campo de batalla. El equipo que él entrenó, había recibido estos mismos rasgos; o por lo menos había intentado de pasárselos a cada uno.

Kakashi había sido uno de sus alumnos cuando se graduó en la Academia. No fue ningún gran shock porque ese chico había estado bajo su cuidado, tras la muerte de su padre. Era natural que se convirtiera en su maestro Jounin cuando Kakashi llegó a ser un Genin. Fue uno de los días más orgullosos para ambos. Minato había hablado con frecuencia a todos acerca del joven prodigio.

Y aún así... no importa con qué ganas intentara inculcarle ciertas cosas, ciertas creencias, pero por el chico... nunca se rendiría. Aunque siempre fue en vano. Kakashi odiaba a su padre porque rompió las reglas y había deshonrado a su familia. Y a su vez, sentía que era su deber, la ambición de su vida, llegar a ser el mejor shinobi siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra. Era natural para él estar continuamente en conflicto con alguien como era su compañero masculino de equipo.

Minato había intentado mantenerlos al margen de los golpes. Él les había enseñado que luchar entre sí, por cualquier otra razón aparte de los entrenamientos, era inaceptable. Rin era la que les hacía parar de pelear cuando Minato no podía hacer nada o no estaba presente para detenerlos. Ella confió en que los dos chicos tenían sus puntos buenos. El problema era que sus ideales consistían en formas de pensar demasiado diferentes. Ellos habrían trabajado maravillosamente juntos si sólo hubieran conseguido comprender el valor del trabajo en equipo.

Pero Kakashi era demasiado orgulloso para hacer todo en equipo. Prefería arreglárselas por sí mismo; estaba demasiado metido en los ideales de honor y la gloria. La guerra había sido una bienvenida oportunidad para él. Convertirse en Jounin era algo para lo que se había esforzado. Había trabajado muy duro para ello. Pero no había ganado en entendimiento con las demás personas de su equipo. La misión era la parte importante. Lo único importante.

¿En cuánto a Obito? Era demasiado emocional. En un momento, intentaba no llorar porque había algo para lo que no estaba preparado, y al día siguiente, estaba intentando superarse porque le había insultado Kakashi. Y la pobre Rin... Esa chica siempre estaba atrapada en medio. Siempre.

Durante los últimos años que habían trabajado juntos como equipo, ninguno de ellos habían realmente mejorado. No hasta Minato que había entrado en escena, derrotando a los ninjas de la roca y llevó a sus compañeros de equipo a un sitio seguro. Hasta que en ese momento él se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo ocurrido. Y cuando Kakashi había despertado esa noche bajo las estrellas... su cara, su mirada, era totalmente diferente. La muerte de un gran amigo, alguien con el que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de entender, le cambió. Minato no estaba seguro si fue para mejor o peor.

Era sin duda más cauteloso. Parecía más receptivo a un montón de cosas. Pero se notaba por su forma de andar, por su postura cabizbaja, por el ritmo con el que iba por el pueblo, como un zombie, culpándose a sí mismo. Y Minato estaba preocupado porque ni siendo médico como Rin podría cambiar eso. Se preocupaba por él, ya no lólo por ser su maestro, pero él no le podía cambiar.

Los recuerdos de esos últimos días fueron suficientes para hacer de alguien, una persona triste y enfadada a la vez. Kakashi no había sido el único en equivocarse de su equipo. Minato era el único culpable. La diferencia entre Minato y Kakashi era que, realmente sabía que al final del día, nadie le culparía. No haría todo más fácil. Le quería tanto, quería tanto a su equipo. Pero no de una manera fraternal o paternal como lo sentía hacia Kakashi, pero él aún así lo ama. Lo suficiente para dar su vida por él. Lo suficiente para mantener viva su memoria en su corazón, por siempre. Lo suficiente para gritar con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su mujer las noches al llegar a casa, haciéndole verse como un niño perdido. Son algunas de las debilidades, de las cuales un hombre no puede escapar, no importa cuán fuerte fuera. Y tendría esa mirada preocupada ante los ojos de la mujer amaba, todas las noches en casa; pero debía permanecer alegre por ella; eso era suficiente después de todo. Serían suficientes las lágrimas, angustia y dolor.

¿Y después de todo eso? Él no estaría mejor. No por mucho. Pero al menos no terminaría pareciendo un idiota parloteando el día del funeral. Él sería capaz de ser fuerte por sus dos alumnos restantes.

Por lo tanto, nadie, ni una maldita persona, podría realmente envidiar a Minato que actualmente se quedó mirando, se congeló al ver frente a él los ojos de su alumno -Obito- vivo hasta que Kakashi saltó para atacarle.

"¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!"

"¡Kakashi!" Rin gritó.

"Maldita sea", murmuró Sakura mientras se levantaba para detener la escena que se produciría. O ella llegó demasiado tarde, o Naruto era mucho más rápido del conocía. Porque antes de que ella lo supiera, el rubio tenía al Jounin de pelo color plata sujeto, lo que le impedía atacar a Obito.

Naruto gruñó. La fuerza del agarre que el joven estaba poniendo en sus brazos no era para tomarlo a broma. Kakashi era mucho más fuerte, incluso a esta edad, de lo que imaginaba.

Los ojos de Kakashi parecían estar inundados casi en propio fuego. Él estaba furioso, furioso y cegado por sus emociones. No se le puede hacer llegar a esa situación a un hombre. Hacerle llegar hasta el punto en que, hace unos pocos días, ocurrió todo. "Juro por el cuerpo de mi compañero muerto, que si no haces desaparecer el genjutsu en este momento..." Su voz se apagó, con intención de no decir nada que ya se preveía. Naruto empezó a tirar más, con los brazos dolorosamente tirantes hacia la dirección en la que Kakashi no llegaba al alcance del joven Uchiha.

"Suéltame. Ahora."

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso", dijo Naruto alegremente.

"Kakashi, cálmate", le susurró Rin que estaba junto a Minato.

Su único ojo bueno se volvió hacia ella, ardiendo. Si no estuviera tan enojado, probablemente le hubiera hecho parecer con una actitud algo un poco mejor de la mirada que le dio en la actualidad. Así que lo pensó mejor en el momento en el que ella se estremeció bajo su intento de asesinato. No le dijo nada a ella. Su mirada se volvió hacia el muchacho, ya de forma más calmada. "Suéltame. Ahora."

Obito parpadeó, aparentemente imperturbable. Más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa. No había esperado exactamente este tipo de reacción por parte de Kakashi. En shock, feliz, tal vez, tal vez incluso fingiendo indiferencia. Pero no rabia o  
>ira. Desde luego, no creía que fuera a pensar que estaba mintiendo acerca de quién era. ¿Qué fue de él?<p>

"Kakashi... Yo soy real. No es nungún genjutsu".

"¡Mentira! Tú no eres Obito. ¡Vi a mi amigo morir por nosotros ese día! ¡Lo dejé allí! ¡Rin y yo lo dejamos allí!. No hay una maldita manera de que él pudiera haber sobrevivido. Incluso Minato-sensei dijo que él estaba muerto cuando llegó. " Su ojo bueno se redujo. "Quien quiera que seas... te juro que yo..." Su voz se volvió baja, atacando de una manera casi mortal. Tiró del agarre de Naruto una vez más. Lo suficiente como para hacer saltar Obito.

Parecía como si Sarutobi decidiera interferir. Pero se abstuvo un instante para ver a Sakura con un dedo levantado, silenciosamente, pidiendo permiso para decir algo en primer lugar. Dio un suspiro y le dio el permiso para hacerlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y tomó mentalmente notas cuidadosas acerca del comprtamiento de Obito. Ella se cruzó de brazos, colocándolos delante de su pecho en el momento que captó la mirada de Kakashi. Sus profundos ojos de esmeralda se redujeron.

Era como una mirada retadora.

Cuando Sakura había estado en la Academia, se había descrito siempre como una mente brillante. El único rival que tenía en cuanto a inteligencia era Shikamaru y Sasuke. Sin embargo, Shikamaru era un genio perezoso, en cambio ella era muy trabajadora, nunca se podría comparar a él. Sasuke era un estratega, naturalmente, en situaciones difíciles. Algo a lo que Sakura había llegado a ser buena en los últimos años. Pero, a saber, su inteligencia provenía de una gran necesidad de aprender, absorber y retener información. Tenía memoria fotográfica. Algo que hizo de ella una excelente ninja médico y especialista en reconstrucción / información.

Cuando se convirtió en Genin, su inteligencia llegó tan lejos que le suponía una excelente ayuda durante los entrenamientos. Pero había sido una carga, no sólo para Sasuke, sino también también para Naruto. Cuando los dos chicos se retaban el uno al otro para tener éxito con su rivalidad y así superarse, Sakura se vio obligada a convertirse en una gran ninja también, porque de su rivalidad era la necesidad de no quedarse atrás, literalmente, como ella lo estaba en el pueblo cuando ellos se fueron.

Fueron estas cualidades increíbles y habilidades aprendidas, las que la hicieron una líder de equipo excelente, al igual que sus chicos le habían dicho. No era sólo un rango o habilidades. No se trataba de cuántos jutsus había aprendido, o la fuerza interna y externa que había adquirido de su Shishou. Sakura era una líder nata, al igual que su primer maestro, al igual que el hombre de pie frente a ella.

Los dos se enfrentaron, cara a cara, ojo a ojo. Mirar fijamente, evaluar, era para ellos la combinación de los cinco sentidos. ¿No parecía que el aire estaba tan espeso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo? Sakura evitó su mirada como con desprecio. Como si ni siquiera fuera digno de su vista.

Kakashi furioso, gruñó y intentó salvarse de su inmovilización, una vez más. "¿Quieres pelea, perra? Te la voy a dar. Sólo dile a tu estúpido perro que me suelte, ¿eh?"

Sakura alzó una ceja, haciéndo parecer desinterés. ¿Cómo se sentía en su interior? Había una mezcla de emociones. Este no era el hombre al que una vez había llamado maestro. ¿Era esto lo que la muerte de un compañero de equipo te podía hacer? ¿Qué hizo con él? No estaba segura de si estaba avergonzada osentía pena por él. Llamarlos por esos nombres? Kakashi nunca haría eso. Ella no recordaba jamás haberle oído llamar a una mujer con un término despectivo. Pero esto era el pasado. No era que el hombre que conocía todavía. Y encima, él veía a Obito como a una mentira ante él, algo que él no quería reconocer como real.

"¿Realmente crees que el Hokage podría permitir que alguien mantuviera un genjutsu en su oficina? ¿Un genjutsu de un chico muerto?¿ Y luego te llamaría aquí para verlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se trata de una enferma broma? Usa un poco de sentido común".

"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Y qué te incumbe a tí? ¿A todos vosotros?"

Colocó sus manos en las caderas. "Yo soy la que salvó la vida de tu amigo. Me llamo Sakura."

Se quedó callado durante un rato. Y una vez más la miró. Desde el negro que cubrían sus botas de Shinobi, unas que nunca había visto antes, pasando por todo el camino de su cuerpo hasta su corto pelo rosa. Él se burló. "¿Le curaste? ¿Eres es una ninja médico?"

"Sí".

"De acuerdo. Sus heridas eran tan graves, tan irreparables,incluso la gran Tsunade no le hubiera salvado. Y aquí está, perfectamente intacto, con su brazo y pierna. ¿Esperas que yo crea que, a su edad, tenías chakra suficiente para unir sus miembros a su cuerpo? ¿Y además de eso eres tan audaz? Incluso Minato-sensei no pudo cavar a través de esos escombros." Rodó sus ojos. "Por lo menos si vas a mentirme, haz que suene creíble".

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. "Naruto, suéltalo."

"¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó. "Si le dejo irá directamente a por ti."

"Lo sé."

Kakashi se burlaba. "¿Ahora vamos a pelear?"

Sakura metió la mano en su bolsa, sacó un par de guantes de cuero negro. Deslizó cada uno de ellos con lentitud, con la intención de impacientarle. Apretó sus manos y las soltó en la posición de puño unas cuantas veces.

"Suéltalo ahora, Naruto."

Naruto vaciló. "En realidad no deberíais luchar en la oficina de Hokage, Sakura".

"No va a ser una pelea", dijo con frialdad.

Hubo una larga pausa. Sakura mantuvo su mirada en Kakashi. Kakashi notó cono el agarre se redujo, pero no cesó. No hasta que Sasuke habló haciendo que realmente se rompiera la brecha.

Suspiró. "Naruto, déjalo ya. Si ese idiota realmente quiere que le pateen el culo, suéltalo. Sakura puede manejarse sola".

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke era la última persona de la que se lo esperaba, pero él la reconoció como tal. Fue un honor de parte del Uchiha.

Kakashi se burló de nuevo. Esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke. "Tú realmente no sabes quién soy yo ¿verdad?"

Sasuke sabía que Kakashi no era normalmente tan descarado, por lo que suspuso que se vio impulsado por el ego. Él sólo estaba actuando de esta manera a causa de su ira. Y en muchos sentidos, se sentía como si se estuviera mirando a sí mismo. "No tengo que hacerlo. Yo conozco a mi compañera de equipo." Sus ojos fueron directos a Sakura y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto suspiró. "Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, una muy mala."

"Deja que se vaya ya, Naruto," murmuró Sasuke.

"Bien, bien..." Naruto libera a Kakashi y se fue un paso a atrás. Él se movió lo más cerca posible que pudo a la mesa. Vio cómo las dos figuras se enfrentan una contra la otra en un partido por ganar de miradas.

"¿No vas a atacar en primer lugar?" Kakashi le preguntó con un tono de diversión mezclado junto con su voz.

"¿Debería?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "No, he decidido que voy a darte una oportunidad. Después de la cual, voy a terminar con todo esto".

Él soltó un gruñido. "Demasiado engreída ¿no?"

"A mí me gusta llamarlo confianza. Al menos puedo presumir de ego. No como otros." Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y esperó. Pero fue necesario esperar demasiado.

Kakashi estivo considerando usar su Sharingan. Pero no lo necesitaba para esta pelea. Era igual de descarado y estaba realmente enojado, atrapado en sus emociones. La parte lógica de su mente no habría pensado siquiera en combatir en la oficina del Hokage. Por lo tanto, ni siquiera hubiera llegado, lo suficientemente lejos, para que él usara allí el regalo de Obito.

Se acercó a ella con rapidez, con el puño directo hacia su mandíbula. Esperó a que llegara a golpearla. Esperó el momento en que hiciera contacto con la mandíbula. En ese momento él sería libre para expulsar su ira, una emoción que siempre ha mantenido totalmente bajo control.

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. En cambio, sorprendido miró con su ojo completamente abierto, un puño inflamado de chakra envuelto alrededor de su propia mano. Ella lo había atrapado. Imposible. Él había puesto la suficiente fuerza en ese golpe para romperle la mano. ¿Cómo...?

Pero él no tenía tiempo para pensar. Es decir, porque durante su vacilación, ella se había aprovechado, así que se encontró doblándose por el dolor. Cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el estómago mientras relajaba la mano que tenía anteriormente empuñada. Nunca le habían golpeado tan fuerte antes. Ni siquiera su sensei o en entrenamientos y peleas.

Tosió mientras se agachaba, derramando sangre en el suelo.

"¡Kakashi!" Rin lloraba. Sus ojos se volvieron de manera muy enojada cuando se giró mirada a Sakura. "¿De verdad era necesario hacer eso? ¿Tan fuerte?"

Sakura no le respondió. Ella miró a Kakashi. Su voz era fría mientras hablaba. "La ira te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, Hatake." Una pausa. "Una de ellas es pensar que sólo porque alguien parezca incapaz de tener gran fuerza. Primera lección, nunca subestimes a tu oponente, no importa la edad que parezca tener."

Ella esperó, para permitirle asimilar esta información en su propia cabeza. No estaba más enfadada con él. Ella tenía la ventaja de ser seis años mayor en su propia época. Kakashi seguía teniéndo sólo doce. Era difícil imaginar que ese muchacho era el que se convertiría en su maestro.

"Mi equipo y yo salvamos a Obito. Mi fuerza, supongo, te lo ha demostrado. Mi audacia en cuanto a fuerza se ha visto y mis compañeros de equipo me dieron su chakra para reconstruir las extremidades de tu amigo. Puedes creerlo o no si lo deseas".

Kakashi se arrodilló allí un poco de tiempo más. Sus piernas le temblaban cuando empezó a ponerse de pie. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, no era muy alto. Él estaba, una vez más, encorvado ligeramente. Él no le devolvió la mirada. La dejó fijada en el suelo. Él gruñó, pero no estaba seguro si era a causa del dolor o de la vergüenza porque había dejado que sus emociones sacaran eso de él y luego se ridiculizara debido a su propia ira.

Incapaz de soportar la tensión vivida ese día por más tiempo, se abrió paso entre Rin y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Espera!" Obito gritó y trató de seguirle.

"No, yo voy a ir tras él. Tú te quedas aquí". Sakura salió corriendo fuera de la sala antes de que nadie pudiera discutirle.

Naruto se quejó. "Ya sabía que era una mala idea... ¡Ay!" Lloriqueó cuando Sasuke le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¡Qué demonios, teme!"

"Ya vale".

Naruto gruñó pero lo dejó ir. "Realmente te odio."

"No, no lo haces."

Pausa.

"Lo sé."

Minato parecía aparecer de repente de la bruma formada anteriormente. Se frotó la cabeza, los dedos clavándose en su cuero cabelludo. "Vaya día..." Suspiró. "Lo siento, no he hecho nada... Él nunca ha actuado de esta manera antes. Ni una sola vez." Se refería a Kakashi y todos lo sabían.

"Obito", susurró Rin y se dio a ver. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como ella le tomó en un abrazo fuerte, pero reconfortante.

Obito se estremeció, pero sonrió y le dio palmaditas en la espalda. Él estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que le dolía pero la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor, valía la pena. "Estoy bien, Rin. Está bien. Deja de llorar".

Minato miró a Sarutobi. "Debo ir tras él, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi hizo un gesto con la mano. "No te preocupes por eso, Namikaze-sama. El día ha sido lo bastante cansado por hoy."

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aún no estando del todo satisfecho. "Tal vez sea mejor dejarle pensar esto por sí mismo."

Naruto se rió de eso. "Sakura puede manejarlo, no te preocupes. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?"

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba al hombre alto y rubio, llamado Namikaze Minato. Trató de ocultar su asombro. "¿Eres tú el rayo amarillo de Konoha?"

Minato sonrió alegremente. "Así me llaman."

ooo

Corrió. Corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolían. Corrió hasta que su pecho le dolía. Corrió hasta que sus hombros se sentían con un dolor tan fuerte que parecía que llegaba a todos los lados de su cuerpo. Él siguió adelante haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, mezclándose con la lluvia que le golpeaba. Su cuerpo se sentía tan frío como el hielo. Un millar de ramas rasgaban a través de su ropa y le herían.

Pero a él no le importaba.

Él era insensible a todo.

No sabía qué pensar. Su mente estaba destrozándose por pedazos y todo lo que quería hacer era terminar con su vida en ese mismo momento. Él ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Siguió adelante, forzando a que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, obligando a sus piernas para mantenerse en movimiento, obligando a sus brazos para que no lo abandonaran.

Él siguió por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que el cielo se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando el sol se estableció en el horizonte. Y cuando su cuerpo, inevitablemente, se dio por vencido, se tropezó y se encontró de bruces en el lodo, con el cuerpo extendido en la oscuridad.

El agua y la suciedad llegó hasta la nariz y boca. Tosió mientras él mismo se detuvo, golpeando así el suelo con los brazos. El lodo salió disparado de su cuerpo mientras miraba hacia arriba, tratando de averiguar dónde había terminado.

La lluvia era más fuerte y sentía escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Y si bien es cierto, el temblor pudo haber sido una mezcla de dolor y frío descendente en su sistema, aunque realmente no tenía nada que ver con eso en absoluto. Vio donde se encontraba. El nombre tallado en la fría piedra se encontraba frente a él, devolviéndole de nuevo a la realidad.

Obito Uchiha

KOA - Víctimas de la Gran Guerra Ninja III

Gran amigo y noble compañero de equipo

RIP (descanse en paz)

Él chilló, gritando con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su rabia se hizo eco en la noche. Rebotó en el terreno montañoso y en las colinas cubiertas por hierba. Sonaba como un animal herido, una criatura que había perdido a su compañero o alguien que había fracasado por completo en algo.

Su puño se estrelló contra el suelo fangoso mientras se sentaba de nuevo en una posición de piernas medio cruzadas. Agarró el sucio lodo, mientras gritaba de nuevo. Las lágrimas ni una sola vez pararon de caer. Tenía ganas de morirse. Tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que su padre y acabar con su vida en aquel lugar. Estaba atormentado, golpeado y maltratado. De él salió un sollozo y en ese momento se cubrió la cara con sus manos, incluso estando llenas de barro.

Para cualquiera que le viera en ese instante, parecía un vagabundo patético. Una pálida imagen de una ex-gran mente y ninja. Y ahora se reducía a un llorón, débil y roto. Los recuerdos le perseguían. La sangre nublaba sus sentidos. Los gritos de Rin asaltaban sus sentidos.

Ni una sola vez desde su muerte, había llorado. No había llorado cuando murió su padre. No había llorado cuando murió su madre frente a él. Y parecía que no podía hacerlo hasta unos días atrás, cuando Obito murió.

Pero él simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Había pasado tanto tiempo en su vida contiéndo el llanto que ahora lo dejó a un lado, haciendo lo que él creía era el mejor, siguiendo las directrices de los shinobi en lo que respecta a las emociones...

¡Se trataba de una completa broma! ¡Todo! No sabía qué pensar. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Su corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y su mente le dolía. Sabía que debía ir a casa, sabía que debía salir de debajo de la lluvia. Sin embargo, un mejor juicio, alguien que se enorgullecía por ello, apareció para mantenerle dejándolo en nada.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y saltó. Él se alejó, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás en el lodo. Él ni siquiera miró hacia arriba para ver quién había venido tras él. Probablemente era su sensei. No creía que Rin dejaría Obito atrás.

Sintió una mano en su rostro, una persona con las piernas agachadas. Las botas le mantenían a salvo de la suciedad. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a la chica de antes. Aquella del pelo rosa. Sakura...

Ella no le sonrió. Pero no parecía molesta. Y no había culpa en sus ojos. Si había algo en sus suaves orbes verdes era algo como... ¿entendimiento? Él sólo la miraba, todavía temblando. Nunca había sido tan vulnerable ante una persona antes. Se asustó.

"¿Estás bien?" Su voz era suave.

Él se le quedó mirando, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Había algo que decir? Ella había salvado a su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Ella había hecho lo que él no había sido capaz de hacer.

Trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero su mano se mantuvo firme. Se vio obligado a mirarla. Obligado a mostrarle la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Quería gritarle, para decirle que lo dejara solo. Y cuando lo iba a intentar, su voz no salió casi tan fuerte como él quería. "Déjame en paz."

Sus ojos, si era posible, se volvieron más suaves. "No es tu culpa, Kakashi."

"¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?" Él murmuró.

Soltó su barbilla. Sus ojos miraron hacia otro lado y se sentó donde estaba agachada. A ella no parecía importarle demasiado la tierra. "Tienes razón. No sé mucho al respecto. Nunca he perdido un compañero de equipo antes. Por lo tanto, no voy a fingir que te entiendo. Sin embargo...", dijo amablemente, en voz baja: "sí sé lo que se impotente que puedes haberte sentido en ese momento... "

Él estaba, una vez más, inseguro acerca de qué decir. ¿Impotente? ¿Él? Casi no lo podía se lo podía imaginar. Ella era la líder de su equipo. Un trabajo que parecía tener mucha responsabilidad. Era algo que no podía aclarar en su mente. "Dudo eso."

"No, en serio", sonrió un poco, la mirada bajó hasta arrojarse a la tierra "Fue una vez". Sus ojos estaban distantes, sumidos en los recuerdos. "Cuando yo era más joven. Siempre me quedaba atrás. Todo el mundo era mejor que yo. Todo el mundo me dejaba atrás. Sin embargo seguí adelante y me obligué a ser lo que soy hoy día, Kakashi."

"¿Cómo?" Se encontró preguntándoselo a sí mismo.

Ella se rió un poco. "Naruto y Sasuke siempre estaban discutiendo el uno con el otro cuando éramos niños. Siempre. Se odiaban desde el principio. Yo era una carga."

Al igual que Rin... Su mente divagaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró la tormenta caer. "Pero ya no quiero ser más la tercera rueda. La necesidad de ser tan fuerte como mis compañeros de equipo, fue lo que me llevó a mejorar. Se retaban y eso a su vez me llevaba a sacar lo mejor de mí." Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él. "No espero que lo entiendas."

"Lo entiendo", argumentó rápidamente. Su pasado era parecido, pero de una manera diferente. Su padre, su muerte, había llevado a Kakashi a convertirse en un gran ninja. Para Sakura era el dolor de no querer fallarles. Estuvo a punto de envidiarla. Simplemente porque su inevitable camino había sido el correcto. Si hubiera sido como ella... si hubiera sido débil... tal vez... él habría sido capaz de salvar a Obito y Rin.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y se levantó. Trató de limpiar el lodo fuera de su trasero. "Tengo que volver. Han pasado alrededor de dos horas. ¿Vienes?" Ella extendió la mano hacia él.

Se debatía en ese momento, abandonar su dolor o continuar, pero en ese momento su estómago gruñó. Oyó una risa suave y miró hacia arriba. Ella se escondía detrás de su mano riéndose disimuladamente.

"Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que Naruto es tan divertido cuando su estómago hace ese sonido." Ella le tomó de la mano. "Vamos, vamos a conseguir algo de comida."

Dio un largo suspiro antes de agarrar su mano y permitirle que le ayudara. Su mano desnuda se enredaba en la suya. Era una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Su mano era cálida y callosa como la suya. La comodidad que sintió por un breve instante fue totalmente inesperado. No sabía qué hacer en absoluto.

... Extraño.

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo caso omiso fuera lo que fuese. No importaba de todos modos. Él la siguió, mientras la lluvia comenzó a menguar. Ni una sola vez sus ojos dejaron de deleitarse del pelo de color rosa brillante delante de él, a pesar de la suciedad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué tal? A mí me encantó este capitulo también, pero ya debemos preguntarnos para el siguiente muchas cosas... xD<p>

¿Cómo cambiará la relación de estos dos? ¿Se llevaran mejor, o serán los mejores amigos? ¿Kakashi podrá perdonar a Obito?

En cuanto a Rin... ¿Descubrirá a quién de los dos ama realmente?

Eso y más en Sinch In Time en Español. Nos leemos! ^^ dejad vuestros reviews si os gustó ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

****Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia****, estoy realmente contenta... aunque también admito que prefiero que me comenten qué les ha parecido o hacer debates acerca de lo que podría pasar ^^

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muy buenas! Aquí vengo con el capítulo que os dije que estaba ya empezando... El siguiente capítulo <em>seguramente<em> esté para el MIÉRCOLES... Así que, al menos no es tan tarde...**

**Bueno pues el capítulo de hoy trata sobre todo de Naruto y Minato, pero antes dije lindo porque en el final, Kakashi y Sakura estarán un rato ellos dos solos jejeje pero no me sean mal pensados ehhhh? Jaja tampoco habrá beso ya que la relación de estos dos avanzará lentamente... Es todo el tic tan romántico ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kira Kuran<strong>: Siento todo lo que te ha pasado de verdad, por eso te mando mucha fuerza desde aquí y te dedico este capítulo... Espero que por lo menos se te haga más ameno el día. Por cierto, me siento alagada! Muchas gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, he puesto mucho empeño en él, en traducirlo, por eso me alegro mucho de que me lo digáis ^^ así me siento más fuerte que nunca xD Me alegro de que te parecieran tan buenos los capítulos… la verdad, es que a mí también me fascina el fic… ¡es alucinante! ^^ pero el pobre Obito… después de sobrevivir, que no te reconozcan al volver… y Kakashi al final recibe su merecido de parte de Sakura xD (pobrecito mi Kakashi) aunque él sufrió más que nadie… Este capítulo es un poco más de relleno que los otros, pero aún así, muy necesario para entender el futuro del fic ^^ espero que te guste y cuídate ^^

**nemra78**: de nada, de nada y más de nadas xDD muchas gracias a ti también por tomarte tu preciado tiempo para leer el fic ^^ gracias a todos vosotros, me dan más ganas de continuar por muy larga que sea la historia ^^ Tu review, aunque sea pequeño, me ha mandado mucho de tu chakra jajaja ¿Cómo tú querías no? Jeje pues eso, que mil millones de gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario. Mucha gente me sigue, pero no me dejan review =( me pongo algo triste, pero bueno, sé que en el fondo también les agrada que yo suba el fic ^^ espero verte por aquí más a menudo… puedes hacerme preguntas o cuáles son las cosas que crees que pasaran… quizás pueda echarte una ayudita, pero siempre debe haber intriga ^^ un saludo

**Nicole-Luz de Luna**: jajaja yo también leo capítulos cuándo es tardísimo, eso y cuándo tengo tiempo porque no me lleve hasta las tantas traduciendo y escribiendo mi otra historia (que sí es original mía xD) Por cierto, me alegro por tu exposición ^^ En cuanto al fic, pues sí, ahí Kakashi está super mono jajaj me lo comía entero ^^ ahhh y por cierto que yo no tengo la culpa de que Obito tenga un parche jaja eso díselo a Blade Redwind xD a mi me cae genial Obito pero es que si el vuelve a tener el ojo, es Kakashi el que llevaría el parche (Inner Laura: noooooooo! Mi perfecto Kakashi no puede cambiar… está para mojar pan xD uyyy me estoy volviendo pervertida jajaja a lo mejor es porque ya me leí hace poco la parte en que Kakashi recibe el Icha Icha, aunque no se lea lo de dentro) en este cap también hay un poco de Kakasaku… pero el siguiente… jejeje… Ahí lo dejo. Bueno eso es todo lo que debía decirte ^^ y por cierto, la casa de mi abuelo también es aburrida… tú por lo menos puedes meterte allí en Internet… ¡Yo nooo! Jajaja bueno te dejo de melodramas y te entrego el fic ^^ nos leemos!

**LadySaqura'hatake**: muchas gracias! ^^ es la primera vez que te veo por un review asi que te digo lo mismo que a todos: que espero verte por aquí más veces, lo cual me haría muyyyy feliz ^^… puedes hacerme preguntas o cuáles son las cosas que crees que pasaran… quizás pueda echarte una ayudita, pero siempre debe haber intriga; gracias por seguir el fic y sobretodo que te guste y aprecies lo mucho que trabajo en él… En cuanto a tu review: pues sí, la traducción literal de la palabra esa era "perra", pensaba en poner algo más suave, pero que significara lo mismo, pero fue imposible… era perra, o put´… (¿sabes lo que quiero decir no?) Kakashi estaba fatal… ha tenido que aguantar mucho para que después le dijeran que no era verdad por todo lo que había sufrido… ahhh y como me dijiste, sííííí sus manos entrelazadas y ella tirando de él para que no se mojaran y coger un resfriado fue encantador ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^ un saludo!

**Arashi Shinomori**: ay que ver! En este capítulo no te he visto xDDD pero bueno no pasa nada porque seguro que no has podido… ya te conozco un poquito con esto de los fics ^^ así que te perdono por esta vez jajaja a ver si te gusta ^^ espero con impaciencia tus maravillosos reviews cargados de preguntas y dudas ^^ nos leemos y un saludo por allí ^^

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Ocho ..<p>

..

.

..

Naruto observó al hombre alto y rubio que estaba junto a él, mientras éste hablaba con Sasuke. Su rostro radiaba de alegría, sus ojos se arquaban mientras sonreía. Tenía un cierto aire de calma rodeándole. Como si con sólo estar en su presencia te hiciera sentir más alto. Naruto no lo entendía en absoluto. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera estando con cualquiera de sus otros mentores. Ni siquiera con Jiraiya. El mismo Jiraya era un gran hombre. Él fue uno de los sanin legendarios.

Naruto sabía que en el momento en el que Sasuke le había llamado Minato 'El rayo Amarillo' se encontraba frente al cuarto Hokage. Todavía no lo era en esa época, pero lo sería. De pie, a tan solo seis pulgadas de Naruto, estaba ese mismo hombre, el mismo héroe que había sellado en su interior al Kyuubi. Sin duda.

Quería hacerle un centenar de preguntas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había elegido a él? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Los había conocido? ¿Era buen amigo de ellos? ¿Cómo murieron?

Pero no serviría de nada. Naruto no había nacido todavía. No hasta dentro de dos años. Y era muy posible que sus padres murieran poco después de que él naciera. Tal vez Naruto había sido uno de los huérfanos que Minato había elegido para ser el recipiente del zorro endemoniado. Pero ¿por qué? Parecía ser un hombre tan grande, alguien al que Naruto admiraba por todo lo que hizo. El Cuarto.

Con el tiempo él obtendría una posición que Naruto sólo espera alcanzar algún día, y con mucho gusto. Esa posición era lo que él busca desde niño para reconocerse ante todos. Era una de las razones para que todos lo vieran como una persona más. No es sólo un demonio. No es sólo un recipiente.

¿Cómo podría admirar a este gran hombre? ¿Cómo podría incluso hablar con él? Se sentía tan pequeño a su lado, tan insignificante. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa brillantez? Él no se parecía en nada a Naruto. Él sólo estaba allí guardando silencio y sin embargo sonreía felizmente. Hacía que todos se sintieran a gusto a su alrededor, sólo por estar allí.

Naruto era imprudente y rápido a la hora de tomar una decisión. Claro que había frenado ese comportamiento, ya que creció y aprendió bajo la tutela de Jiraiya. Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo, perdido, desorientado, niño, un niño que todavía estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el camino para llegar a ser tan hombre como el que estaba admirando en este momento.

Minato miró al muchacho de pelo rubio junto a él mientras caminaban. Sasuke estaba entablando una conversación con Rin y Obito. Él no se preocupaba por ella. Ella estaba tranquila también. Su compañero de equipo no estaba muerto. Sin embargo, todavía estaba preocupada por Kakashi, pero el chico lo miraba le hacía reír y asegurándole que la chica, Sakura, podría manejarlo.

Él había sentido encima suyo los ojos de Naruto, desde que empezaron a caminar. Había estado muy tranquilo todo el tiempo. Pero ni una sola vez, sintió aquellos ojos azules que tan... claramente parecidos a los suyos... dejaran de observarle.

"Te veo muy pensativo, Naruto-kun", le dijo al joven mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

La expresión de Naruto no cambió demasiado, pero sonrió levemente a cambio. "Lo siento, Minato-sama. Estoy bien."

Minato arqueó una ceja. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Minato estrechó sus ojos, como si no estuviera del todo seguro. Era como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Minato seguía sonriendo. "Ya sabes, no voy a morderte. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Naruto."

Él se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzado porque le hubiera pillado. "¿Soy tan fácil de leer?"

Minato se rió entre dientes. "No, no realmente. Sólo ocurre que soy bueno leyendo a la gente".

Naruto le sonrió de nuevo antes de lanzar su mirada al frente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó su rostro inexpresivo. "Supongo que... hm... seguramente te sonará raro."

"Puedes hablar libremente. No voy reírme."

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. "Eres un gran hombre, Minato-sama. No puedes entender realmente el por qué lo pienso, pero, te admiro mucho. Estar en tu presencia... se podría decir que me abruma."

Él parpadeó un par de veces. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Mucha gente le había dicho que era una gran influencia en su trabajo y vidas. Pero nadie le había jamás que se sentía abrumado a su alrededor. "¿Preferirías que me alejara de ti, Naruto?"

Naruto sonrió a su respuesta. "No me has entendido. No tengo miedo tí. Estoy asombrado por ti. Incluso estando de pie a tu lado, caminando contigo, algo tan simple como ir a cenar me parece surrealista. Yo diría que es un sueño, pero suena un poco cursi."

Minato lo miró fijamente durante un rato, una vez más, sin decir nada. El niño le hacía sentirse como un héroe, más héroe que cualquier otro anterior a él, al que le hubieran dicho esas mismas palabras. ¿Por qué? Él no lo entendía, pero el chico le daba la misma sensación que tenía con Kakashi. Y el Jounin de pelo plateado nunca le había dado tales alabanzas o veneraciones. Era una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Decidió tratar de calmar algo el ambiente con una broma. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza inundado por un repentino nerviosismo. "¿Es por eso que te ves como mi viva imagen? ¿Como un culto a tu héroe?" Él se rió entre dientes.

Naruto sonrió. "No, en absoluto. Mi pelo es normalmente más corto que como lo tengo ahora. Debo cortármelo, lo he descuidado desde hace un tiempo. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, es extraño." Él parpadeó y observó las características de eso hombre más alto con curiosidad.

Minato se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Los ojos de Naruto eran de un oscuro pero brillante color azul, él era casi la misma imagen que veía en el espejo todos los días. Su cara era pálida, como la suya. Sin embargo, sus mejillas tenían tres rayas a los lados, como si fueran bigotes. Y cada vez que sonreía, sus ojos se arqueaban cerrados ligeramente, haciendo que mostrara el aspecto de un zorro travieso.

Era una combinación de las más raras que, por cierto, nunca había visto. Y había una extraña coincidencia.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres?" Él no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta. Tal vez él los conocía. Pero lo lamentó cuando un dolor repentino se cruzó por los ojos del chico. Todo pareció hacerle cambiar. Su lenguaje corporal y su voz. Sus hombros se aflojaron, bajó los párpados y los labios casi parecía hacer un puchero. Ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la vista posada en el azul cielo. Y cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz baja y triste.

"No lo sé..."

Se le abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Un dolor inesperado le inundó el pecho. Él sabía que muchos niños perdieron a sus padres con la guerra. Sin embargo, no saber siquiera quiénes eran... "¿Cómo...?"

Se encogió de hombros y trató de explicarle. "Yo era huérfano. Aparte de mi equipo, estuve solo toda mi infancia..." Hizo una pausa. "Nunca fui reconocido... Es por eso que..." Echó a andar más lento.

Minato sintió el impulso, la necesidad de tener que escuchar terminada la frase. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que era lo más importante que jamás oiría en su vida. "¿Sí?"

Y luego, la actitud de Naruto cambió. Sus ojos brillaban con un nuevo bríos. Sonrió con satisfacción, casi formando una media sonrisa. Su andar, incluso parecía más pronunciado, con más confianza. "Es por eso que un día me convertiré en Hokage. Voy a demostrar que soy un ninja capaz de todo. Un día, la gente oirá mi nombre y sabrá que soy una persona. Que no soy un fracaso. Seré reconocido como el ninja más grande en la historia ninja. " Con cada palabra, cada sílaba, su voz se hacía más fuerte y más decidida. Cuando sus ojos finalmente conectaron con los de Minato, se llenaron de confianza. "Un día", dijo, "espero ser tan grande como tú, Namikaze-sama."

Un calor se propagó por el pecho del Jounin. No sabía qué hacer con él, no al principio. Y se dio cuenta, con una impactante claridad, que era orgullo. Se sentía orgullo de este joven y él ni siquiera entendía por qué. ¿Qué era esta conexión? ¿De dónde venía? Las palabras le impactaron. Hicieron que, incluso Minato, creyera que era capaz de tal hazaña. Era todavía muy joven y tenía mucho que aprender. Pero Minato le creyó.

Él sonrió. "Creo que te equivocaste, Naruto."

Naruto arqueó las cejas. "¿Cómo, en qué?"

"No creo que seas tú el que me admira amí mi chico", dijo en voz baja, con orgullo, "creo que soy yo quién lo hace por tí."

Sus rasgos se tiñeron por un fuerte rubor, llegando hasta su cara y se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y en las piernas. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Minato Namikaze, el futuro Cuarto, el héroe de la hoja y el rayo Amarillo... le admiraba... ¿A él? No podía gesticular ninguna palabra. No podía hablar. Eso sería un eufemismo. Ni siquiera era capaz de empezar a describir el torrente de energía que sintió inundar su sistema. Nadie... ni siquiera Sasuke... nunca lo había reconocido tan profundamente, como podía comprobar por la profunda reverencia de admiración que mostraba en su voz.

Fue un momento que nunca olvidaría por el resto de su vida.

"Tú eres un hombre joven y fuerte, Naruto. Espero que, algún día, cuando yo tenga un hijo, sea la mitad de hombre de lo que tú eres." Su voz era fuerte, seria y sincera. Cada aliento, cada palabra.

"G-Gracias y..." Naruto suspiró abriendo los ojos. "no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa eso para mí..."

Minato le sonrió y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban. "Eres un buen chico, Naruto, pero debes aprender eso de alabar un poco mejor, ¿eh?"

Naruto consiguió darle una tímida sonrisa y se rascó en un lado de la cabeza. "No voy a utilizarlo para lo que cree, Minato-sama ... Sólo con mis profesores y equipo."

Él le acercó y le devolvió la sonrisa. Y de una manera paternal, incluso sorprendiéndole, le revolvió el pelo. "Vas a tener que aprender si alguna vez piensas en convertirte en Hokage." Él le sonrió. "Bueno, a menos que yo te adelante en eso, ¿sí?" Le hechó un vistazo, con la esperanza de que saltara.

En su lugar, lo sorprendió mirandole a los ojos azules a juego con los suyos y mostrandole reverencia. "Creo que serías un gran Hokage, Minato-sama."

Él alzó las cejas y mantuvo fija su mirada en él. "Tal vez lo haré. Y luego te voy a hacer mi aprendiz..." Él sonrió levemente.

Naruto se echó a reír, empujándolo levemente. "Casi no me conoces."

"¿Es un reto, Naruto-kun?"

"¿Me estás diciendo que...?" Parpadeó mirándole.

Minato trató de parecer poco interesado. Echó la mirada ligeramente hacia arriba, pero por el rabillo del ojo estaba tratando de leer la expresión de Naruto, mientras hablaba. "Oh, no sé... creo qestudiante ser mi nuevo estudiante... así puedo llegar a conocerte mejor..."

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y se atragantó, tartamudeando por la sorpresa. "¡N-no bromees con eso!"

"No lo estaba", sonrió y le revolvió el pelo otra vez con su mano libre.

Naruto se rió mientras se peinaba un poco el pelo, una vez más.

"Realmente creo que debería hacerlo. A menos que no quieras."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron tanto como platos. "¡Oh, no, no, en absoluto! Me encantaría, Minato-sama."

"Bueno, está hecho. Arreglamos todo en la cena, ¿vale?"

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo, alegría y temor en el estómago. Él iba a ser estudiante de Minato. El mismo hombre al que el gran Jiraiya le había enseñado. Su ex sensei. Si siguiera siendo tan niño, probablemente habría explotado en multitud de gritos provocando enormes ruidos .

Afortunadamente -para él- se presentó esa persona que tanto necesitaba ahora.

"¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!" Una mujer de pelo rosa les llamó. El grupo entero se detuvo mientras ella corría hacia ellos, mojada por la lluvia y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de ella había un niño en traje azul y con una X de color gris de sobre el pecho, con la que llevaba la katana a la espalda. Se veía tan desinteresado como siempre.

Minato estaba feliz porque le buscó y encontró. No sólo eso. Sino que, tenía la sensación de que la ninja de pelo de color rosa le había dicho algo... algo que había mejorado mucho su estado de ánimo.

Una vez que ellos llegaron junto a ellos, Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Qué diablos pasó con vosotros dos?" Estaban cubiertos de barro, sólo ligeramente. La ropa que llevaban estaba empezando a secarse, pero aún se podía ver la humedad que quedaba allí.

Sakura se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa. "Ah, bueno, lo que ocurre es que la lluvia nos pilló".

Los ojos de Kakashi se dirigieron hasta Obito. El muchacho Uchiha frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya que no estaba seguro de si su compañero de equipo intentaría saltar contra él otra vez. Todos los demás se pusieron tensos. Las sonrisas se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, sustituyéndose por labios apretados y un ceño algo fruncido, parecido no estar seguro.

"Obito..." Kakashi dijo de manera uniforme.

"Kakashi..." Obito dijo, agradecido por el apretón firme en su hombro por parte de Rin.

Kakashi hizo algo bastante inesperado a continuación.

Sonrió y su buen ojo se arqueó para enfatizar su expresión. Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Gracias, Obito-kun."

Una vez que el shock se terminó, no supiendo cuántas veces ese día los tuvo, Obito apretó la boca y murmuró: "¿Por qué?"

"Ya sabes la respuesta, Uchiha".

Obito, poco a poco, sonrió. Él lo sabía. "Lo sé, Hatake. De nada".

"Pero", dijo Kakashi a la ligera, sin dejar de sonreír, "si alguna vez me das un susto como ese, yo personalmente me aseguraré de que no vuelvas sin algunos rasguños por tu estupidez."

Obito se burlaba. "¿Mi estupidez? ¿Mía? ¿Quién no veía lo que hacía cuando ese ninja de la Villa de la roca te cortó en el ojo, ¿eh? Te empujé de ahí para salvarte el culo. Debes ser más agradecido."

Kakashi se le quedó viendo con su ojo bueno. "Tuviste suerte, eso es todo."

"¡Ja! Tú fuiste el que se despistó. ¡Tonto engreído!"

"¡Dilo de nuevo, llorona!"

Sasuke apartó a los dos y les dio un codazo. Minato estaba junto a Naruto. "Um... digamos... que ¿esto suele ocurrir?"

Minato gruñó. "Es prácticamente anormal si no lo hicieran. Sigue mirando", señaló al Rin, que estaba empezando a enfadarse por los muchachos. "Le doy veinte segundos".

"Diez", murmuró Naruto.

"Quince", saltó Sasuke.

"No, veinticinco," Sakura sorprendió a todos al unirse. "En ese momento ella les golpeará a los dos en la cabeza. Confíad en mí."

Todos se encogieron de hombros y contaron el tiempo. Efectivamente, veinticinco segundos más tarde, Rin les estaba separando y golpeándolos fríamente en la cabeza.

"¡Sois unos idiotas! ¡Dejad de luchar! ¡Tú!" Ella señaló a Kakashi. "Tú sobretodo deberías saberlo. Él todavía está lesionado."

"¡Haha!" Obito lloró.

Ahora le miró fríamente a él. Y le apuntó con el dede una vez más. "¡Tú!"

Él palideció, mirando asustado.

"¡Te acaban de dar el alta en el hospital! ¡Vamos ahora mismo de vuelta!" Ella protestó y cruzó los brazos brazos por delante suya, en su pecho.

"Te lo dije," Sakura canturreó con una pícara sonrisa.

Minato solo se rió porque los dos chicos se quejaron. "Bueno, ahora que todo acabó, vamos a cenar, ¿eh?"

"¡Ramen!" Naruto gritó.

"¡No!" Tanto Sakura como Sasuke gritaron, al mismo tiempo.

Él hizo mohín y se encorvó de hombros.

Minato se reía a todo pulmón en este momento. "Ramen, ¿eh? Es curioso. A mi novia le encanta. Personalmente estoy harto de comer ramen. A veces me pregunto si no lo hace sólo para evitar que se le queme cualquier otra cosa." Su voz emitía cierto aire de diversión. Y entonces se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, yo estaba pensando en comer a la parrilla. Estoy seguro de que sirven ramen en el menú también."

"En este punto sería estaría bien. No he comido nada desde el desayuno", dijo Sakura.

"¡Ramen!" Naruto volvió a gritar.

"Cállate, déjalo ya", murmuró Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto se quejó y le devolvió el golpe. "¡Para de una vez, teme!"

"Pararé cuando dejes de actuar como un niño", argumentó.

"Chicos, por favor, callaos los dos". Contestó Sakura mientras permanecía de pie entre ellos, con las manos en sus pechos separándolos.

"Está bien, tengo hambre. Me voy. Seguidme si queréis." Con eso dicho, Minato se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba por delante de ellos. Poco después, ambos equipos le siguieron a paso lento.

ooo

Estallaban risas en el restaurante de parrilla. Esas sonrisas eran las características propias de ciertos ninjas. El día había sido largo, agotador y habían pasado por una gran montaña rusa de emociones. No había una mejor manera de terminar este día, que con una buena taza de té, una buena comida y buena compañía. Pero, lamentablemente, faltaba poco para que la noche llegara a su fin. Naruto y Sasuke podrían tener la energía de dos toros, pero Sakura ya estaba cansada. Y fue tan divertido el día, que ahora necesitaba ir a casa y dormir. Dondequiera que estuviera su casa.

Con esto en mente, ella se dirigió a Naruto, que estaba a su lado. "Oye, ¿Sarutobi-sama os dio una llave o al menos os dijo a dónde nos quedaríamos?"

"Ah... en realidad, se supone que Minato nos llevaría a la noche. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansada?" Parecía decepcionado. El rubio quería pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con Minato.

Sakura sonrió somnolienta. "Sí, lo estoy... lo siento."

Él sonrió. "Está bien. Podemos irnos, si quieres."

Minato metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó tres juegos de llaves. "Tomad", dijo mientras soltaba cada una en las manos abiertas de los chicos. "No me importa llevarte Sakura".

"Yo la llevaré", Kakashi de repente se ofreció.

Minato arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Sabes dónde está?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. "Lo sé". Su voz era solemne.

Los ojos de Minato se suavizaron y se sintió como un idiota. Por supuesto que Kakashi sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Estaba justo al lado de la casa de su padre. Kakashi no fue desde su muerte. Sin embargo, la vieja casa familiar se convirtió en una reliquia fantasmal, desierta desde entonces. Kakashi se quedó con ella y hasta ahora se negó a ir allí. No podía culparlo. Si él hubiera encontrado a su padre en un charco hecho con su propia sangre, no querría tampoco volver allí.

"Muy bien, ten cuidado," dijo él en voz baja.

Sakura no entendía el cambio de actitud, pero se limitó a sonreír mientras se despedía de sus amigos. En el camino solo iban en absoluto silencio. No se sorprendió demasiado por eso. Al parecer, incluso cuando era no era un niño, Kakashi prefería el silencio. Por lo tanto, se complacía con estar con él, balanceando sus manos por los costados, y avanzando por el camino.

De vez en cuando, la mano de ella rozó la suya. El primer contacto del calor de su piel sobre la de ella, hizo saltar a la chica un poco. Ésta se iba a disculpar rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que, después de mirarlo, él no pareció darse cuenta. O eso, o no le importaba. Así pues, con un encogimiento de hombros simple, se dedicó simplemente caminar y pensar en sus cosas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a unos pocos pasos de la oscura casa, de estilo japonés. Ella parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Es esta cabaña de campo?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Como todas las que se encuentran en este barrio".

Ella se encogió de hombros también. "Bien, bien, gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Supongo que... ¿nos veremos más tarde?"

"Probablemente", admitió. Pero él no se movió.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Todavía no se movía a ningún lado. ¿Por qué? "Um... ¿Kakashi?"

La vio con su único ojo bueno, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba a la deriva pensando. "Lo siento..." Se empezó a alejarse.

Ella sintió la necesidad de decirle algo. No sabía por qué. Esa necesidad estaba allí de todos modos. "¡Quería decirte lo de antes, Hatake...!" Ella llamó. "No fue culpa tuya..."

Se detuvo por un momento. A ella le parecía, incluso desde atrás, que estaba pensando otra vez en lo que ella le contó. Se dio la vuelta ligeramente, mirándole a ella de frente y con un ojo que se mostraba. "Lo sé... Sakura-chan." Sonrió un poco, débilmente. Y entonces se dio vuelta y se alejó en la oscuridad de la noche.

No podía dejar de sentir algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Ella no sabía lo que era. ¿Preocupación? ¿Tristeza? ¿Empatía? Su maestro era un hombre fuerte. Pero el muchacho que había visto esta noche... era una criatura vulnerable, tímida, llena de cicatrices. Era casi imposible imaginarlo como el mismo hombre que conocía.

Y en algún lugar, en el fondo, ella estaba decidida a ayudarle. Estaban aquí por una razón ¿no? Eón había dicho que para corregir errores. Y Kakashi era un buen amigo. Tal vez no ahora, pero en su tiempo lo era.

Tenía que ayudarle. Tal vez esto era también parte de las razones para estar aquí. Kakashi era un hombre frío en su tiempo, casi inalcanzable. Un buen hombre, pero distante. Pero aquí, tal vez, tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle, mientras él todavía fuera joven y estuviera dispuesto a hablar.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? No me dirán que la historia no avanza bien, y lo más importante, ellos se enamorarán poco a poco... no de repente como en algunos sitios porque así podemos ver como sí que pueden ser una pareja encantadora ^^<p>

LLega la hora de las preguntas misteriosas jajaja a ver si alguno se las imagina o me responde correctamente xD

¿Cómo irá el primer día oficial de sus vidas en Konoha?

¿Cómo se tomará el equipo siete el cambio de personalidad de su futuro sensei en el pasado? ¿Y Naruto sabrá quién es su padre?

¿Sakura o Kakashi empezaran a sentir algo por el otro?

* * *

><p>Algunas de esas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo de Sinch In Time 9<p>

Reviews


	9. Capítulo 9

******Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia****, estoy realmente contenta... aunque también admito que prefiero que me comenten qué les ha parecido o hacer debates acerca de lo que podría pasar ^^**

**LadySaqura'hatake**: Jajaja gracias por todo tu apoyo en los capitulos... Que bien que te gusten cada vez más. Yo me he leido esta historias tantas veces que por eso mismo quise que todos los demás la disfrutarais, por eso estoy tan enamorada a ella ^^ mira que me lo se todo de memoria, pero me resulta imposible acordarme en el momento en que escribo ^^ no sé, es algo extraño no? La quimica entre esta pareja me conmueve, además de la relación que empiezan a tener Minato-sama y Naruto ^^ son todos tan adorables jaja. Hoy kakashi y Sakura vuelven a verse... Y solos! son tan lindos cuando veo como evolucionan... Por lo de tu intriga con el futuro de kakashi, debo decir, que no debes preocuparte, ya que si te gusta el que todos hemos visto en la serie, así seguirá, pero más enamorado... Lo que pasa es que a lo largo del tiempo tendrá un problemita que se solucionará pero que es algo triste. Para ser feliz hay que sufrir tambien no? Además, si él no lo hiciera, no sería en el futuro el Kakashi que conocemos ^^ me estoy yendo por las ramas, mejor te dejo que disfrutes del cap de hoy. Un saludo!

**Arashi Shinomori**: hola de nuevo ^^ anda que no hablamos nada por aquí jajaja un día tenemos que hablar por mensaje privado u otra cosa ^^ cuando el tiempo me lo permita xD No importa que no me escribieras en el capítulo 7, ya sabes que aún así te tengo siempre en cuenta... ¿Como no iba a hacerlo? No me has fallado nunca. Debo agradecértelo siempre ^^ en cuanto a tu review: lo de Rin y Obito, vete haciéndotelo a la idea, pues mi Kakashi acabará con Sakura, como todos sabemos jajaja lo raro es que no se sepa tratándose de un KakaSaku :) Naruto ya por fin conoció a su papá... Todavía falta tiempo para que lo sepa pero vamos, que será emocionante cuando llegue el momento... En este 'universo' no lo sabía, pues este fic es de ya hace algún tiempo... No sé si su autor lo había visto ya, o prefirió hacerlo así por emoción y más facilidad... Si yo fuese Naruto y lo supiera, se lo habría dicho y hubiera conseguido por tanto un caos temporal que podría haber traído graves consecuencias en cuanto a su nacimiento... Y si así fuese... ¿Cuál sería el recipiente para el Kyubi? Creo que es mejor dejarlo así xD por cierto tus suposiciones de esta vez, no es que vayan por buen camino, es que más bien, acertaste... Pero no te voy a decir en qué jajaja (para mantenerte en el fic al 100% con todos tus sentidos) jeje lo que le pasa a kakashi en el futuro, es lo mismo que le he dicho antes a LadySaqura'hatake pero si quieres te lo digo aquí ^^ aunque es lo mismo xD para que tanta complicación: Hoy kakashi y Sakura vuelven a verse... Y solos! son tan lindos cuando veo como evolucionan... Por lo de la intriga con el futuro de kakashi, debo decir, que no debes preocuparte, ya que si te gusta el que todos hemos visto en la serie, así seguirá, pero más enamorado... Lo que pasa es que a lo largo del tiempo tendrá un problemita que se solucionará pero que es algo triste. Para ser feliz hay que sufrir tambien no? Además, si él no lo hiciera, no sería en el futuro el Kakashi que conocemos ^^ ¿Jaja que tal el copia y pega? Siento no haber sido demasiado personal, pero es que todos me preguntais lo mismo y de ser así me llavaría mas tiempo escribiendo las respuestas que en el propio fic jajajaja por último debo decirte que el Uchiha no andará por ahí sin hacer nada... Conocerá a un pequeño familiar... ¿Por supuesto que sabes quién podría ser ehhhh? Siento el retraso, pero es que estado muy enferma, me ha coguido un gripazo que hasta tenía entaponado los oídos y no podía escuchar ni mi preciada musica... ¡Noooooo! Menos mal que ya pasó, bueno más o menos porque sigo mocosa xD bueno no me enrrollo más y te dejo disfrutar del fic ^^ un beso y nos leemos!

**Kira Kuran**: hola de nuevo ^^ me hacéis muy feliz cada vez que os leo por aquí jaja gracias por el chakra, seguro que eso ha ayudado a mi recuperación del resfriado ^^ así que aquí está el fic por fin... Por cierto, leí en tu review que no querías llorar porque ellos sufrieran... No sé, en todas las relaciones hay tanto buenos momentos como malos... Una pareja que no haya tenido problemas nunca no suele ser real... Con esto no quiero decir que tampoco vayan a querer suicidarse ni nada de eso jajaja pero es la realidad. Lo de Naruto y Minato, sí, son dos gotas de agua. Sobre lo de Kushina... Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo exactamente pero creo que aparece mucho menos que Minato. Principalmente todo gira en cuanto a Kakashi y Sakura, pero Sasuke estará presente, y creo que de la manera que nos gustaría en el anime y manga... Es decir, más agradable ¿No? Jajaja la relación de nuestros protagonistas es simplemente encantadora, como tú bien has dicho, son primero conocidos, después amigos, se sienten diferentes, añoran al otro y se enamoran al final locamente... ¡Ay qué bonito es el amor! Jajaja por eso no vas a tenerte que tragar tus palabras como me dijiste, vas bien encaminado ^^ gracias de nuevo por valorar mi trabajo en cuanto a traducción y respuestas a todos los que me dejáis vuestros estupendos comentarios ^^ no importa si eres o no bueno para las adivinanzas. Lo importante es disfrutar del fic, sin importar nada más ^^ un saludo, espero leerte jaja chao

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Nueve ..<p>

..

.

..

Los primeros rayos de luz alcanzaron su punto máximo, atravesando una blanca cortina. El calor corrió por toda la ropa de cama de un suave color azul. Una figura se encontraba debajo de las sábanas y tiró más de ella por encima de su pelo negro.

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores de todo lo ocurrido ayer y por consiguiente todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Tuvo esa suerte. Él no tendría que trabajar durante una semana. Una semana entera. ¿Cuántos ninjas tenían ese tipo de oportunidades? Y precisamente porque todo el mundo estaba lleno de papeleo de shinobis volviendo a la aldea. ¿Hm? No eran realmente muchos.

Un ruido resonó en la sala y unos ojos de color ébano se asomaron por debajo de las sábanas. Se detuvieron en el ave que estaba en la habitación sentado en el respaldo de una silla. Se podría decir, que el animal estaba tratando de hacerse el inocente.

"Hn..." Murmuró cuando Stalker 'se encogió de hombros' con las alas dando a entender "¿qué?" Yo no fui... Se volvió a su posición anterior, cubriéndose con la sábana de nuevo. Otro ruido se escuchó y esta vez no le hizo caso. Hasta que al final, el ave de la habitación se posó en la cama.

"Maldita sea, Stalker ¡Cállate! Te voy a dar de comer dentro de una hora. ¿De acuerdo?"

Si fuera posible incluso el un ave le hubiera hecho un puchero. Sin embargo lo hizo. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras colgaba la cabeza en forma de derrota.

"Eso es bajo..." murmuró. "Y no va a funcionar. Te lo digo desde ya."

Abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"No."

Mirada penetrante.

"No."

Mirada penetrante.

Él gruñó antes de tirar las mantas de la cama y salir de ellas. "Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?" Cruzó la habitación y comenzó a ponerse la ropa de ayer. No había otra opción, se dio cuenta de que tendría que comprar más. Usar lo mismo día tras día, no sólo era impensable, sino que le ponía de los nervios. Odiaba ir de compras, aunque... Tal vez lo haría Sakura...

El halcón chilló.

"¡Está bien! Ya voy" Empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. Una vez hecho esto abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarla, pisoteó por el pasillo. Él oyó el aleteo detrás de él y sintió las garras del ave en el hombro.

"Te odio por las mañanas, ¿Lo sabías? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué? Porque lo haces a propósito. Sólo porque seas madrugador no significa que tengas que vengarte siendo mi despertador. "

El pájaro solo lo miró como respuesta.

"¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que me despertaría bien después de la madrugada que tuvimos ayer, en lugar de poder haber dormido una o dos horas más? Entonces, sólo dices que lo sientes, como si lo arreglara todo" Se le quedó mirando. "Sólo quiero un día, ¿sabes? Uno. No es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?"

Le echó otro vistazo...

"Bien. Voy a dejar la puerta abierta mañana. Así puedes sobornar a alguien más para que te dé de comer a tu maldita hora. ¿Eh?" Esta vez no se molestó en tratar de ver la respuesta del ave mientras se abría camino hacia el salón principal. Ayer por la noche no había tenido mucho tiempo para echar un vistazo a la casa. Había estado demasiado cansado y lo único que hizo fue buscar una habitación vacía y caer sobre el colchón.

Pero ahora con un aspecto medianamente decente vio que la casa no estaba demasiado mal. Había un salón principal, una sala de espera y una cocina. Sólo una habitación estaba separada de las habitaciones dobles. Echó un vistazo en la cocina, oyó a alguien allí. Él arqueó una ceja, al ver algo verde, alcanzó su vista hacia delante de la puerta de la nevera. "¿Sakura?"

Una fuerte porrazo se escuchó. "Ay..." murmuró, haciendo una mueca mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los ojos verdes miraron en su dirección. "Hombre, Sasuke, avísame de eso la próxima vez ¿Vale?" Ella refunfuñó algo ininteligible.

Él se rió y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina. Stalker fue a posarse en el portarrollos de papel. "Debes ser más consciente de tus sentidos."

Ella lo miró con humor. "A... já... Siento tener tantas cosas en mente. ¿Sabes que no tenemos comida? Tengo que ir a comprar ahora, si esperamos tomar el desayuno, claro. ¿Está Naruto despierto ya?"

Él se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra: "No, pero bueno, si vas de compras..." Trató de parecer inocente. Bueno, tan inocente como fuera posible para Sasuke.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué...?"

Él sonrió ligeramente. "Yo... ah... todos necesitamos ropa, ¿no?"

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar y luego la cerró. "Sí..." ella respondió derrotada. "Todos la necesitamos, supongo. Ya que sólo trajimos un recambio para el "corto" viaje". Ella suspiró. "Lo cual parece una broma".

Él asintió con la cabeza y golpeó con los dedos sobre el mostrador a un ritmo lento. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a estar aquí?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me intriga más saber acerca de nuestra próxima misión. Ya hemos salvado a Obito... que por cierto... ¿sabes algo más de los Uchiha?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, su familia ya no son miembros del clan, o lo eran, que se sepa. Estamos todos relacionados de una manera u otra. Por tanto, estoy seguro de que es un primo lejano de alguna manera."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó en la barra. "¿Quieres ir?"

"¿A dónde?"

"A la zona de los Uchiha..."

Era un tema delicado para él. Claro, Sasuke había estado allí muchas veces desde que ocurrió la masacre. Sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de vivir allí de nuevo una vez que él tuviera una familia. "No tengo ni idea. Creo que ir allí sería un poco morboso... ¿Ver a toda esa gente?"

Hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios. "¿Qué pasa si... si te encuentras con Itachi? Ahora está vivo ¿no es así?"

Sasuke se tensó un poco. Ella sabía que para él era un tema delicado. Pero también sabía que alguien le preguntaba al respecto, sería ella o Naruto. "No había pensado en ello... Personalmente creo que sería una buena idea si todos evitamos a nuestras familias como sea posible. Por lo menos Naruto, no tiene que preocuparse por eso."

"Dos años", susurró ella, recordando su nacimiento. "¿Vamos a estar aquí, incluso para eso?"

"¿Quieres estarlo?" Él arqueó una ceja.

Hizo un mohín con la cara. "No lo creo... ¿No afectaría a la línea de tiempo verte a ti mismo o algo así?"

"Eh... estás hablando con la persona equivocada acerca de la mecánica cuántica." Él sonrió. "Pero, lo que sé, es que no me quiero ver a mí mismo".

Ella miró en otra dirección, poniendo ojos distantes y pensativos. "No, creo que yo tampoco."

Sasuke dio un bostezo y agitó su mano para ponerla sobre su boca. "Hm..." Se rascó la cabeza un momento. "¿Qué piensas de Kakashi?"

"¿Ahora?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Tú has pasado más tiempo con él que yo en esta época. ¿Cómo es él?"

Hizo una pausa, como si le pesara la cabeza buscando una respuesta. ¿Debería confiar en él? Si no iba a hablar con nadie al respecto, bien podría ser él, ¿verdad? Se supone. "Él es... diferente. Quiero decir, sigue siendo el mismo hombre frío y distante. Más de cualquier otro que haya conocido. Incluso Kakashi-sensei sonreía y hacía bromas de vez en cuando. ¿Este tipo? Él es un poco más... solitario. "

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo la misma impresión que tú".

"Tú pasaste mucho más tiempo con él en el "presente". Más que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Nunca confió en tí en todos esos años?" Su rostro parecía curioso, como si quisiera saber todo lo que tenía que decirle.

"Hm... Bueno, era el mismo hombre que sabíamos que era. Hablábamos más de la misión y de mi entrenamiento, que de cosas personales. Ya sabes que nunca habla sobre su pasado."

"Lo sé... y ¿qué pasa con esta chica, Rin? ¿Crees que está muerta en el futuro?" Sus ojos se medio cerraron mientras pensaba.

"Nunca la he conocido. Sin embargo, tampoco sabíamos nada acerca de Obito hasta hace unos días." Él volvió a bostezar.

"¿Cansado?" Ella sonrió.

"Ah..." Él se rió entre dientes. "No tienes ni idea." Se frotó los ojos. "Naruto me mantuvo despierto hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana de ayer por la noche, hablando con Minato-sama."

Ella se lo figuró. Naruto estaría demasiado emocionado por conocer al mismo hombre, al futuro Hokage, que había sellado en su interior al Bijuu. "¿Soy yo o los dos parecen tanto que se ven casi idénticos?"

"¿Minato-sama y Naruto?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, es bastante extraño. Nunca pensé en eso antes, porque nunca los había comparado el uno junto al otro. Pero al mirarlos ayer... me chocó, tanto como si se tratase de una tonelada de ladrillos". Se rascó la barbilla un par de veces. La barba le comenzaba a crecer y necesitaba afeitarse. Tal vez podría sobornarla para que le diera una cuchilla mientras ella estaba fuera. Siempre le había irritado desde que había comenzado la pubertad, tener que hacer esa tarea molesta, siendo incluso mucho más joven que los demás.

"¿Crees que..." Ella se calló tras haber elevado un poco la voz por la curiosidad. "No, no importa... es imposible."

"¿Qué?" Él parpadeó tratando de seguirle el hilo.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano. "Es una tontería... una ridiculez."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. El reloj de la pared sonaba de fondo. Y luego, como si una ola le hubiera golpeado, a Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¡NO!"

Sakura hizo una mueca por su fuerte tono de voz.

"De ninguna manera... no puedes ir en serio..." Sus ojos seguían estando grandes, mientras su mente le daba vueltas. Todo tenía sentido. Un sentido perfectamente increíble. Era una locura. Tanto como para fuera posible.

"Sí... bueno... ya dije que era imposible". Murmuró.

"Pero... ¿su padre?" Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Quiero decir... wow... es realmente cierto que eso explicaría muchas cosas."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, también deja un montón de preguntas, ¿eh?"

Sasuke hizo una pausa, se frotó la barbilla y se quedó mirando hacia el espacio. Se dio cuenta de una cosa y sólo una cosa. "No podemos decírselo".

Ella parpadeó, confundida. "¿Por qué demonios no podemos?"

"Míralo de esta forma... ¿y si no es verdad? Se le partiría el corazón cuando se enterara. ¿Pero y si lo es...?"

Se le hundieron los hombros en el acto. "Se moriría..."

"Si estamos aquí tanto tiempo, sí. Naruto podría tratar de hacer algo estúpido. Ya sabes cómo es. Y a menos que el viejo nos diga lo contrario, Namikaze Minato tiene que morir. Su vida debe ser sacrificada para salvar a la hoja. ¿Imaginas las consecuencias? Incluso si alguien vence al Kyuubi por nuestra culpa ¿Sabes cuánto se modificaría la historia si el zorro endemoniado no se sellara en el interior de Naruto? Podría afectar a miles de vidas y decisiones. No soy Shikamaru Nara, pero no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, Sakura".

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él, completamente derrotada. No estaba bien. "Por eso nos ha elegido", susurró.

"¿Eón?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Él sabe que al final vamos a tomar las decisiones correctas. Incluso si hacemos daño a un compañero de equipo."

El silencio en torno a ellos se hizo eco. Cada uno sentía como su corazón se rompía. Fue terrible. Todo lo que sufrían, era una carga tal, que nadie imaginaba que una sola persona tendría que soportarla. Por cuidar la línea temporal. Para preservarla. Y para proteger a su amigo por hacerle daño.

"Pero... ¿y si él hace algo estúpido de todos modos?" Ella susurró.

Sasuke se le acercó, tomándola de la mano y la apretó. Le miró a los ojos y le sonrió con suavidad. "Los dos sabemos que Naruto va a hacer lo correcto, al final, Sakura. Yo creo que será más difícil para él si se entera de que Minato podría ser su padre."

"Tienes razón". Su sonrisa era triste y breve. "Siempre la tienes." Ella dio recibió sus brazos cargados de consuelo y él la abrazó. No de la forma en que le hacía aletear en su estómago. Esos días habían pasado de largo. No, sino de la forma en que la hacía sentir mejor, porque un compañero, un compañero de equipo, le estaba tratando de aliviar su dolor.

"Vas a ser un gran esposo para alguien, algún día, Sasuke."

Él se rió entre dientes mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho. "¿Teniéndome en cuenta, Sakura-chan?"

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. "Me gusta mucho ser tu amiga. La imagen que daba de admiradora tuya, nunca me convino." Hizo una pausa. "Mientras que no termines con Ino, no me voy a enfadar."

Se echó hacia atrás y la besó en la frente con una sonrisa. "Te prometo que no va a ser ella." Él sonrió. "Pero, si cambias de opinión..."

Ella lo empujó juguetonamente con una sonrisa. "Eso ya se parece más a una tomadura de pelo, se te da un poco mejor ahora, Uchiha".

Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy aprendiendo".

"Bueno", ella sonrió, "yo diría que lo estás haciendo muy bien." Ella le acarició el brazo un par de veces. "¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Voy a ir a comprar algo de comer, por algunos suministros, y durante el tiempo que tarde y prepare el desayuno debes haber descansado, ¿se acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "¿Me puedes hacer dos favores más mientras estás fuera?"

"Puedo intentarlo..."

"Uno de ellos es conseguir una maquinilla de afeitar o un kit de afeitado de algún tipo. Y dos…" señaló con un dedo a Stalker "¿lo llevas contigo?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Él va a ir conmigo?... ¿No te preocupa que yo haga algo mal?"

Él se rió entre dientes. "No, él va a seguir todas tus órdenes si se l digo. Y puede manejárselas él mismo bastante bien. Sólo necesita un poco de tiempo al aire libre. Y necesito descansar de su parloteo constante." Se quitó la perca del hombro y empezó a ayudarla a ponérsela.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices." Ella sonrió y esperó a que él lo atara en su lugar.

Sasuke se volvió a Stalker tan pronto como terminó. "Estás bien, ve con Sakura. Sigue sus órdenes como si fueran mías. Meterte en problemas y pasarás una noche en el armario, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él chilló como respuesta.

"No creo lo haga." Él gruñó y se volvió hacia Sakura. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Relájate un momento."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás... oh..." Ella parpadeó como una inundación de chakra procedente de Sasuke, entró en su propio sistema de chakra. "¡Guau!... ¿cómo lo hiciste?..."

Él sonrió. "Eh, cogí el truco de otro ninja que tenía un animal. Serás capaz de entenderlo en unas cuantas horas. Por cierto, lo siento."

Ella parpadeó mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia el pasillo. "Sasuke ¿Por qué te arrepientes?" Él no respondió. "¡Sasuke!" Ella se quejó y se volvió hacia el pájaro. "¿En qué me he metido?"

Stalker sólo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de revolotear y aterrizar sobre su hombro.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Sakura no estaba totalmente preparada para tener todo su peso en el hombro. Rápidamente envió algo de chakra de allí para no caerse, le dio gracias a su fuerza de chakra por asistirla.

"Hombre... ¿cuánto pesas?"

Él le parpadeó.

Ella arqueó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que entiende completamente todo en ese ligero movimiento. "¿Casi dos kilos?" Todavía no quería tratar de encontrar la manera en que tradujo eso de "casi dos kilos", pero así era.

"Bueno, no importa, vámonos ya. Tengo hambre y no tuve ayer tiempo para comprar alimentos después que yo fuera la única en conseguir dormir la noche anterior a una hora decente." A medida que se fue hacia la puerta, el ave pareció responderle.

"Oh, lo sé, ¡puede ser tan molesto!" Se refería a Sasuke. "¿Cómo es ese hombre tan misterioso de todos modos? Tienes suerte de que no lo conociste durante sus días como Genin... ese chico..." La conversación entre ella y el pájaro derivaba por el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

ooo

Sakura miró el reloj mientras ve personas caminar por el mercado. Hm, ocho. Ella ya había comprado la ropa que necesitaba para los tres. Al menos siete trajes diferentes, por ahora. Si ellos querían más, podían ir de compras ellos mismos.

Hasta ese entonces, ella también había comprado todas lo necesario en cuanto al cuarto de baño. Con todo eso, ella sólo llevaba tres bolsas grandes por ahora. Para una chica normal hubiera sido demasiado. Pero, por suerte, ella no era normal. Tres bolsas no eran nada con un poco de fuerza ayudado de un poco de chakra.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era comprar algunos víveres. No demasiados. Los suficientes para pasar la mañana. Probablemente iba a volver con un carro más tarde. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía dos manos. Y su refrigerador necesitaba llenarse. Cuando Sakura se refería a eso quería decir que era urgente. No había nada. Ni siquiera un grano de arroz.

Se imaginó que Sasuke estaría en la cama hasta al menos una hora. Naruto iba a dormir hasta el mediodía, si podía. Así que, en retrospectiva, ella tenía alrededor de otra media hora antes de que fuera necesario volver a casa y comenzar con el desayuno. Tal vez ella podría comprar algunas cosas para almorzar y cena también. No le apetecía volver sólo para esas dos comidas.

Ella suspiró un poco y se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda. Muchas cosas eran ahora diferentes, al igual que el Tercero le había dicho. Había tardado un tiempo para saber dónde estaba todo. Algunos de los lugares que conocía, ni siquiera existían todavía. Lo que ella daría por tomar una de esas bebidas que tanto le gustaban de aquel lugar, café espumoso.

Stalker hizo un suave sonido al lado de su hombro.

"Hm, estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que darnos prisa", murmuró como respuesta. Ella le dio un codazo a la puerta para abrirla y entró.

En primer lugar, tendría que comprar un par de tazas de ramen. Naruto le daría la lata durante horas si no lo hacía. Ella maniobró hasta una zona después de agarrar una pequeña cesta. Recorrió las estanterías hasta que llegó a lo que estaba buscando. Por desgracia... estaban en un estante muy alto y sus manos estaban demasiado llenas. Ella se quejó y trató de alcanzarlo. Nada más que sus dedos rozaron la tapa de una taza, tres comenzaron a caer.

"Oh, maldita sea..."

Una mano apareció frente de ella y agarró las tres con eficiencia. Ella parpadeó y se volvió para mirar quién le ayudó. No era otro más que Kakashi. Ella sonrió débilmente. "Gracias".

"Debes tener más cuidado", fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Te importaría ponerlas en mi cesta?" Ella se echó a reír. "Tengo las manos llenas, por si no lo has notado."

Él arqueó una ceja, como él las dejó caer dentro, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la tienda, cerrado el ojo antes de que él se volviera a ella. "¿Llevas todo esto tú sola?" Todavía era temprano, lo sabía. Sin embargo, madrugar nunca le había supuesto un problema. Lo prefería, porque por lo general las áreas de entrenamiento estaban más tranquilas. Él siempre podía practicar nuevos jutsu en paz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Necesitaba conseguir algunas provisiones para mí y los chicos. No tenemos nada en ese lugar."

"¿Ellos no vinieron contigo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Sasuke iba a venir, pero le dije que volviera a dormir. Llegaron muy tarde. A diferencia de mí."

Él asintió con la cabeza y la miró mientras ella observaba la estantería de ramen. Sakura, era decidida, era una chica extraña por cierto. En un momento podría ser tan dura como las uñas de un ninja, y al siguiente estaría sonriendo si hoy fuera un día estupendo. Ella era un enigma. En algunas maneras ella le recordaba a Rin. Feliz, llena de expresión, llena de emoción y fácil para demostrar su bondad con su equipo y amigos. Y sin embargo... tenía un aire reservado. Era una especie de balanza. Al igual que ella, era mucho más mayor que sus doce años.

La guerra afectó a muchos jóvenes ninjas. ¿Ella se había visto afectada por la guerra? ¿Había algo que le hiciera perder la inocencia tan joven? ¿O era simplemente como ella le dijo? Que ella no quería quedarse atrás.

Él no podía dejar de ser curioso. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Nunca había sentido curiosidad de esta manera por otra persona anteriormente, mucho menos por una mujer. Tal vez... ¿tal vez fue por cómo se había enfrentado a él? ¿O tal vez fue por cómo lo había tratado en la tumba?

Él no lo sabía. Pero sabía que tan pronto como la había visto entrar en la tienda, su camino hacia la zona de entrenamiento cambió por culpa de su cuerpo que giró bruscamente para seguirla.

Rin le había dicho que le amaba. Pero, también le había dicho que amó a Obito. Y Kakashi sabía que Obito la amaba. El amor no era algo que él no entendiera, sino que era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Era esto que sentía hacia la joven ninja de pelo color rosa, el inicio de algo así?

Reflexionó un momento y se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo las cosas que había visto a otros hacer en secreto. Besarse, tomarse de la mano, tocarse inocentemente. Frunció los labios, agradecido por llevar una máscara en el rostro. Al menos de esa forma nadie vería al gran Kakashi Hatake sonrojarse ante la idea de hacer tales cosas con Sakura.

"Oye, no quisiera molestarte pero ya que estás aquí..." empezó.

Levantó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¿Sí?" En ese momento, se encontraba muy ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Ella sonrió. "¿Te importaría ayudarme a conseguir algunas cosas? Tengo que regresar en poco tiempo con algo de comida. Con mucho gusto voy a invitarte, para devolverte el favor."

Sintió algo florecer en su pecho. No porque alguien se lo hubiera pedido, sino que ¿tal vez fue porque ella era quién le preguntó? Él no lo sabía. No lo entendía. Una parte de él no quería. Tal vez sería más fácil simplemente ser su amigo, ¿eh? Eso por lo menos sería un buen comienzo. Y los amigos, lo sabía, se ayudaban mutuamente. Sus compañeros de equipo lo hacían.

De todas formas, no había comido todavía. Así que una comida gratis le sonaba genial. "Claro, ¿qué necesitas?"

* * *

><p>NOTAS DEL AUTOR:<p>

He leído Kakashi Gaiden y no encontré exactamente las edades de los chicos. Por lo tanto, he dejado a Kakashi con 12, y a Obito y Rin con 13. No tiene demasiado sentido, ya que me parece un poco más pequeño Obito. La edad de Minato nunca se decía, así que tiene unos 23 en estos momentos. Cuando hice los cálculos, situé a la gran Sanín en torno a los 37 años de edad. Por lo tanto, creo que Tsunade ya ha perdido a Dan y a su hermano, mientras que Jiraiya está, probablemente, tras la búsqueda de Orochimaru.

Ahora, dicho esto, permitidme abordar el tema de Itachi. Ahora mismo tengo según mis matemáticas en que tiene de edad unos 6. Él no es "malo" ahora mismo, no está sin embargo graduado en la Academia. Pero, en mi mente, debido al nivel de la guerra, y su talento, fue enviado, probablemente con otros prodigios para combatir bajo un contrato especial. Dicho esto, él va a ser un chico muy frío.

¿Él y Sasuke tendrán algún tipo de interacción? Voy a deciros que sí. Pero no os diré el resultado, ni nada por el estilo. Eso tendréis que leerlo.

De todos modos, a disfrutar.

* * *

><p>¿Pasará algo emocionante con nuestra feliz pareja?<p>

¿Conocerá Sasuke a su hermanito o algún miembro de su familia? ¿Cómo de ser así?

El próximo capítulo irá sólo de Kakashi y Sakura. Nos leemos en los reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado ^^


	10. Capítulo 10

**_¡Hola! aquí vengo otra vez con un cap nuevo. Por favor, ruego que lean lo del final, porque les cuento algo del siguiente cap. no puedo decirlo ahora, porque si no, no lo entenderían o estropearía algo de hoy ^^_**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia**, estoy realmente contenta... aunque también admito que prefiero que me comenten qué les ha parecido o hacer debates acerca de lo que podría pasar ^^

* * *

><p>nemrac78: Hola, bienvenido! ^^ creo no haberte visto por aquí nunca... si no es así, disculpa, es que me llegan muchos mensajes al correo de tanta gente jaja Me alegra que te gustara ^^ Sí, Sakura por lo general será amable. Tu duda en cuanto a la edad creo que la puedo resolver ^^ Kakashi tiene 12 mientras que Sakura tiene 13 como dije en el capítulo cinco... pero cuidado, tiene aparentemente 13 en su físico... si quieres saber cuántos tiene en realidad son 18 dicho en el primero... no te preocupes, son muchos datos pero tienen al menos algo de sentido al final de todo. Ya lo veras ^^ Disfruta del capítulo 11<p>

Nicole-Luz de Luna: ^^ gracias! jaja me encanta el apoyo que me das :) Lo del Sasusaku... bueno, podría ser, pero te aseguro que nada por parte de Sakura como habrás visto... ya empieza a interesarse en Kakashi, así que mejor dejemos a Sasuke ahí. No te puedo decir aún con quién acaba... Ah por cierto, si me vas a preguntar más de quién será esa persona, no puedo responder, lo siento de veras =( Son órdenes de arriba xD Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario acerca de Sasuke y Stalker jaja vaya comparación con tu hermano y su loro jajajaja me encanta ^^ Otra cosa... ¿quién ha dicho nada de que Rin morirá en el futuro? *.* creo que me has entendido mal, lo que quise decir, era que en la vida que ya pasaron nuestros protagonistas en su verdadera época, no vieron a Rin, lo que significa que murió. Pero eso no quiere decir que ahora vaya a morir... ella vivirá ^^ no te preocupes. Con lo de la muerte del Youndaime, no sé que decir, me has liado xD a ver... Naruto no está tan loco en este fic, así que hará lo correcto ^^ no puedo decir que pasará. En la vida suceden cosas buenas, porque hay cosas malas. La historia Uchiha ya sí es más complicada pero sí te desvelaré que Itachi vivirá, no como va ahora el manga y el anime ^^ Espero que disfrutes el cap de hoy Es súper lindo ^^

Strikis: Muito obrigado por ler minha fic ^ ^. Eu não sei Português, mas o Google Translator jaja. Espero que você goste do capítulo. Fico feliz que mesmo que você é do Brasil, leia a minha fic ^ ^ Uma saudação aí.

Kira Kuran: gracias por preocuparte por mi jajaja a mi me pasa la mismo que a ti. Me pongo con gripe muy pocas veces, pero me pilla muy fuerte. Ah, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de decierte buenO en el otro cap... Sé que eres chica pero es que escribo y leo tanto y tan rápido en el iPad, que se me fue la mano... lo siento xP no lo hice con intención. a quién sí que no sé quién tratar de chico o chica es a Redwind Blade jajaja es que los ingleses no distinguen en cuanto a género... la verdad tampoco le pregunté xD Lo del despertador de Sasuke, me parece que no es muy rentable porque yo no tengo que cuidar al de mi habitación xD solo le compro una pila y hago que se calle cuando yo quiera jajaja ¿verdad? ^^ Lo que me dijiste del ave... Sasuke le dijo que lo sentía porque tendía que llevar el peso de Stalker y demás aguantarle, pero resulta que se llevó bien con Sakura ^^ Le dio buena compañía, pero mi guapísimo Kakashi fue mejor (se me cae la baba xD) Sí, le falló su cuerpo jaja yo creo más bien que su corazón y mente ^^ qué lindo es... en este cap te gustará. Aquí se te resolverá lo de la cara de los chicos con Kakashi allí, pero para aclarar dudas: no hay escrito nada de ello, por lo que lo ven normal... Kakashi siempre se apuntaría a comer gratis en su tiempo... ¿por qué les extrañaría ahora? jajaja Para finalizar me queda decirte que por Naruto no te preocupes, dale tiempo al tiempo, pero como dije arriba: En la vida suceden cosas buenas, porque hay cosas malas. Naruto hará lo correcto. Ya solo queda desearte feliz capítulo de hoy xD un saludo! ^^

LadySaqura'hatake: hola! ^^ gracias por tu review, de verdad que me animais un monton cuando me decis que os gusta el cap... este será más bonito ^^ lo de tu pregunta de Stalker es esta: sí, pesa mucho... la verdad eso es lo normal para este tipo de halcones (reales creo recordar) Son los más grandes por lo que sus presas son tambien mas grandes que roedores. Yo creo que el autor cogió a este pájaro porque es genial en caso de una misión... los ninjas dificilmente lo pararían... esa es mi opinión del por qué pesa tanto xD Al menos pienso que es razonable. Otra vez gracias (sé que soy pesada, pero es lo que siento ^^) porque sigas aguantandome cap a cap habiéndote pasado por el fic original. *.* Me quedé asombrada por lo que se ve que tanto te gusta que os traduzca :,) me haces casi llorar de felicidad ^^ por eso mismo y porque me dijiste que no podías esperar para el próximo cap, te lo dejo leer ya ^^ nos leemos y disfrutalo

Arashi Shinomori: buenas! que sepas que siempre te tengo y ten tendré en cuenta ^^ sé que no habrás podido por algún motivo, así que sin rencores ^^ me caes genial, a ver si hablamos por privado o algo ^^ para la serie o lo que gustes ^^ un saludo (espero que tengas tantas preguntitas como siempre porque me encanta responderte)

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Diez ..<p>

..

.

..

"¡Uf!" Sakura gritó en la cocina. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan estúpida? ¿Hm? No había una sola olla, sartén, o plato en ese maldito lugar. Ni uno. ¿Cómo había decidido ir en busca de comida y ni si quiera se le ocurrió pensar en asegurarse de que habían platos para prepararla? Y para empeorar las cosas, ella no tenía su mochila para el viaje. Aunque sólo había traído algunas barras de energía, ya que se suponía que el viaje debía ser corto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kakashi le preguntó sentado en una de las sillas de la barra de su cocina.

Ella suspiró y cerró definitivamente la puerta del armario. "No tengo nada para cocinar y servirlo. Este lugar tiene de todo, desde sofás, hasta camas con sábanas. Incluso hay electricidad y agua. Pero ningún plato en absoluto." Ella se quejó. "No tengo suficiente tiempo para regresar y comprar algunos. Por no hablar de que vamos a estar apretados de dinero hasta que empezamos a trabajar. Sólo tenemos lo suficiente para durar una la semana sólo comprando comida."

"¡Ah!..." murmuró. Puso los brazos sobre el mostrador y se inclinó hacia delante. Él no tenía mucha hambre. Pero, no quería que se angustiara. Naruto y Sasuke tenían que estar muertos de hambre cuando finalmente se levantaran en pocos minutos. Pero, ¿cómo podría ayudarla? Miró su cara, estaba triste y angustiada. Odiaba verla de esa manera.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza. "¿Sakura?"

"¿Sí?"

"Puedo conseguirte algunos platos."

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "¿De verdad, dónde?"

Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto como señal de que lo siguiera, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. "Ven conmigo. Voy a necesitar ayuda."

"Está bien", respondió ella, corriendo a su lado. Ella no sabía de dónde los iba a conseguir, pero si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla no le vendría nada mal. Ella no creía que fuera a ir de nuevo al mercado. Ella ya le había dicho que le tomaría demasiado tiempo.

Al doblar la esquina de la valla de su casa le picó la curiosidad. No iban al mercado. En su lugar, fueron a la casa justo al lado de la suya. El lugar estaba... en ruinas. Bueno, no era un lugar donde no se pudiera vivir. Sin embargo, el exterior estaba rodeado por hierbas altas y enredaderas que hacían mucho tiempo que lo cubrían casi todo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Ella le preguntó. "¿De quién es esta casa?"

Hizo una pausa mientras abría la puerta. Su mano se posó en el mango.

"Era la casa de mi padre."

"Oh..." susurró, y le siguió hacia el interior. Estaba oscuro y frío. El polvo cubría densamente las sábanas blancas que estaban sobre los muebles y estantes. El interior de esta casa se parecía mucho a la suya, pero su cocina no era abierta. Una sola puerta funcionaba como única entrada.

Se detuvo en la sala de estar, con los ojos haciendo una pausa en un cuadro grande puesto sobre la chimenea. Se sentía atraída por él, se distrajo mientras que Kakashi entraba en la cocina. La oscuridad cubría la imagen en las sombras. Apretando suavemente sus labios, dio un paso adelante, cada vez más acercándose más al mismo. Cuando finalmente se puso delante, se le cortó la respiración.

Allí, con un fondo rojo y blanco, había un hombre. Era alto, su pelo de un color plata brillante y de figura casi como Kakashi. Sus labios se arqueaban hacia arriba, en forma de media sonrisa, o tal vez una sonrisa completa. Sus ojos tenían inocencia, y sin embargo, se veían agudos. A diferencia de Kakashi, podía detectar un toque de azul en ellos, pero, sólo si uno mira de cerca.

Estaba vestido con un traje azul cubierto con símbolos rojos de algún tipo. Y en la mano sostenía una espada corta, tal vez una daga. La hoja estaba pintada con un aura blanca en el borde.

Su rostro estábamos al descubierto y era... precioso. Sus labios eran rosados y parecían suaves. Su rostro no presentaba ninguna cicatriz. Era l difícil imaginar alguien, un ninja, no hubiera tenido en su vida un solo rasguño en su cara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sakura pegó un bote y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Kakashi estaba junto a ella, y mirándola con su ojo bueno mostrando una mezcla de ira y temor.

"Oh, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó..." Ella suspiró. "Solo vi la pintura y..." Ella levantó la vista hacia el cuadro. "me preguntaba quién era, eso es todo."

Kakashi siguió su mirada en su misma dirección. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono uniforme. "Es un retrato de mi padre."

"Es precioso."

Se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre lo pintó antes de que yo naciera".

Ella lo miró. "¿Ah, sí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y le instó a seguirlo. "Ven, sígueme. La cocina está por aquí."

Quería preguntarle más. Quería preguntarle acerca de su pasado, de su madre y por qué lo había pintado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que por el encogimiento que tuvo de hombros y el breve destello en sus ojos, él se inclinaba a ignorarlas por completo. Un suspiro se le escapó. ¿Qué necesitaba para cruzar su barrera, su fuerte? Claro que él hablaba con ella y le era relativamente fácil. Pero... eh... ¿por qué estaba tan apurada para averiguarlo? Él había sido así durante años y sólo llevaba aquí unos pocos días. Ella no podía esperar que se abriera tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, por increíble alguna razón, ella quería saber. Quería saber todo acerca de Hatake Kakashi. ¿Por qué llevaba esa máscara?, ¿por qué nunca hablaba de su familia? y ¿por qué no se quedó en esta hermosa casa? ¿Por qué era su padre un tema tan delicado?

Bien, había sido una estúpida. Obviamente porque se había suicidado. ¿Quién querría hablar de eso? ¿Qué edad tenía cuando sucedió? ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si su propio padre le hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Era desconcertante. Le hizo daño. "¿Kakashi?" Lo vio levantar una caja de ollas y sartenes. Se las llevó para entregarle algunas a ella.

"¿Sí?" cogió la última de ellas.

"Um... es decir... si no te importa que te pregunte... ¿cuántos años tenías cuando perdiste a tu padre?" Ella se arrepintió de inmediato. Una vez más podría decir que debería haberse callado, él estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones ocultas.

Su voz era rígida, mientras caminaba junto a ella. "...Cuatro."

Ella se quedó en estado de shock momentáneo, como una idiota.  
>¿Cuatro? ¿Con tan solo cuatro años? Qué... horrible. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Alguien se lo dijo? Dios no quiera que ella estuviera caminando un día y se encontrara al volver a su casa algo así. "Lo siento", susurró con la cabeza gacha cuando se encontró con él y salieron de la casa.<p>

Cerró la puerta tras haber pasado. "No te preocupes por eso. Forma parte del pasado."

Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de ser fuerte. Por lo tanto, le hacía parecer insensible al respecto. Ella se imaginó brevemente a un niño pequeño perdido, llorando por la muerte de su padre. Con su pelo de color plata y, su rostro, cubierto con sus manos con el fin de taparse los ojos. ¿Lloró? Era difícil imaginar que alguien no hubiera llorado con algo así. "Sí me preocupo... debo de preocuparme..."

Hizo una pausa, miró por encima de la caja que sostenía. "¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué? Sí, ¿realmente por qué? Era su amigo ¿no? Es por eso que necesita consolarle, ¿verdad? Ella había estado allí para Naruto y Sasuke muchas veces. Pero tenía que admitir que nunca se había sentido así antes.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Él parpadeó. "Casi no me conoces, Sakura".

"¿Hay algún tipo de requisito que diga que tenemos que ser amigos desde hace años, para que uno se preocupe por el otro?" Ella arqueó una ceja. Sí, bien es cierto que había sido amiga de Kakashi y antigua alumna hace muchos, muchos años, pero este muchacho no sabía eso. Y como ella se había dicho a sí misma una y otra vez, no eran la misma persona.

"Supongo que no..." Se calló, sin saber que más decir.

"Entonces, voy a preocuparme por tí." Ella sonrió. "Y cuando estés listo, si alguna vez quieres, puedes hablar conmigo de más cosas sobre ti."

Él volvió a parpadear. "¿Quieres saber más sobre mí?"

"Sí".

"¿Por qué?" Lo que sintió otras veces con ella, esa prisa en su pecho, volvió a aparecer.

Ella se le quedó mirando a su ojo. "Porque me gusta este Hatake Kakashi. Me gustaría estar más cerca de ti. Es obvio que todos necesitamos a alguien en nuestra vida, alguien a quién le importemos. Alguien que no tenga miedo a derribar muros". Ella le guiñó un ojo y fue de regreso a casa.

Le vino bien que ella se fuera en ese momento. Debido al rubor que le subía por la cara, Kakashi simplemente se escondía detrás del azul de su máscara. Levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el puente de la nariz.

¿Ella quería estar más cerca? ¿A ella le gustaba? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba diciendo? ¿De lo que ella estaba hablando? Tal vez, en su mente, esas palabras eran de amistad. Pero, para Kakashi, eran mucho más. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando detrás de ella.

Si él tuviera diez o quince años, esas mismas palabras no le habrían, probablemente, afectado de la misma forma. Con Rin nunca se lo hicieron. Por otra parte, a pesar de que siempre la había tomado como una carga, había sido una buena amiga o mejor dicho, hermana. No es el tipo de chica a la que le gustaría besar. No es el tipo de chica que iría caminando junto a él con pelo de color rosa y unas curvas resbaladizas.

No, se dijo mientras contemplaba sonriente sus suaves rasgos. Rin nunca había hecho que su corazón latiera tan rápido o que su pulso acelerara. Rin nunca le había hecho dejar su rutina mañanera para ir a desayunar. Y Rin nunca había llegado a ir a su antigua casa sólo para tomar algunos platos, simplemente por evitar esa mirada triste en su rostro.

"Me gustas mucho", susurró.

"¿Hm?" Ella le preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba por las escaleras hasta la casa.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nada." ¡Qué tonto soy, estoy actuando como un imbécil!, él regañó. Sakura quería su amistad. Y Hatake Kakashi no era bueno en cuanto a emociones. Como ninja, siempre las había reprimido. La máscara la usó originalmente para ocultar las expresiones que no podía evitar en un principio. Cuanto más iba creciendo y se hacía más capaz de hacerlo, la máscara se convirtió en su escudo. Y ahora, más que nunca, era un hábito por el que se alegraba. Las emociones, ese sentimiento por el que había pasado tanto tiempo reprimiendo, estaban volviendo a aparecer, estaban haciendo que fracasase en todo su esfuerzo.

Todos los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por Sakura eran nuevos para él. Nunca le había gustado una chica. No tenía idea de cómo actuar con ella, qué decirle. Y aunque quisiera invitarla a salir, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Él la miró mientras ponía la caja en el suelo y comenzó a sacar una sartén.

La vida era corta. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Así que, de alguna manera, de alguna manera, Hatake Kakashi iba a tener que encontrar el valor de pedirle salir a Sakura. ¡Qué perspectiva! Sus nervios y el miedo azotaban su idea de salir con ella.

ooo

Una hora más tarde, con los estómagos llenos y las caras sonrientes, estaban listos para comenzar el día. Kakashi sonrió en la dirección en la que se encontraba Sakura.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Hm?" Ella mastica y levanta la vista del plato, terminando con lo último que le quedaba de su comida. Cogió una servilleta y se limpió la cara. Podía ver que estaba sonriendo detrás de la máscara. Ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

"La comida fue maravillosa. Gracias."

Ella se ruborizó inesperadamente, sus ojos se cerraron un poco por timidez. "Oh, no era para tanto. Pero, te lo agradezco."

Naruto sonrió. "Estaba genial, Sakura". Se levantó y se llevó sus platos.

Ella parpadeó. "Gracias, Naruto... pero puedo.."

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, está bien. Tengo que irme de todos modos."

Ella parpadeó. "¿A dónde?"

Sonrió una vez más. "Minato-sama me dicho que me va a entrenar."

Los ojos de Sakura inmediatamente se fueron a Sasuke. Su mirada era interrogatoria. En respuesta, él los cerró un poco. Pero, se podría decir que tampoco tenía ni idea. Si bien es problemático pensar en que Naruto no se acerque a Minato... ¿podrían realmente hacer algo para evitar que eso suceda?

"Muy bien", sonrió, "Entonces, que tengas un buen día". Saludó con la mano mientras él corría hacia la puerta. Y entonces vio como Sasuke se puso de pie. Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Y a dónde vas a ir tú?"

"Mientras no estabas llegó un mensajero de la torre. Me necesitan hoy." Alargó la mano hacia el hombro donde estaba la tela de cuero y comenzó colocársela bien.

"¿Ya tienen toda nuestra documentación?"

Se encogió de hombros. "No tengo ni idea. Sin embargo, dijeron que el asunto era urgente. Por tanto, tengo que irme ahora".

"Está bien..." Terminó diciendo y le saludó al salir con el halcón persiguiéndoles.

Un suspiro se le escapó. ¿Dónde quedaba ella? No tenía nada que hacer en realidad. La casa quedó impecablemente limpia en poco tiempo que llevaba alquilada. Ella no tenía nada con lo que entretenerse. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer tareas. Y Sarutobi le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada del hospital hasta el próximo lunes, bueno... no tenía nada que hacer.

Ella miró a Kakashi, que increíblemente se las arregló para comer otra vez sin permitir que nadie viera su rostro. Probablemente era algo que había aprendido años atrás.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?" Él le preguntó.

"Nada ¿por qué?"

Sonrió de nuevo. La expresión, que él mantuvo, era poco a poco más fácil a su alrededor. "Tenía curiosidad por si te gustaría entrenar conmigo. Yo iba a los campos esta mañana, sólo yo. Pero, entrenar solo no va resultarme un gran desafío. Al menos, no con este nuevo ojo... "

Ella le entendió. Usar el Sharingan era todavía nuevo para él. Mientras que él podría entrenar fácilmente por sí mismo, con la nueva técnica de línea de sangre, tener un compañero le hacía más fácil todo. Con eso tendría que tener a alguien del que leer sus movimientos. Ella no veía nada malo con que se lo pidiera.

Sonriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Será un honor ir contigo. Pero, tengo curiosidad... ¿por qué no le pediste a Obito que te ayudara? Él sabe más sobre ese ojo que yo."

Bajó su mirada y empezaron a temblarle los labios ligeramente. No podría decirle muy bien, que sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella, ¿podría? No, todo esto era todavía nuevo para él. "Bueno... yo..." se calló.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Sí...?"

Él podría decirle eso. "Quiero entrenar contigo, no con Obito. Es una cuestión de preferencia."

"Oh", dijo, no captando totalmente su significado. Parecía que estaba en una encrucijada. Pero aún así era difícil decir cómo realmente se siente con la máscara de por medio. Supuso que ya le había leído demasiado. "Bueno, déjame coger mi mochila y luego nos vamos".

"Genial", dijo sonriendo con alivio. Tal vez esto no iba a ser muy difícil después de todo.

* * *

><p>Bueno ha estado bien ¿no? A mi me encanta cómo va avanzando el fic. Siento deciros que el siguiente va de Sasuke. Durante todos los capítulos que vaya subiendo, la gran mayoría son de Kakashi y Sakura, pero dos o tres serán dedicados a Sasuke y Naruto.<p>

Pero eso hace que nos dejen con una imquietud para el siguiente y lo deseemos más ¿a que sí? jajaja bueno, no os preocupéis porque el capítulo 11 ya estoy empezando a escribirlo. Quizás lo tenga para el Lunes, pero tampoco lo confirmo... Ya saben que tengo exámenes cuando les viene en gana a los profesores (como comprobaréis desde hace un tiempo o si no en el futuro) Además estoy escribiendo otra historia. La verdad, empecé con esa y luego decidí comenzar con esta.

Pero quiero hacerles saber que mi otro fic, es originalmente mío. Por eso, si les gusta One Piece, y les gusta el Sanji x Nami (SanNa que es la pareja principal que tengo porque los adoro, sobre todo a Sanji) o les gusta el Robin x Zoro (a petición de una amiga jaja) pueden pasarse ^^ con gusto los recibiré =)

* * *

><p>¿Qué será eso tan importante para lo que Sasuke debe ir a la torre del Hokage? ¿Cómo se tomará la misión que le encarga?<p>

¿Cuando conocerá a Itachi Uchiha?

Pues todo eso se desvelará en el próximo Capítulo. Nos leemos! ^^


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola gente! **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... Por favor, no me peguen, que he estado estudiando para unos exámenes de la facultad y por no heberme entretenido con nada (quitándome tiempo de traducir este Kakasaku y de continuar con mi historia de SanNa llamada Sentimientos a flote) he aprobado con unas de las mejores notas: 7,5 y casi un seis en otra ^^ En otro exámen, saqué un 4.95 ... Sí, han leído bien, me faltaba para aprobar un 0.05... menos mal que el profe me dijo que me lo daba por aprobado ufff ^^

Espero que me disculpen. Ya saben que amo este fic, y que por nada del mundo dejaría de escribirlo. Mucho menos si me dan tantos buenos comentarios... la verdad, tengo ya unos cuantos ^^ en cambio en la nueva historia que ya tenía casi traducida de Sanji x Nami de One Piece y que me decidí a subirla hace unos días. Se llama MRS. COOK en español (mi 3ª historia en fanfiction... qué ilusión! ) pero... todavía no tengo ni un review. POR ESO ESPERO que les guste Sinch in time, que me alegra mucho que les ya saben, si les gusta, pueden pasarse por allí ^^

Gracias a todos los que me revieweáis jajaja Un saludo!

PD: en este capítulo, no hay KakaSaku, pero es la verdad muy interesante saber los detalles que se desentrañarán durante toda la historia, y en especial también en el capítulo siguiente ^^ Chao

* * *

><p><strong>Strikis<strong>: Muito obrigado. Espero que gostem dos capítulos seguintes. Capítulo de hoje é apenas Naruto e Sasuke. Espero que você goste. (Siento mi portugués xD)

**Nicole-Luz de Luna**: De nada mujer, aquí estoy para ayudar ^^ Espero que tengáis paciencia conmigo, porque de verdad que me encanta esta historia. Me hace mucha ilusión que tu hermano, loro y tú me mandéis saludos :) jajajajaa me rei mucho con tu respuesta de oxidación. Pues si eso te pasa a tí que la lees, fíjate conmigo leyendo, traduciendo, escribiendo y volviendo a repasar xDDD soy todo un show. Le comento mi fic hasta a las piedras. Una amiga mia a la que ni le gusta el Kakasaku, pero conoce muy ligeramente los personajes de Naruto, es mi mayor saco de boxeo con Sinch In Time (y digo saco de boxeo, en cuanto a palabras xDD) Estoy contentísima por como evoluciona todo ^^ este es el fic más bonito que he leido. Me dijiste que querías saber si Itachi entra o no en la historia... Mmmm... Quizás aquí se sepa algo *cara de interesante* jaja vamos, que sí ^^ por eso te dejo disfrutarlo... Hoy por desgracia no hay KakaSaku. Un saludo! ^^

**Kira Kuran**: hola! Que alegría verte otra vez ^^ Kakashi ya está dándose cuenta de que empieza a sentir algo por ella, sí. Me conmovió mucho igual que a tí, que él llevara a Sakura a la casa de sus padres. Es tan lindo, pero pobrecito eso de recordar malos tiempos. Menos mal que está la pelirrosa para ayudarle ehhh jajaja Yo también quedaría enamorada aún más de los Hatakes con sólo mirar el retrato de Sakumo... Ahora, que si hay que elegir, soy todita de mi Kakashi xDDD como me contaste en el review, sí, vaya si se nota como Kakashi va creciendo... Ya empieza a fijarse en el cuerpo de Sakura, y eso que sólo llevaba un día allí. Es que el amor hace abrir los ojos a cualquiera, incluso el único de Kakashi jaja En este capítulo se descubre como va la vida de Sasuke y de Naruto que tanto me preguntaste en tu review anterior ^^ me gustó por cierto mucho lo de tu forma de pensar sobre el despertador de pollo jaja por lo menos si que nos sirve para caldo xDD Bueno, no me enrollo más que hoy aunque no toque Kakasaku, está interesante, pero no desesperes, porque en el próximo si que habrá ^^ nos leemos

**minina mina**: hola! Me alegra que te hayas pasado por aquí. Estoy muy contenta de que gente como tú, se tomen unos segundos de su valioso tiempo para decirme, preguntarme u opinar cosas ^^ Yo también pienso que Kakashi-kun es lo más mono del mundo *es que se me cae hasta la baba* xDDD si no sabes ingles, no pasa nada. Puedes decirme algún fic y miro a ver si puedo o no traducirtelo... Lo digo por el consentimiento de su autor, de todas formas, por eso dime más de un fic... Solo si quieres ^^ muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo. Espero que si te sigue gustando te vea en otra ocasión por reviews ^^ un saludo!

**Arashi** **Shinomori**: no te preocupes por la tardanza, que yo estoy para que me peguéis también a palos xDD de verdad que no he tenido tiempo tampoco ufff como son los profes ehhh? Bueno, hablemos de tu review y dejemos atrás los estudios jajaja Kakashi y Sakura se irán acercando más ^^ tú por eso no te preocupes jaja es muy emocionante que la llevara a la mansión Hatake, la confianza entre esos dos es muy buena, cada vez mejor, y eso que llevan un día de conocidos jajaja ahora bien, que tratando de Kakashi digo yo: ¿dónde hay que firmar para encontrase a alguien como él? ¿O él mismo? Jajajajaja El equipo 7 ya no parece el mismo, gracias a kami que ya son verdaderamente como hermanos y maduros jaja. Hoy vas a ver la interacción entre padre e hijo (Naruto y Minato) es tan lindaa. Como descubren cosas del otro... Es que me encanta, y todo sin saber que son familia ^^ espero con ansias el momento en que se enteren (porque estaba claro que así iba a ser ^^) Por cierto, el autor SÍ sabía que eran padre e hijo, solo que no lo quería incluir en el fic, porque quizás ya lo tuviera pensado o algo... No sé. Me preguntaste también acerca de los Uchihas, que si sabía el plan de ellos para traicionar a Konoha? Sí el autor lo sabe, pero ya te enteraras mas adelante. Lo mismo puedo decirte del entrenamiento con Kakashi y Sakura xD. Lo siento pero eso podrás saberlo en el prox cap jejeje gomen ^^ me alegra saber de ti que ya casi nunca hablamos tanto como antes xDD nos leemos! Un saludo! ^^

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Once ..<p>

..

.

..

Sasuke llamó a la puerta de madera maciza de roble frente a él. No era la oficina del Hokage a la que le solían llamar, sino una de las muchas salas de la torre que usaban para mandar a misiones. Había gente que pasaba por allí dirigiéndose a ellas. Muchos de ellos eran jóvenes, tan jóvenes como él parecía serlo ahora. Era triste pensar que algunos de estos chicos ya eran Jounin, ya había visto alguna vez, si no más, el derramamiento de sangre y la muerte tantas veces como él lo había vivido en sus propios dieciocho años de vida.

"¡Entra!" Oyó la voz del Tercero tras la puerta.

Sin dudarlo, cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta. La cerró cuidadosamente detrás de él. Una vez entró, se arrodilló respetuosamente ante el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa, y a cuyos lados se encontraban los asesores de Jounin. Bajó la cabeza como símbolo de respeto. Incluso Stalker, imitaba todos sus movimientos. "Hokage-sama."

Uno de los Jounin arqueó una ceja ante sus acciones. "¿Un Uchiha, Sarutobi-sama? Él es el primero que he conocido con este nivel de humildad".

Sarutobi se rió entre dientes. "Puedes levantarte, Sasuke."

Él asintió con la cabeza y así lo hizo.

"Y uno que tiene un animal ninja que le acompaña. ¿Un halcón? Interesante. Dime, Uchiha, ¿Lo ha criado el clan Inuzuka?" Dijo el mismo Jounin.

Sasuke sonrió levemente. "No, no exactamente. Stalker, ha estado conmigo desde hace varios años. Nuestra relación se desarrolló de una forma inesperada."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Interesante. ¿Tienes el chakra alineado con suyo también?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Así es".

Él parpadeó. "¿Y no es una invocación?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No, él es mi compañero."

El hombre miró impresionado y el otro igual. "Impresionante. Tener una relación tan estrecha con un animal, entrenado por el mismísimo clan Uchiha, por mero capricho... bueno... sí que te has superado, Uchiha-sama."

"Gracias, señor." Sus ojos se volvieron a Sarutobi. "¿Es esta la razón por la que se me ha pedido venir hasta aquí? Me dijeron que el asunto era urgente."

"No, en absoluto. Tengo una pequeña misión para ti. Uno por la que se te pagará bastante bien, la verdad." Sacó uno de los pergaminos apilados frente a él. Lo desenrolló. "Como sabes, la guerra ha dejado a muchos niños sin padres o al menos todavía no han vuelto del el campo de batalla. Podrían pasar semanas antes de que todos vuelvan a pasar por nuestra puerta a salvo."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo hubiera elegido a otra persona para esta tarea, pero, tú eres uno de los pocos de consumado el clan que no está ocupado en este momento. Eso, y que me las arreglé para tener por fin los documentos para trabajar, sólo con esta misión." Puso el rollo sobre la mesa y se coloca la pipa entre sus labios. Encendió dicho objeto y resopló un par de veces, expulsando humo de entre sus labios.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas. "Perdóneme, Hokage-sama, pero, yo no le entiendo".

Él negó con la cabeza. "No estoy siendo claro. Está todo perfectamente bien. Lo que necesito que hagas es asumir la responsabilidad de uno de los chicos Uchiha. No será por mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta que sus padres regresen a casa."

"Ah... bien..." Sasuke dijo, sólo comprendiendo la mitad. No tiene mucho sentido. Le dejaría cuidar a uno de los niños, un miembro de su clan, para aliviar su preocupación, su miedo a que los padres que se fueran. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Nada demasiado complicado. Llévalo contigo o quédate con él en casa. Asegúrate de que está alimentado y aseado. Comprueba que asiste a clases en la Academia. El chico puede cuidar de sí mismo muy bien, por lo que no dará demasiados problemas. Pero... "

"¿Sí?" No le gustó mucho el sonido de ese "pero".

Sarutobi suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Pero, este muchacho es uno de los pocos que fueron enviados al campo de batalla en un momento en el que nuestros recursos estaban limitados".

"¿Qué?" Sasuke protestó, con la cara plagada de rabia. "¿Envió a un niño, no graduado, a una zona de guerra? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?" Sasuke muy rara vez perdía los estribos. De hecho, era casi imposible. Pero, escuchar que un niño, un crío, fue enviado a la batalla como si se tratase un adulto o un matriculado por la Academia... eso le dio de lleno, tocando un punto muy cercano su corazón. Era impensable.

El Jounin que lo había elogiado hace unos momentos lo amonestó. "Cállate, Uchiha. Estás hablando con el Hokage. Debes ejercer con cierta moderación y respeto."

Sasuke se dirigió a él con una mirada furiosa. "No me importa un bledo si incluso llegara a ser el propio Kami." Sus ojos miraron de nuevo a Sarutobi. "Los niños no son unas malditas herramientas, Hokage-sama. Enviarlos a contemplar un baño de sangre... no están preparados... es impensable... ¿sabe lo que ese tipo de cosas le hace a una mente tan joven? ¿Lo sabe?"

"Fue necesario", dijo con calma.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó, al igual que lo hicieron sus manos cerrándose como puños, casi llegando a sangrar. "Uno trata de volver a casa con toda su familia, sin estar marcado de por vida por sangre. Entonces, puede hablar conmigo acerca de qué necesita, Hokage-sama. Ningún niño…" dijo con un tono airado, furioso "debería nunca pasar por eso. Nunca".

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un rato, las palabras de Sasuke seguían en el aire. Incluso el Jounin que le había reprendido hace unos momentos, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sarutobi dio una calada a su pipa, mostrando dolor en sus ojos. "Entonces, tal vez puedas ayudar a este chico, ya que entiendes tan bien su dolor." Suspiró. "Todos hemos perdido gente en la guerra, Sasuke. Perdóname por mis acciones... pero a veces... la elección no es nuestra."

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon. Su sangre le hervía. Su rabia estaba echando humo. Tenía ganas de pegarle a algo. Estúpidos hombres y su política. Si Naruto llegara a ser Hokage, nunca se verían que este tipo de cosas sucedieran de nuevo. Ningún niño podría pasar por el mismo dolor que él había sufrido. El mismo terror que él sintió.

"¿Quién es el chico?" Él preguntó, todavía molesto, pero queriendo seguir adelante.

"Aquí está su expediente." Le entregó una carpeta a Sasuke. "Podrás reunirte con él pronto. Va a salir de la Academia en breve. Pero, te advierto... no es como los demás niños. Es un prodigio, como Kakashi. Pero, a diferencia de Kakashi... se ha expuesto un demasiado pronto."

"No me digas..." murmuró Sasuke. "¿Qué estoy haciendo todavía aquí?" Él soltó.

Sarutobi movió la cabeza. "Puedes irte."

Sin decir una palabra más, Sasuke salió de la habitación, con el archivo bajo el brazo y un ceño fruncido en su rostro. ¿Quién se creen que son? Sólo porque un niño fuera un genio, un prodigio, no quería decir que estuviera preparado para manejar el horror de la guerra. Era ridículo. ¿Qué edad tenía de todos modos? ¿Qué edad tenía cuando él acabó con su primer enemigo, cuándo acabó con su vida? ¿Si alguien más hubiera estado allí contra él? ¿Hubiera estado preparado?

Más de un ninja podía llegar a ser malvado, simplemente porque no estaba preparado para aguantar las cicatrices de la guerra. Había conocido a muchos en su viaje. Matarlos, acabar con sus vidas, se habían deshecho de la misericordia. El miedo, la sed de sangre en sus ojos, fue suficiente para casi corromperles.

Bueno, se supone que puede ser que también el muchacho pudiera pasar página. Pasó entonces a abrir el archivo. Pero tan pronto como vio el nombre y la imagen, tuvo que dejar caer los papeles al suelo. Allí, en perfecto color blanco y negro, junto a estadísticas y demás, estaba su nombre. El nombre y el rostro al que había jurado que nunca volvería a encontrar sin un propósito mortal.

Itachi Uchiha

ooo

Los orbes negros de carbón se quedaron fijos en el patio de recreo, viendo a varios niños fuera de las clases entrenando. Algunos de ellos arrojaban kunais a un objetivo situado a un par de pies de distancia. Unas manos pálidas sujetaban sus mejillas, perfectamente anguladas se mirara por donde se mirara. Los codos los apoyó sobre sus rodillas, con pantalones negros cubriéndolas. Sus labios no mostraban ningún puchero incluso sintiéndose tan solo, sin ningún niño acompañándolo. Su pelo negro era demasiado largo para un niño de su edad. Y a menudo, por eso y su habilidad sin igual, se aislaba a sí mismo. Muchos niños huían de él. No sólo por su naturaleza fría y distante, sino también para lo que le habían enviado a hacer.

Hablaban a sus espaldas. Le señalaban. Y algunos más valientes se burlaban de él en su cara. A una buena distancia, pero en su cara. Ellos sabían que él no les podía hacer nada. No con los profesores siempre tan cerca.

Fue uno de los pocos niños que regresaron de la guerra. Uno de los no graduados.

Él se puso las manos frente a su rostro y se miró las manos. Se frotó los dedos mientras los miraba fijamente, sin expresión. Un recuerdo siempre le atormentaba, la sangre goteaba por sus dedos, y por un momento vio un kunai en su mano, desgarrando un hombre. Él cerró los ojos, las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de alejar esa imagen de la cabeza.

"¡Ey! ¡Genio!"

Levantó la vista, sus ojos se estrecharon al ver acercarse a un chico bastante alto. Aún así estaba muy por debajo de él. Era un matón que no tenía en cuenta el respeto. Era un ninja con talento, Rohku, pero no tan bueno como él. Por eso mismo le guardaba rencor. Él lo hacía como venganza, para burlarse de él por sus habilidades. Sin embargo nunca llegaron a pelearse en una batalla. Normalmente, porque el maestro estaba vigilándoles. De todas maneras, era lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerle a raya a él mismo. Y normalmente, Rohku tenía demasiado miedo para hacer algo más que insultarle.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cada que le hablaba.

"Oh, ¿qué te pasa, genio? ¿Mamá y papá todavía están desaparecidos?" Hizo una mueca, señal de que se burlaba de él. "Ay, pobre Uchiha. No tiene a sus papás." Él se rió, mientras algunos niños se reunieron a su alrededor. "¿Quién va a recogerlo, ¿eh?" Se rió con disimulo. "¿Vas a llorar, genio? ¿Vas a ser un pelele de nuevo? El maestro no está aquí. ¿Quién va a salvarte ahora, ¿eh?"

Una niña no mucho mayor que él, y tampoco más alto sea dicho de paso, apareció de entre la multitud. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban preocupación y su largo cabello color castaño, estaba suelto meciéndose con el viento. "Rohku ¡Ya basta! Déjalo en paz. Sabes que no eres rival para él. Y de todos modos, él no molesta a nadie."

Rohku rió. "Cállate, Seiya. Este pequeñajo necesita que le enseñen buenos modales. Necesita saber quiénes son sus superiores, ¿eh? ¿Verdad, genio?"

Fue entonces cuando el chico de seis años se puso de pie. Los demás niños dieron un paso atrás, visiblemente estaban tratando de calmar sus miedos. Los dos únicos que no se movieron eran Seiya y Rohku. Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, mirando Rohku de reojo unos segundos.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, pequeñajo?"

Los orbes negros del chico se estrecharon de nuevo. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era baja y ronca. "Ni siquiera vale desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo."

Eso pareció enojar al mayor bastante. Porque de repente, se encaró hacia adelante, empujando a un lado a Seiya mientras que trataba de detenerlo. "¡Voy a patearte el culo!"

A medida que el chico de pelo negro se preparaba para defenderse, ocurrió algo. Al momento, Seiya se estaba cayendo, y al siguiente estaba bien. Tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro. Y entonces, se vio a una figura alta justo frente a él, bloqueándole. No sabía qué hacer con el chico, de pantalones negros shinobi. Cuando sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío, el chico de pelo negro se puso arriba y aparecieron cerca de ahí plumas de un halcón de color marrón y rojo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó la mano como intimidación. "Yo podría haberte expulsado de la Academia por atacar a un ninja de la hoja, a un compañero, aún más al no estar autorizado."

Rohku tenía sus ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. "¿Quién... quién es usted, señor?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon. "Tu papeleta para castigarte si no te vas de aquí."

Sin decir una palabra se fue, sólo dejó polvo detrás suyo, mientras la multitud se separó y se dispersó. Sasuke miró a la joven, que estaba de rodillas mientras se limpiaba los ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias..." Ella se sonó la nariz.

Él sonrió con suavidad. "Vamos, ya pasó. Ve a buscar a tus amigos."

"Está bien" estuvo de acuerdo. Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo.

Sasuke la miró un momento más antes de pasar al chico. Su hermano. Su responsabilidad. Era una sensación extraña, mirarse en los mismos ojos fríos, de ese hombre que un día le hará de su vida un infierno. Qué ironía. Él le había gritado al Hokage por lo que le había mandado a hacer a Itachi, y era lo mismo que él haría, años más tarde, contando desde ahora. Era un punto morboso del destino. Pero no podía echarse ahora atrás. No después de la escena que había montado.

Y de todos modos... en todo caso... el pasar tiempo con él podría ayudarle a entender por qué lo había hecho. O tal vez le ayudaría a arreglarlo en el futuro... ¿Quién sabe? Era extraño y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

"Bueno" comenzó, todavía estando de rodillas "Yo seré quién te cuide por el momento. Sasuke Uchiha".

Itachi lo miró con recelo. Sus labios todavía formaban una línea plana.

"Y tú eres Itachi, ¿verdad?"

Ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta, agarrando su pequeña mochila y comenzó a alejarse. "Yo puedo cuidar muy bien de mí mismo. No necesitas intervenir."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se levantó. Stalker, le dio una mirada extraña. Él la ignoró y siguió al muchacho. "Puede que tengas razón. Pero, ¿qué tendría eso de divertido? Además no me apetece sentarme durante una hora en la oficina del director de la Academia, tratando de explicarle qué habéis estado a punto de hacer."

Itachi no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando.

"Creo que el comportamiento de serio te hace conseguir un buen número de fans femeninas, ¿eh?" Sabía que iba a sacar un clavo ardiendo. Pero cualquier cosa para conseguir que hablara estaba bien. Itachi no era así en su tiempo. Bueno, él era un buen hermano, para tratarse de él. Siempre había sido frío. Pero su pasado también le marcó en su vida ¿verdad? Sarutobi estaba en lo cierto. Él era mucho peor que Kakashi.

Itachi volvió la cara para mirarle un momento. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, sintiendo su fija mirada.

"Bueno... supongo que tengo que decirte lo que vamos a hacer."

"Me voy a casa. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras."

"Pues vamos allá"

Itachi le miró de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrió. "Tenemos que recoger tus cosas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te vas a quedar conmigo."

Itachi arrugó la nariz. "No, no voy a quedarme contigo."

"Me temo que sí. Véase, a diferencia de ti, yo no vivo en la casa de los Uchihas. Yo vivo con mi equipo. Y yo no voy a irme de allí. Por lo tanto, hasta que tus padres regresan a casa, te quedará conmigo."

Itachi dejó de caminar. Mientras lo hacía, Sasuke lo igualaba. Los orbes ojos de ébano le miraron. "Vamos a dejar una cosa clara, Uchiha. No te necesito. Yo no necesito a nadie. Me las apañaba muy bien por mi cuenta, antes de que tuvieran los recursos para buscarme a un tutor. Así que, ¿por qué sólo no te vas a casa y me dejas tranquilo? Ni siquiera me molestaré en hacerles saber que no me estás cuidando, ¿vale?"

"¿Ya terminaste?"

Él lo miró, sin responder.

"Bueno, ahora, yo te voy a dejar algo muy claro," su voz era una de autoridad. "Me dieron una misión. Cuidar de ti. Ahora estás a mi cargo. Tus problemas son mis problemas. Lo digo de verdad. Me tomo mi deber como un ninja en serio. Ahora..." afirmó, poniéndose de rodillas para estar al nivel de sus ojos. "... puedes hacer lo que te digo y te dejaré ir libertad siguiendo el camino fácil. O bien, puedes ir al infierno y tratar todo esto por el camino más complicado". Sasuke se crujió los nudillos. "Personalmente, me gusta la idea de hacerte pasar un tormento y hacer que esta experiencia sea terrible para tí. Pero bueno, es tu elección."

Itachi entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy yo?"

Sasuke sonrió, empezó a girar mortalmente sus completamente madurados Sharingans. "¿Tienes tú alguna idea de por qué me eligió a mí Sarutobi?"

Itachi tembló un poco, abriendo los ojos un segundo. Su mandíbula se mantuvo apretada, una vez se dio cuenta de que este niño de doce años, era probablemente un Jounin y, obviamente, más fuerte que él. "Bien" murmuró. Se giró, caminando en la dirección del compuesto Uchiha.

Sasuke no ayudó con la pequeña risita que se le escapó. Ah, eso había sido mucho más divertido de lo que había imaginado. Pero ¿cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de meterte con tu hermano mayor? Sobre todo cuando no era el mismo hombre al que persiguió, ¿eh? No, Itachi no se parecía a cualquiera de las caras que conocía... pero... sin duda era divertido para meterse con él un rato.

ooo

Minato se miró las manos, frunciendo los labios. Naruto se sentó a su izquierda, bebiendo de una botella de agua y sudando a mares. El día poco a poco llegó a su fin. Y el tiempo que había estado pasando trabajando con el chico había sido estimulante. Él era un ninja con talento, eso era cierto. Tenía más habilidades ninjas que a su edad, por las que cualquiera mataría. ¿Cómo un muchacho, un hombre tan joven, adquirió tantos talentos siendo tan joven? Podría enseñarle una o dos cosas.

Pero, en la actualidad, su mente no estaba realmente pensando en eso. No, actualmente estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hacer que una determinada técnica mejorara. Incluso ahora, sigue estando incompleta.

"¿Está bien, sensei?" Naruto le preguntó sentado desde su silla.

Minato lo miró y arqueó las cejas. "Yo... simplemente, estoy pensando."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Acerca de qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Acerca de cierta técnica en la que estoy trabajando." Él sonrió. "¿Quieres verla?"

Naruto sonrió. "Sí, por supuesto."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sólo se la he mostrado a Jiraiya-sensei." Él dejó caer la mano a su lado y la colocó frente a él. Dejó que una ráfaga de chakra fluyera a través de su sistema y brazo. Visualizó el giro y, a continuación, en una oleada de energía azul, formó una bola.

Naruto parpadeó. "Rassengan".

Minato asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"Ah, bueno, podría decirse que sí." Si sólo supiera, Naruto pensó para sí mismo. El mismo Jiraiya le había dicho que la técnica estaba incompleta. Que el Cuarto Hokage siempre había tenido la intención de hacerle algo más. Y Naruto la convirtió en su técnica. Era casi una lástima que no pudiera mostrarle... ¿o podría hacerlo?

Vio que Minato disipó la técnica con una ráfaga de chakra azul. "¿Sensei?"

"¿Sí?"

Se tocó la barbilla un par de veces y frunció los labios. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle a su sensei, que conocía la técnica? Él querría saber dónde la había aprendido. Y hasta ahora, no se la había enseñado a nadie, excepto a Jiraiya, ¿verdad? Oh... esto era desconcertante. Se estaba empezando a irritar. Y Naruto casi no tenía paciencia. Sabía que no podía dejarse ir impulsivamente. Ellos tenían una portada para conservar sus identidades.

"¿Naruto?"

Él se quejó. "Sensei, ¿qué diría si le dijera que yo ya sabía cómo perfeccionar la técnica? Teóricamente hablando"

Minato parpadeó. "Yo diría que no lo hiciste por ti mismo, que no sería una mera coincidencia... o... que serías un acosador y la aprendiste observándome durante años." Él sonrió. "Pero, lo último me parece un poco tonto, por no hablar de imposible, me inclino más por lo primero. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto se levantó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Suspiró. "Ya ve, he visto al mismísimo Jiraiya usar esa técnica". Eso era al menos cierto.

"¿Te has encontrado con Jiraiya?" Dio un paso hacia él.

¿Debía mentir? ¿No lo había hecho ya? Por lo que sabía, Jiraiya estaría de vuelta de su viaje fuera de Konoha, durante muchos años más. Ciertamente, no había posibilidades de que regresara al mismo tiempo que permanecían aquí. Minato nunca sabría si el viejo sabio lo conocía. ¿No? O eso esperaba. Era un riesgo enorme. Aún así, debía hacerlo de manera no muy visible. Porque si Jiraiya volvía, y hablaba con Minato, entonces tendrían un montón de preguntas. Es mejor mentirle, sí. Lo odiaba, pero era necesario.

"Sólo le he visto realizarla a él. Fue en los campos de batalla. Pero, con lo que vi, traté de reproducirla."

Minato no se lo creía del todo. El Rassengan no era algo que pudiera verse y hacer. Requiere mucho trabajo duro, paciencia y habilidad. Si este muchacho lo había dominado, a su edad, él tuvo que haber pasado días, semanas, incluso, habría acabado con los dedos ensangrentados. Por no hablar de que habría tenido que haber estado pasándolo bastante difícil para captar cómo se hacía la bola.

Sin embargo... dudaba de que estuviera mintiendo. Naruto no parecía esa clase de tipo.

"Enséñamelo" le pidió.

Naruto parpadeó. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Si vas a presumir tanto, al menos déjame verte, muchacho." Él sonrió.

Naruto sonrió. "Claro". Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de Minato y comenzó a realizar los sellos. "¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" De una nube de humo, junto a él, apareció un clon. Él extendió el brazo. El clon rápidamente hizo los movimientos necesarios para formarlo. Un momento después, la bola se creó y disipó al clon. "No" dijo con una sonrisa.

Minato dio unos pasos hacia adelante y examinó la bola de remolinos de energía. "Eh... ¿Qué?" Naruto se veía preocupado. "¿Hice algo mal?"

Minato le miró. Él le sonrió con suavidad. "No, nada. Es sólo que... nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo con un clon antes. ¿Puedes hacer otras técnicas con clones?"

Naruto de repente sonrió. "En realidad hay otras como..."

* * *

><p>Aquí les dejo el enlace como dije arriba para quién lo quiera ^^<p>

.net/s/7956205/1/Mrs_Cook_en_espanol

resumen: El nuevo aparato que compra Ussop envía a la tripulación 20 años hacia el futuro. Encuentran al futuro Sanji y conocen ciertas cosas que hacen enfadar a Nami. ¿Está celosa por lo feliz que es con su futura esposa? Un futuro muy impactante. Fic de HoneyFlower15

* * *

><p>El próximo capítulo tendrá por supuesto KakaSaku ^^<p>

Pero debemos preguntarnos hoy: ¿cómo se llevarán los hermanos Uchihas?

¿Naruto y Minato se conocerán mejor?

_Kakashi se interesa por la vida de Sakura ¿Cómo le contará acerca de quién fue su sensei?_

Les prometo que la interacción ya con el nuevo Uchiha, les hará reír. Nunca se habrían imaginado a Itachi de pequeño de esa manera. Sólo deciros, que muestra su lado más niño ^^

No sé cuándo publicaré la siguiente... pero al menos puedo deciros una cosa: a partir del mañana tengo muuuucho más tiempo libre... claro que sin dejar mis obligaciones de estudiantes, y a la semana tengo fiesta nacional...

¡Nos leemos! ^^


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez la espera ha sido menor ^^ Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Me animan mucho :)

**tiny lizard**: gracias a ti ^^ me alegra mucho que te guste. Pues sí, vaya casualidad, siendo sobre todo dos parejas distintas las de Sinch in time (Kakashi y Sakura) y la de mrs. Cook (Sanji y Nami de one piece) Arigato por todo ^^ espero verte por aquí, y que bueno que te hayan gustado mis dos fics ^^ chao

**Strikis**: Obrigado mais uma vez! Apraz-me que eu sempre visitar. Eu sei que você é um dos muitos fãs de Sinch In Time, por isso quero dedicar este capítulo. Além disso, como você é do Brasil e você tem lido meu boondad fic, eu estou muito animado que você me escreve. Graças a Deus existe internet para contatar pessoas em todo o mundo e idiomas diferentes. Obrigado. E desculpa o meu Português ^ ^ chao

**minina** **mina**: hola de nuevo! A mí también me gusta cómo va la relación de esos dos. Saber que es tu hermano y que puedes intentar hacer algo, no solo por su futuro, sino también por el de toda los Uchihas, me encanta pero a la vez me da pena por lo mal que lo debe estar pasando... Menos mal que por lo menos puedo decir que el final no es tan malo ^^ Lo mismo digo en cuanto a nuestros dos rubios hiperactivos. Son todos encantadores. A ver qué te parece el kakasaku de hoy ^^ a mi me encantó... Sobre todo por algo que le ocurre a Kakashi jijiji te dejo disfrutarlo. Y gracias por tu apoyo con los reviews ^^ realmente me alegran mucho. Chao!

**Nicole-Luz** **de Luna**: no pasa nada por el retraso ^^ aquí tengo el siguiente jajaja con tu suposición sobre los Uchihas... pues más o menos sí, será un tira y encoge. Y lo de Naruto... pues Jiraya aparece poco la verdad... Aun falta mucho. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que Sasuke e Itachi se van a llevar muy bien con el tiempo. La relación de esos dos será súper bonita ^^ si ese capítulo 11 te pareció lindo, este será muuuucho mejor... Jejeje ya verás, ya verás ^^ nuestro pequeño Kakashi ya fantasea un poco... Pero eso debes leerlo tú ^^ nos leemos pronto.

**Kira Kuran**: jajaja me alegro porque te hayan quitado el yeso... Seguro que ya te daba ganas de sentirte para poder arrascarte bien ehhhh jajajaja Con respecto al capítulo anterior pues sí... Sarutobi parece que ha metido ahí un problema a nuestros personajes que vamos... Pero bueno, así cada uno vive su propia historia en el fic... Gracias a eso, puedo ser testigo de cómo avanzará la hermosa relación del peli plata y peli rosa ^^ Por cierto vaya lio que te has montado con lo del clan Uchiha jajaja pero voy a confesarte algo: todo puede ser posible. Lo cual eso no quiere decir que lo tuyo sea así o no... La verdad, algo de razón vas a tener... Pero creo que no toda. Por eso mejor será que vivas el presente jajaja no queremos mas líos de tiempos xD En lo que sí estoy de acuerdo contigo es en lo de que Naruto enseña a su padre... Siempre está el dicho de que el alumno siempre supera el maestro... Bueno pues algo así tendremos ^^ Como me dijiste que estabas ansiosa, no te entretengo más y espero verte por aquí con tus estupendos reviews ^^ bye

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Doce ..<p>

..

.

..

La brisa acariciaba su delicada piel de ébano, así como también lo hacía ligeramente pasando por sus labios exuberantes de color rosa. Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. La mayoría de los días, era probable que Naruto recibiera esto de ella, este tipo de emoción. Claro que ella le sonreía y se reía con sus amigos. Sin embargo, este tipo de risa y sonrisa era "verdadera" en muchos más aspectos.

Cuando él era su maestro, siempre había sido un poco más estricto. Pero, uno buen. Un poco raro también. ¿Quién ha oído hablar de un maestro que lee libros porno, frente a sus estudiantes de doce años? Esa idea era una tontería, mejor dejarlo como que leía un libro. Sin embargo, fueron esos caprichos, sus sonrisas, sus ceños fruncidos y su característica postura, la que hacía a Kakashi, quién era. Y Sakura no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo. No era normal, pero entonces, ¿quién sería realmente?

"Por tanto..." ella empezó, riéndose pero al final dejándolo "tu equipo, Rin y Obito. Vosotros parecéis tener una relación bastante fuerte y estrecha ¿No?"

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras caminaban hacia el área de entrenamiento. "La tenemos, supongo. Pero, tú también la tienes con el tuyo."

Ella sonrió. "Oh, sí, pero no estábamos muy compenetrados en un primer momento. No podía soportar a Naruto en el momento que lo conocí."

"¿Y a Sasuke?"

"¿A Sasuke?" Ella sonrió. "Ah, bueno, tuve un flechazo por él durante los años que pasamos en la Academia. Eso duró incluso de habernos graduado e incluso siendo ya Genins. Y luego, bueno..." se encogió de hombros, dejando la continuación en el aire.

Kakashi se sintió rompérsele algo por dentro. ¿Ella ya estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien? ¿Y encima con un compañero de equipo? Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, y si era posible, se puso más encorvado. No era tan difícil de imaginar. Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo. Bueno, muchacho, se supone. El Uchiha no se parecía en nada a Obito. Al igual que Sakura, que tenía un cierto aire a su alrededor, que la hacía parecer de una edad mayor que la que su cuerpo aparentaba.

"Debes de quererlo mucho" murmuró con nostalgia.

Ella le sonrió. "Claro que sí. Él y Naruto tanto estuvieron allí para mí de la manera que nunca imaginaste." Ella frunció el ceño. "Cuando nos separamos por un tiempo... fue raro. Yo estaba tan mal por no tener a mi equipo conmigo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que no iban a estar allí por un tiempo, eso me dio tiempo para mejorarme mi misma, para ser capaz de demostrarles que era tan capaz como ellos legarían a ser."

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?" Se refería a Sasuke.

"¿Mi equipo y yo?" Ella trató de cuadrar números en su cabeza, contando, para que coincidiera con esta línea de tiempo. "Hm... vamos a ver... unos cuatro o cinco años".

"No" negó con la cabeza. "Me refiero a ti y a Sasuke."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Yo y... Sasuke?" Ella parpadeó, tratando de entender su significado. Cuando lo pilló, empezó a reír.

"No le veo la gracia..."

Ella seguía riéndose, sujetándose el estómago mientras empezaba a parar. "Lo siento, Kakashi-kun. De verdad que lo siento. Pero ya ves, yo no estoy involucrada románticamente con Sasuke." Ella sonrió. "Ni con él, ni con nadie,"

Parpadeó, deteniéndose para mirarla. "¿De verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. "¿Por qué?"

Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en la nuca. "Ah... lo habías contado de forma que parecía como si estuvieseis juntos" Por Kami, sonó patético.

Sakura, no daba crédito, no se había dado cuenta de que se hubiese entendido de esa forma, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba parecía que sí. Se encogió de hombros. "No hay ningún problema. Yo hubiera pensado lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso en cómo lo conté." Arrugó la nariz y puso las manos juntas detrás de su espalda, mientras ambos caminaban.

"Entonces, ¿quién era tu sensei?" Le vino de repente a la cabeza. A Sakura y a su equipo, les habían hablado de Minato, pero ninguno de ellos había dicho ni dos palabras acerca de quién fue su antiguo sensei.

"¿Mi sensei?" Ella parpadeó.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando su repentina expresión curiosa. "Vuestro líder Jounin del equipo."

Sakura de repente sonrió nerviosa, mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento mientras que un pequeño rubor le cubría sus mejillas. Oh, bien, ¿cómo debía explicar esto?, ¿eh? No tenía que decirle su nombre, ¿verdad? Sólo hablarle acerca de... ¿sí mismo? ¿Qué... raro... no?

"Mi maestro... bueno ..."

Vio cómo sus ojos vagaron en la distancia, y volvió la cara hacia arriba, recordando los momentos felices que le venían a sus recuerdos. Casi podía verlos.

"Es un tipo interesante, eso es seguro. Cuando mi equipo y yo nos reunimos con él por primera vez, nos pidió que nos presentáramos." Ella sonrió y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su falda. "Entonces nos dijo que estuviéramos en el campo de entrenamiento muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Por Kami, ¡y a qué horas!" Ella se acordó de lo irritante que fue. Estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que se olvidó de que se lo estaba contando a Kakashi. "¿Y sabes que encima llegó tarde? No unos minutos, sino HORAS de retraso. Después de que él nos dijera que no comiéramos el desayuno." Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él. "¿Y sabes lo que dijo cuando lo acusamos de haber llegado tarde?"

"¿El qué?"

Ella frunció el ceño, perdida en sus cavilaciones. "Nos dijo que un gato negro se cruzó en su camino. ¡Y sonrió!"

Kakashi parpadeó en eso.

Ella se quejó durante unos momentos. Pero tan pronto como ella terminó, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. "Era un poco molesto. Especialmente con la prueba de campana que teníamos que hacer..." Ella sonrió. "La primera vez fallamos... pero luego... nos dijo..."

Escuchó con atención, sin molestarse en contar que Minato había hecho lo mismo con ellos. No quería interrumpirla.

Ella suspiró con tristeza. "Él dijo, que en el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peores que eso". Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza. "No lo entendí, al principio. Nos contó que un día, sus amigos murieron en batallas. Que todas las personas que se preocupaban por él estaban muertos. Yo casi..." suspiró y miró hacia abajo, estaba como apagada "... realmente me sentí mal por él. No me puedo imaginar no tener a mi equipo. Me imagino que los perdió hace mucho tiempo." Sonrió alegremente una vez más, aún no siendo consciente de con quién hablaba. "Leía unos malditos libros obscenos. Todavía lo hace. Los libros le acompañan a donde quiera que vaya." Arrugó la nariz. "Todo el tiempo. Incluso en una misión."

"Esas palabras... las que me dijiste, ¿de dónde la sacaste?" La voz de Kakashi sonaba urgente.

Sakura se detuvo, finalmente, la realidad le golpeó. Oh, maldita sea... Obito fue quién le había dicho esas palabras. Y Kakashi, el Kakashi de su época, cambió a causa de ellas. Mierda, ¿cómo podría haber sido tan descuidada?

"Ah... bueno... era algo que él nos dijo..." Ella se encogió de hombros, esperando que él aceptara su excusa.

Kakashi la miró por un momento, y a ella le dio la impresión de que estaba tratando de diseccionarla. Porque, era la misma mirada que había visto darle a un enemigo, muchas de las cuales les hacía temblar en el campo de batalla. Era la misma mirada que le había dado años atrás Zabuza en su primera misión.

Él la miró con su ojo bueno un poco más, antes de simplemente girarse y volver a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cuerpo encorvado en su tan conocida postura. "Tu sensei debe ser un hombre sabio de verdad."

Le tomó unos segundos para volver a tener la misma mirada de siempre, quizás, sólo quizás, se había tragado su excusa. Ella se reunió con él después correr unos segundos y volvió a mantener el mismo ritmo de antes al caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el área de formación.

"¿Dónde está ahora tu sensei?"

"Ah... bueno" empezó a decir mientras que él puso las manos detrás de su cabeza, de la misma manera que lo hacía Naruto "Todavía está en una misión confidencial. La misma que mantuvimos íntimamente con el Hokage. Dudo que vuelva en un par de años..." La mentira salió fácilmente de sus labios. Como un ninja, su trabajo consistía en mentir y engañar. Pero Sakura odiaba todo eso. Sobre todo cuando tenía que hacerlo con alguien tan cercano a ella, en su propio tiempo, alguien que poco a poco conocería mejor.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptándolo, mientras que pasaban las puertas para entrar al campo de entrenamiento. Dio unos pasos más y ya estaban allí. Era el mismo lugar en el que Sarutobi había entrenado a los grandes Sanins. El mismo lugar donde Jiraiya entrenó al equipo de Minato. En el mismo lugar que Kakashi y su equipo entrenaba.

Pero era desconocido para él, que también fuera el mismo lugar en que, años a partir de entonces, entrenaría al equipo de siete.

A Sakura le gustaba eso le encantó, pero de manera inteligente no dejó que se le escapara, no como lo había hecho antes con otras cosas. Echó un vistazo a Kakashi cuando se detuvieron cerca del árbol. Dejó su pequeña mochila al lado de la suya. Fue entonces, con una cuidadosa consideración, que tomó nota de la cinta amarilla de prohibido el paso y de algunas obras de construcción que estaban alrededor del área donde se estaba construyendo el monumento.

"¿Kakashi?"

"¿Mm?" Se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Has usado el Sharingan antes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, durante la pelea que tuve con el ninja de la Roca. Sin embargo..."

"¿Sí?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Usarlo constantemente hace que gran parte de mi chacra se desperdicie."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar. Muchas de las técnicas de sangre hacen eso."

Él arqueó una ceja, su ojo bueno se perdió entre sus dos hermosas pupilas, dos de color esmeralda. "¿Sabes mucho del Sharingan?"

Esta vez, ella se encogió de hombros. "Sí, supongo. Probablemente no tanto como un miembro del clan Uchiha. Sasuke u Obito podrían ayudarte mejor que yo, ya que tengo la mayor parte de esos conocimientos basados en técnicas médicas. Tuve que aprender a ser una buena médico."

"¿Qué me puedes decir entonces?"

"Bueno" puso un brazo sobre su estómago y con su otra mano libre, se tocaba con los dedos la barbilla. Levantó la vista un poco, mientras trataba de recordar lo que había aprendido en los libros de su Shishou. "El Sharingan es una técnica que permite a uno ver más allá de cualquier tipo de jutsu. El genjutsu, el taijutsu y los jutsus normales no son nada para él. Cuando se consigue el Sharingan, generalmente, se inicia con una marca, al conseguir técnicas se pasan a tener dos marcas en los ojos. Una vez que se completa la maduración, cambia a tres. Sin embargo, hay una etapa final... "

"¿Final?" Él parpadeó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Realmente no conozco todos los detalles. Es todo muy vago. Ni siquiera estoy segura del nombre, para ser sincera. Pero, sea lo que sea, una vez que lo logres, puede crear ilusiones masivas y atrapar a tu enemigo sólo tus ojos. Por supuesto que puede hacerse esto mismo con un Sharingan normal, pero no es tan poderoso. Es curioso, pero las posibilidades son infinitas. Además, si eres lo suficientemente bueno, puedes copiar técnicas. "

"¿Cómo?" Dijo ávidamente curioso.

Ella lo miró y colocó las manos en las caderas. "Bueno..." suspiró, tratando de recordar. "Por ejemplo, mientras que un usuario sin experiencia de la línea de sangre puede ser capaz de ver los rápidos movimientos o técnicas de sus oponentes, puede que no sea tan rápido para sí mi mismos lo suficiente como para defenderse de ellos. O bien, puede que no sean capaces de reproducir todo debido a que su cuerpo no está preparado para ese jutsu. Pero, con mucho esfuerzo, muchas técnicas se pueden copiar. O al menos eso he leído."

Interesante, pensó. ¿Copiar técnicas? Fue una revelación increíble. Fue sólo por la muerte de Obito que hubiera sido capaz de ganar ese magnífico regalo. La primera vez que regresó, esa misma noche, Kakashi había ido en su busca, después de que Sakura se lo había llevado a su casa. Había tratado de devolverle el regalo, hablar sobre eso. Pero, el muy testarudo Uchiha, le había dicho que no aceptaba que le devolvieran algo que ya había regalado. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "No lo quiero. Fue un regalo." Se rió y continuó: "Ahora estamos unidos el uno al otro, para siempre, idiota. Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí, porque siempre voy a ser una parte de ti. Y por tener el ojo, tú tampoco te apartarás de mí." Y con una mirada seria, solemne y reverente de su único ojo bueno, terminó con: "Tú eres igual para mí con ese ojo, mi amigo. Eso no va a cambiar. No quiero que lo hagas." Y entonces el muchacho se fue, dejándolo allí a reflexionando sus palabras.

"Me gustaría intentarlo" le dijo de pronto a Sakura.

"Por supuesto, podemos empezar ya. ¿Qué tipo de técnica te gustaría que yo hiciera?" Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la zona verde.

La siguió manteniéndose a una buena distancia detrás de ella y gritó: "¡Algo difícil!"

"Bueno, si tanto insistes. ¿Quieres que te sorprenda?" Ella sonrió descaradamente.

"Haz lo que quieras" le soltó con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se preparó. De hecho, tenía una serie de técnicas en las que había estado trabajando. Muchos de ellas eran de genjutsu. Ella le vio levantar el protector de su frente y revelarle ambos ojos, lo quiere decir que desea algo difícil, luego bien podría ser una técnica ilusoria.

Sus manos rápidamente hicieron los sellos. Una vez que los hizo, una brisa barrió la zona. Las palabras que salieron en ese instante de sus labios como un susurro, fueron: "Lágrimas de la diosa..."

Kakashi se puso tenso, preparándose para lo que fuera a hacer. Mientras observaba, la figura de Sakura se disipó en pétalos de flores. Parecían salir de todos lados, girando a su alrededor hasta que desapareció. Y entonces, justo cuando trataba de averiguar a dónde se había ido, o lo que estaba haciendo, la escena en torno a él comenzó a cambiar...

Se relajó un poco, con el olor a aire fresco y dulces rosas golpeando sus sentidos. Interminables campos de flores estaban a su alrededor. Inundaban kilómetros. Se sentía tranquilo, cómodo y... seguro. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Al menos no podía recordar si lo había hecho.

"¡Kakashi!" Una voz detrás de él se echó a reír.

Se dio la vuelta, parpadeando. Un destello de color rosa bailaba en su visión periférica. Pero cuando se volvió de nuevo, no había nada.

"¡Kakashi-kun!" Una vez más, con burla, le llamó una dulce voz que reía diciendo su nombre.

"¿Sakura...?" Su voz era un susurro mientras se giraba. Pero cuanto más le llamaba por su nombre y cuanto más trataba de encontrar su dirección, se encontraba con que podía ver muchos destellos de color rosa. Le estaba volviendo loco. Su cuerpo se llenó de vida, felicidad y se mezclaba todo con frustración. Su mayor deseo era encontrarla.

"¡Apuesto a que no me puedes encontrar...!" Su voz resonó a través de las colinas. "Te voy a dar un regalo si lo haces..." gritó con picardía, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Kakashi se encontró con que él mismo estaba sonriendo y corriendo hacia los campos de flores, olvidando la batalla. Lo único importante para su mente en ese momento, era encontrar a ese destello de color rosa que estaba burlándose de él, desde quién sabe dónde.

Corrió y corrió, detrás de su risa y con pasos que se hacían más y más fuertes resonando en la tierra. Y entonces lo vio, un destello rosa. Ella estaba sentada en la verde hierba, mientras miraba las nubes. Cuando llegó a su lado, sonrió y se sentó. No pudo evitar que otro rubor apareciera por detrás de su máscara, cuando ella le tocó con su mano en la mejilla.

"Me encontraste..." murmuró con una sonrisa.

No podía hablar mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, hacia la cara que tanto se acercaba a la suya. Sus labios le rozaron la mejilla y luego se trasladaron junto a su oído. "¿Quieres tu regalo, Ka-ka-shi?"

"Ah..." él todavía no podía formar palabras muy coherentes. No después de que esta sirena, lo pusiera bajo su hechizo.

Ella se rió en voz baja, con timidez. "Está bien... cierra los ojos, Kakashi-kun."

Él lo hizo, tímidamente. Fue entonces cuando sintió unos dedos suaves y delicados en el borde de su máscara, tirando. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir su propio corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. Hasta que el miedo llegó a través de él y le agarró por las muñecas con fuerza pero temblando, mientras abría sus ojos. La máscara era su escudo más doloroso que le protegía. Había sido como una tela de seguridad a medida que crecía. En primer lugar, para ocultar sus emociones y, más tarde... para esconderse. Por mucho que... sintiera algo por ella... hacer algo que le hiciera sentirse vulnerable frente a ella... le era imposible. Todavía no. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de su mirada confusa, fue entonces cuando la realidad de la situación le vino.

Genjutsu.

"¡Sharingan!" Su voz clamó. Revélame el secreto, susurró en su mente, mejor dicho, le ordenó. En un instante, disipó la técnica. Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de nuevo, nunca se había movido de allí. Ni ella tampoco.

Ella le sonrió, con una mano en su pelo debido a que una brisa movía sus mechones despeinándola. "Buen trabajo, Kakashi. No estaba segura de si lo romperías. Estuviste ahí pie allí durante un buen rato."

Él parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que... tú o estabas conmigo dentro de esa ilusión?"

Ella parpadeó, mostrándole confusión con sus ojos. "No, por supuesto que no. Es una técnica que atrapa al usuario en el sitio que mas desee. Si hubiera estado dentro, podría haberme quedado atrapada en mi propio jutsu". Sonrió.

Así que... ella no tenía ni idea. De nada en absoluto. No estaba seguro de si estaba contento al saberlo o triste porque sólo había sido su imaginación, no era ella, lo que era una irrealidad.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella arqueó una ceja. "Sé que la técnica puede ser... desgarradora. Es decir, se aprovecha de las fantasías de las personas y las usa. Por lo general, se trata de una técnica utilizada para matar por misericordia. De esta manera el enemigo muere feliz." Ella dijo. "Lamentablemente, todavía está incompleta..."

Aún estando en sus propias reflexiones, pensando, se acercó a ella. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, originalmente, el genjutsu se destinó a un ataque ofensivo. Estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de utilizar los pétalos como armas. Un arma ilusoria, pero de todos modos efectiva. Es una buena técnica lo que llevo de momento... pero, todavía quiero experimentar con ella."

Él asintió con la cabeza por comprensión. "Crear una técnica propia nunca es fácil. Tienes que tener un buen control del chakras y el conocer muy bien cómo funciona." Se encogió de hombros. "O, simplemente, saber lo que funciona mejor."

Ella arrugó la nariz y asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón, supongo." Lo miró. "¿Quieres intentarlo un poco más?"

"Definitivamente". Él sonrió. "El día no ha terminado todavía."

"No." dijo ella con una sonrisa en su voz "Aún no."

ooo

Un clamor se escuchó desde la casa de los tres ninjas que venían de otra época. Y para los ávidos de oído, podría haber sonado como una olla golpeando tras la pared. Para las cuatro personas que se encontraban cerca de allí, no era algo que esperaban oír. Otro golpe más leve, les hizo pararse.

Pero, las siguientes palabras que oyeron, les hizo parecer la situación aún más curiosa.

"¡Dios! ¡Maldita sea, ese pequeño monstruo! ¡Juro que si no vienes aquí ahora mismo te voy a amarrar!"

Otro estruendo se oyó. Paso a paso se sacudía toda la casa.

"¡Suéltame, idiota!"

Sonó la voz de un niño, y uno muy enojado, las cuatro personas se apresuraron a la casa. El espectáculo que les dio la bienvenida en la sala, fue uno de humor y confusión. Ollas, libros y documentos estaban desparramados por toda la habitación. Algunas sillas estaban tiradas e incluso un sofá se había caído sobre su parte trasera. Pero allí, en el centro, estaba la imagen más desconcertante de todas.

Sasuke tenía a un niño pequeño cogido por el cuello de su camisa. Ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro. Sasuke tenía su otra mano en su cadera cuando se inclinó para mirar al chico de pelo ébano a los ojos. Los oscuros ojos de ambos chicos se retaban. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su repentino público.

El chico tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¡Te odio!"

"Noticia de última hora, no me importa un bledo" frunció el ceño Sasuke. "Ahora, puedes limpiar este desastre, el que hiciste por tu rabieta, ya que no querías ir a bañarte cuando te lo dije, o bien puedes arreglar el patio de fuera."

El niño gruñó. "¡Ni por un infierno lo haría!"

"Tiéntame." Sus ojos se estrecharon.

El niño de largas hebras negras, casi hizo un mohín cuando el mayor entrecerró los ojos. Su expresión facial se correspondía con la que se daba al enemigo. Incluso tenía una mirada fría de un aire perfecto. ¿Quién se creía este que era? ¡No era su padre! ¡O su madre! Y ciertamente sería mejor que dejara de actuar como si fuera su hermano mayor, o algo por el estilo que lo hiciera parecer estúpido.

Siguió siendo obstinado. "¿En serio crees que puedes?" le desafió de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron otra fracción. Lo miró por un momento más, antes cogerle y de darse la vuelta hacia la entrada trasera.

Sakura interrumpió en la sala. "¡Sasuke!"

Hizo una pausa, parpadeó y se volvió hacia su compañera y otros dos acompañantes, Minato y Kakashi. Su rostro se volvió de repente rígido. "Vais a tener que disculparme un momento. Tengo que enseñarle a alguien buenos modales."

"¡Ja!" El niño gritó. "¿Modales? Tú eres el que necesita aprender modales."

Una vena le saltó por encima de los ojos a Sasuke. Volvió a entrar de nuevo, decidido a hacer algo más imponente.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!" Sakura salió corriendo junto a él.

"¿Qué?" Él alargó la palabra, dirigiéndose a ella.

"Ehh..." dijo con cautela "¿Me dejas... eh... probar a mí?"

Sasuke miró con más rabia al mocoso. "Si crees que va a funcionar, está bien." Murmuró y le pasa al chico.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces mirando al niño. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Tal vez se había metido en un lío. ¿Por qué el niño estaba aquí para empezar? "Mmm, bien, Sasuke, ¿por qué está aquí?"

Pero fue el chico el que respondió. "Sarutobi piensa que necesito un tutor" se burló.

Sasuke contestó. "Él está ahora a mi cargo. Por lo menos hasta que regresen a casa sus padres. Va a quedarse con nosotros durante un tiempo."

El muchacho protestó gruñendo, lo que muestra cómo se sentía acerca de la situación.

"Bueno" volvió a parpadear. Sus ojos se suavizaron, mientras trataba de hacer lo que Sasuke no podía. "Um, sé que esto debe ser difícil" comenzó "pero, Sasuke realmente no es tan malo. Si haces lo que te pida vas a pasártelo bien aquí con nosotros."

Él volvió a gruñir.

Ella sonrió. "No, en serio, te lo prometo. De todos modos, si haces lo que dice, te voy a preparar algo bueno para cenar."

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. ¿Un soborno? Él no se dejaría llevar.

Sakura frunció los labios con una sonrisa tímida. "¿Qué tal... galletas? ¿Con trocitos de chocolate? ¿Tal vez todo acompañado de un gran vaso de leche?"

No le responde.

"Hm..." ¿Qué le gusta a este pequeño? ¿O estaba siendo terco?... Miró a Sasuke. Pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros, instándola a que era inútil con eso. Retiró su vista a la alfombra.

"Bolas de arroz con salsa de soja" el mayor de los Uchiha finalmente murmuró.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron y se posaron en el mayor. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabe?

Sakura sonrió. "Bolas de arroz, ¿eh? Debes de ser como Sasuke entonces." Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Él odia a los dulces." Se echó a reír. "¿Qué tal el trato? Si haces todo lo que él te diga, yo te prometo hacerte un plato lleno de ellas, ¿eh?"

El joven se quedó pensando durante un tiempo, decidiendo qué hacer. Sakura dio cuenta de que estaba consiguiéndolo. Pocos pudieron resistirse a su bondad. Incluso los chicos tan rebeldes como él.

"Bien" dijo de acuerdo "Pero no lo hago porque el burro ese me obligaba. Sólo lo hago porque fuiste tú la que me lo pediste." Con la observación de que Sasuke lo dejó. A medida que lo decía caminaba, y Sasuke le hizo una zancadilla. El joven le miró furioso.

"Mmm..." él respondió "Se más respetuoso, entonces te trataré mejor, mocoso."

Antes de que el niño pudiera responder, Sakura le ayudó a levantarlo del suelo y a limpiarse un poco por todo el polvo que se llevó encima. Ella sonrió. "Ya está mejor. Ve a bañarte, ¿bien? El cuarto de baño está en el pasillo, es la última puerta a la derecha antes de llegar a las escaleras." Ella señaló.

Una vez más, volvió a debatir si aceptar el trato o no. Pero, la promesa para conseguir las bolas de arroz se impuso y decidió que era mejor dejarlo así, así que se alejó rápidamente de Sasuke y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Sasuke gruñó y volvió a ir tras él, pero Sakura lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

"Maldita sea, Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? Es sólo un niño". Ella frunció el ceño.

Sasuke se volvió hacia para quedar frente suya. "Es un demonio, eso es lo que es." Pasó una mano por su pelo, obviamente, haciendo hincapié en algo más que las acciones de un crío. Sakura podía ver cómo sus manos le temblaban. Entrecerró los ojos.

"Mejor os dejamos. Que tengáis buena suerte con el muchacho." Minato se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kakashi fue tras él, sintiendo que lo más sensato sería volver más tarde.

"¡Adiós, sensei, Kakashi!" Naruto le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras les sonreía.

Sakura siguió viendo de manera inquieta y constante a Sasuke. No era muy a menudo verle así. Él estaba realmente preocupado por algo. Algo importante. Rara vez perdía la calma, incluso con niños descontentos. Se lo había demostrado varias veces antes de irse, cuando había ido al hospital para visitarla durante su aprendizaje. Y a veces, cuando ella estaba trabajando con niños heridos, él había sido amable. Era una de las pocas veces en las que le había visto sonreír en aquel entonces.

Sasuke tenía un gran corazón cuando se trataba de niños. Él sería un padre increíble algún día. Se imaginó que tenía mucho que ver por la forma en la que había crecido y por todo lo que había pasado. Ella sabía que no quería que otro niño pasara por esos horrores.

"¿Sasuke? Nunca has estado así en torno a un niño antes. ¿Qué está pasando?" Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, pudo ver la existencia de dolor. Y cuando habló, sus palabras sólo eran una maraña de confusión.

"Le hicieron ir a la guerra, Sakura. Era... es... es todavía un niño. Nosotros teníamos unos doce años, la primera vez que vimos morir y matamos a alguien. Él... tan sólo seis... y... ¿cuánta gente ha visto morir? ¿Cuántos ojos de personas había visto desvanecerse en una niebla vidriosa a causa de él? ¿Cuántos?"

"No te entiendo Sasuke. ¿Quién? ¿El muchacho?"

"Sí, ¿quién más?" Gritó un poco fuerte. Su cuerpo se estremeció de ira sin control. "Ellos enviaron a ese prodigio a la guerra, Sakura. A la guerra. A... matar a esa maldita zona. Como pequeños instrumentos. Como sus malditos soldados. Luego espetó.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ya que cayó por fin en la cuenta de lo que se refería. "¿Ellos... enviaron a ese chico a pelear?" Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar una razón en su mente. "¿Tan joven?" Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente los suyos mientras él sacudía la cabeza.

"No sé..." susurró. Levanta para luego bajar la cabeza, sus dedos se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. "Si lo hubiera sabido... tal vez..."

"¿Qué quieres decir? No podrías haber hecho nada. Sólo hemos estado aquí desde hace unos días, Sasuke." Estuvo a punto de sacudirlo para llamarle la atención, sus ojos llenos de preocupación se lo mostraron.

"No ahora, Sakura, entonces. En nuestra época... Si yo sólo hubiera conocido los horrores que había visto... Tal vez por eso lo hizo." Cerró los ojos con un susurro. "Tal vez perdió la cabeza y lo hizo porque estaba destrozado..." Él se rió amargamente, pasándose las manos por la cara. "Oh, Sakura, ¿no es genial? Odiaba a mi hermano por lo que me hizo, cuando tal vez, en realidad, sus delitos fueran las causa de los crímenes que le afectaron en su niñez."

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba cada palabra cargada de dolor, de todas y cada unas de las que le dijo. "Sasuke... ¿estás tratando de decirme que ese niño... es..."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, poniendo las manos en las caderas. Su sonrisa era más agridulce que la anterior. "Esa irónico, ¿no? Quizás esta sea la idea que Eón tiene acerca de una broma de mal gusto. Ver al hombre, que siendo un niño ahora, arruinará mi vida. ¿Sabes cuántas noches pasé gritando y llorando sin poder ser capaz de parar? Él dijo negando con la cabeza. "¿Sabes lo más triste?"

Ella no soltaba ni una palabra, se le rompía el corazón por verlo así.

"No puedo odiarle. Le quiero. Le quiero tanto. He intentado odiarlo durante las primeras cinco o seis horas. Le miré con malicia pero luego pensé para mis adentros, es una ventaja la que tengo aquí. Sin embargo. ¿sabes qué más pasó?"

"¿Qué?"

Sus labios temblaban en una media sonrisa de satisfacción, siendo la otra mitad frunciendo el ceño. "Me di cuenta, ahora mismo, que es lo mismo que yo. No es ese hombre todavía. Yo no quiero que lo sea... Yo..." Sintió unas manos en sus brazos y le permitió que le diera un abrazo suave, intentando contenerse sus emociones. "Quiero a mi hermano, Sakura. Quiero a mi familia. Y la verdad, odio a Eón por todo esto. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Es de veras una especie de broma retorcida? Mirar los ojos de un niño que una vez admiré y verme reflejado en ellos, ¿por lo que algún día me hará?"

Ella no sabía qué decir. Así que, en cambio, ella sólo lo abrazaba mientras le estrechaba aún más, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras que él parecía un niño perdido. "Tienes razón Sasuke. No es justo... pero, podremos sobrellevarlo. Yo te ayudaré. Naruto también lo hará." Ella le agarró con más fuerza.

Todo lo que hizo fue asentir mientras tomaba su mano y lo llevó a su habitación. No se quejó, cuando lo llevó a su cama, dejándole dentro y cerró la puerta. Cuando Sakura volvió cerca de Naruto, pudo ver que estaba tan molesto como ella.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No podemos hacer nada más que estar ahí para él. Al menos hasta que Eón se presente con nuestra próxima tarea."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí..."

"Voy a ir a hacer unas bolas de esas bolas de arroz. ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar una siesta?" Se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Estás segura?" Él arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, puedo echarle por mí misma un vistazo al crío." Ella frunció el ceño. "No es la primera vez que me ha pasado algo así... por desgracia, no será la última."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sus palabras parecían decir la verdad. No, no lo sería. Pero, al igual que Sasuke dijo, ¿En qué pensaba Eón? ¿Lo hizo queriendo para empezar? ¿O es que se produjo por mera casualidad? ¿Le hubiera pasado todo esto a Itachi de no haber estado Sasuke aquí?

Las preguntas plagaban su mente mientras se dirigía a su habitación, como ya lo hacía desde hace días, cono ya lo hacía desde que vinieron aquí...

* * *

><p>Por cierto, gracias a muchos de los que habéis leído Mrs. Cook... me ha echo mucha ilusión, aunque solo lleve 2 reviews ^^ Arigato gozaimasu<p>

.net/s/7956205/1/Mrs_Cook_en_espanol

Resumen: El nuevo aparato que compra Ussop envía a la tripulación 20 años hacia el futuro. Encuentran al futuro Sanji y conocen ciertas cosas que hacen enfadar a Nami. ¿Está celosa por lo feliz que es con su futura esposa? Un futuro muy impactante. Fic de HoneyFlower15

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará con nuestra parejita favorita?<p>

¿Se llevarán los dos Uchihas mejor? ¿O seguirán como hasta ahora?

¿Ayudará el hermano pequeño al mayor?

El siguiente capítulo será principalmente de Sasuke e Itachi, ya que podríamos decir que acaban de conocerse. Pero estoy 100 por 100 segura que el capítulo 14 no les defraudará en absoluto. Es mi favorito de todo Sinch In Time... es que en él se ven tan tiernos Kakashi junto a Sakura ^^

Nos leemos fanfictioneros!


	13. Capítulo 13

¡Hola a todos! Desde que leí vuestros estupendos comentarios, me puse muyyy feliz por lo que os traigo una sorpresa! Hoy os subo este capítulo! y eso que sólo han pasado dos días desde mi última actualización ^^ **POR CIERTO**, si veo que van tan bien los reviews_ como esta última ve_z, os prometo subir esta semana el tan esperado 14... ya os dije que era mi favorito, porque Kakashi se da cuanta de cuánto le afecta Sakura ^^

Pero hoy, es otra historia ^^ Espero veros pronto, que así vendré antes jaja

* * *

><p><strong>minina mina<strong>: hola! sí, se me hizo muy emotivo el capítulo anterior... Sasuke la verdad que me encantó... se le ve como cualquiera hubiera querido al principio de la serie ^^ quiero decir de Masashi Kishimoto. Por eso, hoy también la verás... ¿Cómo irá la interacción de ambos Uchihas? Te dejo comprobarlo por tí misma ^^ Un saludo! Pero que quede claro ehh la musa de los sueños de Kakashi aparte de Sakura, soy yo! jajajajajaja un beso!

**Kira Kuran**: no sabía que te gustaba el yaoi... mmm no sé yo prefiero más mi pareja jajaja es que Kakashi y Sakura son tan Kawaiis... pero quiero decirte algo por mensaje privado ok? ^^ no es nada malo, no te preocupes. En el cap anterior me dio mucha pena que Sakura se pusiera a recordar a su maestro, al que tanto empieza a querer, no solo por haberle conocido de pequeño... pero me parece muy fuerte estar en su pellejo... compartir tantos recuerdos con alguien que no los ha vivido aún... Es increíble... pero eso es lo que hace este fic tan especial ^^ Kakashi va empezando a saber sus sentimientos... algo totalmente nuevo para él, pero a todos nos llega alguna vez ese momento, es lo que hace a las personas ser eso... personas, seres humanos ^^ Su amistad con Obito, le ayudará mucho en cuanto a su relación... tampoco quiero decir que vaya a actuar de casamentero jajaja Estuvo muy bien cómo Sakura consiguió manejar a Itachi, pero me temo que hoy le toca el turno a Sasuke jejeje La situación que vivió Itachi, sí, fue muy dura y triste... yo también podría haberme quedado así... menos mal que no estoy así, que si no, no escribiría el fic jajaja estaría como loca por mi casa de esquina a esquina jajaja. Lo de la pregunta que me hiciste. Creo que me decías que cuál era el significado del nombre del fic en español ¿no?... Pues lo dije una vez atrás, pero no te preocupes, vuelvo a comentarlo por si alguien más se perdió jaja _Sinch in time es un juego de palabras que significa algo así como "__Aferrarse al tiempo"_ según me estuvo explicando el autor en inglés... por lo visto Sinch no existe en español y es por eso que lo habrás buscado y no te saldría nada ehh jajaja Espero serte de ayuda y ver que te parece el cap de hoy ^^ Nos leemos

**Nicole-Luz de Luna**: buenas! ^^ ya somos dos con vacaciones de semana santa jajaja esta tarde seguramente salga a ver cofradías si no llueve... mi hermana ayer, salía de nazarena pero por el tiempo tan fuerte que hubo, no pudo... vaya porquería de tiempo... al menos, gracias a eso, he podido traducir prontito ^^ me alegro de que te gustara mi rápida anterior actualización, así que con esta, estarás "flipando" jajajaja Me pasa lo mismo que a ti con Sasuke como creo recordar que una vez te comenté... no me caía bien, pero aquí es todo un encanto ^^ Kakashi y Sakura cada vez se ven más monos juntos y ya verás lo que se ralla él en el próximo cap ^^ A Sakura casi se le fue la lengua, sí... gracias por la explicación de que se le va la come bollo... nunca lo había escuchado jaja que bueno esto de aprender cosas de otros, estés donde estés ^^ No quiero dejarte más tiempo intrigada y si hacéis lo que dije arriba al principio, prometo tener el kakasaku del cap 14 muyyyyyy pero que muyyyyy pronto ^^ Chauu!

**Strikis**: Olá! Sakura realmente é convincente. hahaha. Ela e Kakashi são muito bonitos quando estão juntos. Hoje trago a interação de Sasuke e Itachi, mas no próximo capítulo eu voupreparar o Kakasaku ^ ^ Espero ver-te outra vez meu amigo. Uma saudação.

**LadySaqura'hatake**: me alegra verte de nuevo ^^ no te preocupes por no haber pasado, lo importante es que ahora has estado aquí... lo de menos es el pasado, sino el presente... bueno, excepto en Sinch In Time jajajajaja Vaya con el genjutsu que usó Sakura. Apuesto que Kakashi hubiera estado encantado de morir así jejeje... cada vez anda más pervertido ^^ El próximo cap te gustará. Ya verás :) Nos leemos.

**Arashi Shinomori**: que sepas que me tienes abandonada ehhh jajajajajaja no pasa nada, en serio, no te preocupes ^^ la verdad es que se te echa de menos, pero entiendo que estés ocupada... yo suelo estarlo también xD Al menos te veo de vez en cuando, aunque no sea lo mismo pero al fin y al cabo, te tomas la molestia de hablar conmigo, que tan pesada soy ¿no? jaja Bueno, muchos saludos y espero saber de ti... lee lo de arriba, a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa en cuanto a la próxima actualización ^^

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. <strong>Capítulo Trece<strong> ..

..

.

..

Los orbes negros del chico brillaban ya abiertos, por el reflejo que procedía del exterior de la ventana. Era brillante y con mucha intensidad. Sin embargo, no había sido el choque por la luz lo que lo despertó, sino el pequeño ruido que salió de la oscuridad que al mismo tiempo le envolvía. Su cuerpo le decía que no se preocupara por ello y se volviera a dormir, pero algo en su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal.

Se sentó, peinando sus mechones negros para colocarlos en su sitio habitual, sus largas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas y el parpadeo de sus ojos intentaban acostumbrarse del paso de la oscuridad. Una blanca camisa holgada, de manga larga y colgando abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho, dejaba su figura parcialmente desnuda.

Un rayo atravesó por la ventana y podían verse las gotas de lluvia cayendo contra el vidrio. Echó un vistazo por la habitación en busca de Stalker, encontrándolo en la parte posterior de la silla, como de costumbre. Sus ojos se estrecharon y frunció los labios. Con una mano, se frotaba los ojos mientras trataba de entender qué estaba pasando. Si sólo fue algún sonido, o si por el contrario se trataba simplemente de su imaginación hiperactiva.

Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto oyó un chillido. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta para Stalker, así Sakura podría darle de comer por las mañana si Sasuke quería dormir un rato más. Reflexionó unos instantes y se levantó. Sus piernas estaban colgando del lado de la cama, justo antes de que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo acolchado.

¿Había alguien en casa?

Miró de derecha a izquierda por el pasillo. Justo en ese momento le pareció oír lamentos, como si alguien se sintiera profundamente adolorido. La dirección del sonido no provenía de las habitaciones de Naruto o de Sakura. Rápidamente se encaminó por el pasillo en nada más que sus pantalones de pijama, con un botón blanco, que era el que solía usar preferentemente para dormir. ¿Qué podría hacer ese ruido?

Dobló la esquina con cautela hacia la sala de estar. Un rayo iluminaba la habitación fluyendo a través de las cortinas medio abiertas que cubrían las ventanas. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el sofá, haciéndose notar que la cama improvisada que había hecho para Itachi, era un desastre ya que estaba toda arrugada. Sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba por ningún sitio.

Sus ojos se estrecharon escaneando con rapidez la habitación. ¿A dónde había ido? Sin duda, nadie podría habérselo llevado. Los únicos que parecían tener cierto resentimiento contra el niño, eran sus compañeros de clase. Al menos eso es lo que había conjeturado en la última semana mientras trataba con él. Recoger al chico de la Academia, asegurarse de que se bañaba, comía y hacía sus deberes, era una verdadera molestia. Y como mucho, intentaría al menos evitar quedar con sus padres como si se tratara de la misma peste, así que estaría encantado en el momento en que su hermano hubiera salido de debajo de su techo.

No importa lo mucho que intentara hablar con él, nada de la semana pasada parecía haber funcionado. Se ofreció a ayudarlo con su entrenamiento de kunais. Eso sólo le dio lugar a una de sus penetrantes miradas. Le había ofrecido a ayudarle con sus deberes. El resultado no fue sólo una mirada, sino que la cuestión solo les llevó a si querían o no querían pelear de nuevo. Había sido difícil no dejarse llevar. Entonces, finalmente, le ofreció llevarlo a algún lugar. A cualquier lugar. Pero aparte de muchos comentarios groseros, comentarios sarcásticos o ignorancias, lo odiaba.

Vaya, era muy diferente de su propio yo del futuro ¿no?

Suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a buscar. Una cosa era segura, el chico era molesto, obstinado, odioso e ingrato. Apenas le mostró a Sakura alguna bondad, pero era mucho más de lo que Sasuke recibía. Y ahí estaba la parte divertida. En cuanto a Sasuke, podía decir que Itachi era interiormente respetuoso con todos los de a su alrededor, aceptando incluso a aquellos que lo rechazaban y dieron un paso demasiado lejos en su espacio personal. Y en ese sentido, Sasuke no tuvo muchas otras opciones. Se trataba de una misión, después de todo. Pero seriamente, ¿en qué había estado pensando Sarutobi, cuando en realidad le dijo que él podría ser capaz de ayudarlo? Él no podía. Ese era el gran problema. Sarutobi no sabía nada acerca de quién era él con todo detalle. Sólo sabía que era un Uchiha. Un futuro residente de la aldea. Nada más. Los tres habían pensado que era una buena idea mantener tan lejos como fuera posible al anciano.

¿Lo más triste de todo esto? ¿La verdad? Sasuke quería ayudarle. A medida que el niño se mostraba más como era, Sasuke lo entendía en más formas de las que se pudiera captar. Y había visto esa mirada de dolor, de dolor y de miedo en unos ojos como esos tantas veces antes. Ellos tan jóvenes. Lo había visto en el espejo cada mañana… todavía lo hacía.

Por desgracia, su pequeño hermano mayor no tenía nada de eso. Él no quería ningún tipo de ayuda. Y Sasuke no podía culparlo. ¿A esa edad? Él no hubiera querido "caridad" tampoco. Había empujado a Sakura lejos un montón de veces, tanto a ella como Naruto. Todo porque él pensó que era más fácil revolcarse en su propia angustia, sin la ayuda de los demás. ¿Y si no hubiera sido por su persistencia y la orientación paterna de Kakashi? Habría estado perdido. Podría haber tomado casi el mismo camino que Itachi.

Sasuke salió de la cocina, escuchando el sonido de un lamento, una vez más. No era muy fuerte, pero sabía que esta vez procedía de la sala de estar. Dio un paso acercándose más y haciendo ruido. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero sus ojos se ajustaron finalmente. No quería encender una luz por miedo de que asustar a quién o a lo que fuera. Si en realidad era un ladrón, él quería pillarle.

Sin embargo, un ladrón no lloraría. No, a menos que tontamente se rompiera el tobillo o se hiciera un esguince por querer salir con prisas de la casa de Sasuke. Todavía no había visto a Itachi metido en el lío de mantas arrugadas del sofá. Tal vez sólo fuera al baño. Aunque dudaba de fuera él quién hiciera todo ese ruido. Echó una mirada por encima a la sala y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, colocándose contra la pared.

Hizo una breve pausa, entrecerrando los ojos como una rendija mientras se acercaba lentamente. En la esquina, dentro de esa inmensa oscuridad, había una figura encorvada. Esperando a ver mejor de quién se trataba, activó su Sharingan. Dio un paso adelante y un tablero crujió bajo su pie. Dejó de moverse inmediatamente, maldiciendo en silencio su estupidez.

Tan pronto como sonó ese ruido, la forma agazapada de la esquina se volvió a él. Deseó haber agarrado un kunai antes de venir aquí. Realmente deseaba haber traído algún tipo de arma justo en el momento en el que el cuerpo oscuro se arremetió contra él, sus ojos estaban llameantes.

Si bien evitó el primer par de golpes con sus piernas, había algo fuera de lugar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de quién era por la baja estatura del individuo. "¡Itachi!" gritó, tratando de hacerle parar.

Pero no servía de nada. El chico seguía luchando con él, con una intención mortal, y con unos ojos vidriosos ardiendo. Si no fuera por su Sharingan, habría estado en una situación de desventaja. ¿Por qué? ¿A pesar de enfrentarse a un enano? Su hermano mayor estaba obviamente bien entrenado. No es que en este punto, no fuera rival para él, pero realmente no quería hacerle daño.

"Itachi! ¡Ya basta!" Gritó mientras el chico seguía intentando golpearle, tratando de tirarle un par de golpes buenos hacia la cara. Evitó cada uno de ellos. Pero cuanto más los evitaba y más trataba de conseguir que se detuviera, más se daba cuenta que estaba empeorando. No tenía más que una opción. Y no estaba exactamente entusiasmado con la idea.

A medida en que aterrizó de nuevo con sus dos pies, hizo un giro acrobático elegante y se arrodilló, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Itachi mientras corría hacia él. Las marcas negras de sus ojos rojos comenzaron a girar sin piedad. Lo que hizo que al pequeño le entrara curiosidad y le mirara, así le obligó a entrar en su mente. Pero lo que vio, durante unos pocos momentos, fueron suficientes para darle ganas de vomitar. Rápidamente Sasuke paró y fue corriendo hacia adelante, sosteniéndole cuando empezó a caer.

Esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacerle dormir un rato. Pero mientras sostenía al niño en sus brazos, volvió a poner sus ojos normales de color de ébano mientras otro destello luz inundaba la habitación. Por un momento, Itachi se pareció a cualquier otro chico asustado y vulnerable que acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla. Pero no duró mucho tiempo. Estaba empujándose rápidamente de los brazos de Sasuke y tratando de alejarse de él.

"¡No me toques!" refunfuñó, reaccionando como si estuviera molesto.

Pero Sasuke agarró sus muñecas cuando trataba de alejarse de él. "Ya basta" ordenó.

Itachi estaba desesperado por escapar, levantó un pie y trató de darle una patada en el estómago. Pero fue bloqueado. Y poco después se encontró de bruces en el suelo, las manos bloqueadas a su espalda. "¡Déjame ir!"

"No hasta que hablemos de esto."

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Itachi" comenzó diciendo en voz baja "Yo no soy tu enemigo. Lo creas o no, estoy tratando de ayudarte. Y durante esta semana, no has hecho otra cosa que tratar de evitarme. Francamente, lo entiendo, y es por eso que he sido tan tolerante."

"Deja de hablar como si me conocieras. No sabes una mierda acerca de mí. Sólo porque eres un miembro del clan, eso no te hace diferente de cualquier otra persona. Por lo tanto, ¡déjame en paz!" Empujaba con sus manos para alejarse de él.

"Sé más de lo que crees" respondió él, su tono de voz se volvió más tranquilo y sereno.

Itachi solo se rió en voz baja, con crueldad. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, mientras que al estar de lado, uno de sus ojos se le quedó mirando. "¿Qué edad tenías cuando le hiciste una hendidura en la garganta a alguien por primera vez, Sasuke? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando cortaste el abdomen de una persona en rodajas con un kunai, cortando su carne, desgarrándola? ¿Limpiarte toda la sangre de tus manos empapándolas en agua? ¿Con cuántos años?" Su voz parecían gritos con ecos en esa sala llena de silencio. Otro destello de luz hizo clamor como si se tratase de un rayo entrando a la sala.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, calmando la ira que amenazaba con explotar y salir de él. No de manera defensiva contra Itachi... sino simplemente porque le entendía. Odiaba todo lo que le pasó. Lo odiaba con pasión. Una mitad de él, el lado que decía que este chico no era el mismo hombre, había intentado ayudarle durante toda la semana. La otra mitad, la parte que decía que era la misma persona, le decía que lo descuidara por completo y no le hiciera caso, si no es simplemente para matarlo. Sin embargo, Sasuke era demasiado honrado para eso. A pesar de su pasado, su racha de venganza, nunca se rebajaría a ese nivel.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho temblaba de rabia. Cuando habló, su voz seguía siendo suave y tranquila. "Esa es la vida de un ninja..."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Itachi. ¿Decepción? ¿Qué había estado realmente esperando? ¿Algo totalmente distinto? Sasuke al final resultó ser igual que el resto. Todos lo vieron como una herramienta. Y una herramienta sería.

"Pero no deberías haber tenido esa vida tan pronto."

Parpadeó, con su rostro lleno de confusión. "¿Qué...?"

"El informe no decía cuántos años tenías cuando te enviaron a la guerra. ¿Qué edad tenías, Itachi?" su voz le instó a que suavizara el control sobre sus muñecas.

Itachi tragó saliva, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras se relajaba en el suelo. "Cuatro" susurró.

Sasuke se maldijo en voz baja. Vio al muchacho delante suya con los ojos abiertos por lo que le acababa de contar. ¿Cuatro? No es que dos años realmente hicieran una importante diferencia... pero ¿cuatro? Dios, maldita sea... Se resistió a la tentación de apretar los puños de sus manos. Después de todo, aún tenía las muñecas en su poder. Él no quería rompérselas.

"¿Sasuke?"

Él lo miró, mostrando unos ojos que se ablandecían.

"¿Estás..."

"¿Qué?"

"... bien?"

Arqueó una ceja. Era la primera vez que Itachi le había preguntado algo por el estilo a él. "No." murmuró, dejándose liberar "No lo estoy." Se puso de pie, moviéndose hacia el sofá, donde Itachi había estado durmiendo anteriormente. Se dejó caer allí, cerrando los ojos, suspiró.

Itachi poco a poco se levantó del suelo y fue otra vez junto a Sasuke, su mirada lo miraba con curiosidad. Había visto al mayor Uchiha pasar por muchas emociones durante la semana pasada. ¿Pero esto? ¿Esta mirada impotente, cansada, derrotada y deprimida por completo? No, en absoluto. Y por mucho que él estuviera tratando de convencerse de que no se preocupara por Sasuke... ¿sería capaz de verle así? A él no le gustaba. Ni un pelo.

Entrecerró los ojos, lleno de ira de repente "No necesito tu compasión."

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron quedando abiertos y dejó descansando sus manos en el puente de la nariz. "¿Crees que me compadezco de ti?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?" Sus ojos se mantuvieron reducidos. "Se trata de alguien que alguna vez me miró con un lado de miedo. ¿Por qué debería ser ahora diferente?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. "No te compadezco. Tengo entendido eso. Nunca." Suspiró a medida en que él cerraba de nuevo los ojos. Cada emoción se agitaba en él como un torbellino. Todo lo que le ocurría desde hace años, parecía retumbarle en sus oídos, le gritaba, mientras que él estaba sentado emocionalmente derrotado y confundido, por querer a Itachi. ¿Era esto de lo que se trataba? ¿Perdonar? ¿Necesita eso? No es un niño que nunca lo hubiera hecho... ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué todo esto le dolía tanto?

"Te hizo daño" dijo Itachi de manera uniforme. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación."¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?" Se hizo eco, como si eso es lo que su voz fuera; un eco. "¿Quién? de hecho..." Suspiró y conectó su mirada con la del joven Uchiha, su hermano.

"Dudo que quieras saberlo."

"Mmm" el pequeño niño murmuró "¿Llegas a mirar dentro de mi cabeza con la técnica de la línea de sangre y esperas que me quede en la oscuridad?"

Él parpadeó varias veces. "Lo hice para pararte... no era mi intención."

Sus ojos parecían entristecer. "Nunca le conté a nadie algo sobre eso, ¿sabes?" Dio un paso hacia adelante. "Y ahora, aparte de los informes que pasaron por los ojos del Hokage solamente, tú eres el único que sabe lo que pasó... lo que yo pasé de verdad. Por lo tanto, te lo agradezco, es un honor." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Te debo mucho, Sasuke." Hizo una pausa. "Yo... yo no soy un niño. Y nunca lo seré." Parpadeó pronto, mientras Sasuke extendió la mano, empujándolo suavemente con los dedos en el centro de su frente y sonriendo. El mismo gesto que su hermano le hacía de pequeño.

"Itachi" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa "Hay muy pocas cosas que los viejos altos cargos nos pueden quitar, a nosotros, las tontas herramientas en las que nos hemos convertido. Y una de esas cosas es la felicidad. No dejes que tomen eso de ti. Nunca. ¿De acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, completamente seguro, pensando en cuánto había cambiado repentinamente su relación, a lo largo de la última hora o algo así. "Todavía tenemos historias que contarnos, Uchiha".

"Yo también" dijo dolorosamente. "Vamos entonces, siéntate y ponte cómodo por lo menos." Acarició al asiento de al lado. Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Itachi hizo lo que le pidió, subiendo para colocarse a su lado y apoyarse. No estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente. Sin embargo, inconscientemente, envolvió el brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño cuando comenzó a relatarle la historia. Sasuke le contó un montón de cosas. Sobre todo de la edad que tuvo y dónde había sucedido todo. Pero no dejó de pensar que se trataba de su hermano, de lo que había hecho, o lo que había sufrido por su familia siendo culpa suya.

En el momento en que el pequeño dejó de pensar, para seguir escuchando sus relatos, los ojos de Itachi se nublaron. En realidad no podía leer lo que estaba pensando. Qué extraño, le estaba diciendo al tipo que mató su familia, acerca de lo que había hecho, sin que él lo supiera.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" Itachi preguntó.

"¿Por qué?" Se encogió de hombros. "Él me dijo que era para poner a prueba su 'capacidad'."

"¿Capacidad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, su Sharingan."

Itachi parpadeó, girando y colocándose mejor en el sofá. Sasuke lo miró mientras él parecía estar pensando. "¿Sasuke?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Me alegro de que estuvieras conmigo esta semana..."

"¿Ah, sí?" No pudo evitar el temblor de sus labios encresparse en una sonrisa.

"Sí" conectó sus ojos a los suyos, sonreía extendiendo esa expresión por toda la cara, su primera sonrisa real, una que no había dado a nadie en mucho tiempo. "Nii-san."

Sasuke estaba sentado, quedándose allí sin palabras, en el momento en el que el diablillo echó a correr y se fue a otra parte de la casa. "¡Buenas noches!" Se le oyó gritar. Apenas se dio cuenta, lo más seguro es que se fuera a su cama.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon un poco, pero mantuvo una risa suave y escuchó algo cerca suyo. "Puedes salir ahora, Sakura."

Un largo suspiro se escuchó junto a la pared, unas ondas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo. Rápidamente disipó el jutsu y caminó un paso acercándose. "Me preguntaba cuando me notarías."

"Mmm..." murmuró. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?"

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. "¿No lo sabes?"

Sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras descansaba el codo en el brazo del sofá y apoya la cabeza en su mano, manteniendo una expresión divertida. "Lo creas o no, tenía algo que era mucho más apremiante que buscar tus técnicas ilusorias en una pared."

"Hm... cierto." Ella se echó hacia atrás, tirando de su pijama para cubrir bien sus piernas hacia y después cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Y bien?" Él le preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste allí?" Él gruñó, irritado.

"Oh" dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado. "Bueno... en realidad..." Ella sonrió. "Estaba aquí antes que tú. Pero una vez te vi venir, pensé que sería mejor dejarte manejarlo."

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé... tenía sentido..."

"¿No estás en absoluto preocupada por esto? ¿Por nada de eso?" Él sabía que ella tenía que ser consciente acerca de los efectos que todo esto tendría en el futuro.

"Estoy bastante segura de que, si lo que estás haciendo con tu hermano fuera realmente tan malo para la línea temporal, Eón habría aparecido hace mucho tiempo." Ella apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas ahora dobladas hacia arriba. "Personalmente, me gustaría que lo hicieras."

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí, con un suspiro. Él entendía ese tono en su voz muy bien. Y le hizo tomar una pausa. Era casi peor para él, simplemente porque apenas fuera enviado a casa tendrían ellos de nuevo... ¿diecisiete años? ¿Dieciocho años en el pasado? "Echo de menos casa también..." murmuró en voz baja.

Sakura se levantó de repente, tirando de su mano mientras se dirigía hacia el largo pasillo. "Vamos, estoy cansada. Y sentí la firma de chakra de Itachi en tu habitación. Estoy segura de que está dormido."

Él arqueó una ceja, dejando que ella le tirarar. "¿Sakura?"

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indicó que entrara. Su voz era suave, sus ojos también lo eran. Era fácil ver que estaba tan preocupada como él. Así como sola. "Sólo necesito... bueno, tal vez tú lo necesitas más que yo. No puedo dormir. Antes de que Naruto se fuera, solía venir a dormir conmigo cuando las cosas se ponían feas..." Le miró mientras cerraba la puerta. "A veces, no quiero estar sola."

Como amigo y como alguien que no tenía una cama donde dormir en este momento, ¿cómo podía decir que no? Y en realidad, ella tenía razón, lo necesitaba más que ella. Él asintió con la cabeza y no dijo una palabra más, ya que se acurrucaron en el colchón y debajo de las sábanas. Se acomodaron en el otro, como amigos, hermanos y compañeros de equipo.

El dolor que quería aliviar en su propio corazón, estaba rompiendo en dos direcciones a los hermano. Para Sakura no era tan malo, pero, el saber que estaba atrapada en otra época, lejos de su propia casa, sólo con sus dos mejores amigos para consolarla.. era suficiente para hacer que cualquier mujer joven tuviera dificultades para dormir. Es curioso, cómo, cuando los dos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, ni notaron a cierto rubio, sintiendo la misma soledad, interrumpir la habitación de Sakura, y acurrucarse a su manera entre las mantas junto con los otros dos.

* * *

><p>Lindo ¿verdad? ^^<p>

Pero el próximo, ya sé que he dicho mil veces que es mi favorito, pero creo que cada uno tiene sus gustos... no se si os gustará TANTO como a mí, pero os encantará ^^ de eso no dudo.

Sakura vuelve a trabajar por fin en el hospital. ¿Cuándo y CÓMO se encontrarán ella y Kakashi? A pesar de que él se encuentra para mí siempre perfecto o/o *babas* jajaja

¿Qué ocurrirá con Obito y Rin? ¿Empezarán a tontear ya?

¿O Kakashi y Sakura lo harán antes?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Sinch In Time en español ^^ Si les ha gustado, dejen REVIEWS ^^

Nos leemos!


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Hola muy buenas a todos! ^^

Como ya sabéis tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo, a pesar de que no es de los más largos, pero me parece lindo como Kakashi empieza a pensar en ella y del encuentro que tendrán ^^

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Simplemente quiero decir como siempre que me encantan ^^ me siento de lo más orgullosa en toda esta comunidad de Fanfiction. Incluso, hablo con gente de otros países y de otros idiomas. ¡Gracias a todos chics! :)

Pues bien, quiero aclararles, que debido a que estoy de vueltas a clases, las actualizaciones serán un poco como antes, pero no se preocupen porque dentro de dos semanas haré igual que en esta pasada ^^ Es feria! y se celebra donde yo vivo ^^

Comencemos a responder los maravillosos reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Strikis<strong>: Olá! Você sabe o que? Como falo com você no Fanfiction, compreendo melhor o idioma ^ ^ Eu estou muito feliz. No seu comentário anterior, eu não precisava dodicionário, embora fosse mais do que os comentários acima ^ ^ Sim, eles eram muitobonito na cama, mas eu me lembro que na série, Naruto estava roncando muito. xD.Lamento dizer que ninguém na história Sasuke x Sakura ... a ficção vai Kakashi xSakura. Mas não se preocupe, porque Sasuke tem um relacionamento com alguém da história ^ ^ adorei seu comentário ^ ^ se você não tiver certeza da fic, não hesite em perguntar porque eu ^ ^ respondré. E desculpe minha jejej Português. Esperamos vê-lotão frequentemente como de costume ^ ^ Uma saudação!

**Dharia McLahan**: jajaja me hizo gracia tu review ^^ muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en responder ^^ me hace muy feliz que alguien a quien de verdad le gusta el fic, se pase unos segundos para decir algo o simplemente decir que desea el próximo... eso motiva mucho a un traductor en mi caso ^^ Espero verte alguna vez más por aquí. Presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien, así que si quieres preguntar algo, adelante ^^ pero que no sea muy comprometido para la historia ehh jajaja Chao! =)

**xXm3ch3Xx**: Hola! ^^ vaya nombre tienes jajaj casi me lio cuando lo escribía aquí para responderte jajaja pero debo decirte que está muy chulo ^^ La verdad es muy original =) Yo preferí no comerme el coco jaja asi que aqui estoy llamandome laura hatake ^^ Bueno, no me enrollo con eso que lo importante de aquí es verdaderamente el fic. Itachi, como dijiste, no es tan ingenuo... pero eso es en el anime y siendo mayor... aquí sale el lado uchiha más tierno como podrás ver en el capítulo 16. Y hoy por fin hay Kakashi x Sakura ... siii jajaja espero que lo disfrutes ^^ Un saludo nakama!

**Kira Kuran**: uola! jaja aquí estamos de nuevo! ^^ gracias por comentar siempre... me encantan tus reviews, son super largos ^^ eso está bien, hay que dejarse llevar y preguntar todo lo que a una se le ocurra, aunque eso significa que muchas veces te comas el coco como a ti te pasa a menudo jajaja pero eso es de sabios ^^ A mi también me gustaría como me dijiste que la historia fuera así en Naruto, pero piensa que si las cosas están como están tal cual en la realidad que la vivimos, podemos disfrutar de doble serie de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden... en su verdadero anime y manga, y aqui ^^ Eso no se te había ocurrido ehhh jaja No sabremos hasta llegar allí en el futuro, como será la familia Uchiha... Lo mismo para Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi... solo puedo adelantar que para poder ser aún más feliz, es necesario el dolor y sufrimiento... ahí dejo eso jajaja pero no estemos tristes, que tampoco es eso... el fic este que os traduzco es, para mi gusto, el más bonito y lindo de todos los que he leído ^^ os emocionará. Igual que hizo contigo con el Nii-san ^^ a mi también me encantó... pagaría por ver la cara que puso Sasuke ^^ Espero por favor, que no te decepciones con el capitulo de hoy... ya dije que tampoco era nada del otro mundo, pero es que cada uno, tiene su favorito en la vida no? y ademas este Kakasaku es muyyyy mono ^^ No te entretengo más, que yo también tengo que estudiar jajaja Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo 14 ..<p>

..

.

..

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, una expresión de sorpresa corrió por su rostro. En primer lugar, porque se había olvidado de que Sasuke llegó a acostarse con ella la noche anterior, y en segundo lugar, porque Naruto estaba acurrucado junto a ella. Sus labios pronto se transformaron en una sonrisa tranquila, inclinándose en su compañero que ahora tenía la camisa de su pijama a un lado, cogiendo la prenda y doblándola. Ella hizo lo mismo con la de Sasuke antes de alejarse del centro de la cama, sintiéndose privada de la falta de calor que había sentido hasta hacía sólo unos momentos, situada entre sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Suspirando mientras volvía a sonreír les volvió a mirar. Con esa última mirada se dirigió fuera de la habitación. Todavía era muy temprano y tendría que dejarles una nota. Esta mañana debía ir al hospital para ver con qué podía ayudar. Como Sarutobi le había dicho, habían shinobis muy heridos que necesitaban su ayuda.

Con una nota rápida, se duchó, desayunó y se puso ropa nueva. Todo esto hecho a la velocidad del sonido, Sakura cerró la puerta principal e hizo su camino por el camino hacia la ciudad residencial.

Sus ojos tonos esmeralda brillantes miraron hacia arriba como el sol besaba su cara inclinada en la misma dirección. Los tonos de amarillo y naranja eran brillantes. La existencia de nubes sólo era insignificante. Ella sonrió. Era un día precioso. Los pájaros revoloteaban y los olores le hacían cosquillas en sus sentidos. Estaba feliz de que haber salido temprano. De esta manera podría disfrutar de su paseo hacia el hospital.

Pocas personas estaban fuera de casa a esta hora de la mañana. Muchos de ellos tenían más probabilidades de estar en misiones ninjas. Y otros, aún se veían ser Genins yendo en dirección a la zona de entrenamiento para reunirse antes de que la Academia abriera. En muchos sentidos, la semana pasada, Sakura había descubierto que esta Konoha no era tan diferente a la suya. De hecho, habían muchas ocasiones en las que se encontró consigo misma olvidando el "tiempo" que era. Las veces que veía una mancha de pelo rubio y ropa morada, creyó que se trataba de Ino, o al ver una ráfaga de ojos color blanco-opaco con el pelo negro, creyó que era Hinata. Eran tiempos en los que se encontraba más falta de su propia casa, amigos y familiares.

Todavía habían algunas diferencias. Las edades de los Jounin y Chuunin la asombraron. Algunos eran tan pequeños que tenían solamente siete años. Ella nunca podría haber soñado con convertirse en Chuunin a los siete. No había hecho ese rango hasta los dieciséis años, e incluso entonces había sido difícil para ella. El examen de Jounin sí le había colmado de nervios, sin embargo, había estado mucho más preparada para ese, que para el examen anterior.

Se preguntó cuán diferente sería el hospital en este momento. En su propio tiempo estaba limpio, ordenado y bien dirigido. Todo se hacía con la precisión de una máquina bien engrasada. Tsunade no lo tendría de ninguna otra manera. Tampoco lo haría Sakura. En esta época no sería la co-directora. Eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse de inmediato. Seguir órdenes no era nuevo para ella. Pero, el ambiente hospitalario al que había llegado a acostumbrarse, era ella quién mantenía las cosas bajo control.

Se dio la vuelta a la izquierda, por un viejo camino y se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando la misma ruta que siempre hacía hacia el blanco edificio. Algunas personas la saludaron con la mano en su caminata. Algunos le sonreían. Ella le devolvió a cada uno el saludo. Había estado fuera de casa con regularidad, lo suficiente como para que la gente la conociera, al menos su cara. El Hokage se había asegurado de haber enviado sus documentos falsos la noche anterior. ¿Su nuevo apellido? Kaioh. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Sin embargo era sólo un apellido. No tenía mucha relevancia después de todo. No es como si fuera a estar pegada a él para el resto de su vida. Sólo hasta que volviera a su casa.

Abrió la puerta que daba lugar al gran vestíbulo en el hospital. Hizo un rápido análisis y se acercó a la recepción. "Perdone" dijo a la mujer situada tras él. "Soy Sakura. Kaioh Sakura. El Hokage me dijo que reportara mi turno."

La mujer que se encontró, era una niña, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Unos ojos brillantes de lavanda se encontraron con los suyos. Una Hyuuga, pronto se dio cuenta. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una trenza y su flequillo rozaba sus mejillas. "Sí, hola. Soy Hyuuga Mei. Deja que mire la documentación que acaban de traer esta mañana." Ella sacó un portapapeles y lo revisó con rapidez. "Sí, Hokage-sama envió tu informe. Tú eras la que trató al Uchiha, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto."

"Bueno, tengo que decir, que nos encantaría ver una demostración alguna vez. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para reconstruir al chico de nuevo. Es increíble." Ella sonrió, puso una expresión tan suave como su voz. "De todos modos, por ahora..." parecía seria otra vez, mientras hablaba "... parece que estás emparejada con Rin. Sólo ve a la sala 100B de este piso. Allí vas a encontrar todo lo que necesitas." Le entregó una hoja de papel dándole las instrucciones. "Esto debería ayudarte, pero si sigues las señales, lo encontrarás en un momento."

"Gracias" dijo, cogiendo el papel y se marchó, leyendo las instrucciones. No le tomó mucho tiempo para llegar a la habitación. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en llamar. Simplemente porque se trataba de un hospital. A menos que fuera una habitación privada, la cual no lo era. La visión con la que se encontró al entrar era casi cómica.

Obito estaba de pie, con sus manos agarradas a dos barras, unas barandas a ambos lados suyo. Se había quitado la camisa, mientras trataba de caminar. Su postura era inestable, su férreo control y su severo rostro eran signos de su gran concentración. Unos pantalones de pijama le cubrían las piernas ligeramente y sus pies estaban descalzos. Sakura se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Parecía como si estuviera haciendo un gran progreso. Tener uso de gran parte de su brazo, era ya increíble.

Ella abrió la boca cuando comenzó a caerse y dio un paso hacia adelante para ayudarlo. Pero justo cuando ella empezó a moverse, Rin estaba allí, con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su espalda. Le sonrió suavemente.

"Lo siento, Rin..." jadeó "Creo que se me fue un poco..." Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se encorvaba, lo que le permitía ayudarse a levantarse.

"No debes esforzarte tanto, Obito..."

Se rió en voz baja. "Ah, pero con una linda enfermera para ayudarme, ¿cómo no hacerlo?"

Ella se ruborizó de un tono de color rosa muy bonito y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. "Obito..."

Sakura estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido justo al entrar, entre los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. Pero, no quería avisarles de su presencia y echarlo todo a perder. Obito había dicho que amaba a Rin. Y ahora ella estaba actuando muy receptiva a sus avances. Puede que ambos fueran Chuunin, pero actuaban tan inocentes como dos niños, como se supone que deben ser.

Sakura sintió una mano sobre su brazo y pegó un salto. Cuando se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sintió que sus labios casi rozaron los de otra persona, que estaban cubiertos por algún material, era una máscara. No había sido su intención encontrarse tan cerca de Kakashi, no lo había hecho a propósito. Y lo que no esperaba era la calidez que se agitaba en su interior o el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Ella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando inútilmente hablar. Lo mismo pasaba con él, se limitó a mirarla.

Su pecho estaba muy cerca del suyo sin lugar a dudas, la curva de sus pequeños pechos no llegaron a tocarse del todo. Tragó saliva. Era la misma sensación de agitación, que había sentido cuando tocó su mano con la suya. La sensación que tuvo al tener la piel de gallina, no la había tenido ni una sola vez cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke. Nunca. Ella ni siquiera había sentido este tipo de... química antes con ningún hombre con el que había tenido una cita o se había acostado.

Y fue precisamente con Kakashi de todas las personas posibles...

Aquel que había sido su maestro, al que siempre había admirado. Era fuerte, capaz y con experiencia, como todo ninja siempre había querido ser. Todo el mundo tiene a alguien que admirar cuando se es joven. Para Naruto, ahora, era, obviamente, Minato. ¿Para Sasuke? No estaba muy segura en realidad... pero ¿para ella? Era el chico frente suya, el hombre que algún día llegaría a ser.

Era una tontería pensar que ella pudiera tener esos sentimientos de romance por él. Este sentimiento debería ser uno de admiración. Nada más. Estando tan cerca de un hombre al que idolatraba desde niño, respetado como maestro y seguramente al que seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra, sin dudar un instante.

"Ah... Lo siento, Kakashi" dijo con una sonrisa y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No te había visto."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, una vez más, agradecido por la máscara que cubría su sonrojo. "No hay problema, Sakura."

Dio un paso atrás. Pensar en una cierta distancia, era una buena idea. "¿Estás herido o estás aquí para visitar a Obito?"

Kakashi miró al otro lado de la habitación donde Rin y Obito trabajaban juntos con alegría, y luego volvió su mirada a su Sakura. "Un poco de ambas cosas, en realidad. Normalmente sólo permito que Rin me trate..." Echó una mirada por encima, un poco desanimado porque estaba ocupada. No se atrevería a romper el progreso de Obito con Rin para nada. Se veía feliz. Y a pesar de la insistencia de Obito, sentía que le debía al niño su ojo, entre otras cosas.

Sakura siguió su mirada con una sonrisa cómplice. "Ellos se ven más felices juntos."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a volver más tarde, supongo." Se giró para irse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo. Miró a Sakura y arqueó una ceja en forma interrogatoria.

"¿Estás herido?"

"Bueno... se podría decir que..."

"¿Dónde?"

Suspiró y cogió el dobladillo de la camisa, tirando de la tela azul hacia arriba pero aún sin quitársela totalmente, quedando tan solo con sus pantalones. Su fuerte abdomen estaba rodeado con un poco de gasa y esparadrapo. Sin embargo, la lesión estaba empezando a sangrar a través de ellos.

"No vas a ninguna parte" le ordenó. "Acuéstate sobre la camilla."

Él parpadeó. Si bien es cierto que Rin le había dicho esas mismas cosas antes, cuando le iba a curar... en la manera en que Sakura se lo dijo... así... sólo le venía a la cabeza otro tipo de imágenes ¿no? Él sintió que se ponía rojo, otra vez, mientras seguía al pie de la letra sus órdenes. En el momento en que lo hizo, estando sin camisa y sin pantalones, se quedó sólo en calzoncillos. Su camisa se detuvo al menos en sus hombros, la tela de spandex que tenía puesta continuaba hasta su máscara, por lo que estaba enganchada.

Sus suaves dedos bailaban sobre su piel, con ternura fue quitando la cinta médica dando paso a revelar la profunda herida en su estómago.

Sakura gruñó entre dientes. "¡Dios mío, Hatake, ¿qué hiciste?" Sus telas de látex que le cubrían, ahora no estando en su cuerpo, dejaban salir la sangre de sus tejidos. Parecía como si le hubieran clavado profundamente un kunai.

"Ehh... bueno..." Kakashi se dio cuenta que no quería decírselo. No quería preocuparla. "¿Importa?"

"Supongo que no" murmuró resignada y comenzó a limpiar la herida con una gasa y alcohol.

Kakashi se mantuvo abstento de mostrar una mueca de dolor. El dolor después de todo, no era nada nuevo para él. Él mantuvo su vista en ella, que estaba a la deriva con sus manos y brazos trabajando en él. Posó sus ojos en los suyos de frescas esmeraldas. Durante el último par de días, había pasado un poco de tiempo junto a ella. Y durante ese tiempo la chica se había acercado más a él que ningún otro. ¿Qué tenía ella que le hacía que... le dieran ganas de ver constantemente su sonrisa? Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que ese hermoso rostro irradiara de felicidad.

Por supuesto ahora que tampoco había admitido que estaba enamorado de ella. No estaba seguro si era amor. El amor era algo complicado y delicado. Uno no puede tomárselo a la ligera. Y Hatake Kakashi tenía la sensación de que si él se enamoró de esta niña de ojos verdes como la espuma de mar, tenía que tener cuidado con su corazón. No porque ella lo rompiera, no intencionalmente, sino porque sabía que sólo él sentía aquello.

Kakashi siempre pensaba todo con cuidado antes de hacer una elección. Y ni siquiera él, tan metódico como era, sabía que enamorarse de alguien, no era una opción que se pudiera elegir. Simplemente sucedía. Él no se considera un romántico empedernido, sin embargo, no descarta sentir cosas tan profundas que no tuvieran ninguna comprensión.

Él lo sabía. A él le gustaba Sakura. A él le gustaba de una manera en la que no le gustó nunca ninguna otra chica. Quería pasar tiempo con ella. Él la admiraba. Y, sobre todo la respetaba. Era muy trabajadora, inteligente, refinada a su propia manera y una ninja con talento.

Kakashi sabía que si alguna vez tuviera valor para invitarla a salir, en una cita o algo parecido, sería un milagro. Ella le intimidaba. No muchos ninjas, hombres o mujeres podían hacer eso. Y realmente no es a causa de su destreza ninja, o porque fuera Jounin como él, sino porque... sentía algo por ella. ¿Es así como Obito se sentía todo el tiempo alrededor de Rin? ¿Superado y estupefacto? No estaba seguro de qué decir o si estaba bien. Todo esto era nuevo para él

Estaba desbordado. Por tanto, se encontraba completamente confundido acerca de cuándo y cómo se lo pediría. ¿Alguna vez tendría las suficientes agallas? ¿Quién sabía? Un montón de gente de su edad le pediría una cita, la besaría, le daría notitas y la cogería de las manos. Pero otras veces todo eso se desvanecía con el tiempo y dejaron de tener contacto el uno con el otro. Kakashi no quería que eso sucediera con Sakura. Por tanto, quizás hacer ese primer demasiado pronto, era una mala idea... Tal vez... tal vez debería esperar a ver lo que sentía por ella, si se desvanecía con el tiempo o aumentaba aún más. Le pareció una idea decente, en torno a algo que sabía que no tendría el control, un sentimiento que no podía elegir sentir. Y Kakashi era una persona paciente.

Sí... iba a esperar.

"Ya, todo hecho. He reparado el tejido para que sea tan bueno como si fuera nuevo. Sin embargo, me permito sugerirte que te tomes un descanso el resto del día." Ella sonrió mientras le tiraba de la camisa hacia abajo.

"Gracias" dijo en voz baja, mientras se puso de pie y se colocaba los pantalones de nuevo.

"No hay problema."

"Ey, chicos. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado vosotros dos aquí?" Rin se acercó a ellos junto con Obito, que estaba caminando con sus muletas.

Sakura sonrió cuando se dirigió hablando a la joven morena con mezclas de color púrpura en su pelo. "No hace mucho tiempo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con cualquier paciente."

"¡Qué bien!" Rin exclamó. "Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir en la sala de terapia física. Acabo de terminar con Obito. Voy a encontrarte a alguien para que puedas atender la próxima vez." Cogió una carpeta de una mesa y empezó a buscar nombres.

Obito le sonrió. "Rin y yo planeamos esta tarde ir a ver una película. ¿Queréis uniros a nosotros?"

Sakura pensó por un momento. La idea sonaba bastante divertida. Nunca había visto una película de esta época en su estreno. Además, Sasuke tendría las manos atadas esta noche con Itachi y Naruto planeo comer en casa de Minato para conocer a su novia. Así que sus planes se habían quedado en leer un buen libro hasta que se quedara dormida. "Claro, me parece genial. ¿Kakashi?" Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él la miró, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se encogió de hombros. "Me apunto."

"Estupendo." Obito mostró una sonrisa. "Bueno, me voy para cambiarme y volver a casa. Mi hermana necesita ayuda con unos papeles."

"Está bien, adiós, Obito". Sakura saludó después de que Rin le diera un rápido abrazo y centrara su atención en la ninja de pelo rosa.

Kakashi lo acompañó hasta la puerta. "Me voy también."

"¡Oh, espera!" Sakura le llamó y corrió hacia él.

"¿Sí?"

Ella sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "Ten cuidado. No sufras más accidentes, ¿vale?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, perplejo, mientras ellas volvía junto a Rin. Después de unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta para Obito, pasando tras él. No se había esperado eso. Por supuesto, un beso así puede ser simplemente un gesto amistoso, nada más. Sakura no tenía ni idea acerca de sus sentimientos por ella.

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?"

Se volvió con su único ojo bueno mirando a Obito. "¿El qué?"

Hizo una mueca, como de costumbre. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a Sakura, descerebrado. El beso." Él caminó adelante, las muletas le ayudaban cuando se acercaban a los vestidores del hospital.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros como si no significara nada. "Fue un beso amistoso. Ella estaba diciéndome adiós."

Obito sonrió a sabiendas, lo que empezaba a ocurrir entre ellos. No estaba mirando a su compañero de equipo. Pero podría decir que los engranajes de su cabeza iban a mil por hora. "Sí, bueno, no creas que no te conozco, Hatake. Hemos estado en el mismo equipo el tiempo suficiente para concederme la posibilidad de decir que sé mucho acerca de ti."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Odiaba que el Uchiha de pelo negro, siendo él mismo un año mayor que él, pudiera, al parecer, leerle tan bien. La dirección de la conversación era más que una indicación. La estrategia del tonto no estaba funcionando, pero ni por un demonio iba a admitir nada.

"He visto la forma en que la miras desde la semana pasada. Me podrá faltar un ojo, pero no estoy ciego. Nunca has mirado a otra chica así antes."

"¿Así cómo?" refunfuñó.

Él se rió entre dientes. "Como si no supieras lo que estás haciendo. Tú siempre sabes lo que te haces, siempre Hatake..." Miró por encima de él. "Siempre tienes un plan. ¿Me equivoco? Además, conozco esa mirada. Es la misma que le doy a Rin todo el tiempo." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tienes que estar mal de verdad. Nunca pensé que te vería algún día así."

Kakashi suspiró y se dejó caer hacia adelante un poco. "No quiero hablar de ello."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?" Esperó a que el Jounin de pelo de plata abriera la puerta para él. Entró en el vestuario sin ningún problema, teniendo en cuenta que estaba vacío. Se acercó a la taquilla azul con su número inscrito y comenzó introducir la combinación.

"¿Preocuparme?" Kakashi le preguntó. "No estoy preocupado por nada."

"Sí, claro. Crees que va a rechazarte, ¿no es así?" Abrió la puerta y empezó coger su ropa.

Kakashi se sentó, apoyando los antebrazos sobre los muslos con sus piernas separadas y se inclinó hacia delante. "No sé cómo me siento todavía."

"Pero, aún así estás preocupado" afirmó mientras lentamente se sentó. Él permitió que Kakashi le sostuviera mientras se vestía.

"Tal vez..." finalmente admitió. "Yo... simplemente no quiero empezar algo si no estoy involucrado en ello a largo plazo."

"¿Cómo?" Obito levantó una pierna a la vez que Kakashi le ayudó a ponerse sus pantalones de shinobi. Introdujo la otra pierna y se los puso completamente.

Kakashi suspiró y volvió a donde estaba sentado, ayudándole cada vez que le necesitaba. "Sakura es una chica maravillosa. Tiene un montón de cualidades que cualquiera querría a su lado. Sin embargo, no quiero involucrarme con ella, sólo por tener esos sentimientos que podrían disminuir."

Obito se tomó su tiempo, colocándose sus sandalias, una por una. "¿Estás preocupado por hacerle daño?"

"Supongo que sí." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero también la valoro como amiga. He visto muchas otras parejas actuar mal después de una ruptura. He visto las consecuencias cuando están en el mismo equipo. No quiero eso para nosotros."

Obito suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie y permite a su mejor amigo que le ayude dándole sus muletas. "Eres un pensador cuidadoso, como siempre" suspiró exasperado Obito. Él se sentía frustrado, pero se notaba que también le resultaba todo muy divertido. "No te tomes demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo, Hatake. Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede aparecer y robártela."

* * *

><p>¡Ahh! A mí me encantó la parte de cuando casi se besan por casualidad...<p>

La cosa ya está empezando a arder, pero siendo nuestro ninja peliplata (que no peligris ehhh jajaja buenooo me valen las dos, pero nada de viejo XD) tan tímido ^^ no se sabe, cuando serán pareja jaja

¿Y qué pasará con los Uchihas?

¿Empezarán a consolidar un poco más su relación para el punto de al menos hablar si pelear? ^^

En el próximo capítulo de Itachi y Sasuke veremos cómo afrontan su tiempo juntos ^^ Será muy lindo

Nos leemos!

**Si les ha gustado díganmelo, que me muero de la curiosidad ^^**

**Reviews!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**He tardado en subir el capitulo porque he tenido varios trabajos que hacer, estudiar bastantes examenes y encima todo resfriada... me encontraba fatal por eso pido disculpas... **

No sabéis cuánto siento el retraso.

Me hace muy feliz poder escribir esta historia, porque sé que os llena de ilusión tanto como me hace a mí.

Como os conté, estaba liada con todo lo de la universidad. He tenido casi un exámen y trabajo cada día (además de cuatro excursiones que he tenido que ir porque me entraban en esos examenes y eran para los trabajos jopeee qué estrés!), y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo.

Al menos ya tengo este capítulo aquí. Lo que sí os voy a ir adelantando es que este verano (para mi a partir de julio) estaré haciendo sin parar la traducción de este fic ^^

Como os conté en el capítulo anterior estaba liada con los exámenes. He tenido casi uno cada día, y siendo exámenes universitarios, jugándome mi carrera y futuro, no podía descansar ni un minuto para ocuparme con algo. No sé cuanto tardaré en el próximo, pero os aseguro que mucho menos. Intentaré en una semana como mínimo ^^

Paso con vuestros comentarios ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Strikis<strong>: Olá! Em um capítulo (Capítulo 9 abaixo) eu disse que kakashi é 12, Obito e Rin são 13, e Minato é 23. Mas nada acontece, volto a lembrar, com prazer ^ ^. Eu também disse que a idade de Sakura e outros. Você deve lembrar que no capítulo sete, quando a equipe viaja de volta no tempo, Sakura tem uma ferida que fez Ino em seu aniversário. Então Sakura é fisicamente 13 anos, como Sasuke e Naruto ^ ^. Espero ser de ajuda. Qualquer coisa que você precisa, basta pedir. Uma saudação!

**Kira Kuran**: Hola! cuanto tiempo! pero por mi culpa :_( me siento realmente mal por haceros tanto esperar... pero como tú dijiste aquí despues de la adversidad xD o mejor dicho, de los malditos estudios jajaja. Vaya comentario que me dejaste ^^ me encantó, lo leí mil veces para recordar todo lo que te debía responder ^^ Por cierto *.* gracias por compartimi opinión en cuanto al capi Pues... ¿a qué estamos esperando? 1.) el apellido de Sakura es un poco raro, pero cuando una se acostumbra le gusta ^^ 2.) yo también me alegré un montón por esos dos (Rin y Obito) pero solo te digo que el paso del tiempo (no quiero decir cuando el equipo 7 vuelva, sino en el transcurso de su propio tiempo) 3.) yo prefiero dejar a sakura en el hospital e irme con mi querido kakashi, para que no le falte cariño / 4.) vaya que sí, cuando kakashi se quedó en el genjutsu de sakura... *suspiro* que pena no saber hacer uno de esos xD 5.) jajaja vaya día llevaste xD pero me alegra un monton que pensaras en leer este "mi" fic ^^ 6.) jajajaja me encantó tu chiste jaja 7.) Fiuu (silbido) doble cita (8) doble cita (8) jajaja no sonó como una doblecita, más bien va a serlo, aunque no oficialmente ^_^ 8.) yo le hubiera dado más de uno xD (Kakashi me obsesiona jaja lo siento)... UF creo que ya jajajaja de nada por el fic ya sabes como me siento con él. que sepas que es de los más largos en ingles, creo que el segundo, no estoy segura... pero como es tan genial me dije: "no puedo privar de esto a todos los españoles amantes del KakaSaku" ^^ Te dejo disfrutarlo ya y espero que me perdones tú y los demás ^^ Sayonara! un saludo desde españa! ^^

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p>.. Capítulo Quince ..<p>

..

.

..

Cuando Sasuke se despertó no estaba aquella pelusa rosa con la que se durmió, por el contrario a ellos se sumó cierto rubio durante la noche. Al principio no sabía qué pensar. Un chico adulto, completamente dormido, enredado, con su mejor amigo, no era algo muy común. Esto ya había sucedido en alguna ocasión cuando compartieron cama. Uno podría pensar en algo perfectamente platónico, al acurrucarse junto a él. Pero, en realidad, no lo era. Él era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. De la misma manera en que Sakura lo era. Su equipo estaba unido estrechamente. No sólo como una familia, sino como algo más. La línea se dividía fuertemente en ambas direcciones. Era la misma línea con la que haría, sin duda, decidir detenidamente si tener algo con Sakura o no, si alguna vez realmente su mente cambia de opinión. Pero Sasuke no estaba enamorado de Sakura. Podría estarlo. Pero no sería necesariamente una pasión ardiente, al igual que otras relaciones llenas de lujuria que había visto. No, se sentiría cómodo y florecería con el tiempo a una relación que le frustraría.

De todos modos, lo que estaba tratando de conseguir con tanto pensamiento en ebullición, era lo que sentía por Naruto... Era una cercanía mayor que con el resto de otros hombres, abiertamente, lo que lo asusta más por ser ese hombre su amigo, el mejor de todos. Vamos a ser específicos. Y francos. Los hombres no son conocidos por estar a gusto con sus propios cuerpos, y mucho menos con su sexualidad. Los abrazos que se dan a otros hombres, se realizan rígidamente con una palmada en la espalda. Pero él nunca hace eso con Naruto. Y se alegraba por ello. Además, nadie se atrevió a decir que no había nada más que estuviera pasando entre él y el rubio. Eran hermanos de vínculo. No, Sasuke y Naruto son mucho más y, sin embargo mucho menos, al mismo tiempo.

Con esta conclusión final, cerró los ojos y tiró de Naruto, acercándolo mucho más consiguiendo un abrazo. Con un suspiro final, suavemente desenredó sus extremidades de la calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y se levantó de la cama. Al parecer, Sakura y él no fueron los únicos que se habían sentido solos esa noche.

Brevemente, se preguntó a dónde fue ella, mientras caminaba por el pasillo frotándose la cara y entró en la habitación principal. Se encaminó hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño pedazo de papel en la mesa. Lo recogió y comprobó lo que estaba escribiendo.

'A mis chicos,'

Él se rió entre dientes, haciendo una pausa. Eran unos chicos de hecho. Pero eran los suyos, ¿no? Nada demasiado sorprendente.

'No recuerdo si os lo dije, pero tengo turno matutino en el hospital hoy. Probablemente estaré todo el día ayudando. Sabéis mejor que yo, lo que la guerra le hace a la gente. Lesiones internas y externas. De todos modos, os he hecho algo de comer. No estaba segura de si estarías listos antes de irme para el desayuno. Ah, y Sasuke, hay algunas bolas de arroz de Itachi por si necesitas sobornarlo :)

Con amor,

Sakura.'

Bien, pensó mientras volvía a dejar la nota donde estaba. Esa nota explicaba su ausencia. Lo que suponía que hoy le tocaba a él dar de comer a Stalker. Serpenteó por la cocina y fue a revisar si había algo en la nevera. Efectivamente, habían algunas bolas de arroz envueltas en plástico en un plato grande, para el pequeño. Un par almuerzos empacados también. Podría calentarlos más tarde. Estaría muy triste cuando volvieran a su propia época. Se podría acostumbrar a esta rutina que entre todos establecieron allí.

Sakura se levantaba, preparaba el desayuno y luego los despertaría para comer. Todos desayunarían juntos y luego cada uno pasaría el día por su cuenta hasta la hora de la cena. Una vez más, por lo general lo harían hoy de nuevo y los tres pasarían el rato hasta que por la noche acudían a la llamada del sueño. No sabía si quería vivir en un lugar sin ellos. Gran parte de su vida, se había acompañado únicamente de la soledad, vivió junto con el silencio. Incluso durante su viaje con Kakashi, había estado tranquilo, a menos que ellos estuvieran entrenando o combatiendo contra ninjas enemigos. Kakashi se parecía mucho a él, casi demasiado. Y en ese sentido, Sasuke sabía que necesitaba un bocazas como Naruto para acabar con la normalidad de su vida. Naruto necesitaba una presencia calmante, en cambio Sakura se encargaría mantenerlos a los dos unidos, asegurándose de no perder la razón. No, estaba seguro, siempre y cuando alguna vez pudieran regresar a casa, él les sobornaría para que se queden con él. Si no es bajo el mismo techo, lo suficientemente cerca de él, no estaría cuerdo sin ellos por mucho tiempo. No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo dependiendo de otros... pero... perdió cuando fue mucho más joven el sentido de la familiaridad que ahora trajo a su vida. Sasuke ya nunca quería estar solo. Y estar junto con su hermano Itachi le hizo darse cuenta más que nunca.

¿Cuántas veces había entrado en su fría, sola y tranquila casa en Konoha? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado de repente a su familia allí, felices esperándole a él. La sonrisa de su madre, el resplandor de su padre y la sonrisa misteriosa de su hermano, todos con dulces ojos diciéndole que lo amaban, aunque su propio padre nunca mostró ningún interés en él.

"¿Por qué no puedo conseguir algo así de nuevo?" No hablaba con nadie, sino con el vacío de la habitación a su alrededor. La presencia de su hermano, incluso aquí le perseguía, se mofaba de él con más fervor que nunca. Asumió que la única manera de resolver su dolor era en realidad no volver a estar solo de nuevo. Nunca. Y con Sakura y Naruto cerca de él cuando regresan a casa, tal vez podría lograrlo. Tal vez.

"¿Nii-san?" La tierna voz de un niño llegó en su rango de audición y se dio la vuelta, mirando a un niño pequeño vestido con una camiseta grande. Sakura la había comprado en la ciudad para usarla al dormir. Se frotaba los ojos y bostezó, evidentemente, todavía estaba adormilado y no despertó del todo. Sacudió sus sentidos hasta que sintió que seguía siendo la misma persona con la que había hablado la noche anterior. Casi había asumido que iba a volver a odiar a que llegara la mañana siguiente.

Parpadeó hacia él. "¿Nii-san?"

"¿Mm?" Finalmente, le responde.

Él arqueó una ceja, frunciendo los labios con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, simplemente no me he despertado todavía." Miró a Itachi una vez más y en ese momento, Stalker vino volando y se posó sobre una toalla que hacía de palo sobre el que posarse. Realmente necesitaba comprarle una percha de esas reales. Porque estaba seguro de que Sakura iba a enfadarse por los excrementos del ave que encontraba. ¿Por qué el animal no podía usar el baño? A los gatos se les puede enseñar a hacerlo ¿por qué a él ni? Pájaro terco.

Siguió mirando al muchacho. Ayer por la noche le había dejado con un poco de intriga. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo se habían ido a sus padres, los de ambos, y de cuándo volverían al país del fuego. Y mientras que él todavía tenía sus dudas acerca de cómo se sentía el niño, al final del día Itachi aún no era ese hombre que conocería en el futuro. Siempre se repetía esto. Todos los días. Era así como se convenció a sí mismo para mantener en buena línea sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué te parece hacer novillos?" La pregunta que le hizo, le hizo sorprenderse más a sí mismo que a Itachi. De eso estaba seguro. Pero ya estaba dicho. El impulso fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

"¿Eh?"

"Novillos. Saltarte la clase de hoy. Hacer otra cosa." Explicó detalladamente.

Él parpadeó. "¿Contigo?"

"¿Ves a alguien más?" Él sonrió levemente.

"Bueno... no... supongo... Es sólo que..." Se calló, buscando seguridad.

"¿Qué?"

Itachi suspiró. "Nunca he faltado a la escuela. Padre es muy firme en mis estudios." Tomó asiento en la butaca y se quedó mirando la blanca barra que funcionaba de mesa. Su padre siempre había sido así. Él lo elogiaba, lo apoyaba y quería que fuera lo mejor que pudiera. Y a pesar de que a Itachi le gustaba el orgullo que su padre tenía en él, a veces... a veces... le hacía sentir más como un objeto que usaba el pueblo en su beneficio.

"¿Estricto?" Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

"Mucho..." admitió. "No es que no me guste... pero..."

"A veces te preguntas cómo sería siendo más relajado ¿eh? ¿Cómo sería que se sintiese como si no tuviera a alguien que no le hiciera perder más su tiempo?" Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. Pero, mientras que Itachi nunca le había fallado ni una sola vez, Sasuke se sentía como todo lo contrario aunque no fuera así, ya que su padre sólo tenía ojos para su hermano mayor. O eso es lo que pensaba.

"Sí…" estuvo de acuerdo y lo miró directamente "¿Tu padre también era siempre de esa manera?"

"Todo el tiempo" dijo. "Pero, por suerte, ninguno de nuestros padres están justo por aquí en este momento. Entonces, ¿qué dices?"

Itachi parecía estar pensando acerca de la sugerencia. Si su padre alguna vez se enteraba de eso, estaba seguro de que su ira, no conocería límite alguno. Cualquiera que se hiciera oído de lo que Sasuke e Itachi hablaron, tendría más o menos la misma consecuencia. Sin embargo, Itachi envidió a menudo los otros niños que se saltaban de vez en cuando ciertas clases, todo ello para disfrutar de un cumpleaños o algún rato con su padre.

"¿Crees que se enterará?" Preguntó de repente.

Sasuke se echó a reír. "No, a menos que tú se lo digas. Y de todos modos, lo que estamos planeamos no lo sabe nadie para empezar."

Itachi sonrió. "Entonces no puede ser tan divertido."

"Ah, bueno, supongo que el recinto de animales ninjas que posee el clan Inuzuka, no es muy divertido. ¿Verdad, Stalker?" El pájaro tímidamente se animó a seguirle el juego, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Sí, no es divertido, en absoluto. Supongo que no iremos." Sasuke dejó de hablar empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo ya que alguien le comenzó a tirar del brazo. Miró hacia abajo, manteniendo su semblante serio. "¿Sí, Itachi?"

La pregunta parecía estar casi en apuros, pero la hizo de todos modos. "Me gustaría ir."

Sabía que no obtendría de él mucho más que eso. Por lo tanto, con otra sonrisa, le respondió. "Entonces, ve a vestirte. Yo iré después de ti." Se quedó viendo al niño alegremente salir corriendo mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Sí, si bien es cierto que las cicatrices de la guerra nunca deben hacer decaer a un niño a medida que crece... cuando se convirtiera en un adulto, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él se vería de nuevo pasando estos días con Sasuke y tal vez... no se convertiría en el soldado respondido a cierta masacre. Él sabía que era egoísta. Pero, Sasuke era un ser humano. Y el lado humano, el lado solitario, el daño causado, clamaba cambiar este resultado tan particular en su futuro.

ooo

"Ah, Sasuke Uchiha. Me alegro de verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo va tu rapaz Stalker?" El hombre alto, de avanzada edad situado en la puerta principal, le preguntó.

Sasuke sonrió y miró hacia el pájaro posado en su hombro. "Muy bien, Akira-san. La dieta que me recomendaste la semana pasada cuando vine, era justo lo que necesitaba."

Las arrugas de su cara se arrugaron ligeramente a medida que se echó a reír. "Me alegra oír eso. Pero, dime, ¿qué te trae hoy por aquí?"

Sasuke sonrió. El anciano vestido con un mono nunca había sido, ni sería, un ninja. No era más que el cuidador de los animales del recinto del clan Inuzuka. Cuidaba su alimentación, las necesidades nutricionales, el ejercicio, los suplementos médicos y cualquier otro detalle. Al menos hasta que un ninja necesitaba uno de los animales. En general, esas personas eran miembros del clan. Y habían muy pocos animales sin dueño. Se conoce que todos los del clan Inuzuka se reproducen como conejos. Sin embargo, algunos de sus animales, se convertían verdaderamente en mascotas para familias en los hogares de muchos ciudadanos.

Akira, el cuidador, era de la misma altura que Sasuke. Tenía una cara amable, unos brillantes ojos marrones y un bigote que normalmente le asocian como los de tipo de abuelo. Él emanaba un tipo de personalidad, con el que de inmediato hacía que todos los de su alrededor se sintieran cómodos, sin importar su estado de ánimo. Y a pesar de que Sasuke solo le conocía desde hacía unos días, le pareció que era realmente fácil sentirse cómodo a su alrededor. Una hazaña que muy pocos podían lograr con el frío Uchiha. Lo asociaba con su paciencia con los animales. Se supone que cualquiera que tuviera el tipo de diligencia para ayudar a dar a luz a un oso, tenía las cualidades para hacer de sí mismo una persona excelente. Incluso a los de piel gruesa.

"Bueno..." empezó a decir Sasuke mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi "pensé que podría presentarle a un amigo. No te importa ¿verdad?"

Akira miró al muchacho manteniendo una sonrisa. "No, en absoluto. Pero... ¿no debería estar en la Academia en este momento?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, pero hoy es un poco... bueno, digamos que va a hacer novillos. De todos modos, te agradecería si se no le dijeras nada a nadie."

Akira asintió, comprendiéndolo inmediatamente. "No, no voy a soltar ni una palabra." Abrió la puerta de par en par para ellos acompañado del sonido de un chirrido. "Bueno, ya sabes el camino. Sólo ten cuidado. Y si sientes la necesidad de tocar a alguno de ellos, házmelo saber."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, agitándola en agradecimiento al anciano, todo esto mientras guiaba a Itachi hasta la proximidad de los barrotes, cerca de las jaulas. Se le hizo muy difícil ocultar su sonrisa mientras el chico corría delante de él y empezaba a examinar lo que había detrás de los barrotes. Una luz brillante apareció en sus ojos, eso era algo que Sasuke nunca había visto anteriormente. De hecho, incluso se atrevió a dar un paso atrás, así se que mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para medir su reacción cada vez que veía un animal detrás de las rejas.

Vio cómo echaba la cabeza hacia adelante, tratando de echar un vistazo a cada una de las criaturas. Sasuke y Stalker hacían lo mismo que él. Bueno, no exactamente lo mismo. Pero la mirada que le dirigió a la criatura la primera vez que se lo llevó para su viaje, había sido muy similar. Una expresión llena de calidez y alegría. Había algo que podría expresarse en la presencia de un animal, pero que nunca se podría con otro ser humano. A pesar de la cercanía que llegó a tener en su relación con sus compañeros de equipo.

A medida que el chico se movía de jaula en jaula, leyendo sus nombres, estadísticas e información, Sasuke lo seguía. No hizo ninguna pregunta y Sasuke le hizo ningún comentario. El niño era normalmente muy tranquilo. Pero esta vez era diferente. La tranquilidad que Itachi irradiaba, esa calma tan característica suya, no una ventaja que normalmente fuera tan fácil de trabajar. Tal vez hoy, no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Tal vez que esté aquí, sería de mucha ayuda para sanar al ahora joven Uchiha. Pero no debía depositar grandes esperanzas en eso. Es mejor esperarse lo peor y sorprenderse al recibir algo mejor, que sentirse decepcionado.

"Wow..." Itachi pronto soltó cuando se paró y se asomó a la jaula de al lado.

"¿Mm?" Sasuke finalmente se acercó a su lado y miró el interior de la jaula también. Allí, paseando por la orilla de los barrotes había un animal muy elegante. Negro como la noche, con ojos tan brillantes como el oro. Era un felino enorme y musculoso. Su cuerpo fue diseñado para cazar. Su destreza se mostraba en todos sus movimientos.

"Ah, es Lilith. Es un animal hermoso ¿no?" El anciano cuidador se acercó a su lado. "¿Puedes creer que tiene tan sólo un año? Es increíble."

"Su criador debe estar muy orgulloso" comentó Sasuke. Muchos animales se adoptaban con bastante rapidez a una edad temprana. Una criatura como esta por ejemplo. "Una pantera negra, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. "Sí, y no tiene criador."

"Entonces, ¿por qué está todavía aquí?" Él preguntó. "Ella es, obviamente, un animal muy bien desarrollado. Solo habría que prepararla un poco y estaría lista."

Itachi seguía viendo al felino hermoso y enorme, con ojos interrogantes. Su lengua colgaba de su boca ligeramente mientras jadeaba haciendo movimientos lánguidos. Él también se preguntaba el por qué alguien iba a dejarla allí.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza. "¿Crees que nadie la quiere?"

"¿Por qué?" Itachi preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres.

"Bueno…" el cuidador comenzó "supongo que podría decirse que tiene una vena mezquina. Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, pero se niega a cooperar. Y su forma de ser asusta a la mayoría de la gente. Incluso a muchos shinobis". Sonrió con tristeza y miró al chico. "Así que ya lo ves, a esta chica le gusta tener el control. Y ningún joven ninja en su sano juicio, va a dejar que un animal le controle. ¿Sabes?"

Itachi no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándola, observando sus movimientos. Podía imaginárselo. Parecía una criatura que quisiera ser derrotada.

"Eso es lo que dicen, sin embargo… ¿sabes lo que pienso?"

Itachi lo miró. "¿El qué?"

Sonrió y volvió a mirar al felino. "Es una criatura poderosa. Tiene fuego en su interior. Y no puede soportar que alguien la eclipse. No es su culpa, creo. Es su naturaleza. Tal vez..." Suspiró."Tal vez incluso ella desea poder escapar de su propia naturaleza, sólo para ser amada."

Itachi sintió algo dentro en él con las palabras que pronunció el anciano. Sus ojos se volvieron a posarse en el enorme felino. Sintió que algo de sí mismo incluso llegaba a ella. Y de pronto notó el impulso de tocarla. Se encontró con el deseo de ser alguien que deseaba ese fuego. Él la entendía, se dio cuenta. No era exactamente lo mismo. Pero, sabía cómo se sentía, ella se odiaba porque era mucho mejor que el resto. Todo debido por ser buscado e intentar evitar lo que era. No quería comprometerse en una relación con alguien que esperara grandes expectativas, para así no decepcionar a nadie.

"¿Puedo... puedo entrar?" Le preguntó.

Akira parpadeó. "¿Con ella?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh... no sé..." Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró a Sasuke. "Todo depende de ti. Como ya he dicho, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie, pero..."

Sasuke miró a Itachi. "¿Estás seguro?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Lo estoy".

Sasuke miró a Akira. "Voy a entrar con él por si acaso."

Akira suspiró. "Si tú lo dices. Pero, como te comenté, a esta chica no le gusta mucho la gente. Apenas me tolera. Lo mismo ocurre durante la hora de comer."

Itachi no respondió mientras el anciano sacaba sus llaves y comenzó a abrir el candado. Una vez abrió la puerta, les dejó pasar y la cerró tras ellos. "Voy a quedarme aquí. Avísame cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Gracias" respondió Sasuke mientras se quedó atrás cerca de la puerta de salida. No porque temía a la pantera, sino porque sentía que sería mejor dejar al niño a su suerte junto a ella. Sin embargo, él no podía deshacerse totalmente del temor que invadieron sus sentidos mientras lo observaba.

Itachi dio unos pasos en el interior de la jaula. Lilith había tomado una larga distancia de la puerta que abrieron por precaución. Encontró sus ojos fijos en los suyos. No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar a entender lo que Akira le había querido decir suya. El fuego de sus ojos parecía casi fuera de control. Podía ver por qué intimidaba a tanta gente.

Cuando sintió que había llegado lo suficientemente cerca, dejó de moverse por completo. Lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió. Ella se adelantó, acechando, agazapada de vez en cuando. Su boca estaba cerrada y sentía como si ella lo apresara de la misma manera en que lo haría para conseguir una buena comida. Pero antes de seguir pensando en más cosas, la vio venir justo a su lado, empalmando la cabeza contra su costado. La fuerza que usó casi le hizo caerse. No era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía algo en su cara, inhalando y exhalando. Su respiración se fue adaptando con los olores, aquellos que nunca había conocido antes. Y cada vez que exhalaba, el pelo volaba lejos de su cara. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cada vez que ocurría. Por último, cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos y la miró. El nivel de posición de los ojos era el mismo, se dio cuenta. Y todo lo que hacía era sentarse allí, agitando la cola como si lo estuviera evaluando. Él parpadeó.

"Que me aspen" se oyó murmurar a Akira, desconcertado.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke le preguntó, obviamente confundido.

"Bueno, no esperaba que conocieras las señales, aún viendo cómo tú y Stalker crearon una relación tan estrecha con el tiempo. Sin embargo, nuestro joven, acaba de iniciar el primer paso de equilibrar su chakra con el suyo." Estaba asombrado. "Ella nunca lo ha hecho antes, te lo puedo asegurar".

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Itachi insistió.

Sasuke se rió en voz baja, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Esto significa, Ototo, que te escogió. No sucede a menudo. Debes estar contento."

"¿Contento?" Volvió a mirar a la pantera. "¿Por qué?"

"Ella quiere ser tu compañera." Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se arrodilló junto a Itachi. "¿Ves? Incluso ahora está esperando tus órdenes."

"¿Las mías?" Le susurró con incredulidad, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí, las tuyas." Sonrió. Sin embargo, se desvaneció después de unos momentos. "Es una lástima..."

"¿El qué?" Le preguntó, notando el cambio en el comportamiento de Sasuke.

"Bueno, no nos lo podemos llevar a casa con nosotros. ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando regresen? Además, como es un animal ninja, un compañero de este tipo, es una gran responsabilidad. No puedes simplemente mantenerlo como si fuera una mascota normal. Ellos requieren mucha atención. Eso, y que tienes que asegurarte de mantener tu chacra alineado con el suyo aunque pase el tiempo. De lo contrario, el vínculo se rompe." Suspiró, manteniendo sus ojos posados en la pantera negra.

"¿Qué pasa si te lo pido a tí?" Itachi se quería incluso a agarrar a un clavo ardiendo. "Estoy seguro de que así, padre me lo permitiría. Sólo necesitaría tu permiso en primer lugar."

Sasuke se rascó un lado de la cabeza teniéndolo en consideración. "De todas formas no podemos tenerla en la casa. Un animal es suficiente para Sakura." Era un verdadero problema.

"Puedes tenerla aquí." Akira dijo en voz alta.

Ambos muchachos se volvieron a mirarlo con una mirada inquisitiva.

Se encogió de hombros desde el otro lado de la valla. "Además, nadie seguiría sin llevársela. Sólo asegúrate de que el chico viene aquí todos los días después de la escuela para pasear con ella. Cuando sus padres vuelvan puedes decidir si quedártela o no."

Itachi estaba muy contento, pero, desde que era un niño rara vez expresaba emoción alguna. Todo niño "normal" haría una docena de saltos en el aire, gritándole al cielo.

El anciano parecía estar de acuerdo con todo. "Quedaos todo el tiempo que deseéis. Sólo cerrad la jaula cuando hayáis terminado." Hizo un gesto. "No hay de qué." La sonrisa que había recibido era más que suficiente.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Itachi. "Bueno, supongo que te dará tiempo para ver si estás listo para la tarea."

"No me importa" dijo Itachi mientras volvía los ojos hacia el poderoso animal delante de él, una criatura que lo había elegido. No le exigiría nada a ella. No lo que él quería que ella. No le importaba lo que su padre quería. No, porque ella no lo vio como un objetivo o una herramienta. No, Lilith sólo le había elegido. No hay ninguna razón por la que le necesitaba. Y por eso mismo, era que estaba realmente lleno de verdadera felicidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Itachi había hecho algo que no estaba previsto, que se le requiriera o se espera de él. Bueno, ella lo había hecho, pero aún así lo involucró. Decidió entonces allí, que si incluso eso significaba desobedecer a su padre, él nunca querría separarse de ella.

Nunca.

* * *

><p>Wow, incluso a mí me fascinó la nueva compañera de Itachi! yo también quisiera una, aunque mi madre no estaría muy de acuerdo xD<p>

El próximo capítulo promete, pues aparecerá alguien que como ya sabéis controla el tiempo... Exacto! me refiero a nuestro ancianito Eón! jaja

Pero... ¿para qué aparecerá ahora? ¿Volverá a cambiar de tiempo? ¿O seguirán allí?

Si lo primero sucede ¿A cuándo irán y qué tendrán que arreglar esta vez? ¿Será imposible el amor de nuestra principal pareja en su juventud?

¿Y si por el contrario se quedan? ¿Cuál será su próxima misión? ¿Legará Naruto a saber quién es su padre? ¿Verá algún importante acontecimiento en la vida de Minato?

¿Y qué sería de Kakashi? ¿seguiría esperando por Sakura o no dudaría en declararse?

Sin embargo la pregunta más importante sería: ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarían?

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! TODO Review SERÁ BIENVENIDO! ^^

Un saludo desde España! Laura Hatake


	16. Capítulo 16

Hello! Amigos míos! ¿Como estan? Pregunto esto porque se que están impacientes por leer el capitulo de hoy. **_Pero antes me gustaría decirles que hoy tampoco hay Kakasaku, pero el siguiente será muy importante para esos dos... Quien sabe? A lo mejor aparece algun que otro anbu que conozcamos ^^_**

Y sin mayor dilación, pasemos a la entrega de reviews! Jajaja que televisivo me salió ^^

* * *

><p><strong>xXm3ch3Xx<strong>: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara ^^ y siento el retraso. Esta vez sí me ha dado tiempo ^^ así que responderé a tus preguntas encantada. Siento decirte que vas un poco desencaminado pero no te preocupes porque muchas de tus respuestas serán respondidas en este capítulo. Agradezco un montón tu colaboración al pensarlas y responder sinceramente ^^ lo que si te puedo adelantar es que lo que dijiste sobre lo de Kakashi y Sakura en su relación aún debe esperar. Sakura todavía no sabe con exactitud lo que siente por el que en otro tiempo fue su profesor. Debe aclararse todavía un poco su cabeza y corazón, porque entrará ella misma en conflicto sobre lo que es correcto y lo que desea. Por último, debo decirte que me temo que los akatsuki de momento existirán. Digo de momento porque no lo recuerdo xD Ojalá te guste el capí de hoy ^^ bye!

**Strikis**: Muito obrigado, como sempre! Eu sinto que você não entender tudo = (. Você sabe como algumas línguas estão traduzindo. Não confirmar nada, mas não negá-lo. Algumas coisas são melhor deixá-los até o fim ^ ^. Sinto muito. Eu espero que você entenda bem o capítulo de hoje. Bjus!

**oo00KakaXSaku00oo**: hola! Que tal? Espero que esta vez la espera se haya hecho mas corta. gracias por seguirme desde el principio ^^ como siempre digo, es realmente un verdadero placer traduciros porque sé que estáis deseando leer nuevos fics... Si yo sé inglés y a vosotros os gusta lo que puedo hacer, por qué no compartirlo? ^^ lo mejor que puedo recibir de vosotros son los maravillosos comentarios que me dejáis. Me motivan un montón. Por eso mismo soy yo la que os da las gracias por hablar conmigo ;) ya sabes, dudas, opiniones de cualquier tipo o respuestas a las preguntas que quieras, déjalas en reviews, que encantada te contestaré ^^ un saludo!

**Kira Kuran**: uola! ^^ pues sí, hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo... Siento tener tantos deberes de la uni ~,~ son muchos y a veces una lata. Ojala yo tuviera tambien un radar,moero a ser posible que estudie por mi xDD como no tengo mucho tiempo pues estoy estudiando ahora tambin, no le alargo ^^ ok? Pues bien, itachi y sasuke, al tener un padre muy estricto deben pasarlo muy mal, pero la verdad es que él lo hace por su bien. Así que creo que te llevarás una agradable sorpresa hoy por lo que pasará con nuestro equipo siete, y espero que vayas especualndo sobre lo que les puede pasar ^^ me encantan tus deducciones jajaja porque yo también vi Los Protegidos jajaja y sabía desde la temporada anterior lo que iba a pasar... Me lo temía. Por cierto! Sabes que conozco a Antonio Garrido? El padre de los protegidos! Jaja es super simpatico... Por lo visto mi padre lo conocía desde antes de que fuera famoso! Jaja al final me estoy enrollando xD siento que hoy no haya Kakasaku pero ya sabes lo que dije antes arriba ^^ que te diviertas!

Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ARASHI SHINOMORI! HECHO DE MENOS TUS REVIEWS! ¿donde te has metido? no medigas ¿estás de crucero? jajaja yo me apunto ehhh! xD

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Dieciséis ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Pasaron otro par de días. Era de noche y la casa estaba en silencio. Sakura estaba muy ocupada preparando la cena. Esa noche había llegado a casa un poco tarde y ninguno de sus compañeros comieron aún. Por mucho que se mantuviera indiferente en cuanto al esfuerzo a la hora de hacer la comida, en este momento estaba cansada. En vez de comerse el coco pensando en qué preparar, siendo esto algo demasiado complicado, simplemente hizo ramen para todos. No había más remedio. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos y lo único que quería hacer era ir a la cama temprano.

Sin embargo, no era sólo ella la única que estaba cansada ese día, aunque Sakura fue quién día a día iba a su trabajo y al final de la jornada acababa realmente cansada. Naruto era quién más controlaba el estado de ánimo de la sala. Algunas personas son así. Fácilmente pueden marcar el ritmo, la atmósfera de los ocupantes de un lugar, y de alguna manera llevarlos a la deriva junto a ellos. En especial a Sasuke y Sakura, sus amigos más cercanos. Y ella sabía que no era la única exhausta hoy. No, su actitud sombría actual, en realidad no tiene nada de comparación con la de Sasuke.

Anteriormente había recibido la noticia de que los padres de Itachi - sus padres - había regresado. Hace poco llevó al pequeño de vuelta con ellos. Se preguntó si él había conversado con ellos. Aunque más bien lo dudaba. Sabía que probablemente Sasuke dejó a Itachi en la entrada frontal del recinto y le dijo adiós. Aún así, tenía que ser desgarrador. O eso pensaba, porque no solo no podía ver a sus padres... sino que tampoco no podía ver a Itachi.

Sakura lo conocía muy bien, pero, siempre había algunas partes de una persona, no importa lo bien que se conozcan, que siguen siendo difíciles de saber. Y estaba seguro de que incluso Sasuke, no sabía cómo se sentía acerca de esos viejos fantasmas que presenciaba en carne viva. Estaba casi seguro de que no los había visto en la actualidad. Él no lo habría hecho. No por miedo de afectar a la línea temporal, aunque era una posibilidad, sino por temor a sí mismo. Era una difícil situación, se lo imaginaba. Por un lado, quería verlos una vez más. Por otro lado, ¿por qué burlarse a sí mismo con algo imposible? Sería como perderlos a todos otra vez.

Naruto observaba los movimientos de Sakura en la cocina, con más o menos gracia apresurada o cara alegre. Se podría decir que ella estaba concentrada. Quería ayudar. Muchas veces, tanto él como Sasuke, habían ofrecido ayudarla. Sin embargo, cada vez que se lo decían, respondía sonriendo que se quedaran allí hasta lo terminara. Sakura siempre fue así de obstinada.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Sasuke, quien se sentó en la mesa con esa postura característica suya. Las manos entrelazadas delante de su cara y los codos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo sus ojos no estaban frunciendo el ceño. No, se encontraban distantes y vidriosos. Casi tristes y atormentados si quería detallarse más claramente.

Naruto conocía a Sasuke, así como Sakura. Incluso después de todos los años que habían estado separados, nunca se desvaneció la conexión o menguó. Ni una sola vez. Él había visto a Sasuke así unas pocas veces. Uno de ellos fue la primera vez que había hablado con ellos acerca del incidente ocurrido en los terrenos Uchiha hace varios años, muchos años. No había llorado. Él no lo haría. Pero había encontrado la comodidad en sus amigos. Ahora más que nunca. Había sido un gran paso para el frío chico. Y fue el primero para poder curar sus heridas.

Heridas, que estaba seguro de que hoy en día, habían vuelto a abrirse.

¿Y si hubiera conocido a sus padres? ¿O hubiera dejado a Itachi a las puertas de su casa? ¿Se sentía de esta manera porque él se había negado a verlos y quería? O ¿porque lo que había hecho y, ahora más que nunca, se dio cuenta de que nunca podría tenerlos otra vez?

Naruto estaba feliz de que nunca conocería ese sentimiento. Sasuke había estado en lo cierto. Le dolía más porque había tenido familia. Con Naruto esta herida no estaba porque se sentía solo desde el principio. Ese vacío se había llenado en lugar de con una familia, con compañeros de equipo además de las conexiones acumuladas durante los años en el pueblo y fuera de este.

Suspiró y miró hacia abajo mientras Sakura colocaba los recipientes en frente de ellos para comer. Apenas pudo a escuchar un agradecimiento. O su propia boca se movía, o Sasuke se está volviendo más sociable, gracias a dios. Casi no oyó 'de nada'. ¿Fue alguno de ellos? ¿O simplemente se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Quién lo sabría en realidad?

Sasuke se quedó mirando su tazón, examinándola antes de comenzar realmente a comer. Cada movimiento era mecánico, cada movimiento de su muñeca junto con los palillos, los hacía su subconsciente de forma automática. Era algo que no había hecho durante años. Nunca, desde que era un niño en la Academia.

Ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, amablemente, le habían preguntado qué había pasado durante el día de hoy. Pero sabían que Itachi volvió a su casa cuando se le preguntaron dónde estaba, ya que regresó sin él. Sasuke se limitó a decir que sus padres regresaron y lo había llevado de vuelta a casa. Después de eso, todo se quedó ahí. Estaba contento por ello. Deben haber sabido que no estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema. Una parte de él estaba agradecido y la otra parte no tanto. Conocía la causa. Su triste estado de ánimo los contagió con la misma rapidez. Y aunque normalmente Naruto trataba de animarle, sabía que el tema era... demasiado delicado. Incluso para él.

¿La verdad?

No había visto a sus padres. Le había dado Itachi un breve abrazo, suerte con lo de Lilith y luego vio cómo se fue al compuesto Uchiha. Pero antes de que él se fuera, Itachi se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué no vivía en el allí como todos los Uchiha lo hacían. Incluso si una esposa o esposo ya no era del clan, inevitablemente, se mudaba allí. El sentido de la familia que allí existía, o el uso en su caso, era inigualable. No importa lo que hicieras, de donde fueras, o la gravedad de tus delitos eran, el clan siempre te aceptaría como familia.

Él simplemente había dado como excusa que prefería a su equipo. Aunque conociendo a Itachi seguramente no se lo había tragado. El chico era demasiado perspicaz. Sin embargo era mejor dejarlo pensando, que a decirle la verdad. Cualquier cosa excepto la verdad.

Sin darse cuenta, había terminado de comerse su plato, el caldo líquido aún permanecía allí, inundado de remolinos mientras lo removía con sus palillos. Se detuvo, como si alguien le hubiera apretado un botón, y los colocó en la parte superior de su tazón.

"Los tres sois muy sombríos, ¿lo sabéis?" Una voz les llamó desde atrás.

Los tres casi saltaron fuera de su piel, el mundo que les rodeaba parecía cambiarse por una bruma azul y negra. Eran ninjas, con una excelente formación, pero esta vez le tomaron con la guardia baja. Aunque en esta ocasión se trataba de fuerzas especiales. Eón podría aparecer así, de la nada.

Él le sonrió alegremente a todos, con las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda. "No me gusta ver esas caras tan tristes tristes, ya lo sabéis."

Sakura suspiró desde donde estaba sentada, la mesa pareció unirse a ellos, en este viaje a otro mundo. "¿Sabes que han pasado casi dos semanas desde que te vimos, Eón-sama? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso le ocasiona a una persona?"

Él arqueó una ceja. "Dudo que estéis molestos sólo por eso..."

"Nos gustaría volver a casa, por si no lo has notado" murmuró Naruto mientras se dio la vuelta en su asiento para quedar cara a cara frente a él. "Hemos estado esperando nuestra próxima misión." Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Si es que hay alguna." Sasuke llegó a pararse al lado del rubio que estaba sentado con su espalda apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

"Bueno" dijo, suspirando ahora, "me temo que si os sentís así ahora mismo, lo siguiente que os contaré hará que todo vaya aún a peor."

"¿Qué quieres decir con "peor"?" Esta vez intervino Sakura, levantando la voz ligeramente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y mostraba una postura tensa, la cual no pasó desapercibida por los chicos.

"He recibido algo de más información acerca de nuestro enemigo" comenzó cuando empezó a cogerle el ritmo, manteniendo todavía las manos l detrás de la espalda. "Y me temo que no os va a gustar."

"Sólo escúpelo ya" protestó Naruto consiguiendo que Sasuke pusiera una mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, todo a su debido tiempo."

Sakura arqueó una ceja, parpadeando. "¿Y las malas noticias? Espero que signifique que volveremos de vuelta a casa, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, los ojos un momento de cierre. "Sí, por supuesto. El problema es "cuándo" tendréis la oportunidad."

"¿Cuándo?" Sasuke le preguntó con frialdad.

El anciano hizo una pausa, mantenía un rostro sombrío. La pura verdad es que en realidad, no quería decirle toda la verdad. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaban tiempo para prepararse. Y lo que acababa de vivir con ellos, sólo le había confirmado esas sospechas. "Dos años más".

Los tres respiraron hondo, pero fue Naruto el que se puso de pie. "¿Nos estás diciendo que tenemos que quedarnos aquí dos años más? ¿No crees que simplemente no puedes transportarnos al futuro y hacer lo que tengamos que hacer y regresar?"

Él negó con la cabeza, su voz parecía grave y solemne. "Me temo que no puedo."

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke le preguntó, finalmente un poco decepcionado con su respuesta.

"Porque, Uchiha, el tiempo es muy delicado. Vuestros asuntos ya se han empezado a tejer en este lugar y momento de la historia. El enemigo sabe que estáis aquí, pero no con quién, ni cuándo vais a aparecer. Si os traslado a su ubicación y época, se daría cuenta inmediatamente y os mataría antes de que tuvierais la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Al igual que ocurrió con Obito... Es suficiente una vez, tengo miedo."

"Esto es una mierda" susurró con voz ronca Sasuke, sorprendiendo a sus otros integrantes del equipo, que lo miraban con ojos tristes y comprensivos. Después de todo, había sido quién sufrió más de todos los que estaban aquí. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he pasado estas últimas dos semanas?" dijo con los ojos inundados de dolor. "¿Lo sabes?"

Eón asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que todo me resultan difícil."

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Estás diciendo que el tiempo que Sasuke ha pasado junto a su hermano, ha afectado al flujo del tiempo?"

Eón movió la cabeza. "No. La interacción de Sasuke con su hermano no ha cambiado nada, por eso, no dejaré que alguna conexión que hayáis tenido con alguien de aquí, afectara el tiempo. Si llegara a tener efecto, no estaríais aquí, para empezar. Las funciones que tenéis como Trinidad no dañarán negativamente al tiempo."

Sasuke no estaba seguro de si debía estar relajado o furioso. En lugar de ello se quedó allí, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, como si se tratara de una vieja y estropeada radio.

"Ya veréis cuando vosotros tres, Trinidad, comprobéis que los recuerdos de la gente que vive aquí y ahora se desvanecen en un brumoso sueño. Ellos sabrán que estuvisteis aquí, pero no se acordarán de vuestros nombres. Ellos recordarán sus rostros, pero de una manera un tanto distorsionada". Sonrió con tristeza.

"¿Nadie se acordará de nosotros?" Sakura susurró, entristecida.

Eón se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como si, una vez más, estuviera tratando de encontrar una respuesta algo mejor. Vaya memoria la suya. "No del todo... los que tengan unos fuertes lazos emocionales, y si su voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte, ni siquiera les puede afectar."

Todos estuvieron con esas palabras un poco más tranquilos, procesando toda esta nueva cantidad de información. Si bien es genial saber que sus acciones no dañarán profundamente el flujo temporal, saber que no pueden cambiar ciertas cosas, puede ser bastante triste. A quién afectó dolorosamente fue a Sasuke, ya que una parte de él, mantenía una vela de esperanza por que Itachi pudiera cambiar. Pensar que se olvidaría de él después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, fue desalentador. ¿En cuanto a Sakura? No sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero odiaba la idea de que sus acciones no pudieran a cambiar su ex-sensei. ¿Y Naruto? No estaba seguro todavía. Sin embargo, sabía en su corazón que la razón era Minato. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, había mantenido una relación muy estrecha con el futuro Cuarto Hokage. Aceptar su muerte le resultaría casi imposible.

"¿Cuál es nuestra próxima tarea?" Naruto finalmente tuvo el coraje de hablar.

Eón no lo dudó en responderle inmediatamente. "Dentro de dos años, un gran Bijuu atacará el pueblo" dijo mientras extendió el brazo hacia un lado donde se encontraban, para así mostrarles una escena a través de una ventana en la que el Kyuubi de nueve colas, provocaba grandes daños desde el exterior de las puertas de Konoha.

"Sí, lo sabemos" Sakura le informó.

"Cuando eso vaya a tener lugar..." añadió, mirando a la escena, que en ese momento cambió por otra distinta. En ella, el Cuarto Hokage estaba de pie en la parte superior del jefe sapo, con un bebé en sus brazos "... Namikaze Minato sacrificará su vida por la de los habitantes del pueblo sin dudarlo". La escena les mostró cómo colocaba al recién nacido en una cesta con algunas velas que lo rodeaban. "A medida que esto ocurre, el Tercero intentará detenerlo. Sin embargo, algo le hace no lograrlo". La imagen cambia hasta llegar al Hokage corriendo por las calles inundadas de un absoluto caos. Una sombra apareció de repente de un callejón oscuro y lo dejó inconsciente. "Vuestra tarea es simple. Debéis hacer que el Tercero llega a su destino, hable con el Cuarto para salvarle, y que Namikaze Minato sobreviva." La ventana se dispersó en el ambiente y el anciano se volvió para mirar a los chicos, con las manos una vez más colocada a su espalda.

"También debéis velar a toda costa porque ese hombre no mate a Minato. Y el Bijuu debe ser sellado en el interior de Naruto. El cuarto tiene que sobrevivir. Si no lo hace, todo está perdido. Si hay una tarea por encima de todas las demás, os hago saber que es la más importante es ésta. El futuro depende de su supervivencia."

"Pero... ¿no se supone que el Tercero muere durante el examen de Chuunin?" Sakura dijo casi sin aliento. "Si no está allí para detener a Orochimaru..."

Eón negó con la cabeza. "Esos recuerdos están todavía nublados en mi memoria. Lo único que sé, es que esta es la forma en que todo lo demás debe ocurrir."

Naruto miró en la dirección Eón. Sin embargo, realmente no llegó a mirarle. Estaba pensando. En un primer momento, había estado muy contento porque el hombre que se convertiría en un héroe iba a vivir. Pero su consciencia se volvió amarga pensando en que iba a morir de todos modos, cuando Orochimaru emboscara el primer examen de Chuunin en el que había tomado parte, aunque el anciano no le hubiera dicho que moriría. Únicamente dijo que no se acordaba del resultado.

"Muy bien" continuó Sasuke "tenemos dos años ¿no?"

Eón asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke suspiró largo y tendido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en el pecho. "Muy bien... lo soportaré... de alguna manera..."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "En cualquier caso, perdería al Tercer o Cuarto Hokage..."

"Pero alguien tiene que morir para salvar a la aldea" dijo Sakura aunque no quiso. Miró a Eón. "Lo entendemos, Eón-sama. Espero que puedas entendernos a nosotros, lo suficiente como para dejarnos solos con nuestro dolor y todo en lo que debemos pensar. A pesar de que estemos salvando vidas... siempre perderemos a alguien cuando lleguemos al final del caminos."

Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo una reverencia. "Entonces, os deseo suerte." Antes de que pudieran pronunciar otra palabra, todo volvió a la normalidad y se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

"Por tanto..." comenzó Sasuke después de unos minutos "supongo que eso significa que no importa lo que queramos, verdaderamente no podemos cambiar nada de lo que él no quiera que cambiemos."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque quisiera discutirlo, parecía que estaba en lo cierto. Incluso si se las arreglaban para marcar a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y así obligarle por su propia voluntad que los recordara... dudaba que las posibilidades fueran altas.

"Pero..." Naruto habló en voz baja "nos dijo que si su voluntad..."

"No voy a tener demasiadas esperanzas" murmuró Sasuke, alejándose. "Nunca me ha servido para nada". Luego se marchó por el pasillo, entró por la puerta de su habitación y la cerró haciendo clic que hizo eco.

"Creo que voy a irme también a la cama" anunció Sakura poniéndose difícilmente de pie, derrotada.

Naruto levantó la mirada cuando ella pasó por su lado. La agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola. Cuando lo miró, le vio deprimido mientras hablaba en voz baja. "Tenemos que permanecer juntos, Sakura. Separados somos débiles. Un equipo unido puede hacer cualquier cosa. Debes creerlo. Tenemos que ayudar a Sasuke. Podemos hacer un cambio en ese caso, sólo si nos esforzamos lo suficiente."

"Claro que querría" susurró ella, con los ojos cerrándolos unos segundos. "Simplemente no sé qué hacer..." Movió la cabeza. "Sasuke ha pasado por muchas momentos desde que está aquí. Más que cualquiera de nosotros."

"Lo sé, Sakura." Le soltó la mano, dejándola caer. "Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos. No podemos. No por él. No por esto. Nunca".

Ella acarició suavemente su cabeza, sonriendo. "No vamos a rendirnos. No te preocupes, Naruto. Tengo fe en ti. Sasuke también. Vamos a llegar juntos al final. Pero..." dijo en voz baja, "debes darte cuenta... no importa cuán difícil sea. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que Itachi nunca vaya a cambiar. Sasuke esté ahora, probablemente, tratando de aceptar todo esto. Es más difícil para él de lo que crees." Hizo una pausa mientras su cara se mostraba aún más deprimida. "Haremos lo que podamos. Pero lo importante es estar ahí para él, ¿vale?"

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. Por lo menos era algo. "Vale".

* * *

><p>Bueno y aquí por hoy. En el próximo se verá a nuestro equipo ya un poco pasado el tiempo...<p>

¿Se habrá decidido ya Kakashi a declararse a Sakura?

¿La relación estará igual?

¿O peor?

¿Quiénes creen que serán los ANBUs?

Espero con ansias sus reviews! ^^ actualizaré cuando pueda, pero no estoy segura de cuando. Tango mil examenes de la universidad de casi final de curso, como mínimo no subiré hasta el miércoles que viene... Sumimasen! :(


	17. Capítulo 17

Aquí está el capítulo de hoy! Os prometo que estará muy interesante en la trama de la historia junto con el siguiente… Hoy no tengo mucho más que decir porque_** lo responderé casi todo en las respuestas a vuestros comentarios… Yo que vosotros los leía. Os informarán mucho de todo lo de hoy… o del futuro ^^**_

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SEGUÍS LA HISTORIA! Pero mucho más a los que me comentáis, así no parezco una loca que solo sube los capítulos y habla sola! Jajaja**

Ya sé que no llegaré a tantos reviews (**1235 en total**) como la historia original, pero estoy encantada de que tantos la apoyéis ^^ _Un saludo de parte de esta españolit_a! jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Strikis: <strong>Estou feliz que você aprecie este fic como eu. Dou-vos os agradecimentos que você sempre me apoiaram em capítulos. A história fica cada vez mais interessante. Isso você pode verificar hoje. Espero que gostem ^^

**oo00KakaXSaku00oo**: hola! Tengo malas noticias para tí, en este capítulo sabrás a qué me refiero... Es una triste noticia, pero cuando acabes de leerlo, empezarás a pensar sobre el futuro de nuestra adorable pareja... No te preocupes que ninguno muere ehhh tampoco dramaticemos xD Además este cap de hoy se centra en Kakashi y Sakura excepto un poco en el principio que se recuerda una escena del pasado. Espero que te guste porque estará bastante interesante... eso ni lo dudes. Además este y el siguiente capítulo serán decisivos sobre qué pasará en la pareja... aunque eso no quiere decir que te lo vaya a parecer...no de momento. Un saludo pues desde España ^^

**xXm3ch3Xx**: muy buenas! me alegro que te gustara el cap ^^no te preocupes que como siempre digo, el final del fic será muyyy feliz... aunque tengan que pasar dificultades (y mira que las pasan xD) En cuanto a lo que dijiste que nadie sabe, excepto el autor (¡y yo ehhhh! no te olvides de mi jajajaja), lo de si cambiará la relación o no, en este cap... no se verá demasiado nuevo, aunque sí comportamientos que no es que sean muy de amigos ^^ Ya verás... (en cierta escena yo me los imaginaba muyyy pero que muyyy pegaditos ^^) Lo de los ANBU creo que por una persona no será demasiado chocante pues en la serie de Naruto real, lo fue... lo impactante será por otra, que acompañará al anterior. Espero que disfrutes! Sayonara!

**Kira** **Kuran**: jajaja en cuanto le vea, se lo digo... pero solo le he visto un par de veces... bueno y hablé con él por teléfono xD (el cap de ayer estuvo genial aunque ya solo quedan tres T.T pero bueno, todo lo maravilloso se acaba. Siempre estará en nuestros corazones! jajaja) Empecemos xD Siento decirte que si crees que el que peor que lo está pasando es Sasuke, lo llevas claro, porque no te imaginas todo lo que queda por delante con Sakura y Kakashi... pero no te preocupes porque así todo será más romántico. No sabemos si les recordarán al irse o no (bueno yo si xD)... pero sería triste =( Por eso te digo que falta por aparecer Eón... en este cap no, pero creo (sí creo) que en el siguiente saldrá... Yo creo que es mejor intentar que te recuerden porque podría darse la oportunidad de que así sea... en cambio, si no lo intentas vivirás con la pena de ni siquiera haberlo sabido. Pero cada cual con lo suyo ^^ Yo es que soy bastante positiva xD Aquí no se verá nada de la muerte de alguno de los Hokages, pero sí en el próximo... Por cierto, ibas mal cuando supusiste lo de los ANBUs, ya sabrás quienes son. Te doy una pista. Son dos personas ^^ Para informarte con el lío que veo que tienes del tiempo que va a pasar ahora, te digo que con el principio pasará un año y medio más o menos, y después de eso, seis meses hasta la actualidad. Eso suman unos 2 años! ¿Te suena de algo esa fecha? xD pues mejor te dejo que lo recuerdes leyendo todo lo de hoy. Espero que te guste ^^ Nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo XVII ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

_"¿Qué?"_

_Sakura suspiró colocando las manos en las caderas. Estaba junto a los dos muchachos sentados en el sofá, intentando mantener cierto nivel de paciencia.__Ella sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil.__Suponía que iba a resultarle difícil.__Y esperaba que le dieran mucha lata en cuanto oyeran la noticia._

_"No voy a estar fuera tanto tiempo. La formación y pruebas sólo duran seis meses. Cuando ese tiempo pase, podré volver a comunicarme con personas del exterior."_

_Naruto parecía exasperado.__"¿Seis meses...?"__Él parpadeó.__"Sakura... somos un equipo. Tenemos que estar listos para la pelea. Todo lo que tenemos son dos años. ¿Cómo te vas a preparar para eso, si estás ocupado con todo eso..."_

_Sasuke siguió donde el rubio lo dejó.__"Él tiene razón, Sakura. Ese rango es poco visto por el pueblo. Dudo que hagas nada excepto misiones."_

_Ella suspiró.__"¿Alguno de los dos entendéis por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?"_

_Naruto sacudió la cabeza.__"Podría morir allí. No es como ser un Jounin o un Chuunin. No podemos protegerte si no estamos contigo Sa-"._

_Su puño se estrelló contra la mesa de delante suya, lo que hizo dejar paso al silencio.__La ira parecía cortar a través de sus fríos y verdes ojos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerles saber que su paciencia se estaba agotando.__Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra.__Simplemente se limitó a cerrar ligeramente sus pestañas, dando la impresión a quién estuviera suficientemente cerca, que Naruto había optado por la respuesta equivocada._

_"No quiero que me salvéis siempre. Es por eso que lo hago. No quiero ser una carga, una tercera rueda o una molestia. Quiero ser capaz de tirar de mi propio peso, el mismo que aguantáis vosotros, como lo tiene nuestro equipo. Tanto físico, como mentalmente."_

_Naruto esperó su turno para hablar hasta que la pelirosa se sentó.__Y cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba llena de humildad.__"Tú no eres una carga, Sakura... simplemente... no podemos protegernos los unos a los otros si cada uno está por cada lado."_

_"Lo sé..."__susurró__"Y yo no puedo protegeros tal como estoy ahora, no en la condición en la que me encuentro. Es por eso que tengo que hacerlo"._

_Sasuke tenía ambos ojos fijos en algún punto lejano, como si estuviera pensando._

_Naruto cerró los ojos, se encorvó un poco al inclinarse hacia delante, poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas.__"Sí... pero... Sakura... ¿tiene que ser uniéndote a ANBU?"__Él negaba con la cabeza.__"Es como firmar una sentencia de muerte. Incluso podemos esperar mucho más de ellos. Y sin nosotros... ¿cómo quieres que..."__poco a poco su voz se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para mirarla directamente.__"No vas a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?"__El silencio fue quién le respondió.__"Muy bien..."__Negó con la cabeza y se marchó._

_Ella no se movió siquiera para ir tras él.__No volvió la cabeza para mirarle mientras se alejaba.__No, en cambio, sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke, que aún parecía estar a la deriva.__Sus ojos se estrecharon.__"¿Y bien?"_

_"¿Qué? Murmuró._

_"Odia la elección que he hecho, ¿no?"_

_Se volvió a mirarla, con una profundidad de sus ojos que casi podría ver a través de cualquier cosa.__"Naruto no odia tu elección."_

_Ella soltó un sonido como respuesta._

_Él sonrió.__"No está más que preocupado. Ser ANBU no es fácil. Una enorme cantidad de personas mueren durante ese período de seis meses de entrenamiento."__Se encogió de hombros.__"Sin embargo, sé que tú puedes manejarlo sin problemas."_

_"Pero, no estás contento al respecto" acusó._

_"No importa si me alegra o no la idea" argumentó de vuelta a su comentario._

_Sakura levantó las piernas hasta que sus rodillas le tocaban el pecho.__"Sí que importa. Eres parte de mi equipo. Quiero que apoyes mis decisiones."_

_Todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros._

_Sakura lo miró un momento más y luego, una vez que estaba segura de que no diría nada más, miró hacia otro lado.__Sabía que no sería feliz con su decisión.__Ella sabía que Naruto estaría preocupado.__ Sin embargo, __no se había esperado que se marcharía de la habitación con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.__Más bien pensó que discutiría contra ella y finalmente le convencería de que era la decisión correcta._

_¿Y Sasuke?_

_El silencio la estaba matando.__¿En qué estaba pensando?__Él le dijo que sabía que estaría bien.__Se lo dijo, pero, al igual que Naruto, no quería romper el equipo.__Aunque ella tampoco.__Sólo se iría por un tiempo.__Y luego tomaría un par de misiones.__Después de todo eso, todos podrían hacer lo que fuera, tal como volver a casa y tener una vida normal._

_Así que ¿por qué ellos no lo entendían?_

_Los ojos de Sakura de repente miraron a Sasuke ya que se puso de pie._

_Empezó a caminar, incluso llegó a caminar más allá de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y se paró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.__La miró con ojos suaves.__"No voy a decirte que no lo hagas. Ya sé que no vas a cambiar de idea"._

_Ella lo observó con curiosidad, estaba muy tranquilo y serio.__¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino en cuanto a su estado de ánimo?_

_"Lo que voy a decirte es que tengas cuidado. Y que entiendas lo que te voy a decir a continuación, no voy a repetirlo por lo que no te molestes en preguntar."__Hizo una pausa, así puede darse un tiempo para meditar qué decir exactamente y con qué palabras.__"Sé que piensas que estás haciendo esto por ti misma. Y parte de ti lleva razón, probablemente. De eso no tengo ni idea."__Se encogió de hombros.__"Pero cuando todo esto termine, vamos a volver a casa y nadie de esta época y lugar se acordará de nosotros. Itachi aún mataría a mi familia. Naruto puede seguir más o menos bien con su vida, incluso si Minato es asesinado por Orochimaru... ¿Y tú?"__Le sonrió dolorosamente. "Kakashi sólo seguirá siendo tu ex-sensei".__Parecía que estaba dispuesta a contestarle con rapidez, en cuanto le dijo aquello.__"No digas nada. No soy ciego. Incluso si tú no lo sabes, algo está pasando entre ustedes dos. Mis ojos nunca mienten. Y nunca lo han hecho."__Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no diría nada más, continuó hablando._

_"Ámale si eso es lo que quieres Sakura. Síguele, si eso es lo que tu corazón te dice. Pero, no te olvides, que al final de todo esto... él no podrá recordar nada. Sé que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que sí... pero... sólo prepárate para la pérdida, al igual que todos nos tendremos en algún momento, al final de nuestras vidas con otros seres queridos"._

_..._

Sus manos jugaban por encima de la barandilla del barco, mientras miraba hacia el mar. Sus frescos y verdes ojos estaban distantes, mientras que su mente digería todo sucesivamente. Ese día... ella no lo había recordado desde hace algún tiempo. Pero sabía por qué fue tan de repente. Debido a que ella volvía a casa después de una misión de tres meses de duración. En tan sólo un día el Kyuubi ataría, Sarutobi moriría... y se podían ir a casa. Regresar a la normalidad, regresar junto a sus funciones en el hospital, regresar para que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage y Sasuke tratando de vengar su clan.

Sus suaves labios se fruncieron y se apoyó en la fría barandilla de la embarcación que los transportaba. Otros diez minutos más o menos y estaría de vuelta en el País del Fuego. Otro medio día y estaría en casa. No su verdadera casa, pero lo era no obstante.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese día. Incluso las veces que vio a Naruto y Sasuke, las cosas marchaban diferentes. Dos años le hacían mucho a una persona. Pero, no sabía nada de lo que iba a tener al llegar, entre ella y sus dos compañeros.

Sus ojos se suavizaron al mismo momento en que los vientos marinos, mecían su cabello. Las palabras de Sasuke de ese día, todavía le preocupan. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya que lo pasó junto a Kakashi al haber sido su compañero de equipo en ANBU... se hacía cada vez más difícil no pensar en las palabras del pelinegro.

Habían llegado a estrechar mucho su relación. Eran los mejores amigos. Algo totalmente diferente de lo que tenía con sus otros chicos. Ni siquiera lo podía definir. No podía encontrar una definición. Incluso ni sabía si se podía. Ella sólo sabía cómo sentirse cuando estaba con Kakashi, pero en esta actualidad, nada se parecía a lo que sentía por él años atrás en su propio tiempo. ¿Por qué?

¿Era porque ella ha crecido junto a él? ¿Era porque lo ve como un niño? ¿Porque él confiaba ciegamente en ella? ¿Era por el hecho de que bajó la guardia, cuando ni siquiera él sabía? Ella era lo suficiente perspicaz para ver que la forma en que la trataba, no era igual que cuando trataba a los demás. Pero, ella siguió convenciéndose de que lo que los unía era sólo una estrecha amistad.

Había en él algunas cosas del hombre que conocía de su ex-sensei, pero muchas más las eran las que nunca había visto antes en la otra época. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber visto esa alegría antes. No, aunque era lógico, especialmente cuando has visto a alguien, por el que te preocupas, pasar de niño hasta finalmente ser un hombre. Además, los ninjas tenían que crecer más rápido, por lo que en cierto modo, era como ver a su aspecto final ponerse al día con su futuro sensei.

Las frías olas golpeaban contra el casco de la nave, como si fuera para que todos supieran que estaban allí. Las estrellas reflejaban sus destellos entre las aguas ondulantes. Le relajaba mucho.

Sus ojos se medio cerraron, mientras su mente vagaba una vez más. Amarlo, Sasuke le había dicho. Síguele, le dijo. Pero ese no era el motivo por el que hizo todo eso. Incluso podía afirmarlo ahora que estaba segura. Por supuesto, cuando Kakashi le había dicho a todos que se uniría a ANBU, no podía dejar de pensar que sería una buena idea formarse de esa forma. Y tal vez parte de ella quería ir con él, permanecer a su lado, guardarle la espalda en cada batalla. No podía dejar de querer asegurarse que estaría a salvo. Sabía que él iba a sobrevivir. Ella no cambiaría demasiado esa parte suya en el futuro. A pesar de que Eón se lo había dicho.

No podía explicarlo. Era un miedo que le desgarraba el intestino; un sentimiento muy fuerte. Algo le decía que debía asegurarse de su "futuro" sensei. Que nadie que no fuera su propio pellejo podría observarle. Kakashi podría ser muy terco a veces. Sobre todo cuando se trata de sus heridas o lesiones. Cada vez se solía superar más en número.

Sólo podría asegurarse de su salud ella.

Miró a su izquierda y sonrió. Hablando del diablo. "Hola, Kakashi."

"Yo" murmuró con un gesto, echándose hacia atrás en la barandilla junto a ella.

Recorrió la mitad de sus rasgos desenmascarados. Al igual que ella, esta noche estaban sin la máscara de ANBU. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Konoha como para estar ahora mismo con ella. Aún así, era divertido verlo con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto. "¿Dónde está tu bandana?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Sólo me quité la máscara ANBU. Es difícil estar continuamente con eso puesto. Ya lo sabes."

"Sí, sí" musitó mientras sonreía, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la deriva del mar, viéndose la tierra cada vez más cerca. Estaba calmada con el entorno, sin él. Pero ahora, como siempre, su presencia la calmaba aún más que los sonidos de a su alrededor.

"Te veo tranquila" acusó, hurgando en su mejilla juguetonamente. Ella quitó la mano golpeándole suavemente.

"Sólo pensaba" dijo. A continuación no movió lejos la mano que se escabulló alrededor de su cintura. Tocarse así no era nada nuevo para ellos. Era su manera de comunicarse, por aquellos por los que se preocupan profundamente. Kakashi era una de esas personas. Incluso si nunca hubiera sido el tipo de persona que era antes en su propia época.

"Has estado así durante unos pocos días" le contestó en voz baja. "Incluso cuando vencimos a los ninjas por los que la Arena nos contrató, a pesar de tu determinación, te noté apagada, distraída. Tuve que cubrirte el culo cuando la bomba estalló."

Ella soltó un gruñido. "He hecho lo mismo por ti en otras ocasiones." Él la conocía muy bien. Y cuando era así lo odiaba. Odiar es una palabra fuerte, pero ella no sabía otra manera con la que describir ese sentimiento que tenía. Aquel que le dijo que ocultara lo que ella quisiera de él, de la misma manera que siempre les había escondido ciertas cosas al equipo siete. Había tantas cosas que había aprendido de él en estos dos años que pasaron. ¿Por qué nunca confió en ella cuando era su alumna? Su amiga.

'_Debido a que'_ su mente habló de nuevo '_tú eras su alumna.__No era tu compañero, tu confidente.__No como lo es ahora.'_

Él se rió en voz baja, atrayéndola hacia sí con el brazo que la rodeaba. "Lo sé. Lo haces todo el tiempo. Entonces…" dijo, tomándoselo en serio, "¿por qué no me dices lo que te molesta?"

Ella arqueó una ceja, mirando por encima de su hombro. Estaba muy cerca, como de costumbre. Algo a lo que poco a poco había conseguido a acostumbrarse. "¿Por qué algo debe estar molestándome?"

Movió un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor, dejando caer un mechón de color rosa justo delante de sus ojos. Y por un momento, cuando el peliplata abrió los dos ojos para mirarla, Sakura sintió algo aparecer por ambos. Algún tipo de luz se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras el viento azotaba sus hebras de plata. Realmente era algo especial, se quedó pensando, y no por primera vez.

Era un buen hombre, un hombre honorable. Era suficiente para que cualquier mujer gritara por él. Algo como Sasuke ¿verdad? ¿Era por eso que ella estaba tan destrozada ahora? ¿Era por eso por lo que todo esto le duele tanto? ¿Debido a que ella sentía algo por él más profundo de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado?

No, no era justo. Y ella no permitiría que así fuera. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara por aquí, no podía amarlo. Ella no podría porque, como Eón dijo, él no la recordaría una vez que se fuera. Y ella no estaba segura... mentira, sabía que su corazón no podría soportarlo. Enamorarse de Hatake Kakashi le rompería.

"¿Sakura?"

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en ella y su voz se colaba por sus sentidos. Habían estado más cerca que nunca durante dos años. Se rieron juntos, bebieron juntos (con moderación, ya dieciséis seguía siendo el límite legal), lucharon juntos y, a veces, cuando toda se ponía difícil, él iría a llorar sobre su hombro. Pero sólo pasó una vez. E incluso entonces, como ahora, Sakura se encontró cuestionando las palabras de Sasuke.

Sacudió la cabeza, obligando que esos sentimientos no se descubrieran y sonrió. "Estoy bien. Creo que hecho demasiado en falta volver estar en casa, eso es todo."

Él la miró durante un rato más, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar. Después de una breve inclinación de cabeza, la dejó en libertad. Estuvo reacio al principio, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Aunque Sakura se negó a seguir pensando en ello.

"Tenemos cerca de dos minutos antes de llegar al muelle. ¿Necesitas descansar antes de empezar el camino de regreso a casa?"

Ella movió la cabeza. "No, estaré bien. La siesta que tomé antes de salir, me tiene bastante descansada." Lo mejor era volver a un tema menos curioso. Después de todo, él no podía saber que estaba preocupada por el Kyuubi, sobre el cuarto Hokage, maldición… ¿cómo él lo podría saber si ni siquiera podía ser honesta consigo misma?

"Muy bien" bajó su mano y tomó dos maletas. Le entregó una. "Vamos a prepararnos".

Ella se puso la mochila en la espalda y lo siguió hasta la parte delantera del barco donde todo el mundo se estaba reuniendo. A medida que el barco atracaba y la rampa se echaba, ella y el Ninja Copia esperaron hasta que todos salieron para bajarse también. Lo hicieron para evitar que la multitud de civiles descubrieran que eran ninjas. Esperarían a que no hubiera nadie pues así podrían ir por los árboles, ya que era más rápido y más fácil de ocultarse del enemigo por si algo llegara a pasar.

A medida que se marchaban Sakura gritó con un tono de broma "Por cierto, es la última vez que Konoha nos manda escribir el informe de la misión." Se rió de la expresión de su rostro. Finalmente se puso la banda sobre su ojo izquierdo. Ah, pero Kakashi estaba tan lleno de expresión, como si llevara la máscara ANBU. Había aprendido a leer esas expresiones con el paso del tiempo.

No parece que le guste su sentido del humor. Probablemente porque odiaba redactar informes. Algo de lo que también se había enterado al trabajar con él. Pero eso no le impidió asumir su atrevimiento, estimulando sus rápidos movimientos hacia adelante, usando chakra bajo sus pies.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin dejar nunca que él le tomara demasiada ventaja. Eran momentos como estos, los que deseaba en secreto, que no terminaran nunca en su vida. Su corazón anhelaba las veces que podía compartir esto con él de esa forma. El peliplata no era el mismo hombre, no a su alrededor. Era más amable, más dulce, más relajado.

Kakashi siempre dio todo por sus compañeros de equipo. Arriesgó su vida una y otra vez. Preferiría morir, antes que perder de nuevo a sus amigos. Ella lo sabía. Lo entendía ahora. Casi perder a Obito, y su tiempo realmente lo pierde, lo hizo crecer de esa manera. Comprendió que para él era difícil confiar en los demás. No porque pudiera ser traicionado, sino porque podría perderlos. Todo el mundo dejó al final a Kakashi. La gente iba y venía. No porque quisiera, sino porque la vida de un ninja era corta.

Ese era quien conocía en su tiempo. Una persona cerrada que mantenía a todos en condiciones de plena competencia. Lo suficientemente cerca para mantenerlos a salvo, pero no lo suficiente para que puedan romper su cáscara. Uno podía llorar apoyándose en él todo lo que necesitara, sin embargo, nunca sería a la inversa.

Tal vez eso es lo que odiaba. Ella no era una de esas personas. Ella confiaba en él. Él confiaba en ella. Y ella no lo dejaría vivir aquello. Pero se iría con el tiempo. En realidad no. Pero él no lo sabía. Y se olvidaría por completo de ella. Ella no sería más que un recuerdo susurrando en su oído...

'_Basta, Haruno_.' ella misma se ordenó. Amigos. Ellos eran amigos. Eso es todo lo que serían. Eso es todo lo que alguna vez serían. Nada iba a cambiar aquello. Es mejor ser su amigo, que perderlo siendo algo más. El dolor que sintió por Sasuke había sido suficiente para ella. Mejor dejarlo como estaba que no como algo que no se pudiera recuperar, incluso teniendo esperanza u oportunidad, para que pudieran estar juntos.

Ella se atornillaba en el fondo de su mente, a medida que se adentraba más en el oscuro bosque. No tenía tiempo de destrozar árboles de todos modos. Kakashi le estaba ganando en terreno y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla.

"No uses demasiado chakra" él se burló.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para superarle aún más.

ooo

Sus pies resonaron en sus oídos y más allá de las puertas. Maldita sea, era rápido sin embargo. Podría manejarla en la lucha, en las tácticas secretas, pero en cuanto a velocidad, había llegado muy lejos. Nunca pensó que era posible que una persona aprendiera tanto en dos años. Demonios, él lo hizo, pero fue a causa de su ojo Sharingan. Era casi como tener otro cerebro. Tenía una memoria fotográfica excepcional. Y maldita sea, todo eso le hacía quererla más.

Gruñó juguetona al mismo tiempo que ella se reía, mostrando en su cara la victoria antes de sacarle la lengua divertidamente. Su compañera de equipo, Sakura era realmente un completo misterio. Había tantas cosas que no sabía acerca de ella. Tantas que quería saber todo sobre ella. Uno pensaría que él la conoce como un libro abierto a estas alturas. Pero no, su flor de cerezo era buena en cuanto a ocultar cosas.

Ambos saludaron a Kotetsu e Izumo.

"¿Te ganó de nuevo, Kakashi?" Kotetsu dijo en broma.

"Eh... esta vez" murmuró de nuevo a medida que se acercaba a la cabina.

"Te gana siempre" comentó Izumo con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué no te das por vencido y escribes los informes?"

Él sonrió. "¿Y dónde estaría la diversión de eso? Es mucho más interesante verla desde detrás." Él se rió entre dientes mientras ella le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo, mientras que él firmaba en el portapapeles.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi, Sakura. No pretendo ser un pervertido o algo así, pero cualquier hombre tendría que ser un monje para no darse cuenta de su trasero." Respondió Kotetsu.

Sakura se le quedó mirando asesinamente mientras tomaba el portapapeles de Kakashi y firmaba con el nombre de este tiempo. "No estoy seguro de si debo sentirme halagada o disgustada."

"Halagada" respondió Kakashi. "Además, es bueno para tí que como pago tenga que escribir el informe de la misión, de nuevo."

Ella sonrió mientras le entregaba el portapapeles a Kotetsu. "Tal vez tienes razón. Supongo que cuanto más me mires el culo, más veces pierdes, ¿eh? Tendré eso en cuenta."

Su único ojo bueno salió desviado de la sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba planeando para él? "Ne... Sakura..." medio se quejó. Escuchó a los dos hombres reírse a costa suya. Pero pronto se calmaron al resonar de entre los árboles una fuerte explosión.

Los cuatro ninjas se volvieron a mirar más allá de las puertas de Konoha, viendo aparecer una enorme cortina de humo ascender en la distancia. Se quedaron callados por un momento más. Y entonces...

Una ráfaga de fuego llegó velozmente recta por un camino oscuro, en dirección derecha a las puertas.

"No" susurró Sakura, el temor le estaba empezando a invadir "ahora no".

"¿Sakura?" Kakashi le preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras las sirenas de las torres de vigilancia, situadas en las murallas del pueblo, empezaban a sonar fuertemente. "¡Daos prisa, tenemos que cerrar las puertas!"

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba por hoy. ¿Sabéis de que se trata verdad?<p>

¿¡Pero eso no significaba que tendrían que marcharse después de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrirán próximamente!

Aunque se nos presenta una duda... Bueeeeeno, varias.

¿Morirá al final el Tercer o Cuarto Hokage? Si sobrevive, ¿qué cambiará exactamente en el futuro?

¿Itachi mataría a su clan a pesar de haber vivido momentos tan agradables con Sasuke?

¿Sakura y Kakashi se revelarán lo que sienten en el próximo capítulo?

Pero lo más importante... ¿Se irán y nadie les recordará?

Algunas de estas dudas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo. Seguro que les encantará ^^ A mi no me desagradó del todo... UNA SORPRESA ocurrirá... ¿Estará relacionado con KAKASAKU? ¿Aparecerá Eón? ¿Qué podría ser?

Espero sus opiniones en algunos reviews de los que tanto me gustan ^^ Nos leemos!


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola amigos ^^ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Me ha sorprendido cuanta gente me ha escrito esta vez *^* Arigato! Estoy muy feliz de que os guste la historia. Con todo ese apoyo no quise parar de traducir, pero me temo que estoy en mitad de mis exámenes finales de la universidad… no tengo ni idea como me ha dado tiempo para escribir este…

Por eso no os hago perder mas el tiempo, respondo vuestros comentarios y vuelvo a estudiar xD Hoy si que no me puedo enrrollar mucho. Gomen.

Oo00KakaXSaku00oo: hola! Pues creo que una de tus inquietudes si se resuelven hoy… para lo del hokague habrá que esperar :P lo siento jaja Este cap me gusta mucho por algo en especial… seguro que lo aciertas nada mas leerlo ^^ un saludo!

LadySaqura'hatake: por favor no te mueras! Jaja todavía tienes que terminar de ver los demás capis ^^ Kakashi no es un pervertido aun… pensemos… todavía no tiene su libro… ¿se lo dará Jiraya o lo comprará el? Habrá que ver qué pasa hoy.. no nos adelantemos xD

Strikis: graças Strikis! Hoje, há um momento romântico entre todo o caos de Konoha. Espero que você goste. uma saudação

Arashi Shinomori: Waaaa pedazo de comentario! Como me gustan los tuyos y los de kira kuran xD No puedo revelarte muchas de tus preguntas porque se irán aclarando en este y próximo capitulo… pero ten por seguro, que si Minato sigue vivo… supongo que Kushina también… pero no quiero decir con esto que sobrevivan alguno o los dos ehhhh Naruto no aprende el jutsu que dijiste jajaja No vas nada mal en tu suposición de KakaSaku ^^ Te dejo ya que tengo que responder a los otros y estudiar mil cosas =( Me encantan tus reviews, no debes preocuparte ^^ Un beso y suerte! Espero que te guste

Kira Kuran: Antes de nada… ¿Qué tal te pareció el final de los protegidos? xD me quedo con el primero jaja Me alegro de que las palabras de Sasuke te llegaran ^^ pues imaginte a mí traducirlas… jaja Ojalá yo me cambiara por sakura, sí… dormir entre los brazos de Kakashi y… / matte, que lo digo en voz alta xDD Mejor te dejo con el fic que tantas ganas tenias de leer. Siento ser algo lenta traduciendo… a partir del 29 ya no paro hasta septiembre ^^ nos leemos ^^

Ramon: bienvenido! Gracias por tu review, que aunque sea corto me ha animado mucho ^^ Puedes preguntar lo que quieras como los demás, ya los sabes ^^ un saludo

Beatriz: de nada mujer ^^ ya todos saben la ilusión que me hace traducir fics… con lo que me gustan los idiomas y siempre saco como mucho 8 en ingles y 9 en francés… de ahí no paso xD Espero que disfrutes hoy y verte más por aquí. Puedes escribir cualquier duda, suposición y lo que sea cuando quieras ^^ bye!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo 18 ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el pueblo. La gente sólo corría de un lado a otro. Los niños lloraban en medio del caos. Los shinobis de nivel genin estaban tratando de dirigir a la población civil, hacia la montaña de los Hokages como método de evacuación. El incendio no había ido más allá de la frontera de la villa, al menos no todavía. La bestia estaba por el momento a una distancia considerable. Ah, pero él poco a poco iba acercándose. Todos los ninjas se dieron cuenta de que el chakra que desprendía, parecía tener únicamente la intención de matar, de odiar, de calmar su sed de sangre. Ni siquiera hacía falta mirarlo o verlo a los ojos. Tan sólo su aura demoníaca, esa inmensa cantidad de chakra, fue suficiente para que incluso los más fuertes y valientes ninjas empezaran a entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Meramente, dos ninjas se atrevieron a encaminarse a través de la histérica masa de gente como si fueran un borrón en el tiempo, es decir, pasaron tan rápidos y decididos que nadie se percató de su presencia allí. Ni siquiera algún otro shinobi podría alcanzar sus movimientos, y mucho menos imitarlos. El tiempo era esencial para ellos. Para todos.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Sasuke murmuró, saltando hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio.

"Te daré tres posibilidades para que aciertes" murmuró Naruto, deteniéndose cerca suya pero al mismo tiempo más próximo de la parte delantera de la aldea. Sus ojos miraron hacia delante y vio como unas colas se agitaban violentamente en la oscura noche. Era como si hubieran desgarrado el cielo, era aquella advertencia de color rojizo que Eón les contó hacía dos años. Además conocía ese chakra. Podía sentir el mismo ardor en las venas, en su interior, buscando ser liberado. Tenía que intentar suprimir todo el chakra del Kyuubi que estaba dentro de él. Algo le decía, no… más bien le gritaba, que no importaba lo que hiciera, pero que no podía acercarse a la bestia que se encontraba fuera de las murallas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron para verlo todo con mayor claridad en su cabeza mientras que Stalker se posó en su hombro, finalmente, alcanzándolos. "Se supone que esto no debería de haber sucedido hasta mañana."

Naruto soltó un bufido. "No me digas, genio". Sus ojos sólo miraron a Sasuke unos segundos antes de volver a contemplar los incendios que arrasaban más allá de las puertas, justo por encima de ellos.

"¿A qué distancia está?"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza. "Por lo menos a un kilómetro y medio… más o menos."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron un momento. Si Naruto la cogió él no decía nada. "Entonces tenemos tiempo. Hay que encontrar Sarutobi". Sasuke comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con las manos en el momento en el que Stalker voló lejos de su hombro, dirigiéndose a los cielos y ganando altura.

"¿Qué pasa con Sakura? Ella volvía a casa hoy" gritó Naruto para explicarse, extendiendo las manos.

Sasuke se detuvo en el último sello. "La encontraremos." Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder algo, terminó el jutsu. "¡Sharingan! ¡Ojos de Depredador" Sus ojos oscuros tan negros como el carbón dejaron paso a unos ojos rojos con lágrimas negras, propias de su técnica ocular. Por encima suya, Stalker fue víctima de la técnica.

Exhalando y cerrando los ojos, Sasuke comenzó a buscar mirando a través del águila.

"Pero... Sasuke..."

"Lo sé, maldita sea. Paciencia. Déjame trabajar."

ooo

Kakashi intentaba darse tanta prisa como podía, el chakra se observaba a través de sus dedos enguantados de azul, tratando de cerrar la puerta de Konoha. El fuego se estaba acercando, hacia el abismo del verde bosque y chamuscando la madera de roble que lo formaba. Todo crujía bajo su ira. Su único ojo a la vista se amplió.

Corrió hacia el otro lado, usando chakra que le permite subir por la pared. Justo cuando estaba empujando la puerta, consiguiendo cerrar la primera, iba a comenzar con la otra. Rechinando los dientes, pegó un quejido. Sus músculos le gritaron en señal de protesta. Maldita sea, no lo iba a conseguir a tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo. Estas puertas necesitaban al menos una hora para cerrarla… eso sin usar jutsus. Y él no tenía tanta fuerza.

Salió disparado por la torre de vigilancia, dejando a un lado un guardia Chuunin, mientras corría por la pared. Aterrizó y se dio cuenta que ya llegaba justo a unos metros por delante de él… el fuego. No tenía mucho tiempo para actuar. Y Sakura todavía no había conseguido tener las puertas bien cerradas. Todos morirían quemados si no lo lograban. Al igual que, demonios, ellos se estaban muriendo ya de calor.

Él hizo una serie de sellos con las manos. _Tigre, Serpiente, Tigre, Serpiente._ "Jutsu de agua: Pared de agua" Una esfera de agua le rodeó, haciendo que el calor que estaba quemando los árboles no le afectara. Sin embargo esto le estaba gastando mucho chacra... pero bueno, era necesario. Empleó otro jutsu de agua intentado calmar el fuego del bosque.

Una fuerte ola de fuego se estrelló contra el suelo y los árboles. Tan pronto como estaba llegando, se consiguieron cerrar las puertas y él volvió a dirigirse de vuelta a ellas. No sabía cómo lo solucionaron en tan poco tiempo, pero por alguna razón lo consiguieron.

Sonrió y dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo justo cuando llegó al interior de las puertas, viéndolas detrás de él cerradas y bloqueadas.

"¡Kakashi!"

Se dio la vuelta, mirando a Sakura, esperando verla con un ceño fruncido. Pero no fue así. No, sus ojos estaban absortos en la distancia. Y sabía el por qué a estas alturas. Ese chakra tan mortal no pasaba desapercibido. Esas llamas no eran normales.

Saltando a la parte superior de la frontera de la villa, se detuvo de pie junto a ella, uniéndose a su mirada perdida en el exterior. Su único ojo de color negro-grisáceo se abrió por la sorpresa. Jamás vio cosa tan increíble como la que estaba presenciando en esos momentos. "El Kyuubi..." dijo incrédulo.

Sakura no dijo nada. El viento mezclado con hollín formado de todo el caos, batía su cabello, al igual que todo su cuerpo, ensuciándola a ella y los de allí. El viento azotaba todo, sus mejillas, sus pestañas y sus labios. Era como una lluvia de color negro que tiñe su cabello y ropa. Pero lo más terrible era el calor.

Sus entrañas se estremecieron. El temor que el monstruo le causaba, no se parecía en nada de cualquier otro sentimiento de miedo que ella hubiera experimentado antes. ¿Era todo esto lo Naruto sentía constantemente? ¿Este inmenso sentimiento de locura mezclado con pura sangre sin adulterar? Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Comprendió por qué los pueblos querían controlar este poder. Y al mismo tiempo, entendía por qué era tan malo hacerlo. El Kyuubi era hermoso y terrible, en su manera, al mismo tiempo. Parecía casi imposible encerrar todo ese tipo de pasión, ese tipo de rabia. El cuarto Hokage de hecho lo consiguió, pero sólo porque no tenía otra opción. Fue una lástima que una criatura así, no pudiera calmarse, adiestrarle amablemente. Sin embargo... se suponía que era parte de su encanto, ¿no?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a un guardia Chuunin que estaba hipnotizado por tal vista. "¿Estás bien?"

Se giró para mirarla. El miedo inundaba sus ojos. "S-sí"

"¿Se le ha notificado al Hokage?"

Se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, tragando saliva. La subida y bajada de su nuez, no pasó desapercibido. "Hablamos con él hace un rato."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Kakashi preguntó uniéndose a ella.

"Hace más o menos una media hora. Justo cuando el ataque comenzó." Él parpadeó cuando los dos ninjas se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos ante su declaración. "¿No lo sabéis?" Negaron con la cabeza. "Kushina-sama, su novia, está dando a luz. Lleva varias horas." Frunció el ceño. "No puede ser fácil para él con toda esta situación..."

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras se volvía a ver los estragos que estaba causando el Kyuubi a lo lejos. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que llegara a las puertas. Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo haberse equivocado Eón con algo así? Se olvidó de un día entero ¿Y si ella al final se hubiera tomado esa siesta y hubieran llegado a la villa unas horas más tarde? ¿El cuarto Hokage habría muerto? No quería saberlo. No era momento momento de pensar 'qué pasaría si…'

"Kakashi" dijo ella con voz de mando.

"¿Sí?"

Sus ojos seguían fijos en la bestia. "Estate atento al Cuarto. Volveré." Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el borde de la pared, preparándose para correr hacia abajo y llegar al pueblo, completamente decidida en buscar a Naruto y Sasuke. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo les quedaba. El Cuarto ya podría estar ejecutando el jutsu fuera de la frontera de Konoha, incluso ahora mismo, con el bebé en la mano. Y esta era la única oportunidad de volver a casa... de ponerle fin a todo esto. Justo cuando dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, una mano la agarró por el brazo. No se molestó en mirar por encima de su hombro, sus suaves ojos de color esmeralda seguían mirando en la dirección en la que tenía intención de irse.

No sabía por qué lo hizo. Casi no se entendía a sí mismo. Pero el tono de su voz, la manera en que se lo dijo, la forma en que se movió en ese momento... era de la misma manera en la que actuaba cada vez que entraba sola en territorio enemigo. Demonios… no sólo ella, sino ambos. Y la emoción era siempre la misma para ambos, el miedo de no volver a verse. Pero todas esas otras veces, tenían sus espaldas cubiertas con el otro. Sabían cómo y cuándo vigilar. No estaban seguros el uno sin el otro.

Tal vez no era sólo su voz, o la forma en que ella no le miró. Tal vez no era ninguna de esas cosas. Tal vez fue la desesperación. Al igual que Kami le decía que hiciera algo al respecto, desde el fondo de su corazón.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no voy volver verte?" No pudo evitar decir esas palabras. Nunca había sido el típico hombre emocional. Nunca se había expresado con el corazón en la mano. Eso no le impedía decírselo. Debido a que era ella. Debido a que la amaba.

Fue por todas esas veces que no había sido capaz de articular palabra. Todas esas veces que no podía ver otra cosa más que a ella. Todas esas veces soñaba con tocarla, con estar con ella, torturándose a sí mismo con imágenes suyas que nublaban su mente.

Pero hoy no.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia él, parpadeando cuando sus miradas al fin se encontraban. Se abrieron en la sorpresa sólo un momento. "¿Qué...?"

Él no le dio tiempo para explicarse, tiempo para discutir, tiempo para decirle que no. Las palabras siempre complican las cosas cuando se trata de Sakura. Siempre. Así que, a cambio, dirigió su mano a la parte superior de la máscara, tirando de ella hacia abajo. En su asombro momentáneo, la tomó entre sus brazos, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella, besándola como si se tratase de una droga que necesitaba. Ella no luchó contra él. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando también. Porque ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Podía sentir sus dedos enredarse en su pelo, tirando más hacia ella.

Oh Dios, aunque no era perfecto. No era el tipo de beso que se daba después de años de práctica. Por supuesto, había tenido misiones de seducción, al igual que cualquier otra persona... pero simplemente no era igual. Nada volvería a ser así. Besarla era como una nueva droga que le hacía querer más. En cuanto a quererla a ella, nunca sería suficiente… nunca más.

Su lengua, sus labios, la forma en que su cuerpo respondía al suyo. Así mismo, su sangre hervía como si fuera fuego. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. De repente se dio cuenta del por qué había hecho esto. No quería que se fuera. Y lo sentía en los huesos por la forma en que ella estaba respondiéndole. Ella iba a marcharse.

Se separó de él, jadeando y lamiéndose los labios amoratados. Sus ojos eran como dos piscinas sin fin de color verde. El mar ya no existía comparación con el abismo de su mirada. Su labio inferior temblaba y se apartó de él. Se podría decir que estaba intentando controlarse y volver a tener fuerza.

"Volveré" prometió. Antes de que pudiera responder corrió por la pared. No fue sino hasta entonces, que él se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas cayendo, suspendidas en el aire un momento, antes de que se marchara.

"Te amo..." susurró.

ooo

"Lo tengo". Sus ojos brillaban en el rojo del Sharingan. La técnica se disipó rápidamente después de que le llegara una última imagen transmitida a través de Stalker. "Vamos a seguir." Se puso de pie, chocando levemente con Naruto debido a su proximidad y corrió hacia la cornisa. Salió disparado como un tiro junto a su compañero siguiéndole justo detrás de él.

Los ojos de Naruto le miraban entrecerrados y sus labios formaron una línea plana cuando llegó hasta Sasuke. Eran azules y fríos como el hielo. "¿Y Sakura?"

"Estoy buscándola ahora. Tan pronto como Stalker la encuentre nos avisará." Hizo todo lo posible para mantener su tono de voz sin emociones o por lo menos en calma.

"¿Y si no la encuentra, Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa si...?" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Sasuke le agarró por el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba, manteniéndolo en el aire. Naruto se apoderó de su muñeca para evitar que le ahogase. La mirada en los ojos de Sasuke... no se parecía en nada a alguna otra que le haya dirigido a él antes.

"No digas eso" le ordenó con frialdad "Porque cuando tú dejas de tener fe en ella, en cualquier persona, yo también lo hago."

Naruto parpadeó. Se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Las palabras de Sasuke seguían en el aire, al igual que la falta de comprensión de Naruto.

"Tú eres la roca nos une Naruto" continuó. "Tu fe ha movido montañas. ¿Entiendes?"

No asintió con la cabeza todavía. Sobre todo porque todavía estaba aclarándolo en su mente. Unos segundos más pasaron y por fin comprendió todo poco a poco. La forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció... la forma en que trató de contener todo... Sasuke estaba tan preocupado como él, si no más. Al expresar sus propios miedos, eso estaba desequilibrando a Sasuke. Para mantenerse en su propia forma tranquila, le estaba pidiendo que permaneciera fiel y fuerte… por él.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras lo liberaba en el suelo y él soltaba la muñeca de Sasuke.

"Vamos. Hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Vamos primero por Sarutobi. Luego por Sakura".

Con esas últimas palabras se adentró en la noche llena de ceniza y brasas.

ooo

Sakura corría.

Corría por las calles y callejones, con los ojos buscando en todas direcciones para detectar cualquier rastro de sus compañeros de equipo o de Sarutobi. Cualquier cosa era suficiente para mantener su mente lejos de Hatake Kakashi y sus suaves labios. Cualquier cosa era suficiente para mantener su corazón lejos de aquellos latidos tan fuertes como si pareciera que se estuviera muriendo. Cualquier cosa era suficiente para ayudarla a olvidar las emociones que le había causado. En fin... al final no servía de nada... nada podría ayudarla a olvidar lo que había querido decirle y lo que iba a sucederles a ella y a sus amigos desde el principio.

Se alegró de que no fuera a recordarla. Quería que se olvidara de ella. En cambio, a ella no le resultaría tan fácil. Su mente lo recordará todo con una claridad perfecta, hasta el día de su muerte. Cada toque de sus labios, cada caricia, cada roce de sus dedos. No sólo los de ese momento. Más bien serían todas las noches que pasaron juntos, acampando bajo las estrellas durante una misión. Serían todas las veces que se refugiaron en territorio enemigo, luchando por sus vidas, llenos de sangre y al borde de la muerte, apoyándose uno sobre el otro hasta estar a salvo, sin renunciar jamás al otro, siendo demasiado obstinados para morir con el miedo de que el otro no sobreviviera.

Serían todas esas veces en que sonreía detrás de su máscara, riéndose con ella. Serían todas esas veces que él la acompañó durante los duros ejercicios de entrenamiento, cuando estuvieron pasando las pruebas para entrar en las fuerzas ANBU. Él había sido su único camarada. Y se había llevado una verdadera sorpresa, cuando fueron asignados juntos nada más empezar ANBU. Funcionaban muy bien juntos. No luchaban por el poder, no tenían necesidad de discutir sobre quién mandaba. Simplemente ambos tomaron su papel en el asunto... juntos.

Todo eso, se dio cuenta, sería lo que iba a perder.

No quería escuchar esas palabras de él. Las palabras cursis que el héroe le dice a la protagonista femenina en mitad de una película, justo antes de que se fuera a morir o arriesgar su vida. Era siempre lo mismo, una emoción silenciosa. Aquellas tres pequeñas y sencillas palabras que pueden causar tantos problemas, tanto dolor.

Sasuke estaba en lo cierto... iba a tener que encontrar una manera de lidiar con tal pérdida. Ella no podía enamorada de él... pero le dolería igual de todos modos. No, si ella admitía que estaba empezando a amarle, o incluso que ya lo estaba, todo estaría perdido. Porque, sin duda en ese momento, ella se enamoraría absolutamente de él. Al igual que con pensar en ello demasiado tiempo.

Admitir eso, aunque sólo sea para sí misma, le desgarraría.

No debería haberle devuelto el beso. Aunque, ¿cómo podría haberse negado? Podría ser la primera y única vez que ella consiga esa parte de él... ese pedazo de él. Podría ser su único recuerdo. No del frío y duro hombre, del Jounin que leía Icha Icha, del ex ANBU que una vez fue su sensei. Ese hombre que sólo era su amigo. Aquel que la abrazaba manteniendo el menor contacto posible. Y que nunca se dejaba abrir a los demás. No, ella quería el hombre que la amaba.

Su mente dejó de funcionar de repente nada más que ese sentimiento le vino. Él la amaba. Alguien le quería. No en el sentido platónico de hermanos. No de la forma en que sólo querían tener sexo, o decir simplemente cosas bonitas. No, él la amaba de la misma manera que salían en las novelas. La forma en que una mujer siempre ha soñado. La forma en que de niña esperaba que la amaran al crecer. De la forma en que se convirtió en mujer.

Un repentino chirrido en la oreja hizo pararla en todo aquel cúmulo de pensamientos. Stalker, voló cerca de ella y la llamó. Ella no dudó y se fue corriendo tras él.

Ya era hora.

ooo

Las sombras eran su disfraz, le ocultaban perfectamente, mientras el Tercero avanzaba. Sin embargo, no fue tan difícil. El hombre estaba, obviamente, corriendo por la calle y estaba cerca de las puertas de Konoha. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era atrapar a aquel hombre cubierto con una capa. Había un problema sin embargo. Eón no les había dado toda la información. Demonios, no sabían nada. ¿Y si no podían detenerlo? ¿Qué pasa si el jutsu no era lo suficientemente potente? ¿Era incluso un ninja? ¿Un usuario de chakra? ¿Qué pasa si él era como Eón? ¿Algún ser místico raro?

Sasuke tuvo que esperar para así poder llevar a cabo su plan o dar inicio a la captura. Como ninja, hubo muchas veces en su vida en las que no tenía ni idea de qué esperar de sus enemigos, aquellos momentos en los que ni siquiera sabía quién era el enemigo. Sin embargo, lo que siempre sabía era que se trataba de shinobis. Eso le dio un cierto nivel de preparación, al menos, no importando cuán pequeña fuese la ayuda.

No le gustaba cómo olía todo el asunto, para empezar. El Kyuubi llegó un día antes y Sakura no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista. Sus nervios se estaban poniendo cada vez más de punta y trataba de mantener la calma. Él oró por que Stalker la encontrara pronto. Hizo lo que pudo por su cuenta, pero también debía guardar una gran cantidad de chakra para hacer jutsus de alto nivel que había desarrollado. Unos jutsus que sólo se podían hacer un numero limitado de veces contra el adversario.

"Para, murmuró Naruto mientras agarraba la camisa de Sasuke, tirando de él a un callejón.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon cuando Sarutobi se ralentizó. Algo llegó a sus sentidos. ¿Por qué el viejo disminuyó el ritmo? A menos que...

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio algo moverse en las sombras de otro callejón. Tan pronto como estuvo a punto de intervenir, algo llegó volando a través de la estrecha calle y se estampó en la pared de su lado. Algunos ladrillos se derrumbaron y el polvo estalló junto una fuerte explosión, destrozando la tierra.

Él y Naruto salieron corriendo del callejón, mirando por quién habían sido atacados y se mantuvieron totalmente listos para actuar. Sasuke sacó su espada, de elegante hoja, brillante por la luz de la luna brillando en el cielo. Mientras, Naruto y él esperaban a que el polvo se disipara y vieran quién estaba en el callejón. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su postura se volvió relajada en el momento en el que Sakura salió de aquella oscuridad, con sus puños ardiendo en un chakra entre verde y azul.

Su rostro estaba tenso. "¡Me voy tras Sarutobi! Ocupaos de él" dijo refiriéndose a quién estaba entre las sombras que antes les amenzaban

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y alzó la voz detrás de ella. "¡Mueve el culo!"

Naruto sonrió mientras se desplazaban un poco hacia atrás, lejos de la nube de polvo. Era obvio de que estaba feliz porque Sakura estaba bien. Ahora, ambos totalmente podían concentrarse en la lucha.

Sasuke sonrió y se preparó junto a Stalker que estaba posado en su hombro.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado tiempo. La figura se puso a los pocos segundos de pie, con los escombros desmoronándose a su alrededor mientras se alejaba de la pared, hecha un agujero. El polvo se adhería a su capa. Estaba actualmente cubierta de blanco y gris, por tanto, era más fácil encontrarlo en medio de aquella oscuridad.

"Así que vosotros sois los elegidos" hizo eco una voz profunda. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios ocultos por la oscuridad. "¿La Trinidad? Hm, más bien os parecéis a un par de críos. Aunque, debo admitir que la chica pega unos buenos puñetazos."

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon. "Corta el rollo."

"No hay tiempo que perder hablando" estuvo de acuerdo a Sasuke con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, tú eres nuestro boleto de regreso a casa."

"Qué impaciencia" Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, viéndose cómo estaban cubiertas por unos guantes oscuros.

Empezó a formar sellos con las manos a un ritmo alarmante.

Sasuke le imitó a igual velocidad gracias al Sharingan. "No te dejaré." Copiaba todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos trataban de atrapar y reducir su jutsu. No por algo su maestro fue el Ninja Copia.

Él iba a encargarse de aquel tipo con bastante rapidez.

* * *

><p>¿Conseguirán vencer a aquel hombre de entre las sombras?<p>

¿Quién será? (esa es la respuesta más fácil ^^)

¿Sakura encontrará junto a Sarutobi a Minato justo a tiempo?

¿Seguirá la historia de Naruto igual o podrá solucionarse?

Todo en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos! ^^


	19. Capítulo 19

**Hola! **Aquí viene el nuevo capítulo ^^ Digo lo mismo que en mi historia de One Piece. Estoy de vacaciones de verano y por suerte he encontrado un wifi al que he desbloqueado la clave con un programa… pero este wifi está encendido muy pocas veces *doy un suspiro* Algo es algo…

Bueno, no os cuento mis penas y tened el cap de hoy ^^ Básicamente es de la lucha de Naruto y Sasuke con el hombre encapuchado y lo que pasará con Minato. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>xXm3ch3Xx<strong>: a mí también me encantó el beso… ojalá pudiera verlo con mis propios ojos, pero todos sabemos que no es posible… En fin, al menos tú vas mejor encaminado que muchos ^^ tus respuestas están bien… no al 100 % pero nada mal jaja La número 2 y número 3 se explicarán a lo largo del capitulo... La primera, es acertada, pero no se dice realmente… A ver si te gusta hoy lo que va a pasar… yo lo encuentro muy emocionante ^^ Nos leemos

**oo00KakaXSaku00oo**: muchas gracias de nuevo xD es un placer que lo disfrutes tanto ^^ Por eso mismo traduje la historia… la lei unas tres o cuatro veces y me dije… habrán muchos que lo disfrutaran… asi que me anime y estoy muy feliz de cumplir con mi objetivo. El cap fue triste porque era de despedida… o… tal vez no? Ahí te lo dejo jaja pero hoy no saldrá Kakashi… gomen… al menos así sabremos que pasa con los demás. Un saludo! ^^

**Strikis**: Lo siento, pero en un tiempo no voy a poder escribir en portugués… No tengo mi diccionario. Estoy de vacaciones… Por otro lado yo me alegro de que te guste. Como siempre jaja. Kakashi y Sakura aún tienen mucho que pasar… ya lo veras ^^ bye!

**Guest**: Hola! Encantada de verte por aquí. Con reviews así, da gusto traducir xD Pues sí Kakashi es el mejor *babas* pero es mioooo jajajajaja es broma ^^ Como ya les he dicho a los demás, ese no es su ultimo beso en esa época ^^ asi que por el momento vamos a ver que pasa con el resto del equipo 7 y ya sabremos que pasará con ellos y nuestra famosa pareja. Gracias por comentar, espero que los demás caps que quedan por venir te gusten y te pases por aquí. Sayonara! ^^

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Diecinueve ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Sus botas resonaban espontáneamente por los caminos cubiertos de tierra, debido a la necesidad de ocultar su presencia o acciones. La noche se notaba cálida por el fuego del Kyuubi. Se podría decir que estaba empeorando. Una parte de ella quería correr de vuelta con sus compañeros y enfrentarse junto a ellos al peligro. Sin embargo, gran parte de ella sabía que ellos estaban más que preparados para esta pelea. Fuese o no un desconocido, Sakura tenía que confiar en su capacidad de que iban a vencer. Y al mismo tiempo, ellos tenían que confiar en su capacidad para asegurarse de que Sarutobi encontraba a Minato antes de que cometiera un error que pudiera afectar el transcurso del tiempo.

No entendía nada de esto. No iba a quejarse del quién fuera a ser el superviviente. Al cuarto Hokage ni le iba a venir bien o mal, porque de todas formas, ellos ya sabían que iba a morir. Ya habían llorado su muerte. Pero, de alguna manera, a sabiendas de que iba a ocurrir otra vez, por un gran precio, no lo hacía más fácil ni llevadero. Ella debió haberle preguntado a Eón hace dos años. Pero las emociones eran demasiado altas esa noche. Sasuke aprendió que no podría cambiar lo que había estado intentando previamente con ese poco tiempo, por aquel que ya estaría decidido que haría daño a todos los de su clan. Ambos aprenderían que Naruto nunca podría conocer el amor de un padre, si eso es lo que Minato era, lo cual les dañaría enormemente conocer también. Para ella, el aprendizaje sería el darse cuenta que no importaba cómo se sintiera por Kakashi, ya que lo iba a perder... lo cual fue un golpe en su corazón que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginarse.

Durante años fueron amigos. Estuvieron más unidos de lo que nunca se imaginó. Y ahora no sabía ni cómo llamar su relación. Primero fue su maestro, a continuación, su igual, y ¿ahora? Todavía era su igual, en más de un sentido, pero, era algo más. Y es que ese 'algo más' que tenía debía empujarlo hacia fuera. Tenía que pasarlo por alto. Si volvían a casa esta noche, no volvería a tener ese 'algo más' de nuevo.

Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda lo vio. La espalda de su uniforme de shinobi fue lo primero que vio. Corría tan rápido como pudo, con el chakra impulsando sus pasos. Era como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus dos compañeros de equipo estaban peleando, por lo que ahora tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para salvar a Minato. Como si nada de lo que apareciera por delante fuera un obstáculo para su paso.

A medida que se acercaba a él, gritó: "¡Sarutobi-sama!"

Volvió la cabeza brevemente para mirarla. En ese momento estaba a su lado, corriendo a su ritmo. "Sakura ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Debes estar en la línea del frente". Su voz era ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que su misión tenga éxito." Hizo una pausa. "Yo sé lo que va a hacer el Cuarto Hokage."

Sus labios se fruncieron e hizo una pausa como para tomar en cuenta su información. "¿Esto es parte de vuestra misión?"

"Sí".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces sabes lo que pienso hacer."

"Sí".

Suspiró. "¿Puedo entender que no hay otra manera de acabar con el Kyuubi?"

"... No, me temo que no."

Él esbozó una sonrisa, como si finalmente aceptara su propia muerte por el bien del pueblo. "Muy bien. Démonos prisa." Con esto aumentó su velocidad y saltó hacia arriba, sobre una azotea cuando estaban a unos metros de las puertas, el calor del fuego, el Cuarta y el futuro destino en sí.

ooo

"¡Muévete!" La voz del pelinegro de su compañero de equipo dijo en voz alta. Naruto apretó los dientes y esquivó el puñetazo dirigido a la parte posterior de su cráneo, llegando a saltar sobre el techo. Sasuke se apresuró a colocarse detrás del enemigo vestido de negro. Mientras su amigo se recuperaba del anterior ataque, él estaba haciendo signos con las manos para un ataque de fuego. Dijo el nombre y puso dos dedos colocados en frente de su boca mientras chupaba aire y sopló.

Pero el hombre delante de él desapareció de la vista, literalmente, disipándose en una bruma que produjo líneas y ondas. Se desvaneció y Naruto sintió la firma chacra junto a él. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo e hizo clones para que le atacaran con toda su fuerza. Pero este tipo era imparable. Y pensaba que Jiraiya era complicado. Diablos, incluso podría llegar a superar a Minato, el cual ya era muy difícil de igualar. Kakashi-sensei era más como agua que acababa por extinguirse. Cuando acababas por conseguir encontrarle, te volvías más frustrado ya que no eras capaz de conseguir un buen golpe o técnica con la que enfrentarle. Y justo cuando pensabas que sabías a dónde iría, cambiaba de táctica.

Pero ¿este tipo? Era como si él conociera todos los movimientos antes de que los hiciera. Con Sasuke también. ¿Qué carajo? Estaba tratando de copiar sus técnicas anteriores, las cuales no habían funcionado con su compañero.

Sasuke estaba ocupado junto a uno de sus clones. El taijutsu era lo principal que utilizaban, como si cada oponente sintiera al otro. Por lo menos le daba tiempo a Naruto para planificar sus próximos ataques. Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si tuvieran una idea de contra qué estaban luchando. Cualquier cosa. Algo. Maldita sea Eón y su mala memoria.

Sasuke volteó hacia atrás varias veces y aterrizó sin problemas en la parte delantera de sus pies y las puntas de sus dedos, en una posición puramente animal. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se puso de pie.

"No tienes tiempo para dudar" dijo el hombre vestido de negro mientras corría hacia él. Su risa era oscura e inconfundible.

Sasuke sonrió en el momento en que Stalker se posó en su hombro. Pensó que los tenía ya, ¿eh? De acuerdo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerlo ocupado por un poco más. Sus ojos miraron a Naruto mientras hacía una serie de sellos con una mano. Nada que pudiera causar un jutsu, pero, era algo que él entendería. Justo cuando terminó, volvieron a la lucha en el momento en el que el enemigo estaba justo encima de él.

Eludió la espalda, apretando los dientes por su velocidad. ¿Cómo puede alguien moverse tan rápido? En un momento, el puño estaba al lado de su muslo y al siguiente estaba justo en frente de su rostro, a un segundo de distancia que casi no captó. Si no fuera por el Sharingan, no lo habría visto en absoluto.

Se dio la vuelta, para esquivarle y arrodillarse, deslizando la pierna por debajo de él. Pero tan pronto como la espinilla iba a chocarse contra su pie, desapareció y no había nada más que aire donde antes estaba el enemigo. Sasuke maldijo a gritos que le diera una patada en la parte posterior de la columna vertebral, rodando por el techo donde se encontraba en ese instante y cayendo hasta golpearse con el borde, sin llegar a caer por suerte. El dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos fuertemente. No era la primera vez que el hombre de la túnica, le había golpeado, pero esta vez le dolió mucho más. Mierda.

Él sintió que acercó hasta donde él aún estaba tirado y rápidamente se puso de pie. Estiró la mano para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, incluso medio desmayado con sus movimientos, sólo para ser detenido otra vez, agarrado de la muñeca y su rodilla fue en contra de su lado izquierdo, siendo atacado en el abdomen. Tosió, con el aire saliendo a golpes de sus pulmones mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Momentos más tarde, fue lanzado contra el techo. Esta vez, su espalda se arqueó en el momento en el que se estrelló contra un pequeño cobertizo del techo, la pared de detrás suya, estaba inundada de grietas por su impacto. Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de estabilizarse un poco, él volvía a estar justo ahí, con la mano agarrándole por su cuello, ahogándole e intentando quitarle la vida.

Kami, nunca se había sentido tan débil antes. Nunca, desde su formación como Genin, menos desde el viaje que comenzó con Kakashi. ¿Cómo podría Eón haber pensado que estaban a la altura de este tipo? Sasuke había pensado que era un ninja en un primer momento. Pero él no estaba actuando como uno. Demonios, nadie podía moverse tan rápido. Lo suficientemente rápido...

El ser vestido de negro se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Sasuke bajo la sombra de su capucha. "Patético... y ¿esto es lo que mandan por mí? ¿Dos niños que juegan a ser hombres? ¿Y una niña con al menos el suficiente cerebro como para echar a correr?" Su risa se hizo más fuerte. "Nunca seréis capaz de derrotarme, muchacho. Con esos movimientos tan simples. Tal vez en otro momento, en otro lugar. Qué demonios, tal vez en algunos cientos de años. Tal vez. Pero no como estáis ahora."

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de evitar perder el conocimiento.

"Aunque" respiró profundamente "Debo admitir, que me habéis costado un poco. Pero soy demasiado bueno para ti. Sólo estoy usando de un cuarto de mis habilidades".

Sasuke se negó a permitir mostrar su vulnerabilidad y enfado. En cambio, agarró la muñeca del hombre, que aún le apretaba, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera para salir de esto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer esperar a Naruto. Él sólo tenía que mantenerlo distraído. Sasuke se echó a reír de nuevo, intentando aumentar su valor, su espíritu. "Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes acabar conmigo? Matarme" Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más en el momento en el que sonrió de nuevo. "Ya ves, no sabes lo que soy capaz. Y es por eso, por lo que dudas."

Algo pareció destellar en ese hombre, pero Sasuke no podía estar seguro. Sin embargo, su leve gruñido le dijo a Sasuke que había dado con algo muy profundo.

"Supongo que no te llaman el Revelador por nada. Un pajarito me dijo que eres un Uchiha ¿Eh?... No importa, voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo. Es mejor matarte y terminar mi trabajo en lugar de jugar con vosotros. Después de todo, tengo una historia que cambiar." Le apretó un poco más y Sasuke comenzó a toser.

"¡Espera...!" Jadeó.

"¿Hm?" Su agarre sólo se aflojó un poco.

Volvió a toser, tratando de tomar tanto aire como fuera posible sin vomitar. "¿Por qué haces esto?" Hay que mantenerlo distraído, le gritó su mente.

"¿Por qué?" Él reflexionó, obviamente interesado en su pregunta. "¿Por qué?..." Su voz se volvió más baja, como si su mente vagara a algún evento pasado. "Mmm... ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" Él se echó a reír ahora… tenía unos raros estados de ánimo que no paraban de cambiar. Sasuke estaba empezando a pensar que estaba loco. "Digamos que el futuro está cargado de acontecimientos que hacen que mi vida sea un infierno. Alguien me hizo daño y robó algo de mí cuando era joven. Voy a recuperar lo que era mío, lo que ayudé a crear. Y destruirlo al final. Incluso si muero en ello, valdrá la pena saber que los sueños de mi enemigo nunca llegaron a cumplirse."

Sasuke parpadeó. "¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la villa oculta de la hoja?"

"¡Todo, tonto!" Estaba empezando a enojarse ahora. Sin embargo, la locura era bueno para lo que Sasuke tenía en mente. Que se enfadara significaba que sus emociones estaban en llamas. Que se enfadara significaba que no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y que enloqueciera significaba que Naruto podría encontrar una manera de conseguir saltar sobre él.

"Vosotros idiotas, vivís en un entorno perfectamente pacífico de la hoja, que desafía todas las leyes shinobi en las que se basaba, en las que se crearon, sólo por seguir estando así... ¡Al seguir existiendo, somos instrumentos de guerra y derramamientos de sangre!" Él gruñó, manteniendo aún el control sobre Sasuke, incluso mientras hablaba, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, su enfurecimiento. "Fue mi idea desde el principio. Mía. Y me la robaron. Me lo robaron todo". Sasuke pensó cómo se verían sus ojos a casusa del enfado… si sólo pudiera verlos, usaría en ellos su Sharingan. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente al hacer lo correcto, de creer en ello y hacer lo que sabemos que es el mejor de todos, sólo para que te arranquen de tu pecho, ¿de tu alcance? ¿La tienes, muchacho?" Con su mano volvía a apretarle y Sasuke sintió que estaba perdiendo aire de nuevo.

"No, lo dudo. Ninguno de vosotros tontos, tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha pasado. Es por eso que tuvieron que pasar varios años para encontrar la manera de prolongar mi vida y aprender los secretos de los jutsus prohibidos... Los secretos de la manipulación del tiempo. Así podría cambiar las cosas. Cualquier cosa" su voz siseó. Le apretó de nuevo para luego arrojar al suelo a Sasuke, avanzando hacia él lentamente. "No importa. Porque va a cambiar, no importa lo mucho que me jodieran la vida. Pero antes, te voy a matar. Y entonces me encargaré de Sarutobi".

Sasuke notaba su garganta palpitar y un fuerte dolor de protesta en su espalda. Tomó unos pasos de distancia, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, colocando sus pies en la superficie plana del techo. No tenía miedo, menos si estaba allí Naruto.

"¿Qué?"

Sasuke sonrió.

ooo

Agarraba al niño con fuerza contra su pecho mientras se movía entre los callejones. Nadie le seguía, o al menos eso esperaba. No quería que allí hubiera nadie. Si alguien supiera lo que estaba pensando en hacer, seguramente trataría de detenerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo sabía. Era la única manera de salvar a su pueblo, su casa… por culpa de ese monstruo a punto de derribar las puertas.

Y el hecho de que tuviera que sacrificar a su único hijo para hacerlo, sólo lograba hacer que todo fuera más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho en su vida. Las lágrimas estaban estancadas en las esquinas de sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza durante unos momentos, deseando que se fueran.

_Kushina..._

No había tenido suficiente corazón para decirle lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estaba al borde, prácticamente en su lecho de muerte, perdiendo mucha sangre. Rin estaba con ella, tratando de salvarla. Él se había marchado antes de que empeorara. Sabía que Rin era una buena médica, una de los mejores, aparte de Sakura. La mujer de pelo rosa le había enseñado mucho en los últimos años. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que implicaba que su esposa no se salvaría. Ella estaba desmayada cuando él se fue. Se resignaba a perder a su esposa, debía cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jiraiya, la promesa de quedarse con ella en la hora en que su hijo naciera… esa promesa de estar a su lado. El viejo, su sensei, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque tal vez se lo intuía. Pero ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar. Tal vez no quería que confirmar que su alumno iba a morir, al igual que su esposa.

Se obligó tragarse a un sollozo, a correr más rápido. Tenía que hacer esto ya. Debía hacerlo. No había otra opción. Su hijo iba a crecer solo, pero lo haría siendo considerado un héroe. Y eso era lo que más le importaba. Si el chico iba a estar sin Kushina y él, al menos tendría su legado.

Al llegar a la frontera de Konoha usó un jutsu teletransporte para llegar al otro lado. El niño en sus brazos tenía los ojos cerrados, llorando por lo que suponía que era miedo. Trató de ignorar lo que pasaba junto a la quema de toda la maleza que dominaba el exterior, junto al fuerte chacra del zorro asesino. Hizo caso omiso de lo de a su alrededor… el zorro ya ha ido demasiado lejos para intentar ayudarle. La vida que había abandonado los cuerpos de los habitantes de su pueblo, era un signo de su violencia.

Sintiendo que finalmente estaba a una distancia segura, Minato dejó la canasta que traía en una de sus manos, en una superficie pedregosa. En ella, colocó a su hijo. Unos segundos más tarde, sacó unas velas y las colocó a su alrededor, iluminándolas todas gracias a un jutsu de fuego. Exhaló lentamente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Se mordió el pulgar y realizó unos signos con las manos. La palma de su mano la colocó plana en el suelo. Al cabo de sólo unos segundos más, el gran sapo de Gama Oyabin apareció en una nube de humo.

El Cuarto miró hacia arriba y sonrió débilmente. "Gama..."

"¿Mmm?" El gran sapo le miró con una ceja arqueada. Luego olfateó el aire. Sus labios se transformaron en una línea plana. "Minato... ¿Por qué me has llamado?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No hay tiempo para explicaciones." Se arrodilló y luego saltó sobre la espalda del 'gran jefe sapo'. "Necesito que me ayudes a mantener el Kyuubi a raya, mientras que hago el jutsu del Dios de la Muerte".

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se giró, con cuidado de no pisar el bebé delante de él cuando se enfrentara al zorro. "¿Tan grave es la situación para que...?"

"Sí, lo es. Ahora, ayúdame. Puedes llorar cuando me vaya, viejo." Intentó suavizar un poco la situación e ignoró los gritos detrás suya. Los gritos de su hijo. "Prepara el aceite." Empezó a realizar nuevamente signos con las manos, pero alguien lo agarró del brazo… lo agarró con fuerza para detenerlo. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos cuando vio allí a Sarutobi, al Tercer Hokage. "Sarutobi-sama..."

"Detener esta locura, Minato." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Tienes una familia en que pensar. Una esposa. Un niño."

Minato negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no era verdad. "No, tengo que hacer esto. Alguien tiene que salvar al pueblo del Kyuubi." Trató de darle tiempo para que soltara su brazo y volver preformado los sellos. Pero el viejo Hokage se mantuvo firme.

"No, no lo harás. Yo lo haré."

Tomó una pausa mientras sus ojos se abrieron una vez más. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "No, no puedes... tú si tienes una familia, un nieto... ahora mi pequeño."

"Vive, Minato. Ella está viva. Rin logró estabilizar su condición en el último momento. Estuvo a punto de perder su propia vida al hacerlo, pero ya están bien. ¿Crees que no estaría diciéndote esto si no estuviera seguro de que hubiera muerto?"

Minato sintió de nuevo lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. La noticia de que su mujer... el amor de su vida... la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, estaba bien... era suficiente para hacerle dudar de lo que iba a hacer. No sabía qué decir. Hace unos sólo pensaba que únicamente tenía un hijo... pero... ¡Oh, Dios!...

"Yo ya he vivido mi vida, Hokage-sama. Mi esposa está muerta. Perdí mis hermanos y hermanas hace mucho tiempo, en la última guerra. Todo lo que me queda es mi nieto y tu hijo. Y tiene a su madre y a su padre para aliviar el dolor que mi muerte traerá." Hizo una pausa. "Tú eres joven. Voy a tomar tu lugar."

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros, vete ahora y mantén los ojos en tu hijo mientras yo me ocupo de todo esto" Finalmente, le soltó el brazo empujándolo a un lado.

Minato le echó un último vistazo mientras el Tercero iba a la parte superior del sapo y se puso a realizar los signos con las manos que llamarían al dios de la muerte. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando el viento se mezcló con la ceniza en el aire que también se enredaba en su pelo mientras se movía. Sonrió débilmente.

"Es un buen hombre" susurró el viejo sapo.

"No hace falta ni que lo digas, Gama."

Gama hizo un sonido que era claramente como una risa mezclada con un gruñido. "Vamos, vamos, dale espacio." Minato se trasladó con un pequeño salto detrás del niño que lloraba rodeado de velas.

ooo

"¿Qué demonios?"

Sasuke sonrió aún más mientras el hombre con capa ante él, se tensaba mantiéndole aún en su lugar. En realidad se reía entre dientes mientras el rubio aparecía junto a él con los dedos cruzados realizando el jutsu. Su sonrisa maligna, era inconfundible.

Podía oír la incredulidad en la voz del hombre de la túnica, mezclado con ira. "¿Qué me habéis hecho?"

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca has oído hablar de la gravedad de enlace? Claro que se necesita un tiempo para prepararla... pero se puede ver por qué vale la pena" explicó el rubio. "No te molestes en tratar de moverte, tus órganos podrían estallar bajo la presión que tengo centralizada en ti."

"Mierda" dijo entre dientes por el intenso dolor, tratando de moverse una vez más. Gritó ante el aumento de presión por parte de Naruto.

"¡No, no, no, bicho raro! Intenta una vez más eso y podría reconsiderar el permitirte vivir un poco más para que sufras. Ahora…" continuó acaloradamente "es tiempo de contestar algunas preguntas. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Vete a la mierda" respondió para luego apretar su fuerte mandíbula.

"¿Sabes qué? No importa. Sasuke" Le llamó.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se rió, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. "El placer es mío, ¿o debería decir, de Stalker?" Miró por encima de su hombro en el momento en que el ave bajó del vuelo, con sus garras afiladas rasgando la capucha de la capa. Cuando el halcón llegó abajo, chilló frenéticamente... pero entonces alago pasó.

"¿Pero qué...?" Naruto murmuró mientras la tierra temblaba, haciendo que todo lo que les rodeaba se balanceara.

Los ojos de Sasuke se redujeron cuando llegó junto a su compañero, tratando de estabilizarle. Sus ojos miraban cómo la aldea era víctima de una cola que batía y se estrelló en la frontera. "El Kyuubi..." Su cabeza miró hacia arriba. "Stalker" El halcón estaba ya en camino, deslizándose por el aire mezclando chacra con sus alas, lo que aumentaba su velocidad. Sasuke, una vez, más utilizó el mismo jutsu de antes. El mismo que había usado para encontrar a Sarutobi.

"Aguanta, Naruto" le ordenó, con los ojos cerrados. La falta de una respuesta era suficiente para él. Su animal ninja miraba la tierra bajo él. El ya estaba allí, viendo como... si... "Dios mío..."

"¿Qué?" Naruto gritó. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza y disipó el jutsu, ordenando a Stalker volver. Cuando abrió los ojos, empezó a hablar. "Lo está haciendo. Sakura terminó su misión. El Kyuubi está resistiéndose, pero ya es demasiado tarde para él."

Naruto sonrió más, mirando de nuevo a la figura encapuchada. "¿Oyes eso, loco? Has fracasado. Tu pequeño plan no va a funcionar después de todo."

"Mm... por ahora."

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No tienes oportunidad de moverte. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que esto termine. Entonces Eón se mostrará y te llevará a… Kami sabe dónde. Personalmente, no me importa una mierda. Mientras consigamos al volver a casa."

El hombre soltó una risita, sonriendo bajo su capucha. Al levantar la cabeza, se podía ver débilmente sus ojos de un color llama rojizos… ¿en sus ojos? ¿Eran esos sus ojos? "Eso es lo que vosotros creéis..." Ambos chicos parpadearon y dieron un paso atrás justo al notar una sacudida de electricidad pasar por el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Se echó a reír cuando el jutsu de Naruto se había roto, gracias a una serie de signos con las manos que realizó.

"¡Mierda!" Sasuke murmuró. ¿Cómo lo hizo para salir del jutsu? Naruto había trabajado en él durante años. ¿Estaba jugando con ellos?

Sasuke apretó los dientes y realizó una serie de sellos con las manos haciendo que el propio Stalker se pusiera tras él. Su figura apareció en un aleteo de sus alas y justo después él clavó sus garras en la espalda. Pudo sentir ese cambio inmediatamente y su cuerpo hizo que brotaran sus alas expandidas. Las primeras veces que había intentado aprender la técnica de empalme, había sido muy doloroso. Sintió cómo su cuerpo entero cambiaba, haciendo que le brotaran y sus músculos cambiaran. Sus huesos comenzaron a cambiar también por la técnica. Cuando sus alas se expandieron de nuevo, su forma entera adquirió una versión más grande de Stalker. Dos mentes se convirtieron en una. Era como una gran bestia demonio. No era totalmente contrario de lo que podía hacer Kiba con Akamaru, más bien era un jutsu más avanzado al suyo. Gracias a Kami, no tenía dos cabezas.

Volando hacia arriba, abrió el pico, expulsando una gran explosión de fuego hacia el hombre que estaba terminando por salir del jutsu de Naruto. Sonrió integralmente cuando vio que acertó en su ataque. Naruto, incluso gritó con júbilo. Nadie podría sobrevivir a ese tipo de ataque. Nadie.

Sin embargo, su victoria duró poco y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente cuando el fuego se consumió dejando ver lo que antes cubría. El hombre se estaba desvaneciendo... al igual que Orochimaru años atrás, durante el examen de Chuunin. Y antes de que se marchara por completo vieron sus labios moverse... aunque de forma un poco ilegible.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar... Trinidad..."

¿Cuándo más iban a encontrarse? Un líquido de color verde y marrón apareció en lugar de el hombre formando un charco. Un clon... un maldito clon. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿O lo había cambiado en el último momento? Si eso no fuera cierto, se habría podido marchar hace ya un tiempo. Esperaban que a Sarutobi le diera tiempo suficiente...

Protestó en voz alta mientras su cuerpo se cambiaba de nuevo en una nube de humo y aterrizó en el techo, con Stalker tomando su lugar de nuevo en su hombro.

"¿Qué diablos se supone que debemos hacer ahora? ¡Maldita sea!" Naruto gritó con ira.

Ojalá lo supiera. Todo lo que podían hacer, era mirar el fuego y cómo la noche pasaba, mientras la muerte estaba presente aún en el aire. Ya no podía sentir la furia asesina del Kyuubi. Por lo que estaba agradecido. Sin embargo... Mierda.

¿Cómo se supone iban a volver ahora a casa?

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. En el próximo capítulo pasarán muchas cosas…<p>

¿Buenas?

¿Malas?

¿Decepcionantes?

Habrá un poco de todo…

El funeral del Tercer Hokage tendrá lugar… Sakura y Kakashi van a encontrarse… ¿qué pasará? ¿cuándo volverá el equipo 7 a su época?

Minato y Kushina ponen su nombre a su hijo junto a Jiraya…

Demasiadas cosas. Pero lo principal va a ser lo que Kakashi hace y siente por Sakura… Lo sabremos la próxima vez que nos veamos. Bye! ^^


	20. Capítulo 20

Muy buenas a todos ^^ Hoy traigo el nuevo capítulo… lo tenía desde hace dos días pero internet me iba fatal y nunca llegaba a poner meterme ni siquiera en Google xD

Aún así estoy un pelín trsite… ya sé que muchos estáis de vacaciones, pero realmente pensé que habría comentado aquella gente que siempre pasa por aquí. Lo entiendo de veras ^^ Esto de las vacaciones es así jajaja

Por lo menos hoy podremos disfrutar de este precioso capítulo en el que Kakashi será el protagonista. Ahí va un capítulo cargado de emociones ^^ Bye!

* * *

><p>Bueno, paso a responder los reviews que me habéis mandado ^^<strong> Gracias<strong>

**Elliel Hime**: Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… siento que algunas expresiones no estén exactamente en español, pero quería expresar lo mejor posible lo que realmente estaban sintiendo los personajes y el autor a la hora de ser explicados con palabras… intentaré mejorarlo a partir de ahora. Aunque por lo menos he conseguido mi meta. Que os guste y por supuesto a ti también ^^ De momento solo ha habido un beso, pero calma… habrán muchos más en adelante… siento decirte que no en este cap. Espero que disfrutes hoy también de este y si tienes dudas u otras cosas que decir o corregir, para eso estoy ^^

**Carola**: ay! Mil gracias / Con tan pocas palabras me has dicho lo mucho que te gusta y me ha hecho muyyy feliz. Tantas ansias son buenas, porque este capítulo realmente vale la pena y es muy decisivo para lo que más adelante pasará… créeme. Te mando un saludo también desde España ^^ nos leemos!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Veinte ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

El cielo lloraba. Lágrimas de pena caían en Konoha, acariciando, y expresando su tristeza en los rostros de todos aquellos presentes a la ceremonia. Estaban en los monumentos de piedras de los Hokages ya que tantos presentes no podían caber en el techo de la torre. Muchos estaban en las azoteas de los edificios vecinos. Los que no eran ninjas estaban en el suelo, prometiendo pagar sus respetos después que el resto se hubiera ido.

Sakura fue la primera de los tres de su equipo en haber nacido en Konoha, el 28 de marzo a las tres de la mañana. Sasuke había sido el segundo. Y Naruto... bueno, su nacimiento se produjo por un precio más alto, por un gran sacrificio en aquel mes en el que normalmente se celebran fiestas con máscaras. El diez de octubre iba a ser recordado en los corazones de los shinobis y ciudadanos de Konoha durante años.

Esta vez, y años después, no sería recordado por ser el maestro del rayo amarillo a quién todos mostraban respeto por lo que hizo. No, sería el hombre al que una vez entrenó un shinobi legendario, Sarutobi Hiruzen. El tercer gran Hokage. Sakura ya había llorado una vez por su muerte, pero esta vez lo hizo de nuevo. Después de todo, desde el momento en que había estado en esta época había crecido cerca suya. No muy cerca, pero sí lo suficientemente.

Sus preciosos orbes verdes pasaron de mirar la foto situada frente a ellos, para empezar a mirar la multitud que estaba allí. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el monumento Hokage, su cara estaba justo estampada al lado del Cuarto. Era increíble pensar que habían conseguido que Tsunade-Shishou llegara para aquello en cuestión de pocos días. Se veía tan destrozada allí de pie. A su izquierda estaba Jiraiya. Probablemente sería la única vez en su vida que no trataría de ligar con una mujer mientras la consolaba con una mano en el hombro. Al otro lado del monumento estaba Minato-sama. Él no estaba llorando. Ninguno de todos estos estaban llorando aún. Minato sobre todo era un hombre fuerte, al igual que cualquier buen shinobi. Por eso era uno de los mejores.

Sakura sonrió débilmente mientras las lágrimas del cielo salpicaban completamente sus cuerpos. No, ella era la que se equivocaba. Si ellos estuvieran llorando, nadie lo sabría. La madre naturaleza parecía apiadarse de aquella masa de hombres y mujeres debilitados por ocultar sus lágrimas con las que no cesaban de caer. ¿Habría llovido de esta forma si hubiera muerto Namikaze-sama en el lugar de Sarutobi-sama? ¿Hbaría habido tanta gente? ¿Tanta como para que incluso los muy mal heridos de la batalla asistieran a su funeral?

Cerró los ojos y dejó su cabeza inclinarse hacia abajo en el momento en que Minato empezó a hablar.

"Hoy decimos adiós a un hombre mucho mayor que yo" empezó a decir en voz baja, su voz resonaba en el micrófono conectado a la solapa de su capa negr. Su sonrisa era débil y sus ojos brillaban adoloridos. "Sarutobi Hiruzen era un hombre al que cualquiera de nosotros le gustaría aspirar a ser. Su sacrificio fue el más grande que cualquier ninja podría esperar que se hiciera por su villa. Su muerte fue un honor. Murió por su propia voluntad. Fue una decisión que nos salvó a todos. Una elección que nunca será olvidada... "Su voz se apagaba como si estuviera, no sólo tratando de encontrar las palabras, sino tratando de encontrar fuerzas para hablar. Estaba intentando de volver a sonreír. Y algunas de sus lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, habrían pasado desapercibidas para la mayoría. Pero no para aquellos que lo conocían. No para Sakura.

Era un hombre increíblemente fuerte, pensó. ¿Cómo podría no ser el padre de Naruto?

"Me salvó la vida. Se supone que debería haber sido yo, ¿sabéis?" Rió amargamente y todo el mundo se compadeció por él. Incluso los que no podían ver su cara. "Le debo a este hombre tantas cosas. Todos... todos nosotros le debemos mucho..." Cerró los ojos un momento. "Hemos perdido a tantos a la guerra, hemos derramado sangre, dolor. Incluso ahora, dos años más tarde, mucha gente de nuestro pueblo, todavía siente la pérdida de esos valientes hombres y mujeres... Ni más ni menos que dos años. Cada uno de nosotros conoce el sentido de la mortalidad. Cada mañana, cuando nos despertamos, pedimos con una oración todas las noches por nuestros hijos." Apretó su mandíbula. "Sé que algún día, mi hijo va a ser quién me preocupe al salir en su primera misión de clase C." Sus ojos miraban a la multitud. "Y doy gracias a Kami por cada momento en que esté aquí para verlo convertirse en un hombre. Sólo espero que..." continuó en voz baja "que tanto mi hijo como los vuestros resulten ser la mitad de hombres en los próximos años que fue el Tercer Hokage; que su muerte nunca se pierda de vista." Se detuvo un instante, cambiando su mirada hacia el bulto acunado en sus brazos. "Hoy en día... despedimos... a un héroe..."

Fue entonces el momento en que nadie, ni siquiera Sakura, podría culpar al gran rayo amarillo de Konoha por finalmente llorar.

ooo

La lluvia no cesó. Se limitó a seguir cayendo durante horas después del funeral. Incluso continuó después de que la gente dejara sus flores cerca de la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la foto del Tercero. La lluvia siguió mucho después de que la multitud se fuera, mucho después de que los Sannin se fueran por su cuenta, mucho después de que Sakura se encontrara aún allí sin dejar de mirar la imagen del viejo Hokage. Se sentía como un déjà vu. Pero sinceramente, esta vez, en esta época, este año, fue diferente. Esta vez no tenía a Ino todo el rato para consolarla. Esta vez no estaban en el abrupto final de los exámenes Chuunin. Y esta vez la muerte del Hokage no tuvo nada que ver con Orochimaru y el empeño en su búsqueda de jutsus poderosos o de usar a personas para sus fines.

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente en el momento en que ella misma se rodeó con sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura.

En los dos cortos años que había estado aquí, había logrado mucho. Más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que habría ocurrido alguna vez en su vida. Y ahora, a sus falsos quince años, se sentía más mujer de lo que ella tenía en edad en su propio tiempo. Ella era... casi feliz, no podría ir a casa aún. Ella no lo entendía del todo... pero se sentía como si hubieran demasiados cabos sueltos que aún no se habían atado.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirar a la foto una vez más, mientras una suave brisa terminaba de pasar. Unos escalofríos recorrieron todo su cuerpo por estar húmeda y su pelo mojado permanecía pegado a ambos lados de su cara. Unos momentos después una mano muy reconfortante se colocó sobre su hombro. Sabía sin dudar de quién se trataba.

"Sakura..."

Cerró los ojos una vez más en el momento en que se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Kakashi. Era tan joven. Y parecía más joven aún con ese mechón de pelo de color plata pegado al lado de su cara; que colgaba sobre su ojo tapado por la banda. Ella quería extenderlo la mano y cepillar su pelo hacia a un lado. Sin embargo, se había hecho una promesa a sí misma. Una en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer en lo que respecta a Kakashi, si hubiera la remota posibilidad de que todo lo planeado hasta el momento fallara y se quedaran aquí más tiempo del que esperaban.

"Nosotros dos... tenemos que hablar" dijo Sakura.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella trató de ignorar la mirada de dolor y a la vez de esperanza que mostraba su único ojo bueno y visible.

"Acerca de la noche con el Kyuubi... cuando me besaste... yo..." empezó en voz baja. No, ella no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que ser fuerte. Si no, él se daría cuenta de la verdad. Él sabría todo lo que sentía y todo esto sería contraproducente para ella. Y entonces, ¿quién sabía lo que podría hacer en esa situación?. Tenía que ser convincente. Sin embargo, lo que ella sentía realmente que él haría, no era lo que él hizo en absoluto.

"Lo siento" Kakashi suspiró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ella parpadeó. "¿Eh?"

Él sonrió como siempre lo hacía en su época; arquear tontamente su ojo y sonreír levemente con sus labios ocultos por la máscara azul. "Fue un momento tenso en el que la situación se apoderó de mí. Pensé que... Bueno, no sé por qué lo hice." Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, en su nuca y dio un suspiro. "No soy bueno con todo lo que conlleva emociones. Ya lo sabes. Has tenido suficientes situaciones conmigo en los últimos dos años para entenderlo, ¿verdad?" Él se rió y ella podría haber jurado que era una sonrisa forzada, amarga. No, su mente estaba jugando una mala pasada con ella. Este era Kakashi. Kakashi no se había enamorado de ella... no... era demasiado parecido al hombre que un día sería su sensei.

"Lo hice porque mucha gente estaba muriendo. Tenía miedo de que perderte esa noche. Y... bueno... el miedo te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." contestó ella.

Su ojo bueno siguió mirándola como si buscara algo. Él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Tú eres mi compañera de equipo, Sakura. Mi mejor amiga junto con Obito. Y en muchos sentidos, estoy más cerca tuya de lo que podría estar con él. No quiero arruinar nada... ni siquiera por algo tan tonto como..."

"Una relación" terminó ella por él.

Él asintió con la cabeza, poco a poco soltándola de nuevo. "Te admiro, Sakura". Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez más en serio. "No creo que hubiera podido elegir un mejor shinobi para que cubra mi espalda en ANBU." Hizo una pausa, mirando a otro lado, muy a lo lejos. "Algunos de nosotros no son tan afortunados como Obito y Rin, ¿sabes?"

Había algo en su voz que no podía afirmar con seguridad... ¿lamento?

"Una relación como la de ellos ha arruinado muchos buenos equipo" dijo un poco en voz baja. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en lo que acababa de decir, volvió a darle aquella sonrisa marcada por sus ojos arqueados. "¿Amigos?" Le ofreció una mano.

Le llevó un momento para parpadear antes de que ella le negara con la cabeza y le sonriera. No le dio la mano. No, al contrario, ella se tiró en sus brazos, abrazándolo… por todo lo que valía la pena. Ella sintió que él la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y ni en un solo momento se le ocurrió regañarle, sobre todo cuando movió su rostro a la curvatura de su cuello.

Cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de tenerlo como siempre lo hacía, disfrutando de su compañía, de la rigidez de su cuerpo debajo del de ella. Y sus entrañas dieron un grito de angustia por sus mentiras. Se mintió a sí misma diciendo que era bueno que él no la amara. Debido a que ella estaba segura de que si en algún momento se le hubiera confesado, todo su plan se habría echado a perder. Incluso si... aún cuando se convirtiera en el Kakashi que una vez conoció... era mejor de esta forma. Sí... mucho mejor.

Cuando se apartó de ella, él dio un paso atrás para separarse, intentando controlar aquel rubor que jamás podía evitar al estar a su alrededor. Sonrió una vez más, mientras daba otro paso atrás. El calor que dejó en su cuerpo empapado, lo memorizaría en toda la vida que aún le quedaba por delante. Y ella nunca lo sabría.

"Me voy ya. Sasuke y Naruto me están esperando en el Yin."

Él arqueó una ceja, contento por el cambio de tema. "¿Yin?" Sonrió. "Aún te sigue faltando un año para que seas mayor de edad, Sakura."

Ella soltó un bufido, también contenta por el cambio de tema. "Sí, pero no quiere decir que no pueda pasar un buen rato con mis amigos. Ellos son los que más beben. Además" se rió entre dientes "si no vamos allí, Naruto no nos dejará hasta que nos acerquemos al Ichiraku para sentarnos y comer… como siempre."

Él se rió también mientras ella comenzó a alejarse, pero vio cómo ella se paró y giró.

"¿No vienes?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Después de un rato... todavía tengo que presentarle mis respetos al Tercer Hokage..."

Sakura sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza comprensivamente. Justo después siguió su camino hacia aquellas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo. "Entonces, te veré esta noche." Unos segundos después, se marchó. Para a continuación Kakashi empezar a maldecirse.

"¡Seré idiota!"

ooo

Por la noche, fue entonces cuando la lluvia paró de caer. La vista cambió a dejar ver la línea de horizonte que mostraba cómo el sol se empezaba a marchar y las nubes desaparecían. Tres personas estaban caminando a través de la inmensa multitud en Konoha. Al igual que cualquier otra noche, todos empezaban a volver a sus casas, junto a sus seres queridos.

"¿Está seguro?" El hombre alto con pelo blanco preguntó a su antiguo alumno que andaba a su lado.

El rubio sonrió mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas que llevaba. Su mujer, que estaba sentada en ella, volvió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia la izquierda, sonriéndole suavemente. El pequeño bebé estaba ahora en sus brazos, y él le devolvió ahora la miraba, haciéndolo cariñosamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaba durmiendo en este momento, con sus también, propios ojos azules cerrados. Por ello susurró suavemente.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es un nombre como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta..." Minato volvió a mirar hacia adelante, al camino de tierra.

"Ah, ¿sí?" El Sannin de pelo blanco arqueó una ceja, manteniendo sus labios curvos ante su curiosidad.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Le miró una vez más.

Kushina asintió con la cabeza mientras cepillaba varios mechones rubios de la cara de su bebé. "Es curioso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya hay un chico en este pueblo con ese nombre."

Jiraiya pestañeó. "¿En serio?"

"¿No tenías ni idea?" Minato preguntó parpadeando también.

"Ninguna en absoluto." Su rostro siguió mostrando un millar de preguntas. "¿Quién es?"

"Daisuke Naruto. Es uno de mis estudiantes. Lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Vino aquí hace unos años con su equipo. Sus compañeros se llaman Kaioh Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke. Llegaron justo después de que la tercera guerra terminara". Sonrió ligeramente. "Naruto es muy talentoso."

"Debe serlo si hablas tan bien de él." Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, entrelazando los dedos.

"Es un buen muchacho" opinó Kushina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Minato soltó un bufido. "Sólo dices lo mismo porque compartes su amor con el ramen".

Ella hizo un mohín con la cara y luego frunció el ceño. "Es estupendo. Tú nunca estás cerca cuando quiero disfrutar de algo así."

Minato hizo una mueca. "Eso es porque después de un mes de comer sin parar, cualquier hombre se enfermaría de verlo."

"A Naruto nunca le pasaría" murmuró.

Le miró y suspiró. "Cariño, como tú, ese chico es una gran excepción de la raza humana. Cualquier persona que pueda dominar una técnica, como el Rasengan, simplemente con verla, es un genio."

Ella finalmente se rió, moviendo la mano a su boca para ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se le escapó. "Es cierto. Qué bien ¿no? Además ya está perfeccionada la técnica."

"Pues sí. Es una gran noticia que se pueda aumentar su tamaño." Respondió Minato con admiración.

"¿La has hecho grande?" Jiraiya preguntó completamente intrigado.

Minato negó con la cabeza. "No, yo no. Ese muchacho. Naruto. En realidad, ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría saber algo. Dijo que durante la guerra, te vio usar la técnica desde lejos. Yo casi no le creí así le dije que la usara para ver si era una imitación del jutsu o la perfeccionó."

Jiraiya estaba ahora más perplejo que nunca antes. Por supuesto, él había utilizado el Rassengan durante la Tercera Guerra. Pero era algo increíble pensar que un muchacho pudiera copiar y reproducir algo por el estilo. Sobre todo si no era un Uchiha con un Sharingan completamente desarrollado.

"Me pregunto por qué nunca se acercó y me preguntó acerca de cómo realizarla" Jiraiya verbalizó lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

Minato se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes cómo es la guerra. Tal vez estaba atrapado por el enemigo. ¿Importa?"

"Supongo que no... ¿De dónde vienen? Me refiero a su equipo."

"Nadie lo sabe" Kushina dijo mientras seguía dándole toda su atención al bebé. "Sus padres estaban en una misión de alto secreto durante muchos años, ordenada por el Tercer Hokage. No se supo nada en la villa de esos chicos hasta después de que volvieron de la guerra." Sonrió suavemente mientras el bebé abrió los ojos con un brillo de color azul brillando en ellos. ¿Siempre serán así? Los ojos de los bebés a menudo son de color azul al nacer, sin embargo, en unos días después de su nacimiento cambian a otro color que tendrán por el resto de sus vidas.

"Todos los archivos se han sellado y destruido por orden del Tercero después de su muerte. Fue una de sus voluntades" continuó hablando Kushina. Miró a Jiraiya. "Son buenos chicos, a pesar del secreto tejido en torno a los últimos trece años de sus vidas." Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, emocionándose como siempre. "Sé que hay algo doloroso en su pasado... pero es difícil de concretar. Especialmente cuando se trata de ese chico, de Naruto." Su sonrisa se volvió más débil. "Estoy seguro de que es una extraña coincidencia, pero creo que es apropiado que nuestro hijo lleve su nombre."

Minato sonrió también. "Sobre todo cuando ese chico es prácticamente para mí un hijo, ¿verdad?"

Kushina se echó a reír. "Sí, sobre todo teniéndote en cuenta eso. Lástima que sea ya casi mayor de edad para adoptarle, ¿eh?"

Jiraiya se rió de eso. "Me gustaría conocerle."

"Por supuesto" respondió Minato. "Debe estar en Yin ahora. Nos dirigiremos allí tan pronto como dejemos al bebé con su niñera."

"¿Nos vemos entonces allí?" Preguntó, desviándose de la dirección en la que caminaban para emprender su viaje hacia atrás.

"Por supuesto" dijo Minato mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse.

Kushina sonrió y le despidió también. "Trata de no asustar a todas las mujeres, ¡Ero-Sannin!"

Jiraiya puso cara de cordero. "Eres muy cruel conmigo." Y se marchó.

Lo único que hacían era reírse mientras seguían caminando en la dirección en la que estaban desde hacía un rato.

ooo

"¡Idiota!" Obito gritó, saltando por encima de la barandilla de la torre Hokage antes de caminar hacia Kakashi. Tenía las manos colocadas en sus caderas mientras fruncía el ceño, mostrando su único ojo sano de una manera muy feroz. "¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?"

Kakashi suspiró, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y encorvando su cuerpo ligeramente. "Ella no siente lo mismo por mí, Obito. No es como tu caso y el de Rin. No quiero arruinar una estupenda amistad por agobiarla con mis emociones."

Obito se quejó. "¿Cómo sabes que ella no se siente de la misma forma? Te lo he dicho ya un millón de veces. Así era Rin conmigo antes. ¿No has visto el modo en que me miraba? ¿El modo en que Sakura te mira?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto. No estoy ciego. Pero echemos un vistazo a mi lógica. Sakura tiene un año más que yo. Es obvio por la manera en que actúa y las cosas que nos oculta, no sólo ella, sino también el resto de su equipo. Estoy seguro de que ella no es como los demás shinobi."

Obito gruñó. "Por supuesto que no. Los shinobis normales no llegan a hacerse ANBU. Se mueren intentándolo."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. "A pesar de eso, no me refiero únicamente a eso. Tiene muchos secretos en su pasado."

"¿Y? ¿No los tenemos todos?"

"Sí, pero..."

Obito suspiró ante todo lo que negaba su estúpido amigo. "Pero, ¿qué? ¿No es por eso que tenemos seres queridos? ¿No es por eso que se toman tantos riesgos? ¿Por qué entonces tanta gente pone su corazón en algo así?"

Kakashi se pasó la mano por su pelo plata aún muy mojado. "Sí, por supuesto. Sin embargo…"

"¿Qué? No me digas que vas a poner otra excusa" argumentó la vez que entrecerraba su único ojo bueno.

"No, por supuesto. Escucha…" empezó a decir, nivelando su tono de voz con el que hasta ahora él llevaba, mirando de mientras fijamente a Obito. "Yo amo a Sakura… de una forma que jamás podrías llegarte a imaginar. De hecho, ni siquiera yo mismo me imaginaba que podría querer tanto a alguien tras la muerte de mi padre. Mucho menos después de que pensara que te habías muerto."

"Kakashi..."

"No, déjame terminar. Siempre me interrumpes y pierdo el hilo. Así que, déjame terminar." Suspiró. "He perdido un montón de amigos durante los últimos años. Pero todos hemos tenido que seguir adelante. La vida es corta. Lo sé. Sin embargo, Sakura demasiado importante para mí. Ella es... ella es especial, ¿vale? E incluso si ella me amara… no se siente lista para algo así conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a esperarla, ya sean un par de semanas... o unos pocos años."

Obito frunció el ceño de nuevo. Sabía que Kakashi era paciente. Bueno, al menos había aprendido a serlo, mientras estuvo en ANBU. No estaba seguro de si hubiera dicho lo mismo años atrás, mientras estaba en esa misión con Minato-sensei... "¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó. "¿Y si muere mañana, Kakashi? ¿Qué pasa si no tienes la oportunidad de decírselo? Porque todos sabemos que eres lento de narices cuando se trata de emociones."

Kakashi frunció el ceño. "Tengo una buena razón para ser de esa manera..."

Obito negó con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, tienes que darte cuenta de que es verdad. ¿Qué pasa si se muere? ¿Qué…?"

"Entonces es un riesgo que deberé tomar. Por el bien de ella." Dijo firmemente. "Un día se lo diré, Obito. Un día, cuando esté seguro de que me ama sin importarle lo que ahora sí. Cuando esté seguro de que los dos estamos listos para el nivel que esa relación supondrá."

Obito parpadeó. "Piensas casarte con ella ¿no?"

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente.

"Maldita sea, te lo tomas todo siempre muy en serio." Una sonrisa de repente apareció en su cara y se echó a reír, dándole cariñosamente una palmadita en la espalda. "Joder, Kakashi, no esperes demasiado tiempo. O vas a ser virgen toda tu vida." Se rió cuando vio que su amigo se le quedó mirando con un ojo muy abierto. De alguna forma sabía que bajo su máscara estaba muy colorado. "¿Qué? Oh, por favor, todos sabemos que nunca te engañaría, incluso siendo tú, Kakashi. Y sé a ciencia cierta que estabas demasiado ocupado con misiones cuando éramos más niños para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Sólo estoy usando ahora mi lógica."

Kakashi protestó mientras ambos se dirigían hacia las escaleras. "Tampoco tienes que ser tan claro con algo así en voz alta."

"No" sonrió "Eso ya lo sé. Pero es muy divertido ver cómo te retuerces de vergüenza."

Kakashi evitó mirarle a su ojo y siguió a su amigo mientras bajaban. No le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, por supuesto. No era sólo la forma en que Sakura le había mirado. La forma en que le iba a rechazar. Kakashi ya había tenido una oportunidad aquella noche en la pared de Konoha. Ella le había devuelto el beso. Él sabía lo suficiente, lo que necesitaba, en ese momento y todas las veces en que ella se había preocupado por él. Las veces en que ella lo mostró. No era estúpido ni ciego. Habían momentos en que se dio cuenta de que ella se sonrosaba por algo que él había hecho o dicho… de la misma forma en que ella se lo hacía a él.

Pero... también era lo suficiente listo como para saber cuándo alguien le iba a decir algo que no quería oír. Todo eso se mostraba en su lenguaje corporal, en su voz. Ambos se conocían entre sí, como un libro abierto. Tantos años juntos en ANBU lograba que dos personas llegaran a algo así. ANBU casi no permitía que ningún equipo tuviera secretos. Pero... de alguna manera... Sakura había logrado mantener los suyos.

Había estado casi seguro de que quería algo más con él. Había estado convencido desde aquella noche en que saltó por la pared y corrió para ayudar al pueblo, a causa del ataque del Kyuubi. La expresión de su cara, su forma de moverse cerca de él… todo le decía que quería, tanto como él, que estuviera con ella, que no quería apartarse. Sin embargo... ¿por qué lo hizo y le dio la espalda? ¿De verdad le quería? ¿Acaso amaba a alguien más? No, no podía ser... Kakashi apostaría cualquier cosa porque no era así. Ella nunca jugaría con él y sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo... ¿qué se lo impedía?... ¿Por qué le dejó allí?... Por ella tendría que esperar todas esas respuestas. Por ella incluso le mentiría, algo que ambos se juraron no volverse el uno al otro. Sólo para asegurarse de que ella sería feliz. Y aunque le tomara otros dos años para que ella se sienta lista, esperaría. Tanto tiempo como a él le había llevado estar seguro de cómo se sentía por ella, iba a esperar.

Ella se lo merece.

* * *

><p>Bueno y hasta aquí por hoy… ¿No ha sido emocionante? Yo cada vez me enamoro más de Kakashi si eso fuera posible.<p>

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán dos de los más famosos y venerados Sannins de Konoha. Tsunade y Jiraya.

¿Cómo conocerán a Naruto?

¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? Por lo menos sabemos que a Naruto le da igual la época que sea para llamar a esos dos viejos jajaja

Pero espera… ¡Sakura va a conocer a Tsunade! No quiere que su futuro cambie. Así que… ¿cómo entablará una relación profesora y alumna?

Ufff un capítulo importante que aunque no tenga Kakasaku será importante para el transcurso, no solo de esta época, sino del futuro.

Nos leemos el próximo día. Un saludo.

Reviews ^^


	21. Capítulo 21

¡Hola! Espero que aún os acordéis de mi T_T matadme si queréis pero es que estos tiempos son de locos y no tengo tiempo de nada… no tengo excusa para disculparme lo suficiente con vosotros. Perdón ,

Aún así intentaré sacar tiempo. Es que esta historia es larga y los capítulos para traducir se hacen eternos. Aún así esto tengo que acabarlo algún dia, no? Xd

Bueno, no me enrollo mucho más, paso a los reviews que hay un montón y luego tendréis aquí el fic. Un saludo!

* * *

><p><strong>Carola<strong>: jajaja kakashi siempre tiene algo especial, ese toque que nos deja atontadas, eh? Bueno, siendo la demora pero aqui tienes el cap ^^

**Dharia** **McLahan**: ni yo misma me hubiera expresado mejor jajajaja tonto pero grrrr xDD Cuando el proximo? aqui! :D

**oo00KakaXSaku00oo**: no te preocupes mujer, mil perdondes tu a mi que no veas como me paso de fechas u.u hasta en diciembre tengo que hartarme de estudiar para los examenes de enero... en fin xD que kakashi no sale hoy, pero tranquila, en poco saldrá y creeme que te enamorará más aún :)

: Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Que la disfrutes hoy también!

**Aspros**: si que está interesante xD pero bueno, hoy Eón no aparecerá. Sin embargo aquí se verá como se conocen el viejo Jiraya y Naruto, estará interesante porque descubrirá algo muy importante para el protagonista de la serie original. Me alegro de que te guste tanto ^^ y siento de veras la tardanza . Un saludo!

**Polly**: si que habrá! como que son... 68 capitulos ^^U

**Strikis**: Me alegro de que sea de los mejores fics que hayas leído. Un saludo! ^^

**Guest**: Si si, como ya dije son unos 68 capitulos... queda bastante xDD

: jajaja no te dejo con la intriga, tranquila, solo no me mates por tardar tanto xD

**Marii Maro**: Hola! pues no he actualizado por lo que he explicado antes arriba y a los demás users. Perdon, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero me es muy complicado con la universidad y la cantidad de cosas que me están pasando en estos últimos tiempos. Su proxima misión no tardará mucho, pero tranquila, te adelanto que no se irán hasta un tiempo. Es obvio porque nuestra pareja principal tiene que llegar a enamorarse bien pero que bien jajaja

**SakuraUchiha37**: si, se que es dificil encontrar fics asi, pero es que precisamente me da por traducir el mas largo que hay... soy kamikaze xDDD y es bueno amar a kakashi... espera.. no... porque si hay menos competencia, mas para mi (?) jajajaja aqui tienes el reencuentro. Lo de los Uchihas esta en el cap siguiente ^^

**Erza** **S**: si que esta interesante, vaya como se tuercen las cosas eh xD me alegro que te guste ^^

**Sakurady**: jajajaja ya lo sigo, ya. Favoritos? uyyy! muchas gracias! ^-^ yo tambien amo la pareja *-*

**akarihatake123**: tomaaaaa xDD

**Kouga009**: muchas gracias! y agradezco el comentario, de veras, me animan mucho :D

**Arashi** **Shinomori**: Hola! PERDON! siento tardar tanto, es que me encontré un gato negro, una señora que quería bailar conmigo y me perdi por el camino de la vida, asi que ^^U jajaja ya en serio, perdona, no pude antes. No te preocupes de no haber contestado, ademas siempre es bueno leerlo todo, se descubren cosas que se pasan por alto. Yo tambien amo a kakashi eh asi que comparte xDD es demasiado dulce, si. Eón vendrá pronto, tranquila xDDD Para que Minato y kushina se enteren de que naruto es su hijo pffffffffffff queda la tira de tiempo xDDD Y bueno, a estudiar si tienes examenes al dia siguiente xDD no puedo enrollarme mucho hablando que me matan los demás xD si quieres algo, ya sabes, por privado/twitter/tuenti/club de fans de kakasaku en facebook xD PD: no te voy a decir quien es~ xDDD chaoo!

* * *

><p>Esta historia no es originalmente mía, sino que es de Redwind Blade, pero me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. ¡Así que a disfrutar!<p>

Espero que les guste y por favor, no hagan críticas de esta genial historia que ha tenido 1219 reviews.

¡Gracias a Redwind Blade!

* * *

><p><strong>.. Capítulo Veintiuno ..<strong>

**..**

**.**

**..**

Jugaba cuidadosamente con el borde de su copa, tocándola suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. El vaso estaba lleno hasta el borde, casi a rebosar así que dejó de mover los dedos para llevarse finalmente el vaso a los labios. En aquella silla, podía notar la presencia de aquella joven aprendiz que antaño se retorcía las manos cada vez que estaba sentada cerca suya. Pero la gente cambia y ya tenían una edad, aunque ella no lo aparentara. ¿Emborracharse de vez en cuando con ella? Sin duda, aliviaría la tensión que constantemente cargaba al ser un Sannin. Resistió la tentación de llevarse los dedos a la sien ante el dolor de cabeza que le vino levemente y en su lugar, siguió bebiendo de la copa.

El pequeño vaso retumbó en el bar al caer al mismo tiempo con la mano en la barra, dándole dar a entender al camarero situado tras la barra, que quería beber otra copa. ¿No era eso lo que todo borracho intenta hacer para alejarse de tantísimos recuerdos que le resultaban dolorosos? ¿Para intentar tener otra oportunidad? ¿No era un signo universal? O bien, ¿sólo lo hacía ella?

Casi se echó a reír amargamente por su propio sentido del humor. ¿Realmente le importaba? ¿Había algo que de verdad le importara después de la muerte de su hermano y de su novio? Parecía una idea estúpida el aceptar el puesto de Hokage. Estúpido sueño, cargado de falsas esperanzas, lleno de miserables y tontos proyectos… Y por eso perdió a quiénes había amado con todo su corazón. Casi rompió el vaso de cristal por la fuerza con la que apretó el puño.

No le importaba. No era raro que todos los días se rompiera de esa forma un vaso en un bar, ni siquiera en un lugar tan conocido como el Yin.

No, no importaba nada en absoluto. Y ahora, para sumarle algo peor a su triste existencia, había otro hombre que se preocupaba por ser Hokage y también murió. Otro estúpido soñador que dió todo lo que tenía, por su pueblo. Por eso es por lo que su sensei falleció cuando era pequeña. Eso es lo que todos lo hicieron, ¿no? Todos los hombres necios de su vida. Todos los idiotas que alguna vez aspiraron al título de Hokage.

Ella vio que el camarero le sirvió otra copa. Esta vez, usando su inteligencia, dejó la botella. Ella se resistió a la tentación de sonreírle, para evitar mostrar toda aquella tristeza que sentía en estos momentos y simplemente asintió con la cabeza… como a modo de agradecimiento. El siguiente trago se lo bebió con más cuidado. No había necesidad de exagerarlo tanto, ¿no? Ni que estuviera celebrando algo, ¿verdad? Y lo que era seguro, es que no estaba dispuesta a parecerse a uno de esos estudiantes tristes. Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, no querría eso.

No, pensó dolorosamente. El anciano hubiera querido hacerla sonreír esta noche. Encontrar una manera para superar su miedo a condenarse, crecer, y hacerse cargo del hospital, como él hubiera querido de ella... como si lo hubiera escrito en su testamento. Además, eso no significaba que la hubiera condenado eternamente a ese trabajo. Nadie podía hacerlo. Era Konoha. Sin embargo, había sido su última petición… por lo que algún día volvería a casa y recuperaría su lugar legítimo como directora del hospital.

Tomó otro sorbo, haciendo caso omiso del shinobi de pelo blanco que se sentó a su lado. Maldito pervertido. Iba a suspirar, pero lo que hizo en su lugar fue decir: "Si te atreves mencionar una palabra de mi pecho te aconsejo que te marches sin tardar un solo segundo, viejo sapo."

Jiraiya arqueó una ceja y dio un pequeño silbido. "Con que, ¿estamos rencorosos, Tsunade-hime?"

Entrecerró los ojos y podía notársele perfectamente el tembleque de su ceja. "Sólo cuando se trata de ti, viejo."

Resopló, apoyando los antebrazos en la barra. "No mucho más que tú, preciosa." Le hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió una copa, como las que Tsunade estaba tomando.

Ella parpadeó unos instantes. ¿Preciosa? De repente le miró enfadada a los ojos. "Si esto es uno de tus estúpidos intentos para conseguir meterme en la cama una noche, te las verás conmigo."

La risa de Jiraiya la interrumpió y ella se le quedó mirando, sintiéndose un poco fuera de quicio. "Tsunade-hime" se rió, "cariño" corrigió mientras le sonreía, lleno de alegría "si estuviera tratando de meterte en la cama, créeme... lo sabrías."

"Mmm" murmuró ella, bebiendo otra vez de su copa. Mientras buscaba a Shizune con la mirada, preguntándose dónde demonios estaría ahora mismo su aprendiz. Hace un rato estaba junto a su asiento.

"Shizune está bien, Tsunade-hime. Le presenté a un joven Jounin llamado Genma." Él sonrió. "Sin contar su extraña fascinación por las encantadoras mujeres, es un buen chico."

Se encogió de hombros. "En un rato vendrá a buscarme. Además, puede cuidarse muy bien sola."

Jiraiya resistió la tentación de suspirar y a su lugar sorbió un poco de la bebida, pero no del vaso que se encontraba enfrente de él, sino de la pequeña y blanca botella que tan amablemente dejó el camarero. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo echando el líquido en el vaso cuando la llenaría un minuto más tarde? El Sannin no le veía sentido alguno... en lo más mínimo.

"¿Por qué me molestas entonces, Jiraiya? ¿Es demasiado pedir que una mujer tenga un rato para pensar en sus cosas sin que nadie aparezca?" Estaba tratando de tener más paciencia y ser más amable. Después de todo, se trataba de Jiraiya, un compañero de equipo. Si alguien podía ver más allá de su muralla era él.

Él arqueó una ceja ante el delicado comentario, iba a responderle con un divertido comentario, pero al final se calló en el momento en que ella cerraba los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tsunade estaba siendo honesta con él. El sufrimiento que veía en sus ojos color ámbar, era evidente. Suspiró, intentando no volver a la tentación de soltar el comentario de antes y sonrió, aunque débilmente.

"No, aunque se tenga mal humor, se sea dominante y terca como tú, Tsunade-hime, nunca debes quedarte sola en un bar... revolcándote en tus propios remordimientos. No te conviene. Además, eso deshonra a los hombres que estamos ahora aquí."

Paró de hablar un segundo y ella evitó su mirada, observando su bebida. Sentía su labio inferior temblar y por ello, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía desmoronarse y llorar en aquel lugar. Mucho menos delante de él. "Es mejor que dejes esos estúpidos libros que escribes, viejo sapo" le dijo con voz suave, en un tono un poco más acusatorio y poco a la defensiva. Tras aquello volvió a sorber lentamente de su bebida.

Él le sonrió con tristeza y bebió también. "Tal vez..."

"¡Sasuke-teme!" Se oyó una risa después de que, esa misma voz, acusara e insultara a otra persona en aquel bar.

Ambos Sannins se giraron en sus asientos para ver quién estaba formando ese alboroto. Allí, en mitad del lugar, habían dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos estaba comiéndose al parecer su cuarta taza de ramen mientras que el otro estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a él, con un halcón posado sobre su hombro. El del pelo oscuro parecía aburrido y un poco divertido al mismo tiempo debido a las payasadas de su compañero.

El otro, con pelo rubio, estaba sonriendo como un tonto mientras escuchaba al moreno respondiéndole. "¿Sabes? Sigue diciendo tonterías y nunca vas a llegar a ser Hokage, dobe." Se rió un poco.

El "dobe" resopló mientras señalaba con los palillos a Sasuke, usándolos como si se tratasen de armas. "Como ya he dicho, no eres más que un teme, a pesar de que seas mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que voy a ser Hokage algún día."

"Mmm... lo has dicho las veces suficientes como para convertirte en un disco rayado, Naruto."

Jiraiya parpadeó y se llevó dos dedos a sus labios. Así que, ¿éste era el chico del que el Cuarto Hokage le habló? Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. Era increíble lo mucho que el chico se parecía a Minato. Era como mirar a su alumno de hace años. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Claro, él pensó que el chico podría admirar profundamente a Minato... pero ¿hasta llegar a esto? No, estaba seguro de que eso pudiera conseguirse con tan solo arreglarse un poco y teñirse el pelo del mismo color. Y estaba seguro de que parecía natural...

Sus pensamientos estaban tan absortos en una bruma, que apenas se dio cuenta de que Tsunade se puso de pie y caminó acercándose a los dos chicos de la mesa. _Mierda_, su mente pensó. En aquel instante se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Pero sabía que iba a ser demasiado tarde. Sólo esperaba que el jóven estudiante de Minato fuera bueno también con las palabras, de lo contrario todo esto podría convertirse en un desastre.

Ella no sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual se puso de pie y fue hasta ellos. Pero, había algo que le llamó la atención. Algo que el rubio había dicho. El chico llamado Naruto proclamó, sin reserva alguna, que un día sería Hokage.

Sus labios temblaban y sus manos se posaron en sus caderas en el momento en que ella se paró frente a ellos y frunció el ceño. "¿Alguna vez te dijeron que sólo los tontos aspiran al título de Hokage?"

Naruto parpadeó y se dio la vuelta para mirar a aquella mujer. Casi se cayó de la silla. ¡La abuela! ¡Mierda! Sin darse cuenta y sin habérselo esperado ella se había acercado. Ay maldita sea, se dijo a sí mismo, con una extraña sensación de deja vu que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Y bien?" Ella le preguntó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. De hecho, ella estaba esperando que le respondiera. ¿Para algo así?

"Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya mientras se acercaba a su lado. "Deja al chico solo. Él no…"

"Cállate, sapo" le cortó sin dejar de mirar a Naruto. "Le hice al muchacho una pregunta."

Naruto resopló y se puso de pie, arrastrando la silla para colocarla detrás de él mientras se ponía de frente a Tsunade. "¿Le gusta intentar aplastar las esperanzas de la gente, abuela?"

Jiraiya no estaba seguro si debía reírse o prepararse para recibir el grandioso ataque de Tsunade, del que estaba seguro que sería una gran respuesta para el muchacho.

"¿Qué... qué le dijiste, mocoso?" Le gritó al rubio.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon en una pequeña línea delgada, al mismo tiempo en que se cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. "Ya me ha oído, _abuela_. Todo el mundo la conoce y sabe lo que le pasó, lo que perdió durante la guerra, y su... miedo. Por respeto a los Sannin y a lo que representan para Konoha, no voy a entrar en detalles... El hecho de que... perdiera a alguien, no significa que todos los demás tengan que aceptar esa estúpida lógica." Se detuvo unos segundos. "Ser Hokage siempre será mi sueño. ¿Qué pasa si muero un día bajo ese título? ¿Si tengo el privilegio de lograrlo? Siendo reconocido por mis derechos. Bueno, es mejor que podrirme en algún agujero quién sabe dónde y borracho como una cuba, sin nada más que yo mismo para calmar mi dolor."

Ella le miró fijamente, no segura de qué decir. Una parte de ella quería enfrentarse a él por su insolencia y la falta de respeto que mostró. Al final decidió responderle. ¿Qué clase de tonto era? En primer lugar, ¿por qué se acercó a donde estaban sentados? "Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba." murmuró. "Grosero e irrespetuoso".

"¿Yo?" Él contestó incrédulo. "¿Falta de respeto?" Extendió la mano a punto de meterla sin querer en su pecho mientras la señalaba. "Ha llegado a ser una de los héroes más importantes que ha habido en la villa de la Hoja. ¿Será posible? La gente a su alrededor aún susurra su nombre como si se tratase de un mantra sagrado. ¿Y se está viendo?" Soltó mientras le observaba. "No es una diosa, ni siquiera una heroína. Sólo una anciana que permite que los horrores pasados de su vida no dejen sacar lo mejor de ella."

"¿Cómo te atreves", susurró ella dolorosamente. "No sabes nada de mí."

"Es curioso", murmuró Naruto: "Yo podría decir lo mismo en cuanto a ti." Aún viendo su expresión de sorpresa, continuó hablando. "Abuela, es mejor de lo que parece ahora". Sus ojos se suavizaron, dejando de lado aquella anterior mirada entrecerrada y amenazante. "No quisiera verla más de esta manera... no." Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos. "Puede que yo sea tonto. Puede ser que los demás que quisieron llegar a ser Hokage también lo fueran. Pero eran tontos que creían en sí mismos y en su villa. Y murieron felices por intentar lograr su sueño. No es una muerte vergonzosa para morir." Hizo una pequeña pausa, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola sobre su hombro, esperando que no la apartara. Él le sonrió de una manera casi infantil, como si él la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Les prometo que lo haré algún día. Y luego, tendré el reconocimiento que quiero. Es una promesa..." Antes de darle la oportunidad de responder, se giró para sentarse donde antes, volviendo a por otro caliente plato de ramen.

Sasuke suspiró, mientras rascaba el cuello Stalker. Su compañero podría ser actor de drama.

Tsunade no dijo nada más. En lugar de eso regresó a la barra, cogió su botella de sake y sacó un fajo de billetes. Tomando un último trago, murmuró algo acerca de un tonto y salió del bar.

Jiraiya suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba la mano por su cara. "Sé que ella puede ser algo violenta... pero... ¿realmente tuviste que decirle todo aquello y echárselo en cara, muchacho?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo empecé, Ero-Sannin."

Jiraiya parpadeó ante aquella manera de llamarle… tan familiar, como si se conocieran de mucho. Tal vez Kushina le hubiera hablado de él al niño... Aunque no sabía suficiente como para saber si tenía o no razón. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Claro" Sasuke le ofreció asiento. "Estamos esperando a Sakura".

Los ojos de Jiraiya se fijaron ligeramente en el muchacho de pelo color ébano. "Tú eres el Uchiha. Sasuke, ¿verdad?"

Él, medio se echó a reír. "Sí que yo sepa".

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió al rubio. "Y tu Naruto, ¿verdad?"

El chico asintió con la cabeza entre bocado y bocado y bebió un sorbo de su plato de ramen. "Sí..."

Asintió con la cabeza. "Minato me habló de ti."

Naruto sonrió. "Nuestro sensei es un gran hombre..." su voz estaba plagada de asombro.

Jiraiya asintió de nuevo, dejando por fin la botella de sake frente a él, agradeciéndosela a la camarera, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de coquetear con ella como siempre hacía. No, porque por una vez estaba más preocupado por algo más que una mujere. "Me han dicho que has perfeccionado el Rasengan."

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente. "Así es..."

Jiraiya se rió tiernamente. "No tienes por qué ser tímido. ¿No puedes aceptar un cumplido?"

"No recibo muchos que digamos..."

"Umm... bueno..." Se encogió de hombros, decidiendo cambiar el tema. "¿Sabes que tienes el mismo nombre que el protagonista del primer libro que escribí?"

Naruto parpadeó, sorbiendo lo último que quedaba en su plato de ramen. "No... no lo sabía."

"Sí, bueno, es bastante divertido, teniendo en cuenta que Minato decidió llamar a su hijo igual que el personaje, tras haber leído el libro." Jiraiya vio cómo Naruto parpadeaba mientras aflojaba su agarre de los palillos y mostraba una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué… Qué dijiste?"

Volvió a parpadear. "Dije que era divertido, es bastante divertido, teniendo en cuenta que Minato decidió llamar a su hijo igual que el personaje, tras haber leído el libro…" Su mirada mostraba signos claros de preocupación por lo que había dicho. No sabía la insistencia de la pregunta. Apenas se dio cuenta la reacción que causó en Sasuke. Pero si la del otro chico, que parecía tenso al enterarse de ello.

Naruto tragó, sintiendo cómo su pecho ardía. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que casi no podía respirar. Todo le daba vueltas. Se levantó tembloroso y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando las manos sobre la mesa intentando de alguna manera volver a recuperar el equilibrio por haber descubierto aquella información tan valiosa para él.

Jiraiya cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra. "¿Naruto?" Vio en un instante como el chico dio un paso atrás, dándose la vuelta con rapidez y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de los aseos.

"Mierda" gruñó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su mejor amigo. Ese viejo sapo tuvo que soltar aquello que había estado tratando de ocultar desde hacía más de dos años a Naruto. ¿Qué se suponía que Sakura y él tendrían que hacer ahora? Ese rubio zoquete no era como ellos. Nunca afrontó las emociones de la misma manera que ellos. Sasuke no sabía qué cómo reaccionaría en estos momentos, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

ooo

Sakura apenas logró evitar a Tsunade que salía rápidamente del lugar y se escabulló en mitad de la noche. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? La miró fijamente con su mirada verde intensa. Su shishou parecía que estaba de mal genio, así que... bueno, esto al menos le recordó a esas noches de borrachera que compartieron juntas, reflexionando sobre sus remordimientos. Pero además, la expresión de su rostro había sido claramente de dolor. ¿Podría ser que estuviera llorando? Maldita sea... Miró rápidamente la puerta del bar. A pesar de que sus amigos la estaban esperando, necesitaba saber qué fue aquello que hizo que Tsunade actuara así...

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, yendo tras su futuro maestra. ¿Por qué sentía que le debía tanto? ¡Maldita sea! Tenía demasiado sentido de la responsabilidad. Ella realmente quería probar aquella nueva bebida de fresa que Yin había jactado hace un mes. Claro que era sin alcohol... pero aún así no se iba a quejar. Un año más y volvería a disfrutar de placeres de beber en el bar. ¿Y qué hacer mientras tanto? Volver a jugar imitando ser una niña y ayudar a aquella mujer que no tenía ni idea que sería su mentora de aquí a unos pocos años.

"¡Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gritó nada más darse la vuelta y correr tras ella. Apretó los dientes nada más darse cuenta de que aquella mujer aumentó el ritmo, obviamente ignorándola. "¡Tsunade-sama!" Empezó a correr más para ganarle lentamente terreno. Estuvo a punto chocarse con ella puesto que inesperadamente se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que empezó a protestar.

"Maldita sea, Shizune, ¡no me-…¡ ¡Ohh!" Tsunade parpadeó mirando a aquella joven de pelo rosado, no estando del todo segura de cómo responderle. Sin embargo, la ira le hizo hablar con una notable molestia en su cara. "¿Qué quieres?"

Sakura parpadeó. No obstante, tras ese momento de confusión también tomó el tono y respondió de la misma manera que su maestra. "En realidad nada. Me empujó allí y yo..."

"¿Y qué? ¿Querías que me disculpara?" Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "Eres tan ingenua como aquel chico del bar, Naruto."

Sakura estrechó los párpados de los ojos y colocó las manos en las caderas. "¡No! Dios, ¿tiene alguna idea del empujón que me ha dado? Y otra cosa más, ¡ese chico del que ha hablado es mi compañero de equipo! Sé que puede ser un poco pesado y molesto... pero... Naruto ... " murmuro.

Tsunade se la quedó mirando unos instantes y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia adelante. "Lo que sea. No tengo tiempo para ti."

Sakura soltó un bufido y fue tras ella. "Pero sí parece tener mucho tiempo para andar con una botella bajo el brazo."

"¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo es entromete y me molesta con eso? Bastante pesado es ya Jiraiya. Ha estado intentando durante años que dejata de beber y volviera sobria a casa..." Agitó la cabeza suavemente. "Soy una mujer adulta" murmuró, hablando más para sí misma que para Sakura "Si quiero desperdiciar mi vida apostando y bebiendo es asunto mio..."

Sakura se rió a pesar de lo que dijo.

Tsunade la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le preguntó seriamente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Nada... es sólo que..."

"¿Es solo que…? Suéltalo, chica" se quejó con impaciencia.

Sakura sonrió y puso las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras se colocaba al lado de su Shishou. "Se podría decir que me recuerda a alguien que conozco..."

"Mmm..." fue su única respuesta, mientras caminaban en silencio. Había algo con aquella chica que le resultaba familiar aunque estaba segura que no la había visto nunca antes en su vida. "Me iré pronto a casa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo" murmuró.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Sakura arqueó una ceja ante aquella decisión.

"Sí..." ella suspiró. "Pero, ¿te apuntas a tomar unas copas conmigo?"

Sakura sonrió, a sabiendas de que ella podía beber, su cuerpo no era el mismo que dejó atrás, era más pequeña físicamente. "¿Es consciente de que estoy tengo un año menos de la edad legal para poder beber?"

"Formalidades" respondió Tsunade agitando la mano. "No me gusta beber sola de todos modos. Es deprimente."

Sakura medio sonrió mostrando un simpático brillo en sus ojos. "Entonces no puedo rechazar su oferta". Se resistió a la tentación de aplastarle la mano cuando notó que le alborotaba el pelo.

"Eso es muchacha. Vamos, vamos a mi casa. De esta forma, si acabamos borrachas habrá al menos una cama cerca." Puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha."¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sakura. Kaioh Sakura."

"Bueno, Sakura, yo diría que este es el comienzo de una amistad un tanto… interesante" comentó arrastrando las palabras nada más quitar el corcho de la botella de sake y dar un buen trago.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Tsunade-sama." Respondió sonriendo complicemente.

ooo

Unas horas más tarde, tras una larga conversación, la Sannin se desmayó y Sakura salío de su habitación. Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, cerrándola con un clic. Apostaría que Shizune tenía una llave o que en algún sitio de la casa habría una, pero aun así… realmente ¿quién iba a robar a Tsunade? ¿Se arriesgarían a su violento temperamento?

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la calle y salió del lugar. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que dio un salto al ver como Sasuke apareció frente a ella. Se llevó las manos al pecho mientras jadeaba. Luego frunció el ceño. "¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!"

"Tenemos un problema." Dijo serio.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Naruto se enteró de lo de Minato."

"¿Quieres decir que..."

"Sí."

"Mierda."

"Eso mismo pensé yo."

Sakura suspiró y pasó la mano por su pelo. "¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?"

Sasuke suspiró y girando un poco, comenzó a hablar con ella mientras caminaban por la calle apenas iluminada. "Pues como cualquier persona que se entere que su padre es el Cuarto Hokage. A ver... le calmé y le llevé a casa. Después de que se calmara me di cuenta de que al menos... estaba bastante feliz."

"Eso es genial." Admitió.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Aún así, está preocupado todavía. Al igual que nosotros."

"Por lo de perderlo luchando con..." Omitió el nombre y suspiró de nuevo. "Me gustaría poder volver a casa pronto. ¿Cuando va a aparecer Eón otra vez? Porque tendremos que cumplir una misión."

"Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿no es necesario encontrar a ese hombre misterioso?" Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Ella soltó un gruñido. "Es que sería de gran ayuda si se supiera quién era." Ella miró directamente al muchacho. "¿Conseguiste obtener alguna pista sobre él mientras luchasteis juntos?"

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. "No, te dije todo lo que pude recordar. Él actuaba como si tuviera pensada una venganza contra Konoha... quiero decir, que podría ser cualquier persona en contra de la villa o que no estuviera de acuerdo con cómo van las cosas por aquí."

"Es cierto." Asintió mientras se tocaba con los dedos los labios. Esto era tan injusto. ¿Cómo se supone que debían seguir luchando contra un enemigo al que no conocían o no entendían?

"¿Dónde estabas de todos modos? Tuvimos que esperarte un buen rato para que llegaras. Incluso Minato estaba un poco preocupado después de que lleváramos a casa a Naruto y se fuera." Admitió en voz baja.

"Ah..." ella suspiró. "Bueno, tuve una larga y agradable charla con Tsunade-Shishou."

Hizo una mueca. "Ah pues... Naruto estaba también un poco cabreado. Aunque, en realidad no se le puede culpar. Empezó a hablar sobre qué tonto fue y más tarde empezó a preguntarse por qué iba a querer el título de Hokage para acabar enfrentándose a tal monstruosidad. Francamente, no lo entendí del todo aunque creo que hablaba de Minato. Pero no me molesté en preguntarle a Naruto. Ya lo haremos más tarde."

"Bueno…" suspiró ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su falda mientras hablaba "No es ninguna sorpresa. Demonios, ni siquiera lo entiendo yo." Mantuvo su mirada hacia delante al mismo tiempo que su mente vagaba de nuevo. "Solo fíjate, Tsunade perdió mucho en esa guerra. Al igual que Kakashi estaría hundido si no fuera por nosotros." Se detuvo al doblar una esquina. "¿Sabes por qué Naruto lleva ese collar?"

"¿El del cristal azulino?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Realmente nunca pensé mucho sobre eso." Se encogió de hombros. "Por otra parte nunca le pregunté al respecto. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, siempre parece que lo lleva puesto. Y desde que llegó aquí lo está escondiendo de la vista."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es porque se lo dio Tsunade. Ya ves." Continuó diciendo con voz suave "Ese collar era de su abuelo, el primer Hokage. Le fue transmitido a ella. Su hermano, Nawaki era muy parecido a Naruto." Ella sonrió suavemente, con la mirada a la deriva un poco hacia abajo. "Él quería convertirse en Hokage también. Por lo tanto, Tsunade puso todas sus esperanzas y sueños de su hermano menor en él y le dio el collar, creyendo que un día le daría el poder para llevar a cabo su sueño."

"¿Y?"

"Y murió." Dijo con un suspiro dejando caer un poco sus hombros. "Ella tenía el corazón destrozado. Volvió a recuperar el collar al encontrarlo salvando ninjas que volvían malheridos de la batalla. Luego, no mucho después, mientras Tsunade estaba tratando de convencer al Tercer Hokage para formar a más médicos ninjas para el campo de batalla, debido a la muerte de su hermano, conoció a Dan. Estuvo de acuerdo con ella ya que perdió a su hermana menor en la guerra también."

"No me digas..." su voz se apagó, no le gustaba por donde esta historia iba.

"Bueno verás… Dan, era tan apasionado con los ideales de Tsunade en cuando a las aplicaciones médicas ninjas, que él también quiso convertirse en Hokage para lograrlo. Y se lo dijo. Además, se enamoraron no mucho tiempo después... y como te puedes imaginar, Tsunade, una vez más dio su collar, poniendo todas sus esperanzas y sueños en las manos de su querido amante." Odiaba ese triste sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que revivía la historia de su maestra. Pero, Sasuke necesitaba saberlo. "No mucho tiempo después de eso, Dan también murió. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de su hermano, ella estuvo allí para presenciarlo." Apretó la mandíbula. "Ella me dijo que había mucha sangre aunque intentó salvarle pese a ello. Nada funcionaba..." Miró a Sasuke más, mostrando una alicaída sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por eso ella llegó a tener miedo a la sangre. Y estuvo con ese miedo hasta que salvó a Naruto cuando estuvo intentando convencerla de que volviera a casa. Así que ya ves, el hecho de que decidiera convertirse en Hokage fue por Naruto, porque le enseñó que no es un sueño por el que los tontos luchaban. Y ahora, una vez más, ha puesto sus esperanzas y sueños en él... le dio su collar, sabiendo que esta vez él será el que lo logre. "

"Madre mía..." Sasuke susurró. "Bueno... no te ofendas... pero si Minato sigue siendo el Hokage... si llega a sobrevivir en esa lucha... ¿qué razón tendría para volver a Konoha? ¿Sería tu maestra?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién sabe? Eón parece tener un plan a pesar de todos los cambios. Y me niego a verme siendo otra cosa que no sea ninja médico." Ella sonrió. "Joder, si es necesario iré yo misma a buscarla y obligarla a que me enseñe todo de nuevo. Yo sé que quiero llegar a ser la mujer en la que me he convertido."

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "No tengo ninguna duda de ello, confía en mí. Me pregunto cómo cambiarán las cosas, ¿sabes?"

"¿Acaso no lo hacemos todos?"

* * *

><p>Vaya vaya… ¿Acaso no se van complicando las cosas?<p>

Próximamente Sasuke e Itachi hablarán bastante de unos asuntos familiares. ¿Qué será?

Pero una cosa más, ¿cuándo volverán los chicos a ver a Eón?

Todo esto cada vez se les va más de las manos.

En el próximo capítulo no habrá KakaSaku, pero será importante conocer algunos detalles que darán forma a la historia.

¡No os lo perdáis!

¡Nos leemos! Reviews! :D


End file.
